Dos mundos distintos
by ShelenyPrice
Summary: Eres nueva en la academia. Tus nuevas amigas te hablan de los guapos estudiantes de la clase nocturna, y tú sólo las escuchas. Lo que no saben es que tú los conoces mejor de lo que ellas creen y aún más: conoces el secreto que ocultan. Ahora… ¿Cómo llegó a pasar? Personaje x Lector. Ligero KanamexL
1. Nueva vida en el instituto

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Nueva vida en el instituto**_

" _¿Quiénes son ellos...?"_

Te acababas de presentar delante de todos los que se encontraban en ese gran salón y posteriormente fuiste al que sería tu nuevo lugar en la clase. Notaste inmediatamente la mirada que te daban todos.

Evitaste las ganas de rodar los ojos. Es cierto, eras de rasgos extranjeros, por tu padre. Eras alta, sí 1.70m., color de piel clara, delgada, pelinegra, cabello largo hasta media espalda, liso, recogido en media coleta; ojos grises claros y en esos momentos llevabas tus lentes para el descanso de tu vista, de armazón delgado y de lentillas azules. Con el uniforme negro eras digna de admirar, toda una rareza.

Cuando te sentaste, divisaste a los prefectos, hijos adoptivos del director Cross. Los conociste cuando llegaste, ya que después de hablar con el susodicho, ellos te escoltaron a tu habitación. Si estabas en su clase era idea de tu tío, con aprobación del director seguramente.

Cross Yuuki, de pequeña estatura, te sonreía un poco nerviosa. Estaba claro que tu presencia la intimidaba, no por tu estatura sino por tu relación con el mundo vampírico. Aunado a que el director te pidió ayudarla cuanto pudieras pues sus notas no eran las más esperadas.

Por su parte, Kiryuu Zero ignoraba glacialmente tu presencia, ojalá todos hicieran lo mismo… sin embargo, había algo en él que no te agradaba, era un sentimiento de inseguridad cuando estaba a tu alrededor, un sentimiento tal como si él fuera un… no, era imposible, ya lo sabrían y estaría en la clase nocturna, el director no podía ser tan descuidado… aún con todo eso, no te daba confianza…

Las clases te parecieron aburridas, típico si llevaste clases avanzadas anteriormente. Sí, también tenías un cerebro excepcional, o por lo menos te habías obligado a tenerlo porque creías que era necesario para tu supervivencia en el mundo.

Al término de la clase, una chica de lentes y trenzas se te acercó un poco dudosa.

\- Mucho gusto. Soy Shindo Nadashiko. Bie-bienvenida. - era algo tímida, pero tuvo valor para hablarte. Sonreíste.

\- Lilika Granger. El gusto es mío. Por favor cuida de mí. - Ella sonrió y empezó a hablarte más animosamente. Fue en ese momento cuando otras chicas y chicos de la clase se acercaron a saludarte, pero no es como que te gustara ser el centro de atención, así que te excusaste y saliste con Nadashiko, por fuera se encontraron con sus amigas.

* * *

Almorzaron juntas, Hana, y Yayoi eran sus nombres. Algo escandalosas para tu gusto, pero buenas personas: primero te interrogaron un poco no metiéndose en detalles, lo cual demostró el respeto por tu privacidad. Luego te hablaron algunas pequeñas cosas sobre la vida en la clase diurna y posteriormente pasaron a temas más "interesantes" según ellas.

\- ¡La clase nocturna! - Eso llamó tu atención. Hana siempre iniciaba los buenos temas.

\- ¿Lo has oído, verdad Lilika-san? Sobre la clase nocturna. - esta vez preguntó Yayoi.

\- Ah, sí, cuando me inscribí escuché algo sobre eso… - diste la respuesta más vaga que encontraste.

\- ¡Ellos son geniales! ¡Inigualables, elegantes y guapos!

\- ¡Sobre todo guapos! ¡Sus expresiones son hermosas, tienes que verlos!

\- ¿De verdad? Los describen muy increíbles... – forzaste una sonrisa.

\- ¡Porque lo son! ¡Te hablaremos sobre cada uno de ellos! – Hana estaba súper emocionada, radiante.

\- ¿Oh? Bueno, si así lo quieren… - ni siquiera terminaste de hablar cuando Hana te interrumpió.

\- Primero el más famoso de todos: idol-senpai…

\- Hana-chan, si no le dices su nombre real luego no estará bien informada – dijo Nadashiko.

\- ¡Cierto! Se llama Aidou Hanabusa-senpai ¡Es una belleza! Rubio, de ojos azules, y su actitud… todo un idol… - suspiró, fue algo sorprendente para ti - Es amable con todas las chicas y siempre es amigable cuando le hablan.

\- ¡Deja de soñar Hana! No es porque sea amable, es coqueto, le gusta ser el centro de atención – mencionó Yayoi.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Si, es presumido, eso es todo… nada comparado a wild-senpai, ¡Siempre tan serio y natural! Lilika-san tienes que conocerlo, su nombre es Akatsuki Kain-senpai, es el mejor…

\- Ya estás soñando despierta, - cortó Hana - mejor pasemos a los siguientes, el hermoso Ichijou Takuma-san es simplemente genial… también están Shiki Senri-senpai y Touya Rima-senpai. ¡Son hermosos!

\- Además son modelos – agregó Yayoi- ¡Y parecen la pareja perfecta! Ella es muy linda… y él no se queda atrás...

\- Hablando de bellezas, no se queda atrás Kuran Kaname-senpai – dijo Hana emocionada - ¡Es hermoso! Castaño de ojos cafés, son tan claros… tiene esa elegancia al andar y un aire imponente…

\- Pues a mí me parecería que es un aire triste, melancólico- habló Nadashiko

Habías dejado de ponerles atención desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, sin embargo el comentario de Nadashiko te trajo a la realidad, no esperabas escuchar nada así proveniente de una persona común, o mejor dicho de cualquier tipo de persona.

\- Lo único que hay que recalcar de él – interrumpió tus pensamientos Yayoi - es que tiene algún tipo de pleito con Kiryuu Zero-san se nota a simple vista, vieron su altercado aquella vez, ¿No? – dijo refiriéndose a sus dos amigas, las cuales asintieron.

\- ¿Qué tipo de altercado? – preguntaste, eso sí era interesante.

\- Bueno, no estoy segura de llamarle altercado- esta vez Hana habló - pues parece que Kiryuu-kun odia a todos, y no fue gran cosa ese día, Kuran-senpai sólo le acariciaba la cabeza a Cross Yuuki y Kiryuu-kun se alteró y le quitó su mano de encima de ella, Kuran-senpai ni le reclamó y se fue, todo un caballero.

 _Interesante._

\- S-sí, es cierto no hubo ningún altercado – Nadashiko se veía un poco dudosa según tu parecer.

\- ¡Todo sucedió por ella! Al fin y al cabo parece que los dos tienen interés por Cross-san…

\- ¡Hana! – recriminó Yayoi.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntaste y te diste cuenta como el rostro de Nadashiko cambió a uno muy triste.

\- No pasa nada chicas- dijo la aludida- Lilika-chan a-a mi me gu-gusta Kiryuu-kun. Desde el día que me salvó de una caída terrible.

\- Ella ha intentado acercarse a él y darle las gracias, pero siempre la corre y es muy grosero, incluso en el baile de la semana pasada rechazó su invitación a bailar; no es alguien que le convenga - habló Hana recelosa.

\- Por favor no hablemos de eso…

\- Gracias chicas, - interrumpiste la tormenta que se avecinaba, además no querías saber detalles de ese triángulo- dándome tanta información de la clase nocturna, lo aprecio, de verdad.

\- ¡Oh, y no sólo te lo contaremos, te llevaremos a verlos con tus propios ojos!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nos acompañarás ¿No es así?

.

.

.

* * *

 _Por los movimientos de los guardias que había fuera de tu casa, sabías que tu tío te ocultaba algo, era imposible que la seguridad en toda la mansión y tus guardaespaldas para ir al instituto fueran por mera precaución; de seguro el consejo de ancianos era el responsable._

 _El consejo… pensar en ellos te daba dolor de cabeza._

 _Sabías bastante del mundo vampírico, por historias de tu tío, palabras de tu tía y muchas investigaciones propias, además de que en dos ocasiones habías interactuado con vampiros clase B, la clase noble._

 _Todo el matrimonio de tus tíos, ellos se mostraron insistentes en convertir a tu tía como ellos o separarlos, pues según decían, el puesto de tío Tatsuo en la sociedad, era muy importante como para arruinarlo al mezclarse con humanos, además así le "devolverían lo que habían perdido", una frase tal vez con algo de trasfondo, o ¿Podría ser que les hubieran quitado propiedades y riqueza por atreverse a casar con una humana? Como sea, no era relevante para ti, por lo menos no en ese momento._

 _El consejo. Lo supiste desde el principio, no eras de su agrado. A tu llegada, se mostraron interesados, y la primera vez que los viste, te miraban con desapruebo y un toque de… ¿Sorpresa? No lo podías asegurar, pero jurarías que la posterior insistencia en convertirte de igual manera en vampiro o desaparecer de sus vidas, tuvo mucho que ver con ese primer encuentro. Les habían dado un ultimátum, para cuando cumplieras quince años tenías que decidir por ti misma, y ver lo mejor para ti y tu familia. Ya tenías diecisiete y ellos no habían dado rastro de pelea en estos dos años, pero tal vez ya había llegado la hora de confrontarlos. La pregunta que siempre rondaba por tu cabeza era ¿Por qué tenían tanto interés en convertirte? ¿Acaso sería solo por el bienestar de tu tío? ¿El equilibrio de la sociedad? ¿La falta de un heredero en la familia?_

 _A pesar de que él te aseguró que te protegería y se encargaría del asunto, no podías dejar que tu tío Tatsuo cargará con todo, vivir en su mansión era darle un problema más y ni siquiera eras familia de sangre; así que decidiste hablar con él. Ya tenías meses dándole vuelta al asunto y lo habías decidido._

 _\- Tío Tatsuo- tocaste la puerta de su despacho y escucharte un suave "adelante" desde adentro._

 _\- ¿Qué es Lilika-chan? ¿Necesitas algo? – Dijo sin dejar de mirar sus documentos. Suspiraste, era ahora o nunca._

 _\- Quiero estudiar en la academia Cross. – Soltaste sin más. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, que dejó caer los documentos de golpe y dirigió toda su atención a ti._

 _\- ¿C-cómo? Lilika... ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Por su tono y la forma de llamarte, sabías que se había puesto serio._

 _\- Lo que oíste tío Tatsuo, yo quiero ir a la academia Cross a estudiar._

 _\- Pero… ¿Por qué Lilika? No juegues con eso…_

 _\- ¿Sinceramente? No quiero darle problemas a quien me ha acogido como su familia… tío Tatsuo, no tengo a nadie más y usted se ha encargado de mí como si tuviera la obligación. Quiero liberar un poco su carga..._

 _\- ¡Pero Lilika! ¡Eso es muy diferente!_

 _\- No se preocupe por favor, también quiero cambiar de aire, ir a un internado me ayudará a pensar claramente sobre lo que ha pasado y pasará, es lo que quiero, por favor no me lo niegue. - Debías de ser firme para que delante de él, fuera muy creíble lo que decías. - Vivir diariamente la misma rutina es un poco sofocante para mí… necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar…_

 _\- Lilika… Has estudiado por muchos años en un prestigioso instituto privado, entiendo si quieres un internado, pero no entiendo por qué la academia Cross…_

 _\- Tío Tatsuo, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Todos los miembros importantes del consejo y otros vampiros de clase noble enviaron a sus hijos allá, y no faltó quien te recriminara que no me enviaste._

 _\- Pero tú eres humana..._

 _\- Por lo mismo, iré a la clase diurna, porque soy humana, así tiene que ser, ya no te podrán decir nada... – tío Tatsuo te miró severamente._

 _\- Lilika, eso mismo alegaban ellos cuando tu tía y yo rechazábamos la idea de que estudiaras allá, decían que en la clase diurna estabas bien.- Hizo una pausa y respiró profundo. – Pero… todos sabemos que es peligroso. Serás el blanco de muchos vampiros, a pesar de que las reglas de la escuela lo prohíben, estoy seguro que cualquiera incluyendo el consejo, lograran dañarte, y yo no puedo permitir..._

 _\- Tío Tatsuo, sé muy bien eso, pero con los guardias que tienes afuera sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo para que hagan algo, no soy de su agrado, de ninguno, así como mi tía no lo fue, lo que planean lo harán aún con cien guardias alrededor de mí, tal vez hace unos años estaba más segura aquí, y eso fue muy cierto pero ya no es así; por favor, seamos inteligentes, allá tendré más protección ahora._

 _\- Lilika-chan… yo… no puedo permitirlo… si no estoy ahí no te podré proteger, yo… - sonreíste al saber que estaba cediendo._

 _-Por favor tío Tatsuo, no estaré desprotegida, ambos sabemos que no soy tan vulnerable y además tengo un haz bajo la manga..._

 _\- Lilika… - por su tono, lo supiste, había cedido por completo. - No sé cómo es que tu tía Margarette y yo nunca pudimos ganarte ni una sola vez…- tu rostro se iluminó._

 _\- Gracias, muchas gracias tío Tatsuo - dijiste mientras te acercabas y lo abrazabas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

No querías, siempre pensaste que era mejor evitarte tantos problemas, sin embargo ya estabas ahí, no había manera de evitar lo que venía.

Suspiraste de frustración.

\- Oh, pero si es Granger-san - la voz amable de Ichijou resonó levemente, llamando la atención de la clase nocturna, de Nadashiko que estaba a tu lado y de los prefectos. Y él no venía sólo, debía ser una broma, una muy mala broma.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ichijou Takuma-san, Kuran Kaname-sama - dijiste con una inclinación de sumo respeto.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Dijo Kuran- ¿Se encuentran Yamaoka Tatsuo y su hijo bien?

Resoplaste levemente. ¿Cómo era que habías llegado a ese punto?

Oh, sí, lo recordabas bien…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Este capítulo es a modo de introducción; el siguiente capítulo se enfocará más en el pasado de la protagonista. No desesperen, la historia prefiero ir desarrollándola poco a poco y espero de verdad salga como lo imagino…

De antemano me disculpo por faltas ortográficas o los posibles errores de redacción que pueda tener.

¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? Todo es bien recibido xD

ShelenyPrice se despide.

Ja-ne!


	2. Conociendo un mundo diferente

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Conociendo un mundo distinto**_

 _~ Hace un pequeño tiempo… ~_

 _El paisaje se veía fúnebre desde la ventanilla. Los árboles de la carretera en esa oscuridad, parecían ser sombras siniestras que se desfiguraban con el mover de la limusina. Ella, en su mano derecha guardaba un pequeño y muy peculiar reloj de bolsillo, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ellos, sus padres. Nunca más los vería de nuevo, eso le hacía sentir triste y querer volver el tiempo hacia atrás para por lo menos, despedirlos. Apretaba el reloj con fuerza, deseando que ese mismo objeto le diera un milagro, y le permitiera volver a ver a los amores de su corta vida, quería que, de alguna manera, ese apretón y su enorme fe, fueran suficientes para traerlos de vuelta._

 _Ya habían bajado del vehículo, eran días nevados, y el frío era insoportable a la intemperie, pero eso no le importaba, la pequeña sólo apretaba el reloj con fuerza, esperando que en algún momento su deseo se hiciera realidad. La hermosa mujer que se encontraba a su lado, la ayudó para subir los escalones hacia la entrada de la enorme mansión que tenían enfrente. Al llegar a la puerta, las dos personas que la acompañaban, entendiéndose por ellos la hermosa mujer y su marido, hicieron ademán de entrar, sin embargo, la pequeña no se movió un paso más. Una vez que lo diera, no habría marcha atrás._

— _Lilika-chan, eres bienvenida. — Hablaba el caballero de tez pálida y andar imponente al ver que la niña se encontraba todavía parada en el marco de la enorme puerta, con la mirada ausente._

— _Querida Lilika, este será tu hogar a partir de ahora, siéntete a gusto, estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites. — esta vez habló la mujer, quien después de quitarse su abrigo y entregarlo al empleado que les recibió, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el abrigo de la pequeña. — ¿No es así Tatsuo-kun? — Pidió apoyo de esa manera al ver que la niña no respondía palabra alguna. Mientras tanto, guió a la pequeña a lo que parecía ser un despacho u oficina._

— _Lo acabo de decir, te doy la bienvenida no sólo a esta casa, sino a la familia, por favor no te límites a nada, siéntete libre de pedir lo que necesites — volvió a hablar el hombre mientras entraba tras ellas la que parecía ser un ama de llaves. — Ella es Nishimoto, te llevará a tu habitación, puedes disponer de ella en lo que necesites. — La aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia._

 _Lilika no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que hacía, era aferrarse con fuerza al reloj hasta el punto de dejar blanca su mano, cosa que la mujer notó; enseguida, le tomó la mano derecha, abriéndola y liberando el singular objeto de la presión que ejercía en él._

— _Descansa un poco tu mano, Lilika-chan, te lo devolveré en un momento cuando el color de tu mano vuelva a como era antes. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un poco de agua tal vez? ¿O prefieres cenar? Si es así…_

— _N-no… — mencionó Lilika algo desconcertada, sin embargo no replicó nada, después de todo, esa mujer era muy parecida a su madre, aún en la manera de tratarla; de alguna manera, la hacía sentir en casa…_

— _¿Estás segura? Cualquier cosa, puedes pedirla, lo sabes…_

—… — _La pequeña Lilika con su mirada baja, asintió levemente en agradecimiento por su preocupación y posteriormente salió de la habitación detrás de Nishimoto, entrecerrando la puerta del despacho._

— _Me pregunto si está bien esta decisión…_

— _¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Margarette?_

— _Sé que no tiene donde más ir, y que somos su única familia, pero es un poco peligroso el que esté aquí, refiriéndome a cómo lo tomará la sociedad… me preocupa un poco, ambos sabemos que será el blanco de muchos…_

— _A mí también me preocupa eso, pero como dices, si no la ayudamos ¿Quién más lo hará? Es tu sobrina después de todo y a partir de ahora será nuestra hija, lo afrontaremos juntos, Margarette, no te angusties, buscaremos la manera de protegerla._

— _Tienes razón, aunque sea en estas terribles circunstancias, me alegra que esté aquí con nosotros… yo… en verdad quiero protegerla y cuidarla tal y como mi hermana lo habría hecho._

— _Yo también estoy contento con su llegada, lo afrontaremos juntos, ya lo verás._

— _Gracias Tatsuo, por apoyarme siempre en todo, ahora..._

 _Lilika se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada ausente, juraba que podía revivir todas sus memorias en ese instante, desde las cálidas palabras de su padre, las suaves caricias de su madre, el despertar en el hospital posterior al accidente, la brisa a través de la ventana de la limusina, el reloj que apretó en su mano derecha durante todo el camino… ¡El reloj! Ya no lo tenía, su tía Margarette se lo había quedado antes de que ella saliera de la oficina. Tenía que volver por él a toda costa pues ese objeto, era tan importante ahora como su propia vida, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió como un rayo de su habitación y bajó las escaleras directo al despacho de su tío. Cuando estaba por llegar vio la puerta entreabierta, iría directo por el reloj._

— _Ahora, — mencionó el aludido— pasemos otros temas— abrazó y besó suavemente a Margarette— tengo sed... — dijo mientras acercaba su boca al cuello de ella._

— _Tatsuo... — Margarette cerró sus ojos y los colmillos de él atravesaron la piel de su cuello, succionando su sangre._

 _Lilika venía entrando a la habitación nuevamente y su cara se tornó de horror al ver la escena. Sus tíos lo notaron._

— _Ah... Lilika-chan... — intentó decir su tía, pero la nombrada no salía del shock._

 _Lo único que vislumbraba eran aquellos colmillos que escurrían sangre mientras se separaban del cuello de su tía, y esos ojos. Unos ojos rojos como el color de la sangre que, a pesar de verlos por primera vez, tocaban un pequeño punto en su memoria, que en ese momento le pareció irrelevante. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, gritos que se ahogaron con la única palabra que logró salir de su boca, en forma de murmullo._

— _V-Vam...Vampiro... — tal parecía que los seres de oscuridad presentes en sus libros de cuentos y de mitología, en realidad sí existían._

— _Lilika-chan... — Su tío lucía algo preocupado, no esperaba que ella descubriera su secreto así de rápido y con esa escena escalofriante para cualquiera._

— _V-va… vam- vam… piro…_

— _Lilika, por favor, escúchame… — intentó razonar su tía, acercándose a paso lento._

— _N-No, no..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¡NOOO!

Te despertaste gritando, un poco desorientada. Estabas sudorosa y temblando. Típico de tus despertares. Eso solamente te daba una señal: algo nuevo se avecinaba, estabas segura. No soñabas recuerdos muy a menudo, así que te encontrabas sorprendida, hacía años que no recordabas ese suceso, tal vez era por la nostalgia del momento.

Te levantaste muy a tu pesar, te alistaste y bajaste a la cocina, apenas eran las seis de la mañana, pero ya había movilización por parte de los empleados. Después de verificar que todo estuviera en orden, fuiste a estudiar un rato hasta que te llamaron para desayunar.

Bajaste y encontraste ya en el comedor a tu tío y a tu pequeño primo Kenji, se saludaron y desayunaron en silencio; antes de retirarte tu tío les recordó que irían al cementerio por la tarde. Y entonces regresaste tus pensamientos a lo inevitable.

Hoy se cumplía un año de la muerte de tu tía Margarette.

Recordaste entonces, tu historia familiar.

Tu madre y tu tía Margarette eran hermanas, germano-japonesas de una familia noble. Humanas. Tu padre, inglés, de una familia prestigiosa, humano también, conoció a tu madre en un viaje de negocios a Japón; se enamoraron, pero había muchos inconvenientes: según sabías, (por descripción de tu tía), su amor era casi imposible, no debían estar juntos, aunque nunca te especificaron el porqué; tu padre renunció a sus bienes y al legado de su familia con tal de estar con tu madre, y ésta, hizo lo propio al renunciar a su herencia. Con eso, toda la familia (de ambos) les dio la espalda, y ellos se fueron a vivir apartados de todos, fue ahí donde naciste.

Tu tía Margarette, por su parte, conocía a tío Yamaoka Tatsuo, de casi toda la vida. Él, japonés, perteneciente a la clase noble, vampiro, tenía un lugar en el consejo de ancianos. A la familia de tu madre le agradó la idea, pues según decían era conveniente para ambos…

Cuando tenías ocho años, ibas en un vehículo con tus padres, al parecer de regreso a casa, cuando un accidente automovilístico hizo que nunca llegaran a su destino. No recuerdas los detalles, de hecho, nunca pudiste asociar nada a esa noche, lo único que recuerdas es que despertaste en el hospital con heridas moderadas y que te dieron la noticia de que tus padres habían fallecido. Odiabas eso; tu interrogante principal era ¿Por qué nunca recordaste nada del accidente? Ni siquiera al lugar de dónde venían, cuando tratabas de pensar en ello, aparecía ante ti una barrera enorme… una barrera que estabas dispuesta a vencer.

Después de tu recuperación, tus tíos amablemente te acogieron en su casa, dado a que no tenías más familia a la cual acudir. Te trasladaste de tu humilde casa de campo a la ciudad donde ellos vivían y apenas llegando a su mansión, descubriste el secreto de tu tío. Aunque estuviste en shock por un tiempo, luego de que te explicaran la situación, y lo asimilaras, terminaste por aceptarlo como parte de tu realidad, pues supiste que desde ese momento estabas entrando en un mundo diferente.

Un año después de llegar a vivir con sus tíos, tu tía quedó embarazada. Tu primo Kenji nació sano y fuerte. Humano.

Hace un año, tía Margarette falleció por una rara enfermedad. Dejándolos así solos y encargados con tu tío. Tenías algo de temor por cómo sería la vida sin la protección de ella, pero se disipó. Descubriste que para tu tío eres cómo una hija y que a toda costa los protegería tal como lo hizo con su esposa, protegería tu humanidad.

.

.

Realizaron sus oraciones y en silencio hiciste una plegaria, una promesa frente a la tumba de tu tía.

"Tú me enseñaste el valor de ser yo misma, nunca debo sentirme menos; así como le enseñaste a tío Tatsuo a amar la humanidad, aprendí de ti que el ser humano tiene un valor inigualable y siempre estaré agradecida por eso. Dado a todo lo que nos enseñaste, hoy te prometo que apreciaré cada día de mi vida, y atesoraré mi humanidad, tal como tú lo hiciste, aprecio a mi tío, pero nunca seré como él. Amo mi humanidad y la conservaré hasta mi muerte. Mientras yo viva siempre velaré por mi familia así que no te preocupes por Kenji. Siempre te amaré tía Margarette, saluda a mis padres de mi parte".

Derramaste una sola lágrima traicionera, estabas decidida a cumplir tu promesa…

…pero en ese tiempo no contabas con aquel suceso que te obligaría a dudar sobre tu naturaleza…

.

.

.

Haberte despedido de tu primo Kenji había sido lo más doloroso que hubieras hecho en mucho tiempo, pero él era fuerte, lo soportaría… el problema eras tú, tu debilidad siempre sería él, o eso pensabas.

En fin… ya no importaba, tomaste una decisión y lo afrontarías de la mejor manera posible.

Algo no cuadraba con el consejo de ancianos, no tenía sentido que tuvieran interés en ti aunque fueras parte de una familia prestigiosa, debía de haber algo más… algo que se habían empeñado en ocultarte. Quisiste investigar lo más que pudieras, pero no encontraste la repuesta por ti misma, no la encontraste en la biblioteca de casa, ni en el despacho de tío Tatsuo, así que no te quedaba de otra que ir al lugar donde por lo menos podrías encontrar alguna pista. Sí, la academia Cross, un lugar donde vampiros abundaban y, si había vampiros, cabía la posibilidad de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que te pudiera ser de ayuda.

Si la respuesta no iba a ti, tú irías a ella.

Sonreíste una vez que el auto se estacionó en la entrada de la academia, te acostumbrarías pronto a esa vida, lo que sea con tal de descubrir la verdad.

— Buenos días, acabo de ser transferida, soy Lilika Granger, es un placer. Estoy feliz de estudiar con ustedes en la academia Cross. Por favor cuiden de mí. — Dijiste mientras inclinabas levemente la cabeza.

Sí, ahora comenzaba la vida que algún día te llevaría a los sucesos más felices y también a los más dolorosos de toda tu existencia. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, acababas de entrar a un mundo distinto.

.

.

.

* * *

Para entender lo que viene más adelante, es necesario saber un poco de tu pasado.

El próximo capítulo, continua la historia en la academia.


	3. Exigencia del consejo de ancianos

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Exigencia del consejo de ancianos**_

" _Tiene que ser una muy mala broma"_

El consejo vampírico era quien tomaba las decisiones de su sociedad. Eso desde hacía ya muchos años, cuando el último rey, un ancestro de los Kuran, les cedió su poder.

El único que podría hacerles frente y gobernar sobre todos, entendiéndose por éste, Kuran Kaname, no lo hacía, por la razón que fuera, únicamente se limitaba a intervenir en ciertos asuntos, de relevancia o por puro interés, no lo sabías; desde hacía años él mismo junto a Cross Kaien (antiguo cazador de vampiros), habían logrado dar inicio a la clase nocturna en la academia.

Tú sabías casi todo de su mundo, algunas cosas por palabras de tu tío Tatsuo y otras por tus propias investigaciones.

Años atrás te enteraste que el consejo había pedido que tu tía Margarette se convirtiera en vampiro, para así dejar legado con la familia Yamaoka. Obviamente se habían negado, lo que provocó una serie de conflictos de tus tíos con la sociedad.

Sabías bastantes cosas, pero realmente te sentías como una ignorante completa en los temas que más te interesaban.

Ignorante.

Ojalá eso cambiara pronto, no lo soportarías por más tiempo.

.

.

.

 ** _*En una reunión en algún lugar de la ciudad...*_**

—Pasando a otro asunto, Yamaoka-san nos enteramos que al fin mandó a su sobrina a la academia Cross. Déjeme felicitarle por su elección—. Habló Shizuru, una mujer ya entrada en años, que al igual que los demás, se encontraba sentada en derredor de la gran mesa.

El mencionado no se inmutó.

—Fue un deseo de ella y lo respeto. No tiene nada que ver con ustedes—. Dijo de manera apacible—. Está estudiando en la clase diurna donde debe ser.

—Yamaoka-kun, sigues siendo muy egoísta. Lo hemos hablado antes, todos sabemos cuál es el lugar donde ella pertenece. No puedes atesorarla por siempre… — esta vez, Katou, el hombre que parecía ser el más joven del lugar.

—Ella es _humana_ , — Yamaoka Tatsuo hizo énfasis en la palabra, y endureció un poco la mirada — no hay motivos para que eso tenga que cambiar.

—¿Acaso te sigues resistiendo a la idea de que conviva con nuestros muchachos? — Intervino la mano derecha del anciano mayor. — ¡Lo haces parecer como si ella fuera tan importante que ni siquiera podría hablar con alguno de ellos!

—¡No es eso, Shiki! No mezcles otros asuntos en esto—. Tatsuo perdía de a poco la paciencia—. Saben muy bien que es humana, no ganaría nada al relacionarse con nuestro mundo…

—¿No ganaría nada? ¡Por favor Yamaoka-san! Sabemos que desde que llegó contigo ha estado más que relacionada con nuestro mundo y _siempre_ lo estará de eso no tenemos duda… algún día llegará su hora, es inevitable. — mencionó Shizuru.

—Supongo que están tramando algo, ya que este tema no había salido a la luz en mucho tiempo.

—Yamaoka, sabes tan bien como nosotros que es preferible a nuestro modo, de lo contrario, será más doloroso. — Ichijou intervino por primera vez. La mirada de Tatsuo endureció por completo—. No tienes relación sanguínea con ella, no es tu responsabilidad, y tarde o temprano llegará lo _inevitable_ , si cooperas con nosotros, podemos garantizarle seguridad…

—Me niego rotundamente Ichiou, es mi responsabilidad desde que llegó a mi casa, y le prometí a mi amada que yo velaría por su seguridad, no voy a faltar a mi promesa…

—Es ridículo, — Katou tenía un ligero tono de burla en su voz, — tu sobrina, ya está en este mundo, no puede huir… si la quieres mantener cómo tu hija sabes la condición…

—¡JAMÁS! — Adiós paciencia; —no contra su voluntad y estoy seguro que no es su deseo…

—Entonces tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias… — intervino Izawa, — tendrá que pasar por lo que le tenemos siendo humana…

Muy bien, ahora sí irían al grano, era obvio que desde el principio iban por ese camino, pero aun así se dejó envolver en su trama.

—¿Tenemos? — Preguntó algo dudoso. —¿Ahora que traman?

— Bueno, Tatsuo-kun, lamentó informártelo de esta manera…

.

.

.

 **x-x-x**

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Vamos, vamos que no alcanzaremos buenos lugares!

Escuchaste un gritó de una chica que al terminar las clases corría como todas las demás a las puertas de entrada del dormitorio de la luna.  
Ya llevabas cuatro días en la academia y todas las tardes al finalizar las clases te excusabas con tus amigas y te dirigidas a tu dormitorio. No habías querido ir a ver a los chicos de la clase nocturna, mientras menos tuvieras contacto con ellos, estarías más segura.

Sin embargo, te parecía ridículo, ¿No habías ido a la academia para recoger información que te fuera de utilidad? Cierto, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Te tendrías que enfrentar a ellos tarde o temprano, y era necesario para tu avance.

¿Qué te detenía? No eran los presumidos y muy guapos vampiros (sí, muy guapos), conocías a varios, los habías visto alguna otra vez anteriormente y eso bastó para que supieras información sobre ellos, además de que todos en alguna ocasión llegaron a conocer tu nombre, al verte en persona o por los rumores: «la humana entre la multitud», no importaba, no eras débil, podías lidiar con ellos… bueno no con todos, y ese era el problema:

Kuran Kaname.

Lo sabías, lidiar con él sería lo más complicado en el mundo. No podías llegar a decirle: «Hola Kaname, lamento molestarte, pero necesito información que tal vez uno de ustedes me puede dar, ¿Podrías decirles a tus subordinados que no intenten morderme ni nada por el estilo, mientras investigo en sus dormitorios?».

Ridículo. No necesitabas tener instinto vampiro para sentir lo aterrador que podía ser tratar con él. La primera vez que lo viste fue igual y, aun así, no podías dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos castaños. Aterradores, pero lindos.

Además, también estaba eso.

Esta mañana tuviste el mismo sueño… más bien recuerdo, que tuviste hace unas semanas, en el aniversario de la muerte de tu tía. Algo estaba por suceder, tenías ahora con seguridad ese presentimiento. No podías fiarte de nada.

— ¡Lilika-chan! — Escuchaste la voz de Hana llamarte, de seguro era para lo mismo de todas las tardes. Detuviste tu andar y esperaste que llegara a ti.

— ¡Lilika-san! Te alcanzamos~ — ésta vez era Yayoi, con su voz cantarina. — ¡Hoy no te nos escaparás! Venimos a llevarte por la fuerza~

— Chicas, yo tengo…

— ¡No hay pretextos! Nadashiko que toma clases contigo dijo que no tienen deberes para hoy. Si luego necesitas hacer algo te ayudaremos, pero hoy vienes con nosotras…— Yayoi habló muy sería y al terminar, ella y Hana te llevaron jalando hasta la aglomeración de chicas que esperaban las puertas se abrieran.

Al frente viste a Cross Yuuki, tratando de controlar a la multitud, cosa que no lograba muy bien. No divisaste al otro prefecto.

—Siendo sincera, no me gusta estar entre multitudes, — dijiste cómo último recurso ya estando ahí. No querías que notaran tu nerviosismo, no querías contar cosas innecesarias. No te sentías lista para estar allí.

Tu inconfundible amiga de trenzas, se posicionó a un costado de ti.

—Tranquila Lilika-chan — habló, — es agradable estar aquí.

—Eso espero— dijiste forzando una sonrisa.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, todas se hicieron a un lado dejando el camino libre para que la clase nocturna saliera. Las imitaste, poniendo la cara de serenidad más real que pudiste, estabas un poco alejada de todas con Nadashiko, tus otras amigas se acercaron a la multitud queriendo ver a los chicos que salían de ahí.

Los divisaste, hacía mucho que no los veías, pero podrías jurar que habían cambiado muy poco. El primero en salir fue Aidou Hanabusa, lo reconociste bien. Las chicas empezaron a rodearlo y él les sonreía mientras les dedicaba halagos. Pero detrás de eso, pudiste notar algo raro, algo que no era usual en él. Su sonrisa era falsa.

Atrás de él, estaban Akatsuki Kain y Souen Ruka con su cara de indiferencia hacía las chicas que los rodeaban. Viste venir por detrás a Shiki Senri y Touya Rima juntos y silenciosos.

Y enseguida los divisaste.

Un poco detrás venían Ichijou Takuma, sonriente, igual como lo recordabas, y a su lado, estaba él. Kuran Kaname tan serio y con una mirada de dolor que sabías identificar bien. Un sufrimiento que desapareció tan pronto como vio a la prefecta.

Así que los rumores eran verdad.

Lo supiste al instante. La prefecta se puso un poco nerviosa y trató de mantener la compostura frente a las demás. Kuran Kaname estaba centrado únicamente en ella y viste desde lejos un brillo en su mirada. Era un paisaje digno de admirar. Entonces de la nada, divisaste a Kiryuu Zero a pocos pasos de ellos ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido ahí? Eso aumentaba tus dudas sobre él y aparecían nuevas sospechas… no cruzaron palabra, Kuran Kaname se despidió de Cross Yuuki y reanudó su camino.

Cuando Aidou paso cerca tuyo, te divisó y su cara se tornó de sorpresa, tenía tantas dudas reflejadas y detuvo su andar. Akatsuki y Souen te divisaron también, pero a diferencia de su primo, no te tomaron importancia y siguieron su camino. Tú no te inmutaste, seguiste con la frente en alto.

Entonces después de que Touya y Shiki pasaran frente a ti, venían Kuran e Ichijou. Al ver la mirada que Aidou te daba dirigieron su vista hacía ti.

— Oh, pero si es Granger-san — la voz amable de Ichijou resonó levemente, llamando la atención de la clase nocturna, de Nadashiko que estaba a tu lado y de los prefectos.

.

.

.

 **x-x-x**

— ¡No! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Es inaudito…

—Lo siento Yamaoka-san, lo hemos decidido ya.

—No, estoy seguro que las autoridades de la academia no lo permitirán. Y tengan por seguro que yo menos; es _humana_ , nuestras leyes deben respetar su integridad, más si es familia de un miembro del consejo.

—Una semana—. Habló Ichiou —Yamaoka, si no actuamos ahora, ellos lo harán, y como bien sabemos, será bastante arriesgado. Además de que será impactante para ella; no creo que su pequeño corazón pueda aguantar la verdad de golpe…

—¿Ellos? ¿Quieres decir que ya actuarán?

—Nuestros contactos nos lo han informado. La única manera de que evitemos que hagan su movimiento, es hacerlo nosotros primero—. Shizuru sonreía levemente.

—No, esto no puede pasar… — Tatsuo casi perdía la cabeza, Lilika estaba en peligro y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. ¿Qué debería hacer? Fuera cual fuera la elección que tomara, estaba seguro de que en nada beneficiaría a su sobrina. Optó por el último recurso: —Kaname-sama no lo aprobará, aún si el director aceptara por su seguridad, Kaname-sama no lo haría. Ayer mismo le pidió que el senado no interfiera en los asuntos de la academia.

—Es cierto. — recalcó Nakazawa. —Pero si lo disuadimos, estoy seguro de que apoyará la causa.

—También dijo que no quería un derramamiento de sangre — replicó Ichiou, — es igual a sus padres, si sabe lo que le conviene a esa chica y a la clase diurna, lo permitirá. No intervendremos como lo prometí. Tú lo harás Yamaoka.

Tatsuo resopló levemente, entendía a qué se referían. No dejaba de inquietarle lo que estaba por venir, pero si algo podía retrasar la enorme carga de su sobrina, lo haría. Por amor a su mujer. Por amor a su sobrina y a su hijo. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que pudiera conservar la humanidad que tanto amaba, aquella que su esposa cuidó con esmero.

—No sabemos si funcionará, Cross Kaien y Kaname-sama son una muy dura apuesta…

—Funcionará — dijo Shiki muy convencido, —por eso harás el trabajo tú. Sólo será una semana. Si empieza ahora será mejor para ella.

—Dudo eso. ¿Una semana? Será mucho tiempo.

—Es un hecho, trataremos de resolver esto en esa semana, o por lo menos retrasarlo, después solo quedará esperar lo _inevitable_ — Shizuru hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Tatsuo también lo sabía, solo había dos opciones. Ninguna benéfica para Lilika.

—Lo haré. Por ella, no porque ustedes lo quieran.

.

.

.

 **x-x-x**

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ichijou Takuma-san, Kuran Kaname-sama — dijiste con una inclinación de sumo respeto.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo—. Dijo Kuran — ¿Se encuentran Yamaoka Tatsuo y su hijo bien?

—Lo están. Gracias por preguntar—. Respondiste mientras levantabas la mirada hacia ellos.

—No sabíamos que estudiaras aquí, es una gran sorpresa el encontrarte hoy— habló nuevamente Ichijou, de una forma amable.

—Una decisión personal. Comencé hace una semana. Lamento no haber venido a saludar antes.

—Oh, está bien Granger-san. De todas formas, nos alegra verte—. Por alguna razón Ichijou era el que más confianza te daba, aunque fuera muy poca y, a pesar de que su abuelo estaba en tu lista de personas odiosas, como primer lugar. Kuran sólo te observaba en silencio.

—Muchas gracias Ichijou-san, lo mismo digo—. Forzaste una leve sonrisa, al parecer no lo notaron.

—Espero sepas lo que haces… — dijo en un susurro Kuran, mientras reanudaba su andar, sólo tú e Ichijou lo escucharon; eso te desconcertó ¿Acaso él...? —Nos veremos nuevamente, Granger-san—. Dijo mientras hacía un movimiento de mano y se alejaba con la clase nocturna detrás de él.

—Hasta pronto, Granger-san—. Dijo Ichijou, sin abandonar su hermosa sonrisa (sí, hermosa).

—Fue un placer — dijiste mientras inclinabas levemente la cabeza, y los observaste en su andar sin saber qué más hacer. Aidou te seguía viendo con mirada interrogante, estabas segura de que algo le pasaba, era poco probable que hubiera cambiado su forma de ser en todo ese tiempo. Bueno, no importaba; ahora ¿Cómo explicarías lo que pasó? Tus amigas te matarían, seguramente.

Cuando desaparecieron tras las puertas, regresaste tu vista a los presentes y viste en el rostro de Cross Yuuki las dudas acumuladas, ansiedad y tal vez un toque de... ¿Celos? Tal vez. Kiryuu, y Nadashiko te miraban con sorpresa. Bueno, más bien Kiryuu con indiferencia.

—No nos dijiste que los conocías, Lilika-chan — Nadashiko habló, pero no notaste nada extraño en su voz.

—Lo lamento, olvidé mencionarlo quizás—. Te encogiste de hombros. —No es algo a que le de tanta importancia, ni siquiera sabía que estudiaban aquí hasta que los mencionaron aquella vez… — mentira; podría funcionar con tus amigas muy seguramente, no con los prefectos.

—Así que, después de todo evitabas venir con nosotras por ese motivo, ¿No es así? — Dijo Yayoi con un toque de decepción. Ella y Hana acababan de llegar a tu lado, de seguro vieron la escena desde donde estaban y ahora estaban desconcertadas.

—Lo siento de verdad, debí mencionarlo antes—. Aunque tu voz sonaba arrepentida, lo único que sentías ahora era desconcierto. ¿Qué tanto sabría Kuran sobre tu asunto? ¿Sólo eran imaginaciones tuyas? —Son… socios de la empresa de mi tío, sólo los he visto un par de veces en toda mi vida, nada interesante ni divertido para hablar. No somos amigos, y ni siquiera puedo catalogarlos como mis conocidos. Son simples personas, — _no tan simples y no personas_ , pensaste; —que saben quién soy, pero no están interesados. Lo mismo conmigo. No son mis personas favoritas en el mundo — dijiste viendo de reojo a los prefectos, ellos sí entendieron el doble sentido.

—Bueno, creo que puedo entenderte, y podemos dejar esto de lado, si prometes contarnos esa historia más tarde, ¿Sí? — Hana no había perdido el entusiasmo, esperabas que no te pidiera presentarle a alguno o estarías en serios problemas. Tus otras dos amigas asintieron.

—Me parece bien. — suspiraste derrotada. —Ahora que las acompañé y los saludé, me duele la cabeza, será mejor regresar y no volver, si es nunca, _mejor._ — dijiste tomando camino muy consciente de que los prefectos te escucharon. Así era mejor, mientras menos malentendidos, vida más tranquila.

.

.

.

 **x-x-x**

—Granger-san, me acaban de avisar que tiene una llamada en la estancia. — Escuchaste una voz a través de la puerta.

—Gracias, en un momento voy—. Te levantaste de la cama, dejaste tus libros a un lado y saliste de tu habitación, donde dormías sola. Todas estaban en la estancia seguramente, ya deberían haber terminado de cenar pues era cerca de las 8 de la noche. Después de contarles parte de tu pasado que involucraba a _esos chicos (_ omitiendo la parte de «seres que se alimentan de sangre» obviamente), se fueron tranquilas, dispuestas a llenar sus estómagos pues se habían saltado el almuerzo. Se retiraron con la idea de que no era de tu agrado el convivir con la clase nocturna. No entendieron el porqué, pero lo respetaron. Al parecer eran buenas chicas.

— Habla Lilika Granger… — dijiste al descolgar el teléfono.

— Lilika, soy yo — escuchaste la voz de tu pequeño primo.

— ¿Kenji? ¡Qué sorpresa! — En verdad que lo era, —un momento… ¿Pasó algo?

—Es papá, vino del senado actuando extraño. Me dijo que saldría unas horas, pero ya tiene mucho de eso. — Hizo una pausa, meditando un momento. — Acabo de escuchar de Nishimoto que se encuentra en la academia Cross.

—Tío Tatsuo… ¿Aquí? —Si eso era cierto, no se encontraba en ese lugar para verte. Algo malo pasaba. ¿El senado lo mandó a alguna misión especial? ¿Fue a ver a Kuran Kaname? ¿Era solo una simple visita al director para ver como lo estabas pasando? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

—Perdóname Lilika… debería darte más información, pero es todo lo que sé.

—No te preocupes Kenji, me has sido de mucha ayuda. Iré a investigar.

— ¿Estará todo bien?

—Yo… yo estaré bien no te preocupes, gracias por avisar. Cuídate mucho y cuida del tío también. — Él había sido de gran ayuda, pero te tocaba a ti hacer el resto.

—Cuídate Lilika, te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Kenji — dijiste al colgar.

Hora de investigar.

.

.

.

 **x-x-x**

Tocaste levemente la puerta de la oficina del director, y proseguiste a entrar. Ya sabían que estabas aquí, la secretaria informó de tu presencia antes de dejarte seguir tu camino.

—Con su permiso, — dijiste mientras entrabas. Enorme fue tu sorpresa al encontrar no solo a tu tío hablando con el director. Kuran e Ichijou también estaban con ellos. _Ok, esto no sonaba nada bien_.

Tío Tatsuo y Kuran estaban sentados frente al director, Ichijou parado detrás de su líder de dormitorio.

—Lilika-chan — dijo el director con un asentimiento como gesto de bienvenida. Ichijou Takuma te dedicó una mirada significativa. Ni tu tío ni Kuran te dirigieron la mirada. _Perfecto_.

—Lamento aparecer sin avisar, pero tuve el presentimiento de que mi tío estaba de visita sin avisarme, así que decidí pasar a saludar. —Dijiste como quien no quiere la cosa. Analizabas el ambiente tenso de la sala, algo no andaba bien.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo Lilika-chan, es necesario que tú sepas esto también —la mirada del director era algo parecido a la lástima. _No podía ser peor_.

—Lilika… — comenzó tu tío. Y en seguida te retractaste: _sí, podía ser peor_.

.

.

.

 **x-x-x**

— Tú lo decidirás Lilika Granger. — Dijo Kuran que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

—Solo pasarás una semana, conviviendo con los alumnos de la clase nocturna, no te queremos obligar… de hecho, también pensamos que no es la mejor opción, pero por el momento resulta ser lo más apropiado para ti… — el director estaba serio, y por la manera en que lo dijo, te diste cuenta que todos habían llegado a ese acuerdo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo estuvieron discutiendo?

Bien, todo se resumía en que tío Tatsuo acudió a Cross Kaien por ayuda. Parecía ser que estabas en peligro, alguien te buscaba «alguien, que nadie se animó a mencionar quien era», y la única manera de estar a salvo era permanecer con los vampiros de la clase nocturna por una semana, mientras tu tío se encargaba del asunto. Sí, así de disparatada estaba la historia: para salvarte de un horrible monstruo que te buscaba, tu tío te dirige directo a la guarida de otros monstruos _. Ironía_.

Por si fuera poco, por alguna razón el director y Kuran habían aceptado. ¿De verdad era tan grave el peligro que corrías? Algo seguía sin cuadrar.

— ¿Lilika? — Por primera vez desde que entraste a la habitación, tu tío te miró. _Magnífico_. Mientras te había informado de todo, tío Tatsuo rehuía tu mirada. Tal vez era porque sentía que te estaba fallando con esta propuesta. _Tal vez._ —Es tu decisión, tuya y de nadie más, si no aceptas, me encargaré de buscar otra solución.

Viste tristeza en su rostro. Bueno, al parecer sí le dolía.

No necesitabas pensarlo. Después de todo, ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar alguna respuesta a tus interminables dudas. ¿Querías una oportunidad? Ya la tenías.

—Lilika-chan, tú tienes la última palabra— ahora habló con seriedad el director Cross.

Tal vez la clase nocturna te odiaría. Incluso puede que tu tío Tatsuo y Kuran Kaname ahí presentes te odiaran por decidir algo tan estúpido, pero, en primer lugar, ¿Para qué te dieron a elegir? Era tu problema, tú decisión.

—Acepto. Iré con los alumnos de la clase nocturna.

— ¿Estás segura de eso Lilika-chan? — Preguntó el director; — no habrá vuelta atrás tras la decisión.

—Lo sé y estoy segura— dijiste con la cabeza en alto. Por alguna razón no podías forzar una sonrisa, la seriedad invadía completamente tu rostro; pero no eras solo tú. Todos los presentes estaban iguales.

—No estoy de acuerdo— habló esta vez Kuran, mirando al director y a tu tío — concuerdo con lo que hemos conversado, pero no le quita lo peligroso, así que le pido Yamaoka-san, se encargue lo más pronto posible de ese asunto para que su sobrina pueda regresar a la seguridad _del día_ ; no permitiré que esté más tiempo del necesario; no pienso exponer a nadie al peligro. Es mi última palabra.

—Yo tomaré cartas en el asunto lo más pronto posible. Le agradezco infinitamente, Kaname-sama por favor cuide de mi sobrina ese tiempo.

Yamaoka Tatsuo hizo la reverencia más grande que le habías visto hacer en toda tu vida. Bien podrías hacer lo mismo o limitarte a la mirada de indiferencia que les dabas a todos en este momento; algo te ocultaban y no tenían planeado el informarte, era imposible que aquellos que tanto guardaban la paz en el instituto aceptaran una propuesta tan sínica. _Excelente_ , optaste por la mirada de indiferencia, a todos les daba igual.

—Nos encargaremos de eso. — Respondió Kuran, nada que te molestara.

—Bueno, entonces a partir de mañana temprano, estarás con ellos: irás a sus dormitorios y tomarás sus clases. Será como si te hubieras transferido - Habló Cross Kaien con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de aliviar el ambiente. Asentiste levemente.

—Con su permiso, nos retiramos — dijo Kuran levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose a la puerta; —mañana a primera hora mandaré a alguien. — te miró un instante y siguió su andar con Ichijou detrás, mientras hacías una pequeña reverencia.

—Necesitamos hablar seriamente — dijiste a tu tío una vez que los representantes de la clase nocturna hubieren salido.

—Lo lamento Lilika, será en otra ocasión. Ahora necesito ir a resolver este… — hizo una pausa al ver tu cara de disgusto, —te prometo que cuando todo termine, vendré a contarte absolutamente todo.

Se acercó, depositó un beso en tu frente y salió del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle un «te lo encargo, por favor» al director.

Al quedarte sola con Cross Kaien, se miraron y supiste que no obtendrías respuestas de él. «Mañana temprano nos veremos en el recibidor de tu dormitorio, asegúrate de empacar lo necesario para una semana», te mencionó antes de que salieras.

Mañana comenzaba tu investigación.

.

.

.

 **x-x-x**

— ¿En verdad te vas? — cuestionó Nadashiko cuando te vio empacar tu última prenda y cerrar la maleta.

—Tío Tatsuo es un poco exigente, quiere que pruebe también las clases avanzadas que llevan en el dormitorio de la luna, y después decida dónde quedarme. Ya sabes, también he llevado clases avanzadas. —encogiste los hombros, —no será por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Si volverás? — dijo Yayoi poco convencida con tu historia.

—Lo haré, estense tranquilas. Todo está bien.

— ¿Segura? No te ves muy _«bien»_ que digamos… —ahora Hana.

— ¿En serio? Debo arreglarme mejor entonces, para causar impresión — dijiste con una sonrisa juguetona. —No se preocupen.

Hora de comenzar.

.

.

.

* * *

Me disculpo si llega a haber algún error ortográfico, siempre trato de que sean los menos posibles... u.u

He avanzado un poco más en la historia, viene una parte que en lo personal, me gustó como quedó; así que espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, aprovechando que tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones: a más tardar, el próximo miércoles debe estar arriba el siguiente capítulo xD

Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, hasta aquí.

¡Un saludo especial a _ **Isabel Valadez**_ y a _**MeiJR**_! de verdad que aprecio que les haya gustado la historia, espero no defraudarlas con lo que viene...

 _ **Isabel Valadez**_ , mil gracias por tu comentario, con este capítulo, como te darás cuenta, se confirma tu pensar, pero aún hay más detrás de todo esto...

Me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	4. Noche de enfrentamiento

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Noche de enfrentamiento**_

" _Y entonces aparecieron estos chicos…"_

Te metiste un momento al baño, y de una caja en el fondo de la cómoda, donde descansaban artículos de higiene, sacaste una llave y la guardaste.

Saliste y te acomodaste tu traje blanco: un conjunto de falda recta un poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa ajustada de botones, y unas medias. Tomaste tu bolso de mano, tu gabardina negra y tu maleta, y saliste rumbo a la estancia.

Tus amigas se habían adelantado al recibidor. Eran pasadas las 5 de la mañana y se habían levantado para despedirte; después de contarles tu «transferencia» en la noche, al volver de la oficina del director, decidieron acompañarte. De seguro pensaban que, aunque no querías, lo hacías por exigencia de tu tío; querían hacerte sentir mejor.

Tomaste un desvío antes de llegar a la estancia, rumbo al cuarto de mantenimiento.

Dentro del cuarto, abriste el armario, y entre todas las cosas, buscaste un escondite secreto en la parte inferior del mismo; sacaste la cajita que se encontraba dentro y con la llave que habías guardado, la abriste, revelando el objeto que con tanto esmero habías ocultado.

.

.

.

—Ya estoy aquí— dijiste al entrar a la sala.

—Señorita Lilika, tiene que guardar la compostura adecuada, no se deje intimidar por las personas de esa clase, ya que usted tiene todo el derecho de estar ahí tanto como ellos— habló Hana con respeto.

—Tienes que volver Lilika-chan o si no, nos sentiremos solas y tristes— Nadashiko se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Demuéstrales de que estas hecha— habló al fin Yayoi. Sonreíste, de verdad que querían animarte.

—Gracias chicas, volveré, lo prometo—. Estabas feliz de tener gente que se preocupara por ti tanto como tu familia. Te pusiste la gabardina.

Las puertas se abrieron, echaste una rápida ojeada al reloj de pared que marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana. El director Cross entraba junto a Ichijou Takuma.

— Es hora, Lilika-chan— mencionó en palabras serias el director.

—Buen día señoritas, Granger-san déjame ayudarte con tu equipaje—. Ichijou tomó tu maleta en sus manos y se dirigió a la salida. —Con su permiso.

—Con permiso— dijiste al salir. Echaste una última vista a tus espaldas y dijiste adiós con las manos. Te devolvieron el gesto y empezaste tu andar. Ahora estabas sola.

* * *

Te sorprendiste grandemente al abrirse las puertas, pues divisaste a todos los habitantes del dormitorio de la luna reunidos en la sala principal. Todos inmediatamente posaron sus ojos en ti.

—Adelante, Granger-san—. Ichijou Takuma te dio ánimo y se adelantó a ti. Supiste que esa era tu señal para seguirlo, y lo hiciste con la cabeza en alto mostrando toda la dignidad posible. Cuando se acercaron a las escaleras, viste descender de éstas a Kuran Kaname, cuando estuviste lo suficientemente cerca inclinaste levemente la cabeza y esperaste a que dijera algo.

—Bienvenida, Lilika Granger. Nos encargaremos de que tu estancia sea lo menos estresante posible y que no exista tanta presión para ti—. Su voz era neutral.

—Se lo agradezco, Kuran Kaname-sama — respondiste para después levantar la cabeza.

—Lilika Granger es nuestra invitada, estará conviviendo con nosotros durante estos días; — nadie dijo nada —trátenla con respeto, como si fuera uno de nosotros, les prohíbo que intenten con ella, alguna acción que rompa las reglas de la academia. No tienen su suerte. Eso es todo.

Todos asintieron con sumo respeto y se dispersaron.

—Te acompañaré a tu habitación, Granger-san—. Ichijou Takuma te sonreía gentilmente mientras subía las escaleras.

—Después vengan a mi despacho, necesitamos hablar—. Dicho esto, Kuran desapareció de su vista.

Ichijou te abrió la puerta del que sería tu cuarto. Entraste y no viste mucha diferencia entre esa y tu antigua habitación. Depositaste tu gabardina en el perchero.

—No tienes que forzarte— dijo Ichijou como quien no quiere la cosa —por lo menos aquí podrás descansar y ser tu misma.

—Seré yo misma frente a los demás, tendrán que soportarme tal como soy, Ichijou Takuma-san— el aludido sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que sí. Sobrevivirás, y tal vez hagas que cambien su punto de vista hacia ti—. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Fuera un cumplido o no, sonreíste. Nadie te iba a hacer cambiar de parecer. —Por cierto, es un poco… raro cuando te refieres a mí de esa manera, Ganger-san…

—Oh, lo siento si lo incomoda. Dado que su abuelo, también es un Ichijou, no puedo acostumbrarme a referirme a los dos de la misma manera, Ichijou-san.

—Entonces dime Takuma— sugirió sin perder su sonrisa. Lo analizaste por un momento.

—De acuerdo, Takuma-san—. No te parecía mala idea, después de todo, él era quien, de todos los vampiros, te daba un poquito más de confianza.

—Y yo te diré Lilika-san, si no te incomoda—. Se encogió de hombros esperando tu respuesta.

—Me parece justo—. Respondiste aún un poco recelosa; —ahora tal vez es hora de ver al líder.

—¡Por supuesto! Sígueme Lilika-san.

.

.

.

—Les he dado la orden, pero no puedo garantizar que te traten con miel y hojuelas, así que debes de tener cuidado, Granger-san—. Tono neutral. Él se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

—Se lo agradezco, lo tendré en cuenta, Kuran Kaname-sama.

—Estarás bajo nuestro reglamento, eso incluye horarios y clases. No andes sola, Ichijou será tu compañía así que no te separes si no es necesario. Tienes acceso a lo que necesites del dormitorio de la luna.

El aludido sonreía tímidamente mientras una gota escurría por su sien. Parece que ser niñera era uno de los trabajos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Sí, también habías escuchado lo de Hiou Shizuka y Kurenai María. Aparentemente esta última seguían en la enfermería de la academia.

—Todo lo que necesites lo encontrarás en el armario de tu cuarto, cualquier duda que tengas consúltala con Ichijou… eso es todo.

—Me retiro entonces, —dijiste poco convencida haciendo una reverencia, querías preguntar muchas cosas, pero te sentías intimidada; tal vez en otra oportunidad. Seguiste a Takuma quien te abrió la puerta, avanzaste, y antes de salir, te detuviste. No, no te podías ir sólo así; mínimo tendría que contestar lo que más te inquietaba. —¿Por qué aceptó esto? Cooperar con nosotros, me refiero… —te quedaste de espaldas a él mientras respondía.

—Hago lo que es mejor para nosotros—. No hubo titubeo en su voz, solo una simple frase que englobaba toda la verdad que ignorabas.

—Eso es lo más inquietante—. Mencionaste antes de salir de ahí.

.

.

.

—Te lo encargo, Ichijou—. Mencionó el líder mientras se recostaba en su sofá.

—No es tonta, sospecha más de lo que aparenta, Kaname. Es posible que se dé cuenta de todo muy pronto… temo a la reacción que tenga.

—Por eso tú te encargarás— respondió sin más; —pasará lo que tenga que pasar, las piezas se están moviendo ya.

Takuma suspiró. Ella era otra víctima más de las circunstancias, no culpaba su decisión de ir con ellos a la boca del lobo. Lilika también había empezado a hacer sus propios movimientos, no era débil como aparentaba, podía acabar con todos si se lo proponía. Enfrentarse a ella era de temer. Lo que estuviera planeando Kaname debía valer lo suficiente como para dejarle el paso libre en el dormitorio de la luna.

—Entonces déjamelo a mí— sonrió con entusiasmo antes de salir de la habitación.

.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido. Después de explorar la habitación, y verificar que la puerta tuviera seguro (aunque tal vez eso no iba a detener a un vampiro), dormiste unas horas. No habías podido descansar bien en la noche, pues al terminar de empacar, la inquietud te invadió un momento y luego el señor insomnio hizo de las suyas. Al pegar tu cabeza a la almohada, caíste en el sueño profundo.

Despertaste a las 2 de la tarde, algo desorientada; muy seguramente todos estarían dormidos, faltaban algunas horas para el comienzo de las clases; te diste cuenta que no habías probado alimento desde la mañana del día anterior, tu cuerpo ya empezaba a sentirse débil, sería bueno ir a buscar algo de comer.

Te arreglaste y te dirigiste a abrir la puerta, no pasaba nada si salías por un momento sola, ¿verdad? No era como si te lo hubieran prohibido.

Grande fue tu sorpresa cuando al salir, encontraste a Takuma recargado en la pared, a un costado de tu puerta. Estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Inmediatamente fijó la vista en ti.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya estás lista para el recorrido, Lilika-san? — relajó la mirada y sonrió. Tú lo miraste escéptica.

—¿Ha estado todo este tiempo allí? — se encogió de hombros; —no era necesario, de seguro ni ha descansado Takuma-san.

—Ya he descansado lo suficiente antes que vinieras Lilika-san—. Parecía increíble que estuviera tan relajado, todas sus horas de sueño las pasó afuera de tu cuarto, tú estabas desconcertada y él… ¡Como si nada!

—No necesitaba hacer eso Takuma-san, no creo que corriera peligro alguno… — detuviste tus pensamientos por un momento ¿era por eso? Su amabilidad te inquietaba también—. Tampoco me hubiera escapado, no soy tan estúpida como para romper las reglas o peor aún, para desobedecer las órdenes del líder de dormitorio.

Takuma se sorprendió por un momento, pero compuso su postura rápidamente.

—No te sientas vigilada, solo estamos siendo… precavidos—. En su mirada pasó fugazmente un brillo de tristeza.

—Iba a buscar algo de comer solamente—. No dijiste nada en respuesta a su argumento. No podías. No sabías qué decir. ¿Precavidos? Si eso era cierto, estabas en un grave peligro. Obviamente te sentías vigilada, nada lo iba a cambiar. Él lo pasó por alto.

—Entonces vayamos al comedor y después del desayuno, te daré un recorrido por el lugar, ¿te parece bien? — había vuelto a su habitual actuar. Asentiste y caminaron en silencio, no tenías ganas de hablar.

Cuando cruzaban miradas, Takuma sólo sonreía. Por tu mente cruzó la idea de que muy seguramente, su vida tampoco había sido fácil. Claro, teniendo un abuelo como el suyo, ninguna vida sería fácil. Sin embargo, su carácter era muy diferente al de su abuelo. Era amable, atento y, por lo que podías observar, una persona confiable.

.

.

 _«¿Eres familiar de Yamaoka-san?»_

 _En estos momentos recordaste la primera vez que lo viste, tenías tan solo diez años, te encontrabas en la biblioteca de casa, sentada en un taburete y con un libro en la mano. Tía te había dicho que no salieras por ningún motivo. Fue cuando tuviste una sensación desagradable, que fijaste tu mirada en la puerta, ya abierta y con un chico rubio en su marco. Lo supiste de inmediato, tu cuerpo se tensó por completo. Él te dirigió la palabra. Decidiste asentir levemente en respuesta a su primera pregunta._

 _«Eres humana ¿verdad? ¿Nos tienes miedo?» Al parecer había notado tu tensión, no necesitaba preguntar si eras humana, supones que lo hizo para que tú notaras que él no lo era._

 _Detrás de él entró el chico castaño. Muy hermoso a tu parecer, pudiste sentir aún más tensión. Él tampoco era humano, lo sentías mucho más aterrador a tal grado que te levantaste de tu asiento._

 _«No la asustes, Ichijou». Fueron sus palabras. Para ser un jovencito, tenía un aura de adulto. Lo examinaste detenidamente por un segundo, su mirada parecía distante, pero tuviste la sensación de que solo era superficialmente; lo que a tu parecer mostraba esa extraña mirada, era en realidad dolor, angustia, sufrimiento. Lo sentiste a tal grado que la tensión de tu cuerpo desapareció, pero seguiste estando recelosa, precavida._

 _«Lo lamento Yamaoka-san, no quise asustarte». Se disculpó Ichijou un poco apenado._

 _«—Granger, — dijiste; —me llamo Lilika Granger»._

 _Él se presentó y presentó a su amigo castaño, pero no dejaste de ser precavida._

 _«Eres inteligente al estar alerta por nuestra presencia… no debes olvidar esta sensación». Son todas las palabras que Kuran te dedicó, pero nunca las olvidaste. Tía Margarette había llegado en ese momento y los encaminó lejos de ti. Se encontraron algunos años después, para ese entonces ya conocías lo suficiente de ellos; solamente habían cruzado un saludo, Ichijou tan amable y Kuran, tan serio._

.

.

Suspiraste. Solamente habías probado un bocado, pero ya no tenías hambre. El comedor se encontraba vacío, salvo por Takuma que estaba en silencio comiendo a un lado de ti. Haber recordado, te había quitado las energías, el pasado siempre era doloroso y más, el que todos te ocultaban. Era bastante obvio que los « _íconos»_ de la clase nocturna también estaban enterados. Estabas en peligro, tenía que ver con que era preferible para ti el convertirte en vampiro, y también con que en este momento te encontraras sentada al lado de un vampiro, en el comedor del dormitorio de muchos vampiros… el preguntar directamente sería estúpido, pero era la opción más confiable que tenías por el momento; o bien podrías investigar un poco y luego preguntar…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lilika-san? — Takuma interrumpió tus pensamientos, te miraba algo serio y notaste un atisbo de incertidumbre; fijaste la mirada en su plato, estaba vacío; miraste el tuyo, estaba casi lleno, no habías comido casi nada. Te habías sumergido tanto, que verdaderamente te perdiste de la realidad.

—Lo… —suspiraste antes de contestar —estoy bien. Siento preocuparlo, ya terminaré de comer—. Forzaste una sonrisa y proseguiste a probar tus alimentos.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez necesitas descansar.

—En lo absoluto. Estoy esperando ansiosa el recorrido que me dará.

No dijiste nada más y él tampoco. Terminaste pronto. Caminaron por muchos lugares del edificio, cabe recalcar que la estructura era parecida a la de los dormitorios diurnos. Cocina, comedor, sala de descanso, habitaciones. Te mencionó quienes dormían en algunas de éstas, primero el lado de las chicas: la de Souen y Touya se encontraban al lado de la tuya. _Magnífico_. Podría ser peor.

Tu habitación era la más cercana a las escaleras, tal vez por precaución, o tal vez porque era la única que sobraba. Del otro lado, en la parte donde dormían los chicos, te mencionó algunas también.

—Aquí duermen Aidou y Akatsuki — mencionó al pasar frente a su puerta. Asentiste, era lo único que te limitabas a hacer cuando él hablaba. —Y yo… — no pudo terminar su frase, pues alguien se acercaba. —Ah, es Ruka-san.

—Ichijou-sama, veo que sigue sin descansar como es debido— no te dedico ni una sola mirada, se veía indignada con tu presencia en ese lugar, no debería ser la única, todos o la gran mayoría estarían igual, ya estabas preparada para eso.

—Le estoy mostrando a Lilika-san los alrededores, — ignoró el tono sarcástico que Souen le dio y siguió como si nada —justamente iremos a los jardines acabando aquí ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

¿Invitarla? ¿En serio? Ella se sorprendió con tal proposición y lo miró como si la respuesta que estaba por dar fuera la más obvia del mundo.

—No tengo tiempo para tales cosas, no quiero parecer grosera, haga lo que crea necesario, pero no me involucre a mí, — te miró de reojo desde una posición superior, irónico suponiendo que sus estaturas eran prácticamente iguales.

—Ruka-san, no digas cosas que no son amables, pueden ofender a Lilika-san…

—Está bien, Takuma-san ese tipo de comentarios no me ofenden para nada— miraste claramente a Souen y ella te devolvió la mirada; —espero que sus dudas sobre mí ya hayan sido contestadas por el líder de dormitorio—. Se sorprendió por tu comentario. Así que diste en el blanco… sonreíste con autosuficiencia. No ibas a darle tiempo para responder. —Démonos prisa Takuma-san o se hará tarde para ir a clases.

Le tomaste del brazo y lo condujiste hacia los dormitorios restantes. Él miró apenado a Souen mientras sonreía tímidamente.

—Nos veremos después… — ella por su parte los miró escéptica. Habías dado en el blanco, era obvio que amaba al líder Kuran, lo supiste de inmediato por su reacción. Reíste internamente, ahora a esperar ver de qué manera te respondería. De seguro no iba a ser muy amable.

Te mencionó sobre la habitación que compartía con Shiki y entre otras, la del líder Kuran, donde ya habías estado. Dieron un paseo rápido por el jardín y te mostró otros lugares como la biblioteca, era grande, enorme, tal vez podrías encontrar algo allí; al notarte tan emocionada, Takuma te dijo que, si no llegabas a encontrar lo que deseabas, simplemente lo podrías pedir a los empleados y con gusto lo obtendrías. Bien, ya tenías por donde comenzar.

Se despidieron para alistarse pues las clases comenzarían pronto. Te apuraste, no querías llegar tarde ni causar una mala impresión. Vestiste tu nuevo uniforme, tus lentes no los llevarías hoy; no podías andar cargando tu arma por donde quiera así que llevarías una manera más sencilla de defensa, tus guantes. Eran blancos con un toque de negro, no podían quedarte mejor. Dejaban al descubierto tus dedos, lo cual podría ser una desventaja, pero no tenías de otra, si fueran otro tipo de guantes, uno que no fuera mitón o que no estuviera a la moda, sospecharían al instante que escondías algo. Tomaste en tu mano derecha tu pequeña agenda para luego bajar las escaleras; ya había gente esperando en la sala y otras venían bajando detrás de ti. Algunos te ignoraban, otros te mal miraban, Aidou seguía extraño y Souen se encontraba indignada. Cuando Takuma bajó, se posicionó a tu lado, dándote seguridad. Kuran descendió e inmediatamente se dispusieron a hacer el recorrido de todas las tardes.

Al pasar la gran puerta divisaste a las fanáticas chicas diurnas, como siempre entusiasmadas. Algunas que te reconocieron inmediatamente empezaron a hablar sobre ti; resoplaste levemente, no era para menos, una semana en la clase diurna y luego te cambiabas a la nocturna: eso jamás había ocurrido. Por lo que lograste escuchar, algunas te envidiaban deseando estar en tu lugar. A lo mejor y pedían el examen de transferencia, _suerte con eso_. Otras te halagaban pues según ellas, te mirabas como una más de las chicas nocturnas _, para tu desgracia_. Unas más querían asesinarte; sí, que lo intentaran. Pudiste ver que algunos de la clase nocturna reían con sus ocurrencias, de seguro se divertían pensando en lo patética que parecías a su lado, pero te daba igual.

Los prefectos como siempre haciendo su trabajo; Kiryuu te miró y parecía molesto por algo; decidiste ignorarlo porque a ti también te molestaba todo de él; o por lo menos eso te querías hacer creer. Vislumbraste a tus amigas de lejos y les dedicaste un pequeño saludo.

.

.

* * *

No hubo necesidad de presentaciones. El profesor de ética te hizo pasar al aula diciendo tu nombre y que tomaras asiento. A un lado de Takuma, por supuesto; a tu otro lado se encontraba Touya. Luego prosiguió a hablar de que tu presencia ahí era un claro ejemplo de una convivencia sana entre dos razas, para seguir con que en el mundo actual el respeto a las jerarquías es muy importante… y bla, bla, bla… tal vez la plática la daba para ti, pero eso era lo de menos, sentiste unas miradas sobre ti, provenientes de unos chicos de unos asientos más enfrente y a tu derecha. Resististe las ganas de devolverles la mirada y te centraste en el profesor. Notaste que nadie prestaba atención y no los culpabas, la voz del educador era digna de una canción de cuna, pero no podías dejar de prestar atención, de hecho, necesitabas estar al pendiente de todos, no podías bajar la guardia.

.

.

Se encontraban de camino al salón de música, en ningún momento durante todas las clases esas miradas te dejaron de seguir. Estabas harta, ya era hora de que supieras qué asunto traían contigo. La clase de música era la última del día, y la mayoría se congregaba para esa hora.

—Takuma-san… — llamaste en voz baja, aun sabiendo que los demás podía oírte; —en un momento los alcanzo, iré al lavabo.

—Entonces te acompaño, — dijo no entendiendo por dónde ibas. Reíste levemente por su comentario.

—Si no le importa, necesito _privacidad—._ Enfatizaste la palabra y él por fin comprendió.

—Oh, lo siento Lilika-san, — rió un poco apenado; —solo ten cuidado. Y… te podría acompañar una de las ch…

—¡No! No se preocupe, iré rápido.

Diste media vuelta y emprendiste camino hacia los sanitarios; no esperarías a que mandara a Touya, a alguna otra chica, o peor, a Souen. Un poco antes de llegar, te aseguraste que no te estuviera siguiendo y giraste en dirección a los jardines de la academia, lejos de las aulas. Esperaste, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando tres chicos y una chica hicieron acto de presencia.

.

.

.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí… — habló uno de ellos con parsimonia—. Alguien nos esperaba, según parece—. No te inmutaste, pero estabas en alerta; tenías tus brazos cruzados y una mirada de autosuficiencia.

—¿Cuál era su apodo? — Preguntó la chica.

—Me parece que el «sacrificio» entre la multitud—. Contestó otro. Te irritaste, no por el apodo, sino por la forma en la que hablaban.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren, vampiros? — No quisiste, pero sonaste despectiva.

—¿Disculpa? ¿el _cordero_ se atrevió a contestarnos tan sínicamente? — dijo el último.

Evitaste las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Sí, lo hice. Ahora díganme ¿qué rayos quieren de mí? Vayan al grano, ya—. Tu voz era tranquila, pero los fulminabas con la mirada. Todos te miraron enojados, uno de ellos rápido compuso su postura y sonrió abiertamente.

—No tenemos nada contra los humanos, de hecho, pienso que sin ellos no podríamos vivir… — ironía en su voz; —nos llegó una orden que no podemos dejar pasar, es importante. No es personal, no queremos hacerte daño, así que acompáñanos por las buenas o… — estiró una mano hacia ti, pero fuiste rápida saltando hacia atrás.

Adoptaste una posición de defensa. Tus sentidos se pusieron todos en alerta.

—¿O qué? — Dijiste, era hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido en tu vida.

—O… no nos haremos responsables de lo que pase, — dijo la chica—. No tenemos tiempo para jugar, tenemos poco tiempo antes que todos se den cuenta.

Así que ellos trabajaban «bajo el agua», si ibas con ellos podrías encontrar respuestas, pero no te fiabas de su falsa seguridad. Cuando te diste cuenta, te encontrabas rodeada. ¿Querían jugar? Bien.

La chica, que ya se había posicionado atrás de ti, fue la primera en atacar, no la veías directamente, pero por un segundo sentiste que sí. Vislumbraste su mano derecha, con la que estaba por golpearte la nuca, y en medio segundo, ya habías girado sobre tus talones, sujetado su mano atacante con tu izquierda y con tu derecha, asestado un golpe en su abdomen, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

Todo en cuestión de un segundo. Los chicos lucían sorprendidos. Uno se lanzó en su ayuda y los otros dos a atacarte. Te concentraste. Uno estaba a tu izquierda y el otro por enfrente. Hora de hacer uso de tus guantes. Los dos te lanzaron golpes que esquivaste hábilmente; la siguiente vez que quisieron atacarte, haciendo uso de toda tu fuerza, sujetaste la muñeca de uno y el antebrazo del otro, y por la misma fuerza, una descarga eléctrica pasó de tus guantes a su cuerpo. Tus manos dolieron, pero los sujetaste lo más que pudiste. Cuando viste que el otro vampiro se lanzaba a tu ataque, los soltaste. Ellos cayeron inconscientes.

Ese chico era rápido, pero tú no te quedabas atrás. Esquivaste un par de golpes y al no poder sujetarlo con tus manos, diste una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo unos metros. Sin parar, diste media vuelta y sujetaste la mano de la chica, que iba otra vez al ataque. Ella sí era predecible. Una descarga eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente. El único que quedaba de pie ya venía nuevamente a tu ataque, diste la vuelta esperando ese golpe que sabías no podías evitar, algo te tenías que llevar de esa pelea. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

El chico tenía congelado pies y manos, su mirada era de temor.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién diría que la humana sería problemática? — Aidou se daba toques de autosuficiencia, pero había algo extraño en su voz—. Me impresiona el ver que hayas acabado con tres de ellos.

—Tal vez no soy tan débil como piensan— dijiste encogiéndote de hombros—. No necesitaba su ayuda, tenía todo controlado, sin embargo… gracias—. Tu agradecimiento para nada sonaba como uno.

—Eres estúpida al venir sola con ellos—. Fue su respuesta.

—Y usted al venir a interrumpir—. El aludido no se inmutó. Todavía no sabías por qué lo había hecho. Miraste al chico congelado que ahora estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida.

—Rompiendo las reglas como siempre, Aidou-senpai—. La voz de Kiryuu resonó en el ambiente. Ya se encontraba a tu lado. La prefecta llegó saltando tras él.

—¿Cómo siempre? — Miraste a Aidou, quien desvió la mirada, indignado—. Lamento informarles que esta vez fue culpa mía. El solo vino a ayudar —dirigieron su mirada hacia ti—. Ya que los que deberían de cuidar el orden, llegaron tarde… — dijiste como si nada, mirando tus uñas, dándote cuenta de que tus dedos estaban rojos, quemados.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? — Cuestionó no muy segura la prefecta, ignorando tu anterior acusación.

—Pues… — comenzaste no sabiendo cómo explicar del todo.

—Lo que pasó aquí es que cuatro estudiantes han intentado atacar a nuestra invitada, por lo cual nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos—. La voz de Kuran resonó, venía acercándose con el vicepresidente y su guardaespaldas.

Genial. Ahora resulta que a todos les dio por llegar tarde, interrumpiendo el final de tu pelea, y robándote tus momentos de gloria, ¡Tarde! ¿Qué eran? ¿La policía?

—Si esto se trata de un ataque, nosotros deberíamos hacernos cargo, Kuran-senpai—. Kiryuu sonaba tranquilo.

—Es un caso especial. Kiryyu, Yuuki, déjenlo a nuestro cargo—. Dicho esto, se acercó al vampiro que estaba congelado, éste al verlo, se tornó horrorizado, tú también lo estarías, por un momento sentiste compasión de él.

—Lilika-san — Ichijou se acercó a ti con cara de preocupación, tal que te hizo sentir culpable —¿Te lastimaste? — Negaste con la cabeza, te examinó por un momento, luego miró tus manos —¿Lilika-san…?

—Estoy bien, — dijiste algo incómoda, ocultando tus manos.

—Entonces informaremos de este suceso al director— prosiguió Kiryuu. Kuran asintió—. Vamos, Yuuki.

La aludida que había permanecido callada, se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y corrió hacia ti.

—Granger-san, deja que te revisen tus heridas en la enfermería—. La examinaste por un segundo. Sonreíste cálidamente.

—No te preocupes, Cross-san, esto no es nada. Puedo curarlo yo sola. Gracias por preocuparte—. Ella rió nerviosa.

—Con su permiso, entonces—. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ti, luego hacia Kuran y se fue detrás del otro prefecto.

La guarda espaldas de Kuran para ese entonces ya había trasladado a los dos chicos inconscientes y estaba regresando por la chica y el congelado. Te sorprendió su audacia.

—Bien, es tiempo de escuchar la verdad—. No podías estar más de acuerdo con Kuran.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí nuevamente subiendo un capítulo más. En lo personal, estoy satisfecha con el resultado; lamento tardar en actualizar, pero el tiempo no ha estado a mi favor.

He avanzado más, así que si no hay contratiempos, espero actualizar en menos de quince días. No prometo nada.

Me disculpo si existe algún error ortográfico, estoy luchando contra eso, pero se me pudo haber escapado alguno.

Realmente agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Les invito a dejar su opinión, pues de verdad me ayuda para mejorar, y a través de ella, puedo guiarme para saber si voy por el rumbo correcto.

Gracias _**AbbieSanchezAr**_ por tu interés en la historia.

 ** _matyaritha_** , aprecio mucho tu comentario, me alegra bastante que te guste.

¡Espero no defraudarlas!

Sin más alargamientos, me despido.

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	5. Aquel castaño de ojos rojos

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Aquel castaño de ojos rojos**_

" _¿Cuál es la verdad de mi pasado...?"_

Tus manos ardían como nadie tenía idea. Habías sentido dolor físico con anterioridad, pero aún no te acostumbrabas a la sensación que ahora lo acompañaba. Miseria.

El alcohol corriendo por tus manos no te hacía sentir menos miserable.

Ni siquiera pudiste festejar tu victoria frente a los tontos que te retaron pues el líder de dormitorio se retiró a investigar a los sospechosos, pidiendo al vicepresidente que lo acompañara y a Aidou Hanabusa que te llevara para que atendieran tus heridas.

«No lo necesito. Yo también debo de estar presente ¿no cree que tengo ese derecho?» Ahora mismo te reprendías por tu osadía al hablarle así a líder, o puede ser que era el miedo el que te hiciera pensar de esa manera. Esa persona era terrorífica, lo sabías. Sin embargo, la respuesta que te dio no demostró una réplica.

«Irás después de que te atiendas las heridas, Ichijou te pasará a buscar» Takuma te miró esperando que entendieras esa orden. Suspiraste derrotada. «Como usted mande, líder» mientras hacías una reverencia sin mirarlos. «Gracias por tu ayuda, Aidou» cuando Kuran mencionó esto, vislumbraste algo extraño en la respuesta de Aidou, no era el típico aire de grandeza al ser halagado por la persona que admiras; «S-sí» fue todo lo que dijo. Con la misma se dirigieron los dos a la enfermería de la academia, en completo silencio.

Ahora mismo, sin nadie más que te atendiera, le pediste que te echara el alcohol directamente de la botella a tus manos, ya que sabías que él no tendría paciencia para aplicarlo como era debido; aunado a que estabas sintiéndote miserable y desesperada porque no te hacían partícipe de asuntos que sí te incumbían.

—Tsk… — hiciste un gesto de dolor. Aidou detuvo su trabajo y te miró directamente. Tú no lo veías.

—Te dije que no era buena idea hacer esto—. Le devolviste la mirada, tratando de comprender qué era lo que le pasaba—. Dame eso, — te quitó las vendas que ya habías tomado en una de tus manos, — yo te vendaré.

Unos minutos de silencio, mientras él se sentó frente a ti y empezó a vendarte tus dedos, uno a uno.

—¿Por qué estabas ahí Aidou-san? — preguntaste al fin. No era exactamente lo que querías saber, pero por algo debías de empezar.

—Sólo… al entrar al aula, vi que esos cuatro se escabullían, ni Kaname-sama ni el vicepresidente le tomaron importancia; yo tampoco lo iba a hacer, pero te fuiste mucho antes que ellos y no volviste.

—¿Y qué? ¿Sólo saliste para encontrarme? — Lo miraste escéptica. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos por un segundo, y siguió con su trabajo.

—No, fui al lavabo y no había rastros de ninguno, por lo que seguí mis instintos y los localicé. No me subestimes humana—. Rodaste los ojos, sin poder evitarlo.

—Y por eso me ayudaste, sí, lo comprendo…

—Hiciste un gran trabajo deshaciéndote de tres de ellos, pero el otro te iba a dar problemas, no podía dejar que se rompieran las reglas en la academia, así como así—. Te interrumpió sin tomar en cuenta tus palabras. Eso te molestó, pero no se lo reclamarías, ahora que te había hablado, debías preguntar lo más importante.

—¿Qué sabes o sospechas sobre mi presencia aquí, Aidou-san? — Al grano, como te gusta hacer las cosas. Él no se sorprendió, como imaginaste, ya esperaba esa pregunta. Terminó tu vendaje, y solamente hasta ese momento habló, mirándote seriamente.

—Yo no te conozco del todo, y en otras circunstancias, estaría indignado con tu presencia en este lugar… — asentiste, tratando de no interrumpir — últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas aquí en la academia, que… — calló un momento reordenando sus ideas, y miró sus manos — creo tienen mucha importancia en la sociedad vampírica; por ejemplo, hace unas semanas, justamente antes de que llegaras…

—Hiou Shizuka y Kurenai María — sabías por donde iba, él se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Lo sabías? — Asentiste.

—Tío Tatsuo me lo contó antes que dejara su mansión, lo usó como último recurso para hacerme desistir de mi decisión de venir. Le cuestioné sobre el asunto, pero no me contó todo.

—¿Te dijo quién es el culpable? — La seriedad que emanaba, daba un poco de temor.

—No, dijo que el culpable lo señalaron como alguien de la academia, pero no había prueba alguna de que fuera cierto—. El analizaba la información que te dio tu tío.

—¿Acaso no te dijo que tenían un sospechoso aquí? — Negaste con la mano derecha.

—Siempre reserva esas cosas… ¿Vinieron a buscar al culpable? Es lo más lógico, era una sangrepura, después de todo…

—Vinieron, pero después de eso, Kaname-sama fue al senado a advertir que no se involucraran más en los asuntos de la academia. Eso tendrá tres días.

—No tiene sentido; — dijiste para ti, —no creo que sea alguien de la clase nocturna, el líder ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto ¿no? — Lo miraste detenidamente, había un toque extraño en él. Igual que las otras veces, supiste que algo no andaba bien, pero eso te hizo pensar en una posibilidad… —Tu sabes quién es el culpable—. No era pregunta. Sí, ahora si se veía el nerviosismo que intentaba ocultar.

—No, eso… no lo sé—. Su cara de pronto se tornó furiosa, como si le acabaras de hacer una acusación grave—. Conozco como todos los demás quien es el sospechoso, nada más—. No te inmutaste.

—Entonces Aidou-san dime, ¿quién es el sospechoso?

—Si tu tío no te lo dijo, no tengo por qué decirte yo… — analizaste como esquivaba tu pregunta.

El culpable no pertenecía a la clase nocturna, pero debía de estar en la academia; tu tío y este sujeto no querían hablar del sospechoso, lo que significaba que no querían hacer acusaciones al aire, sin fundamento; hubo un incidente, lo dijo Aidou, por lo cual, el líder fue a pedir que no interrumpieran en la academia; ni siquiera él había hecho algo en contra de quien se atrevió a romper las reglas… o de quien sospechaban las rompió, lo que te decía que obligadamente lo defendía, tal vez porque sabía que el sospechoso no era el culpable… o porque algo o _alguien_ habían hecho que desistiera de esa idea. Entonces… ¿Quién habría sido?

—¿Fue Kiryuu? — dijiste lo primero que te vino a la mente. Él se sobresaltó. Sin querer diste en el blanco.

—¿Conoces su condición? — Habló no muy convencido. Sonreíste.

—Ahora sí—. Él entendió tu punto; — lo sospeché desde que llegué aquí y lo vi por primera vez. Tiene un aura como la de ustedes, pero no lo quería creer, digo, el director lo tendría que saber y, por lo tanto, debería de estar en la clase nocturna… — asintió, — su extraña habilidad de aparecer de la nada llegando en el momento justo, podría ser por su sangre de cazador, pero eso no explica el olor a vampiro que emana de él. Tú me lo acabas de confirmar—. Terminaste echándole la culpa, mientras te encogías de hombros.

—Parece que usas el cerebro que tienes— sonrió de lado.

—Aunque él sea el sospechoso como tú dices, no es el culpable, — dijiste mientras te mirabas tus vendajes—. Quien hizo esto fue alguien más y tú, sabes quien fue—. Lo acusaste sin más, viéndolo a los ojos, no pudo rehuir tu mirada, se rindió al final y miró hacia el suelo—. Por eso has estado actuando extraño estos días.

—No es algo de lo que pueda hablar…

—Eso me hace pensar demasiado… creo que ya sé quién es el culpable, Aidou-san—. Su mirada reflejaba un sinfín de sentimientos, sonreíste para darle algo de confianza—. Tranquilo, comprendo tus razones para callar. Yo haré lo mismo. No quiero involucrarme en eso, después de todo, tengo mis propios problemas… que era de lo que hablaríamos al principio—. Volviste al tema central, el asintió más tranquilo.

—El consejo de ancianos estuvo muy al pendiente de lo que pasó, tu tío pertenece a ellos, ¿no es bastante obvio? — Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

—El… ¿Qué?

—Según mi padre, quedaste huérfana y tus tíos te adoptaron. Estás en peligro desde hace mucho, es obvio que tiene que ver con tus padres, ahora debes saber que Kaname-sama, Yamaoka-san, y el director conocen esa verdad…

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Aidou-san.

—¡Fácil! Estás aquí no por petición de Yamaoka-san, sino porque el consejo así lo quiere, así podrían manipular a alguien desde dentro para atacarte, tu tío no propondría una tontería así nada más, necesitaría un motivo. Y los del consejo se aprovecharon de eso… — lo sospechabas con anterioridad, pero al escucharlo de otra persona, tenía sentido.

—Eso es… el consejo no puede involucrarse en asuntos de la academia, porque el líder así lo dejó en claro, pero si mi tío viniera con una petición personal, y algo…

—Un algo al que ellos (Kaname-sama y el director) no le pudieran decir no, sería fácil. Lo que quiere decir que el consejo manipuló a Yamaoka-san para que tú estuvieras donde te quieren.

—¿Por cuál razón? — mientras más lo pensabas, más preguntas surgían.

—Eso es lo que te toca averiguar.

—Lo sé. Gracias por todo Aidou-san, creo que he cambiado un poco mi impresión de ti—. Sonreíste con un toque de burla. Por un momento, él volvió a ser el mismo que conocías.

—Tú… ¿te atreves a hablarle así a alguien tan superior como lo soy yo? — Cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otra dirección.

—Lo siento si lo ofendí, Hanabusa-sama, — dijiste con una leve inclinación de cabeza, de manera juguetona—. Esta simple servidora, no volverá a comentar nada de su carácter.

 _«¿Carácter?»_ En tu cabeza sonaba la voz prepotente de un Aidou más joven.

.

.

.

 _Tu tío dio una fiesta en su mansión. Era invierno, tú y el pequeño Kenji de tres años estaban en una cabaña que se encontraba en los terrenos Yamaoka, pero algo retirada de la mansión; lejos de todos, y cuidados por Nishimoto, el ama de llaves de tus tíos. En ese momento, ella preparaba una bebida caliente, para ustedes dos, cuando sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió. La fiel Nishimoto ya estaba frente a ustedes, protegiéndolos, pero grande fue tu sorpresa cuando divisaste a un chico rubio de ojos azules, parado en la entrada; se veía algo desconcertado a lo mejor no esperaba que hubiera alguien en la cabaña. Era vampiro, lo supiste. Desde que te habías encontrado con Kuran e Ichijou, estabas segura de tus instintos «…nunca lo olvides…» te dijo el castaño aquella vez._

 _«Disculpe, pero creo que no puede estar aquí, — dijo amablemente el ama de llaves—. Podría regresar a la fiesta…» El chico se armó de valor para interrumpirla._

 _«No me hables así. ¿No sabes quién soy? Mi nombre es Aidou Hanabusa, muestra un poco más de respeto para tus superiores. No quiero regresar a esa fiesta, así que me quedaré aquí, aunque esté con ustedes». Nishimoto suspiró. Tú te adelantaste hacia él._

 _«Pasa, te congelarás si sigues en la puerta» sonreíste mientras indignado desvió la mirada y entró. Tus sentidos estaban en alerta, pero al igual que con Ichijou, no notaste malas intenciones; solo debías de ser precavida._

 _Tomaron su bebida en silencio._

 _«Soy Lilika Granger y él es mi primo Yamaoka Kenji» Aidou se sobresaltó, tal vez porque acababa de darle órdenes a los (prácticamente) dueños de la casa. Reíste internamente por su reacción._

 _«¿Y-y-y eso a mí qué?»._

 _Te presumió sobre sus conocimientos, pero tú tampoco te quedabas atrás. Prácticamente estuvieron compitiendo esa noche, algo que jamás habías hecho en tus doce años de vida. Te divertiste._

 _Cuando llegó la hora, salió sin decir nada, y tú detrás de él aún con los reclamos de Nishimoto._

 _«Por lo menos ten la decencia de despedirte o agradecer» le dijiste al alcanzarlo, casi a la entrada a los terrenos._

 _«No tengo por qué hacer eso, sólo eres una humana. Deberías saber tu lugar», el colmo de los colmos._

 _«¿Disculpa? Mi lugar y mi posición lo conozco, eres tú quien no lo conoce; nunca serás el centro de atención que tanto quieres ser, si desprecias a las chicas humanas, y con ese carácter, estás MUY lejos de ser admirado». Enfatizaste para que te entendiera._

 _«¿Carácter?» Asentiste en respuesta. No pudo decir más; sentiste la presencia de dos vampiros acercarse._

 _«¡Kaname-sama!» Aidou cambió por completo. Hiciste una reverencia hacia los dos._

 _«Ichijou Takuma-san, Kuran Kaname-sama» Kuran asintió, se notaba con un aura mucho más oscura que la vez anterior._

 _Ichijou sonrió «¡Oh, Granger-san, te acuerdas de nosotros! Es un gusto verte…»_

 _«Lo mismo digo» dijiste._

 _«¿La estabas acompañando Aidou? Que generoso de tu parte…» las palabras de Kuran fueron como la mecha que encendió a Aidou, su mirada era de plena satisfacción._

 _«Así es Kaname-sama solo estaba velando por su bien» No pudiste replicar pues en ese momento escuchaste la voz de Kenji, que te gritaba parado en la puerta de la cabaña._

 _«Ustedes me disculparán, pero tengo que irme, un gusto verlos; con su permiso» otra reverencia y te retiraste sin esperar respuesta de alguno._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A lo mejor él igual recordó aquello, pues sus mejillas se coloraron levemente.

—N-no me llames «sama» el único digno de eso es nuestro líder Kuran—. Dijo con autosuficiencia. Sonreíste otra vez.

—Entonces sólo te diré Hanabusa, si tienes objeción, puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila…

—¿Qué…? — Se sonrojó—. Tú…

—No, no «tú» Lilika, hasta el genio Hanabusa lo puede decir, — lo retaste—. Li-li-ka…

—Ya sé cómo se dice, Lilika… no necesitas decir más—. Sonreíste abiertamente, su cara estaba toda colorada y su voz era casi un susurro; en momentos como este, daba algo de ternura.

Toc, toc. La puerta se abrió levemente dejando ver a Ichijou.

—Lilika-san, ¿ya está todo bien? — Asentiste—. Pues vamos entonces. Gracias por tu trabajo Aidou.

Hanabusa sólo asintió en silencio y los tres salieron rumbo a los dormitorios.

.

.

.

* * *

Te encontrabas sentada frente al escritorio de Kuran, éste, sentado cómodamente contemplaba su copa, donde momentos antes había disuelto unas pastillas. Ya no tenía el saco del uniforme y su camisa estaba desabrochada en los primeros botones. Ichijou estaba a un lado de él mirándote, expectante a tu respuesta.

—No sé qué es exactamente lo que desea escuchar, líder Kuran—. Respondiste al fin. Era obvio que ya sabía la respuesta; —ya lo debió de escuchar de esos chicos.

—No, no lo hice. Ahora responde con la verdad, Granger-san—. Su voz era tranquila.

—Bueno, pues no hay mucho que contar… iba a dirigirme a los sanitarios, cuando presentí… peligro — aunque no fuera verdad, tratabas de sonar convincente, — a veces tengo presentimientos que no puedo explicar… así que caminé hacia los jardines, con suerte y los prefectos me ayudaban, ya sabe, preferiría la ayuda de humanos, si fuera necesario… — hiciste una pausa, no hubo reacción—. Y de repente ellos aparecieron diciendo que tenía que acompañarlos, no me dieron tiempo de responder y quisieron agredirme. Por obvias razones no me dejé… y henos aquí…

—¿Usaste un arma antivampiros? —Su pregunta te sacó de sí, no la esperabas.

—No, mis guantes son de defensa personal… funcionan con un contacto fuerte, es electricidad pura, no es sólo contra vampiros, si esa es su pregunta.

Tomó de su copa y te miró directamente, eso te sorprendió. Por un segundo, esos ojos castaños pudieran ver dentro de ti.

—¿Qué sabes de todo lo que está pasando, Granger-san?

—Nada, no sé nada, señor. Por eso estoy aquí, para pedirle que me dé respuestas—. No le estabas dando órdenes, tu rostro reflejaba una gran necesidad tal, que Takuma miró ansioso a Kaname.

—No tengo nada que ocultar, Granger-san así que te lo diré todo. Y espero que hagas buen uso de esta información—. Dijo dirigiéndote la mirada, de una forma tan… inexplicable.

—Se lo agradecería.

—Nadie me pidió que ocultara algo, tal vez pensaron que no era de mi interés hablar sobre esto… o tal vez eso es lo que quieren, que te cuente—. Asentiste sin más. Hizo una pausa leve, dejó su copa a un lado en el escritorio y apoyó sus codos sobre el mismo, sosteniendo el mentón con sus manos—. Estás aquí por orden del consejo. De alguna forma convencieron a Yamaoka-san para que aceptara y me suplicara protegerte…

Hasta ahí, todo tenía sentido. Era lo que sospechabas y Hanabusa te confirmó.

—La razón de eso es simple. Hay tres sujetos que andan detrás de ti.

Eso si te sorprendió.

—El primero… — prosiguió, —es Ichijou Asato, y con él, el consejo. Eso ya lo sabes. Tus atacantes de hoy, fueron convencidos por ellos para llevarte.

—¿Qué les pasó? — Preguntaste—. ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?

—Ya me encargué de ellos—. Dijo sin más.

Al mirarlo, un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, y su fin fue casi visible a tus ojos.

—Continuando, — dijo sin prestarle atención a tu expresión, — te querían en este lugar, para tenerte con ellos, pues les serías de utilidad. Ichiou está aprovechando todas las posibilidades que tiene…

Miraste a Takuma, pero éste se encontraba serio, atento a su líder.

—Lo que nos lleva a las segundas personas interesadas en ti. La Asociación de Cazadores.

Tu atención volvió a él. Lo que acababa de decir…

—¿Qué dem…? — Te diste cuenta de tu falta de respeto y trataste de guardar la compostura—. Perdón, líder Kuran. Continúe por favor.

Él prosiguió sin inmutarse.

—La Asociación de Cazadores también ha estado detrás de ti. Pero como has estado custodiada por Yamaoka-san con la advertencia del senado de convertirte en vampiro, no habían actuado antes. La Asociación, ha visto tu falta de interés en cambiar tu naturaleza y fueron a hablar con tu tío. Le dijeron que «por las malas» te llevarían con ellos, y Yamaoka-san se vio en la necesidad de contratar más vigilantes en casa.

Recordaste eso.

—Pero vaya que tuvo una sorpresa, cuando su sobrina por voluntad propia decidió venir a la academia… en fin…— meditabas todo eso, él te dio unos minutos—. ¿Te estás preguntando para qué te busca la asociación?

«Sí» quisiste decir, pero no salían palabras de tu boca. Asentiste con dificultad y bajando tu vista al suelo.

—Quieren que te unas a ellos, pues serías un miembro de mucho valor.

Esperó. No hubo reacción tuya.

—Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿no es así Granger-san? Tu gran habilidad innata en pelea y tus sentidos que te indican cuando hay un «monstruo» delante tuyo. Además de que tuviste la facilidad para aprender a luchar y usar distintas armas.

Dirigiste tu mirada hacia los dos, alternadamente. Nadie más que tu tío y Nishimoto sabía que entrenabas en secreto.

—No me sorprendería que trajeras contigo un arma antivampiros, —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Sabes la historia de los cazadores—. No era pregunta—. Herencia. Eso es todo lo que son. Ellos heredan su naturaleza de sus ancestros, lo que quiere decir…

— … que soy descendiente de cazadores…

Había mucha dificultad en decir esas palabras. Kuran tenía razón en lo que dijo, eso es algo que jamás habrías sospechado. Siempre piénsate que tu verdad se inclinaba a un lado vampírico, por obvias razones… por obvias razones…  
Lo volviste a ver. Tu mirada reflejaba todas las dudas que asaltaban tu mente y no podías decir con palabras.

—Tu línea genealógica también tiene que ver con vampiros. Eso explica por qué la asociación te busca. Quiere tu poder.

Ahora Takuma te miraba preocupado, no sabías qué expresión tenías en ese momento, pero debía ser digna del cómo te veía.

—Eso nos lleva a la tercera persona que te busca… — suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla—. Un vampiro llamado Hayashi Masaru, hermano menor de Hayashi Margarette y Hayashi Melody.

Relajaste tu postura lo más que pudiste. Cerraste los ojos y respiraste lentamente. Esas eran las respuestas que querías, te las estaban dando de golpe. Pero no querías que ellos te vieran deshecha por escuchar la verdad. Tú eras fuerte y sabías mantener la calma. Debías.

—Continúe por favor—. Tono de voz tranquilo.

— Resulta que Hayashi no te busca para darte la bienvenida a la familia, como imaginarás. No sé con precisión los motivos, eso es algo que deberías preguntar al tío que si te tiene aprecio. Yamaoka-san fue a encargarse de localizarlo, pues nadie lo ha visto en años, desde que asumió el puesto de cabecilla de la familia.

Bebió un poco de su copa.

—Tal vez lo localice, tal vez no. Hay mucho trasfondo de esta historia, pero eso ya no corresponde a mí decírtelo. Te toca escucharlo de Yamaoka-san—. Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Con esto, ya no te podrán sorprender, ninguno de los tres; por lo menos, no tanto como para estar vulnerable frente a ellos. Ya sabrás esperar cualquier cosa que te fueran a contar.

—¿Por qué lo hace, líder Kuran? — Ya estabas tranquila, tendrías tiempo de sobra para meditarlo, sola—. ¿En qué se beneficia usted al hacer todo esto? Usted mismo mencionó que le conviene, pero no le encuentro sentido en ninguna manera.

Te dedicó una mirada profunda, tan profunda que casi podías jurar ver dolor, angustia y miseria dentro de ella.

—En ninguna manera, — respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta; — por lo menos no directamente. Existe un ser despreciable… — su mirada ahora tenía un toque asesino; —que parece tener relación con Hayashi y… con más personas. Solo me solidarizo contigo, Granger-san — se relajó un poco, — no nos gustaría que terminaras en manos de algunos de ellos, o peor aún, involucrada con ese repugnante ser… claro que eso no tiene que pasar si estás alerta y descubres la verdad por ti misma.

—Tenga por seguro que no pasará, — te pusiste de pie y diste unos pasos hacia la puerta—. Y si fuera a ponerme a disposición de alguien, sería de usted.

—¿Por qué de mí?

—No estoy segura del todo, pero tía Margarette siempre solía decir que más vale malo por conocido… que bueno por conocer.

—¿Aunque el conocido sea un monstruo? — Se puso de pie.

—No todos los monstruos son malos, así como no todos los humanos son buenos—. Suspiraste—. No pienso en ustedes como monstruos, no realmente.

—¿Entonces no tendrías objeción de ser una de nosotros? — Sin darte tiempo a pestañar, ya se encontraba a un paso de ti. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Toda tú estabas en alerta. No hiciste ademán de alejarte, debías ser firme.

—Sí, tengo una objeción. Amo ser humana. No puedo concebirme de otra forma, usted también lo ha de saber, los humanos somos frágiles, con una vida corta y vulnerable…

—Eso no tiene sentido—. Acercaba su rostro al tuyo.

—Lo tiene. Si vivimos poco, aprovechamos al máximo cada momento, si nos caemos o cometemos errores, nos levantamos, aprendemos; si somos vulnerables, sonreímos, amamos; nuestros ojos ven la belleza del mundo de una manera diferente, amando el día, amando la vida…

Él se detuvo, escuchándote.

—Somos humanos, tenemos una bendición que ustedes no, pues vivimos lo necesario para ser felices, y aprovechar cada momento… si nos traicionan o nos ocultan la verdad, sufrimos, pero nos reponemos. Vivimos experiencias que no alcanzarían a comprender ustedes, jamás… no los odio, Kaname-sama —dijiste con toque de melancolía, —no los creo monstruos, ustedes también tienen una razón de ser, pues gran parte de lo que dije, puede ser aplicable para ustedes. Porque definitivamente todos tenemos algo o alguien que siempre nos impulsa a seguir, aún si estamos condenados. Siempre habrá quien nos dé un poco de calidez o luz…

Kuran se irguió nuevamente, sus ojos seguían rojos, sedientos, pero tenían un toque inexplicable… lo contemplaste un momento, aguardando su respuesta.

—A veces esa luz no es lo suficiente para evitar que seamos monstruos.

—Y, sin embargo, la luz nos abriga, haciéndonos sentir que eso no tiene importancia…

Su mirada tenía un atisbo inexplicable. Y para tu sorpresa sonrío levemente.

—Fin de la plática, Granger-san. Hora de dormir—. Sus ojos volvieron a su color normal—. Ichijou, ¿qué tal si la acompañas? — El aludido caminó hasta posicionarse a tu lado.

—Por supuesto, Kaname—. Te sonrió; —en marcha, Lilika-san.

—Fue agradable platicar, espero que en algún otro momento podamos intentarlo de nuevo—. Mientras decía esto, Kuran daba media vuelta y caminaba a la puerta de su habitación—. Cuando llegue el momento, recuerda esas palabras que has dicho. Eres fuerte, Lilika Granger—. Dijo viéndote por sobre su hombro.

—Ha sido un placer, Kaname-sama—. Hiciste una pequeña reverencia; —gracias por todo.

.

.

.

* * *

—Debes estar un poco conmocionada, Lilika-san.

Ya habían llegado a tu puerta y Takuma por fin habló.

—Realmente, no me siento así… —por tu mente rondaba otro asunto; — Takuma-san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo importante?

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué sigue usted al líder Kuran? —Ichijou parecía poco sorprendido, y respondió de una manera cálida.

—Porque Kaname es mi mejor amigo, —sonrió, —puede parecer extraño para otros, pero la verdad es que yo confío plenamente en lo que hace, aunque a veces eso sea… incomprensible. Es porque se trata de Kaname, que sé que puedo confiar en él.

—Buenas noches, Takuma-san—. Dijiste algo inexpresiva mientras entrabas a tu cuarto.

—Buenas noches, Lilika-san.

.

.

.

 _«Es porque se trata de Kaname, que sé que puedo confiar en él»._

La frase hacía eco en tu mente. Hoy te habías enterado de muchas cosas sobre tu vida, de una manera poco convencional, por cierto.

Pero desgraciadamente para ti, ese no era el tema que abordaba tu mente en esos momentos.

Jamás habías visto a Kuran de esa manera. Al principio te dio miedo, para luego pasar a… ¿compasión? Algo de empatía quizá. No era habitual en él, lo sabías; si por algo era conocido, era por ser frío con los que lo rodeaban. No mostrando emoción alguna, por lo menos no una verdadera.

Sentiste que solo por ese instante te dejó ver a través de él… o a lo mejor te manipulaba, no lo podías saber.

Las palabras de Takuma sonaban frescas en tu memoria. En estos momentos sentías que podías confiar en él, aunque existiera la posibilidad que estuvieras equivocada… pero así lo sentías:

Podías confiar en aquel castaño de ojos rojos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí un capítulo más. En lo personal, estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Me disculpo de antemano si existe algún error ortográfico, no he tenido tiempo de revisar minuciosamente.

.

Gracias _**Sahotome**_ por tu interés en la historia.

 ** _Isabel Valadez_** , gracias por tu comentario, espero ir desarrollando un poco más esas relaciones.

¡Espero no defraudarles!

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, y si me dejan su opinión y comentarios respecto a la historia, es posible que actualice aún más rápido :D

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	6. Amistad con los monstruos

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Amistad con los monstruos**_

" _¿Soy una de ellos?"_

Despertaste con pesar. Sabías que ya era sábado, día de descanso, y aunque querías seguir durmiendo, no podías andar flojeando en un lugar lleno de vampiros.

Tomaste tu reloj de bolsillo que, en ese momento, descansaba sobre la mesita de estar. Era la una treinta. También tenías hambre.

Te diste un baño prolongado, había mucho que pensar…

Aunque tu pasado era muy incierto, jamás recordaste que tu madre fuera una vampiresa, tampoco tu tía, ellas eran tan humanas como tú y Kenji, entonces… ¿Cómo era posible que el hermano de éstas fuera vampiro? _«_ _Tu línea genealógica también tiene que ver con vampiros_ _»_ había dicho Kuran _, «_ _…resulta que Hayashi no te busca para darte la bienvenida a la familia…_ _»._

Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, era posible el argumento de Kuran, respecto a tu tía, pues ahora comprendías el por qué la asociación siempre argumentaba _«devolverle lo que perdió»_ al querer convertirla como ellos… pero de tu madre no estabas tan segura, nunca viste indicios de algo, jamás recordaste algo como eso. pero las posibilidades eran altas.

Eso te llevaba a la siguiente cuestión: ¿Era posible el que un vampiro se convirtiera en humano? Nunca habías escuchado nada de eso.

Resoplaste levemente. Decidiste salir de la tina, ya llevabas mucho rato allí dentro. Pero tus pensamientos seguían en otro lugar.

 _«_ _La Asociación de Cazadores también ha estado detrás de ti…»_ esa era la posibilidad más remota, lo que de verdad no esperabas _; «Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿no es así Granger-san?»_ pues realmente solo hasta ese momento tuvo sentido todo, por tu mente nunca pasó el asociar las posibilidades que tenías. _«Herencia. Eso es todo lo que son»._ Lo único lógico que podías pensar ahora es que tu padre fuera un cazador, o descendiente de ellos. Lo que sabías de él era que había renunciado a sus bienes y al legado de la familia con tal de estar con tu madre, lo cual podía encajar con lo dicho por el líder de dormitorio.

Suspiraste de frustración, la historia no parecía tan enredada ahora, pero seguía teniendo muchas lagunas.

La pomada que aplicabas a tus dedos producía un leve escozor, ya no eran tan notables las marcas, pero ahí seguían. Ahora comprendías porqué razón tus heridas no duraban tanto tiempo, tu pasado lo abarcaba todo.

Por el momento debías de investigar.

Tan ensimismada estabas en ti, que no escuchaste que alguien llamaba a tu puerta, hasta que, a través del espejo de tu tocador, viste una cabeza asomándose por la puerta ya entreabierta.

—Lilika-san, ¿estás bien? — Te había tomado por sorpresa, pero no estabas de humor como para sobresaltarte, así que simplemente dirigiste tu mirada a él con parsimonia mientras asentías—. Lamento irrumpir así, pero no respondías tu puerta y me alarmé.

—Lo siento, ¿tiene rato tocando, Takuma-san? — decidiste olvidar todo lo que sabías antes de que te consumiera, así que, por el momento, hablar con él sería buena distracción.

—Un poco… — dijo encogiéndose de hombros; — solo venía a invitarte al desayuno.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Ya pasó, de hecho… — una gota escurría por su sien. Viste tu reloj. ¡Eran las 4:20! ¿Tanto habías tardado en la tina?

—Oh, lo lamento, estaba curando mis heridas. En un momento bajo.

—Te esperaré afuera, y así desayunamos juntos, ¿está bien? — Con esa sonrisa tan amable, ¿cómo decir que no?

.

.

* * *

Llevabas tus lentes rojos, la jaqueca que ahora tenías era inconcebible. Todo por estar pensando de más en cosas innecesarias. Por lo menos así la poca luz no te lastimaría.

En el gran comedor se encontraban algunas personas terminando su _«desayuno»_. Takuma decidió sentarse junto a algunos de sus amigos que se encontraban ahí. _Genial_.

Touya y Shiki juntos en la esquina, a un asiento Kain y frente a él Souen y Aidou. Takuma se posicionó al lado de Kain y tu hiciste lo propio al lado de Aidou. _Por lo menos no fue junto a Souen_ , sonreíste por el pensamiento.

—Hola a todos, — saludó Ichijou mientras tomaba asiento. Los demás le devolvieron el saludo.

—Buenos días — dijiste a nadie en particular, a lo que algunos te respondieron. Eso era suficiente para ti. El silencio era evidente; era normal, estabas invadiendo su espacio, no hablarían con facilidad cerca de ti.

—¿Có-cómo siguen tus heridas? — Preguntó Aidou, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Están muy bien, mucho mejor que anoche… gracias por preocuparte, Hanabusa—. Sonreíste de lado mientras decías su nombre. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los demás.

—S-solo es cortesía, no pienses otras cosas, Lilika—. Intentaba sonar serio, cosa que no hacía muy bien; la cara de todos era de desconcierto, tal vez porque estabas teniendo una plática _de confianza_ con quien creían sería el más reacio a hablarte.

—Eso lo sé, no tienes por qué repetirlo tanto.

—Y… ¿Por qué los lentes? — Ya había cambiado su actitud a una apacible, interesado.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustan? Creo que me quedan bien, siempre los he usado…

—No dije nada de eso, te quedan bien, solo era curiosidad… — las palabras de Aidou hicieron que le dieras una de tus más sinceras sonrisas. Los demás estaban intrigados.

—P-pero Aidou, parece que ya te encuentras bien… — Takuma estaba de lo más relajado, —estaba algo preocupado, pero ahora que te veo, me puedo sentir mejor…

Aidou cambió su expresión, pareciese que se sorprendió con lo dicho por Ichijou, y de repente volvió a su sombrío semblante.

—No lo estaba, — dijo Kain, —apenas llegaron ustedes empezó a hablar un poco…

—Tal vez Aidou-san está interesado con su llegada—. Mencionó Touya con parsimonia.

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas… — ahora Shiki. Entendiste su sugerencia, y al parecer Aidou también pues se puso algo nervioso.

—Oh, no es lo que creen, solamente quise saludarlo y él respondió, no fue nada… — te adelantaste a lo que quiera que fuera a decir él.

—Pero tú no fuiste la primera en hablarle, Lilika-san — Takuma se unía a las sospechas.

—Lo fui, dije «Buenos días» — le restaste importancia a los demás asuntos —es divertido hablar con Hanabusa, molestarlo forma parte de ello también.

El aludido te fulminó con la mirada, pero no se metió en la plática.

—Es divertido, — secundó Shiki—. Muy pocas veces podemos molestarlo como se debe.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos compartir ideas? — dijo Touya meditando seriamente.

—Oh, sería muy buena idea, conozco algunas cosas… — ellos te agradaban.

—No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí… — Hanabusa estaba algo indignado, —pero, ya hablaremos de eso luego, tengo algo que hacer.

No esperó respuesta y se fue. Ya había vuelto a su aura depresiva.

—Nosotros también nos vamos—. Touya se puso de pie.

—Ichijou-san, necesitamos ponernos al día con las clases—. Shiki se refirió al vicepresidente, imitando a su compañera.

—Claro, en un rato los alcanzo.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? — Dijiste sin mirarlos, antes de probar un bocado.

—Claro, no nos molesta— dijeron los dos modelos casi al mismo tiempo.

—Mientras más mejor, Lilika-san.

Solo quedaban con ustedes Souen y Kain. La primera te fulminaba con la mirada, la ignoraste a más no poder, mientras les dedicabas sonrisas tímidas a los dos chicos que las acompañaban… hasta que se dignó a hablar.

—No sé qué estás haciendo, pero te pido que pares.

—¿Eh? — Takuma estaba desconcertado. Tú la ignoraste, cosa que la hizo molestar más.

—Granger-san, a ti te hablo—. La miraste un momento «tratando de comprender», luego encogiéndote de hombros le respondiste.

—No sé de qué habla, Souen-san. Solamente intento ser amigable…

—No te creo, dime qué tienes entre manos… — Ya tenía nuevamente ese desdén hacia ti. Solo por eso decidiste mostrarle que sabías jugar el mismo juego que ella.

—Ruka… — intentó mediar Kain, pero lo ignoraste.

—¿Está enojada por lo que le dije ayer?

—¡No cambies el tema! — Dijo a un paso de exaltarse.

—Solamente digo la verdad… — te encogiste de hombros, —la dirección de dónde venía cuando nos encontramos es de la habitación del líder de dormitorio, ¿no es así?

—Basta… — su voz fue baja pero amenazante, no te inmutaste. Los líos amorosos que notabas en la academia cada vez se volvían más como una red, sonreíste más.

—Sé que mi presencia aquí le molesta como a la mayoría Souen-san; pero me parecía algo extremo el ver que fue directamente con el líder Kuran para que le diera una explicación… me parecía, pero creo que ya comprendo por donde va el asunto… — le dedicaste una mirada significativa, que muy seguramente pudo ver a través de tus lentes.

—Lo que yo haga es mi problema, — tenía un leve sonrojo que iba desapareciendo conforme hablaba, —respetaré las órdenes de Kaname-sama y no me meteré contigo, además estaré un poco atenta a la hora de dormir para tu bienestar y el de Ichijou-sama, pero no me pidan que trate con alguien que ni siquiera conozco y que por alguna razón Kaname-sama intenta proteger… — No tenías nada en contra de ella, pero tampoco te dejarías intimidar. Lo que dijo solo confirmaba los hechos que ya deducías.

—Ruka-san, Lilika-san, por favor no continuemos con esto—. El vicepresidente de dormitorio estaba nervioso.

—Lo diré claramente, por si no lo han comprendido, — dijiste mirando a los tres—. Mi estancia aquí es por un asunto delicado que únicamente tiene que ver conmigo; para mi suerte o beneficio, tiene un objetivo en común con el líder, por lo cual puedo estar aquí… — hiciste una pausa acomodando ideas y dirigiéndote solo a Souen; — No intento nada, tampoco quiero meterme contigo, pelea de niños no es mi estilo…

Ella no se inmutó, los demás te escuchaban.

—Para tu comodidad, te diré que nada de lo que pasa por tu cabeza es verdad, son puras imaginaciones sin fundamento… — tal vez estabas por exagerar, pero hacerles sentir culpable sería bueno para que, por el momento, dejara de molestarte, tu voz era tranquila, pero te levantaste de tu asiento para darle énfasis a lo que decías; —sólo intento ser amigable con todos, porque al igual que el director, pienso que podríamos convivir en paz, pero si tanto te molesta que hable con tus amigos, no lo haré más, y así podrás estar segura y feliz en su burbuja. Yo puedo sobrellevar mi miseria sola, gracias—. A pesar de tus duras palabras, estabas en calma, tu voz y tus acciones eran suaves.

Diste la vuelta dispuesta a marcharte, la cara de los tres era de desconcierto.

—Li-Lilika-san… — escuchaste como Takuma se puso de pie.

—No se moleste en seguirme Ichijou Takuma-san, quiero un momento a solas. Estaré en la biblioteca, por si luego necesita ir a vigilarme, ahora por favor, no.

No te molestarte en darles una mirada, él se quedó con los otros dos, con suerte la culpa invadía a Souen.

.

.

* * *

Te dirigiste a los libros de historia y genealogía. Sonreías todavía por tu audacia anterior. Antes de sentirte mal por haberles dicho tantas cosas a Takuma y Kain, decidiste perderte en los libros. Era mejor no darle vueltas al otro asunto, por el momento.

 _Familia Hayashi._ Había muchas sorpresas con respecto a ésta. Tampoco habías investigado nada de ellos, solamente una vez habías escuchado ese apellido, y fue hace mucho cuando tía Margarette te lo dijo. No le tomaste mucha importancia porque ella no le tomaba. _Yamaoka Margarette_ , eso era ahora y le bastaba. Habías imaginado a tu madre decir algo parecido: « _Granger Melody_ ».

Estabas en un sillón, un libro en mano y doce más a tu lado. Lo que descubrías en cada lectura te intrigaba. De la nada, sentiste una presencia frente a ti. Únicamente dirigiste tu mirada.

—Hola — saludaste, ella te observaba, pero no devolvió el saludo.

—¿Cómoda? — Te intrigó su pregunta, pero bueno, te hablaba, eso era suficiente, ¿no?

—Algo… todavía no encuentro lo que necesito…

—¿Necesita ayuda?

—Bueno, es posible que sí, pero no quiero molestar a nadie… de hecho, no creo que alguien quiera ser molestado por mi…

—¿Lo dice por la escena que hizo en el comedor?

Sonreíste de lado. Por alguna extraña razón, esta chica te agradaba. No había nadie más en el comedor además de ustedes cuatro, cuando confrontaste a Souen, pero ahí estaba diciéndote algo que nadie más podía saber.

—No hubo una «escena» como tal, lo que dije fue con calma, no estaba alterada y nadie salió herido… ellos tampoco quedaron impactados… además de que solo estaban ellos ahí, o eso creí. Eres realmente muy hábil.

—No del todo — dijo, tú notaste una diminuta elevación de su labio superior derecho.

—Si te ha parecido mal lo que hice, me iré a disculpar con los tres, de todas formas, había planeado hacerlo.

—No es necesario, no es de mi incumbencia, — la miraste no creyéndole y ella entendió tu gesto; —no le he dicho a Kaname-sama, si eso es lo que se está preguntando.

—Aunque no le digas, tengo la sensación que de todas formas lo sabrá… por cierto, — añadiste amigablemente, —háblame de tú. Dime Lilika, el que todos sigan las reglas al pie de la letra, es algo que me desagrada, pero que a los demás poco les interesa.

—¿Y cómo supone que a mí sí me interesa?

—No lo hago, — te encogiste de hombros, —pero sería bueno un momento sin fingimientos—. Ella lo meditó un momento, pensaste que tal vez te tomaría a loca y se iría, pero te sorprendió cuando tomó un libro de los que tenías a tu lado y se sentó frente a ti.

—Supongo que estar un tiempo así no me molesta, Lilika. Aunque debes saber que mi clase en la sociedad es muy baja.

—Eso poco me importa, — dijiste restándole importancia —yo no soy un vampiro, después de todo… debería estar más abajo que tú… eh…

—Seiren—. Sonreíste, te encantaba su nombre. Volviste tu vista al libro que estabas leyendo antes.

—Seiren, — repetiste — de casualidad, y sólo de casualidad… ¿no estarás comenzando tu turno para vigilarme? ¿Verdad?

—No lo creo—. Pudiste ver verdad en sus palabras; fijó su vista en el libro—. Hoy es mi día libre, siempre vengo a leer aquí. Ayudarte no me supondría ningún problema. Además, tú ya tienes un guardián.

Buen punto. Aunque habías dejado en el comedor a tu guardián hace más de veinte minutos. Y de seguro le estaba comiendo la culpa… aunque existía la posibilidad de que ahora estuviera con Shiki y Touya. Ya tendrías tiempo para pensarlo después, ahora te concentrarías antes de que te comiera a ti la culpa.

—Buscas sobre la familia Hayashi, ¿algo específico? ¿O buscas sobre los cazadores Granger de Europa? — No podías esperar menos de la guarda espaldas de Kuran.

—En realidad investigo a Hayashi, pero podrías empezar tú con Granger. Sería de ayuda, grande, en realidad.

—De acuerdo.

Pasaron un tiempo leyendo y haciendo apuntes de datos importantes; solamente intercambiaban palabras relacionadas a tu investigación, descubriste cosas interesantes, demasiado para tu gusto.

—Creo que es suficiente—. Dijiste después de cerrar el libro que tenías en mano y estirar éstas, —dejémoslo por el momento, me marearé si leo más. Hemos estado así más de una hora.

—Como gustes—. Seiren hizo lo propio y apiló el libro que tenía junto con los demás, mientras terminaba de anotar en la libreta de apuntes.

—Dime, Seiren… esto que haces no tienen que ver con nada encomendado por el líder, ¿verdad? — su vista fría se dirigió a ti; —solo para asegurar… — dijiste como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No exactamente, — admirabas su sinceridad—. Me encargó que en mi tiempo libre echara un vistazo a lo que hacías, para tu seguridad; jamás pidió que te ayudara, eso ha sido de mi parte.

—Claro—. Le restabas importancia, pero también recordabas que antes lo negó, así que no despegaste tu vista de ella.

—No te estoy vigilando, sólo me dijo que de vez en cuando pasara a ver cómo lo estabas llevando—. Bueno, eso respondía muchas dudas. Asentiste mientras sonreías, podrían llevarse bien; estabas por decir algo, pero alguien te robó las palabras.

—Granger-san, permítame hablar con usted—. Entró hasta posicionarse frente a ti.

—Me retiraré—. Antes de que pudieras contestar, Seiren se había esfumado. Grandioso te dejaba sola y sin terminar lo que querías hablar. Suspiraste.

—Se fue… — te acomodaste tus lentes, —¿Es por lo de hace rato?

—Sí, bueno… — se rascaba la nuca, de seguro siempre evitaba los problemas, — quería disculparme por el comportamiento de Ruka, no se lo tome a mal, ella…

Una idea cruzó tu cabeza, verdaderamente en este lugar, los líos amorosos iban en una gran red.

—No tiene que disculparse, Kain-san, de hecho, yo iba a hacer lo propio con los tres… Lo lamento, no quise decir todo eso, simplemente… creo que liberé mi frustración con ustedes, y eso estuvo mal… como sea, lamento si lo ofendí—. Tu disculpa tampoco parecía una. Pero bastó para que él se desconcertara.

—N… No, yo… lamento todo lo que pasó—. Sonreíste un poco coqueta, él se puso nervioso.

—Entonces, quedamos en buenos términos, olvidemos lo que pasó allá—. Pausaste, —si usted lo desea, tampoco lo molestaré…

—No, para nada es eso, — se apresuró a decir. Bueno, algo era algo.

—Gracias entonces por no molestarle mi presencia… — ya de pie, te dispusiste a acomodar los libros—. Si no hay nada más…

—Sí lo hay, de hecho—. Ya te lo suponías, le hiciste una señal con tu cabeza para que continuara mientras tu seguías con tu trabajo—. Quiero hablar de Hanabusa.

—¿Hanabusa? — Intentaste sonar confundida —¿Pasó algo con él?

—Yo… eh… ¿usted sabes lo que le pasa? — Directo al grano, eso era bueno.

—¿Le pasa algo? No entiendo, yo, ¿cómo podría saber? — Dijiste en el tono más casual que encontraste.

—Bueno, él ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, muy pocas veces sale de la cama y cuando lo hace, no interactúa con nadie, parece perdido en sus pensamientos… — lo miraste dándole a entender que continuara, —y solamente por un instante hoy, lo vi ser el mismo de siempre… cuando ustedes llegaron.

—¿Y por eso he de saber algo?

—Pues cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme, se lo agradecería. Cuando hablaba con usted, Granger-san, el dejó de ser tan sombrío, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo… parece que confía en usted. Yo, solo quiero entender que es lo que está sucediendo.

—Está bien… — al terminar con los libros, le diste toda tu atención, —le diré Kain-san, que es verdad que le pasa algo, yo lo supe solamente de verlo, ese chico es muy obvio en su actuar. El por qué me habla con confianza, no lo sé exactamente, a lo mejor le agrado… no lo sé. Acerca de saber lo que tiene… sí, lo sé—. Kain se sorprendió, y esperó a lo que dirías, pero no le darías gusto, —Como dije, es bastante obvio, lo descubrí en unos instantes, sin que él me dijera.

—¿Qué… es lo que tiene?

—Lo lamento, Kain-san. Si Hababusa no ha hablado, yo no soy quien para hacerlo—. Antes que reclamara, continuaste, —yo lo deduje por mí misma, sería muy malo de mi parte el contar algo que ni siquiera me dijeron.

—Lo entiendo, es sólo que…

—Él estará bien, sólo necesita acomodar ideas—. Sonreíste dándole confianza.

—De acuerdo, entiendo su punto, Granger-san, no la molestaré más con este asunto, gracias por su tiempo—. Posteriormente, hizo ademán de salir, cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, hablaste.

—Estará bien, es el gran Hanabusa, después de todo. Cuando él esté seguro, se lo contará, dado a que, usted es la persona en la que más confía.

Kain asintió por sobre su hombro y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

Ibas directo a tu cuarto, te habías cruzado con personas que te mal miraban, o simplemente te ignoraban. No les tomaste importancia, pero estabas alerta. Para ese entonces ya todos sabían sobre tu hazaña del día anterior, y no estaban muy contentos que digamos.

Subías las escaleras, cuando te percataste de que Souen bajaba por ellas. Maldijiste por lo bajo, todavía no querías hablar con ella. Reparó en tu presencia, y en su rostro apareció una mirada significativa. Se cruzaron, pero un par de escalones arriba detuviste tu andar, tampoco alargarías las cosas.

—Souen-san— llamaste, ella se detuvo y te miró—. Iré directo al grano, como mencioné antes, no me gusta andar peleando por nada, odio las actitudes infantiles… en otras palabras, lamento todo lo que dije— su mirada decía que no te creía, y no la culpabas, tus disculpas y agradecimientos, pocas veces sonaban como tales—. Lamento haberle ofendido, y no pido que seamos las mejores amigas, eso sería imposible, así que sería mejor… quedar en… término medio.

—No somos comida — replicó.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres? Para ustedes, yo soy la presa, así que me da igual…

—Buenos términos, es demasiado, pero sería lo justo—. Levantaste una ceja, expectante; —también sé que lo que dije estuvo mal—. Si decían que eras mala pidiendo perdón, deberían verla a ella.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—No me estaba disculpando.

—Lo hacías, así que dejémoslo aquí.

—Eso no significa que te deje de odiar.

—No importa, pensamos lo mismo Souen, así que relájate.

—No me tengas tanta confianza…

—No es confianza, debería darte igual si tanto me odias.

—Me da igual.

—A mí también Souen, — te miró desafiante.

—No me tientes Lilika, jamás me rebajaría a pelear tu nivel.

—Como sea, tengo prisa…

—Huye, no me importa…

—Como digas, Ruka. Será en otra ocasión.

Fue la plática más civilizada que tuvieron. Estaba bien por ti. Aunque ella no lo admitiera, se sentía mejor después de «haber arreglado» las cosas.

.

.

* * *

Tu domingo iba de maravilla, por así decirse. El día anterior te habías encontrado con Takuma e intentaste disculparte, pero él se adelantó y después le restó importancia a ese asunto; de hecho, estaba feliz de que pudieras hablar con Souen, según él, ella _se «moría de remordimiento»_ por haber sido tan egoísta. Eso era justo lo que querías. Más tarde se habían encontrado con Shiki y Touya, para tu sorpresa, tomaron tu presencia demasiado bien, y acordaron verse este mismo día para conversar.

Y ahí te encontrabas.

Estaban los cuatro en el comedor, ya era hora de la cena. Hablaban de cosas triviales sobre la carrera de los modelos, quienes estaban sentados frente a ti y a Takuma. De pronto llegó el trío de primos. Se saludaron y tomaron asiento, Hanabusa a tu lado y Kain y Souen en frente de él. Miraste al chico rubio, estaba distante todavía.

—Hola Hanabusa… — te inclinaste un poco hacia él, para ver su reacción. Al escucharte dirigió su mirada a ti, y al notar la cercanía, enrojeció y se puso nervioso—. Te acabo de saludar, no seas grosero.

—H… Hola, Li-lika… — sonreíste, mientras regresabas a tu lugar, él trató de calmarse al notar la mirada que todos les daban.

—Radiante, como siempre, Hanabusa.

—Es obvio—. Dijo cortante. Después, te evaluó con la mirada, —hoy son negros, — mencionó de manera casual mientras hacía ademán de señalar tus lentes.

—Así es… ¿Te gustan? ¿o crees que me quedan mejor los rojos? Si es así, tal vez debería cambiarlos… Y eso que no has visto los azules… — antes que pudieras divagar más, te interrumpió.

—Estos también… s-se te v-ven… bien, no necesitas cambiarlos… — sonreíste. Kain tenía razón, por un momento Hanabusa volvía a ser el de antes.

—Yo opino lo mismo Lilika-san, cualquiera que tengas se te ven bien, — Takuma, por supuesto. Le dedicaste una sonrisa sincera.

—No he visto los azules, pero creo que te quedan más los rojos—. Touya hacía su aportación.

—¿Tienes una colección de ellos? — Preguntó Shiki.

—No exactamente, los necesito ya saben, para poder ver bien.

—Eso es absurdo — Souen se metió por primera vez; —aquí donde hay poca luz, esos lentes no te dejarían ver como dices…

—Lo hacen Souen, créeme que puedo ver mejor con ellos ahora…

—Puras tonterías, Lilika, eso es imposible para un humano…

—Pero no para mí…

Takuma empezó a reír, se alegraba de que se llevaran relativamente bien.

La cena siguió entre risas y comentarios. Intentaste hacer hablar un poco a Hanabusa, y funcionó, pero al retirarse, volvió a su mismo andar.

.

.

.

Ya estaban frente a tu cuarto. El día finalizó sin novedades. Takuma te acompañaba, como era su deber.

—Hoy me sorprendí también, Lilika-san, hiciste que Aidou por un momento se olvidara de sus preocupaciones…

—Bueno… no sé exactamente por qué, pero me parece que si esa es la mejor forma para que se relaje un rato, entonces le hablaré más.

—Eres una buena persona, Lilika-san.

—Gracias, pero sólo lo hago porque Hanabusa me agrada bastante, — Takuma asintió —es decir… creo que es de mi absoluta confianza…

—Me ofendes, creí que también te agradaba Lilika-san… — aunque te pareciera una exageración, su cara de tristeza parecía verdadera.

 _En su interior, sigue siendo muy infantil_ , pensaste.

—Me agrada bastante, Takuma-san, y también confío en usted, en serio… pero… es de manera distinta… — su cara demostraba lo poco convincente que eras.

—¿Distinta? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? — Suspiraste de manera imperceptible.

—Es porque cada quien es diferente, por eso la relación que tengo con cada uno no puede ser igual… — sonreíste para demostrarle que no mentías; —si todavía dudas de lo que digo, entonces te llamaré también por tu nombre de pila, Takuma. Adiós formalidades cuando estemos con gente de confianza… — su rostro se iluminó, sí, era muy infantil, pero tal vez eso es lo que más te gustaba de él.

—Entonces yo te diré Lilika-chan…

—Simplemente Lilika, está bien.

—De las dos maneras entonces—. Su alegría era notable, pero de pronto se puso serio; —¿Estas bien con eso, Lilika-chan? — Era tu turno para estar confundida.

—¿De qué hablamos ahora?

—Antes, dijiste a Kaname que no nos consideras monstruos… pero al final eso es lo que somos… ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿Puedes seguir confiando en nosotr…?

—Lo haré — interrumpiste su comentario; —no los considero monstruos, y aunque eso fueran… eso no cambia que ahora los considere mis amigos… — toda seriedad en él se fue.

—Gracias, Lilika.

—No es nada, — meditaste un poco la acción que estabas por hacer, pero ¡Qué más daba! Te acercaste a él y te estiraste para depositar un beso de despedida en su mejilla derecha—. Descansa, Takuma. Dulces sueños.

Entraste a tu dormitorio sin mirarlo, y por eso no pudiste ver el pequeño sonrojo que adornó su cara, cerraste la puerta cuando escuchaste un «dulces sueños» de su parte, a manera de susurro.

.

.

.

* * *

Mil disculpas por la tardanza a quienes siguen la historia, he andado algo ocupada estos meses...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, y si me dejan su opinión y comentarios respecto a la historia, es posible que actualice aún más rápido :D

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	7. La despedida de la clase

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **La despedida de la clase**_

" _No detesto a alguien como tú"_

Eran las tres cincuenta de la mañana, acababas de despedirte de Takuma y estabas por acomodarte para dormir. Era un poco temprano para eso, pero en verdad estabas cansada. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

Era Seiren.

—Ésta es una sorpresa, — dijiste sin más. No la habías visto desde el sábado que platicaron en la biblioteca.

—Kaname-sama pide verla. Ha llegado un mensaje de Yamaoka-san.

 _Al parecer sí era una sorpresa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—No, no ha podido localizar a Hayashi — respondió Kuran a una pregunta que no habías hecho.

Lo observaste, lucía cansado. Tenía un aura atemorizante a su alrededor, pero por alguna razón no podías verlo con temor. Esta vez estaba sentado en su sillón, de manera algo informal, un pie sobre éste y una copa en mano. Atrás de él, Takuma y Seiren, pero no reparaste mucho en ellos. Tú estabas sentada en frente.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que dice mi tío?

—Fue con algunos de sus hombres a donde creían, se escondía Hayashi, pero él no estaba allí. Encontraron a algunos de sus cómplices, pero no obtuvieron información de gran relevancia…

Nada tenía sentido. Esperaste que tomara de su copa.

—Se enteraron que Hayashi fue a Londres y ahí se refugió algún tiempo, ahora se supone está fuera del país.

Si él no estaba aquí, significaba que el alboroto armado por el consejo había sido una farsa, o…

—No era él quien me buscaba.

—La información que consiguió Yamaoka-san, sugiere que el Concilio te está buscando, pero no el que conocemos…

—Los Granger están aquí…

De acuerdo, hablar con Kuran, te hacía sacar tu lado deductivo a mil. Él asintió con cuidado, pero eso ya no te sorprendía.

—Podemos seguir fingiendo que tu tío encontrará a Hayashi, y te quedas toda la semana bajo nuestra protección como habíamos acordado, o te puedes ir, tener una plática motivacional con Yamaoka-san y seguir moviendo tus piezas como hasta ahora…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, pero entendiste a qué se refería. Si te quedabas ahí, no sabrías qué hacer con los Granger, o cómo localizar a Hayashi… necesitabas salir de la academia, necesitabas enfrentar a tu destino.

—Empezaré a empacar—. Dijiste con seguridad, —en un par de horas volveré a la clase diurna y pediré permiso para salir unos días antes del receso vacacional del próximo fin de semana. Quiero ir a la mansión Yamaoka y enfrentar lo que viene.

—Me parece que es tu decisión, y si así lo quieres, adelante. Como muestra de solidaridad, dejaremos todo lo que necesites a tu alcance. La ayuda que quieras de nosotros, la tendrás.

—Gracias líder Kuran, pero es algo que quiero resolver sola.

Le dedicaste una mirada decidida a los tres. Takuma tenía preocupación en su mirada. Seiren estaba sería, como siempre, pero notaste un aura diferente en ella. Te pusiste de pie. Kuran te seguía con la mirada, siempre misterioso, siempre aterrador, pero por alguna razón, sentías que sufría aún más que tú, y eso te hacía verlo solidariamente, con algo de aprecio, jamás compasión.

—Si eso es todo, me retiro.

—Adelante.

.

.

.

Tus maletas ya estaban hechas. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Te aseguraste que todo estuviera en orden, tomaste tu maleta, tu bolso y tu gabardina, como la vez que llegaste, y proseguiste a salir de la que hasta ahora, había sido tu habitación.

Afuera estaba Takuma, tal como el primer día.

—Entonces es un hecho que te vas, Lilika-chan…

—Lo es, Takuma, ya lo he decidido—. Ya no te sorprendía su aparición, de hecho, la extrañarías—. Si mi tío no lo ha hecho, yo buscaré a Hayashi y resolveré mis asuntos con los demás.

Hiciste ademán de pasar a su lado, pero él te lo impidió, poniendo una mano sobre tu hombro.

—Comprendo tus intenciones, pero por favor… no lo hagas sola… — tenía la mirada baja, no podías apreciar qué expresión tenía en ese momento, pero su voz era un murmullo—. Sé que tienes la capacidad, p…

—No quiero que más salgan involucrados, es mi lucha…

—¡Pero es muy peligroso! — Te miró a los ojos, y otra vez viste el atisbo de tristeza adornar su rostro—. Lilika-chan por favor, déjanos pelear a tu lado.

Te conmovió con sus palabras, pero no podías ceder, no esta vez. Era tu lucha, la maldición familiar que te seguía hasta esos momentos… y sólo entre familia tenían que resolverlo. Soltaste tu maleta, y sin avisar, te acercaste a él y envolviste su cuerpo en un abrazo. No tardó en corresponderte.

—Lo lamento, pero esta vez no puedo darte la razón—. Apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro; — compréndeme, es mi lucha…

—Pero somos amigos…

—Y tú tienes tus propios asuntos con el líder, que deben afrontar… yo tengo los míos… por favor — rogaste, —entiende que nuestros mundos son distintos… y ambos tenemos un rol que cumplir en él…

—Lilika-chan… — suspiró derrotado—. Lo dejaremos así por el momento, pero si las cosas se complican… no dudes en buscarnos… — asentiste aún sin verlo — no dudes en buscarme…

Al oír eso, te alejaste un poco, pero no lo suficiente para romper el abrazo, de hecho, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, él se encontraba serio y por un momento, su mirada fue incomprensible a tus ojos.

—Lilika… — su voz era un susurro, querías saber qué te diría, pues jamás lo habías visto de esa forma, pero como siempre…

—Ya decía yo que tardaban bastante, — ambos se soltaron con cuidado y dirigieron su vista a quien los interrumpió —por un momento llegué a pensar que solo era un drama eso de «irse sin despedirse» y mejor vine a comprobar que te estuvieras yendo, Lilika.

—Tan oportuna como siempre Ruka—. ¿Quién más podría ser?

—Es un don. ¿Y bien…? — Los miró con algo de sospecha.

—Lo que hago con mi tiempo es mi problema, Souen. Nadie me está apurando para que me vaya, lo hago por mi cuenta…

—¡Que desilusión!

—Pero gracias por preocuparte por mi e ir a despedirme.

—No lo hago, es todo lo contrario. Una vez que te hayas ido, haré fiesta con los que estén en la recepción.

—Sí, claro oculta que me extrañarás. No importa… — le restaste importancia al asunto e ignoraste su réplica—. Vamos, Takuma.

\- Claro, Lilika-chan.

Mientras avanzaban, la mirada de una desconcertada Ruka los seguía. Se preguntaba lo obvio, ¿cómo en día y medio pudieron crear tanta confianza?

.

.

.

—No es la despedida que esperábamos, pero supongo que es lo mejor dada las circunstancias… — dijo Touya una vez que te vio descender.

—La próxima vez deberíamos hacer algo mejor… — agregó Shiki. El hecho que ellos fueran quiénes dieran la sugerencia, te hacía sentir, de alguna manera, feliz.

—Gracias chicos, pero tal vez no haya una «segunda vez».

—Claro que la habrá, Lilika-chan, debemos encargarnos de eso—. Takuma tampoco se rendiría con ese asunto.

—Nada me alegraría más—. Y no mentías. Souen rodó los ojos y se posicionó junto a Kain. Por lo menos no hizo algún comentario agresivo.

—Bueno chicos, creo qu…

—Lilika… — tu despedida motivadora se vio interrumpida. Pero, ¿qué más daba?

Seiren estaba detrás de ti. Te acercaste a ella ignorando a los demás. De todas formas, no tenías la intención de dar un honorable discurso.

—Si me dices que venías a despedirme, aunque fuera una mentira, harás que me vaya de lo más feliz… — sonreías porque ya imaginabas que clase de respuesta te daría esta mujer.

—No vengo exactamente por eso—. Te permitiste reír sin apuros.

—Lo suponía. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Seiren?

Tus acompañantes las veían expectantes, nadie salvo Kain, las había visto juntas. Y nadie sabía qué clase de plática tendrían ustedes dos. No es como si antes, alguno de ellos hubiera tenido una plática larga con la guarda espaldas del líder.

—Toma, — te estaba dando lo que parecía ser un libro muy antiguo; lo tomaste —estoy segura que te será de utilidad—. Ese gesto te tomó por sorpresa.

—Aprecio tu intención… Aprovecharé tu ayuda…

—¿Llevas las notas?

—Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo, espero tengas éxito.

—Yo también lo espero, Seiren… gracias por todo. Espero ésta no sea nuestra última charla, no miento al decir que me agradas bastante.

—Ten por seguro que no lo será. También me agradas Lilika—. Ahora su sonrisa era evidente. Era la primera vez que la veías, y esperabas no fuera la última. Asentiste levemente y te dirigiste a los demás, al parecer también era la primera vez que ellos la veían sonreír, pues su sorpresa era demasiado evidente.

Takuma agarró tu equipaje mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Te acompañaré. Yo te traigo, yo te llevo—. No objetaste nada.

—Gracias por todo, chicos—, con esas palabras, avanzaste hasta la puerta…

—«Por lo menos ten la decencia de despedirte» — Aidou citaba aquellas palabras que tú le habías dedicado años atrás. Venía bajando las escaleras. Esperaste que llegara hasta donde todos se encontraban, cerca de ti.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—No lo iba a hacer.

—Llegas tarde, — reclamó su primo.

—Es Aidou-san, después de todo—. Dijo Touya.

Te acercaste a él y le susurraste en el oído: «Sé que encontrarás el camino pronto, así que no te angusties más, confío en el juicio del gran Aidou Hanabusa».

Mientras te alejabas le guiñaste el ojo derecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas que todos les daban, enrojeció.

—H…Hasta… luego, Lilika—. Siempre tan orgulloso, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Hasta luego, Hanabusa, hasta luego a todos…

.

.

.

* * *

Estar con el uniforme negro, te sacaba un peso de encima, aunque sinceramente hablando, te gustara más el blanco.

Ahora te encontrabas en una cama de la enfermería, con las cortinas cerradas. Acostada, leías el libro que Seiren te dio. En él, se encontraba la información que te faltaba y que necesitabas saber antes de salir de la academia.

Era más de medio día. Todos deberían estar en clase.

Al llegar y despedirte de Ichijou, fuiste donde el director para informarle de tu decisión y posteriormente, fuiste a alistarte para las clases, aunque no tuvieras ganas de asistir. Hablaste con tus amigas, que se encontraban muy emocionadas por tu rápido regreso, y te excusaste con tu profesor pues «te sentías terriblemente mal». Así habías acabado en aquel lugar, alegrándote de aquel momento de paz en el que estabas.

Pero la paz no dura para siempre.

Escuchaste que alguien entró a la enfermería casi tirando la puerta.

—Por favor, ponla en esta cama… — era la voz de la enfermera.

—Me haré cargo un momento, deme unos minutos a solas, por favor—. Reconociste la voz de Kiryuu. Intentaste por todos los medios ocultar tu presencia, pero el hecho de que el fuera un vampiro, de seguro no ayudaba.

Oíste a la enfermera salir. La, al parecer chica, que habían llevado y Kiryuu, se encontraban a lado de tu cama.

—Tú también puedes salir e irte a otro lugar—. Descubierta en menos de un minuto.

—Lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo, no me importa. No pienso salir de aquí—. Replicaste con total calma.

—Como quieras… — pudiste apreciar molestia en su voz. Intentaste sensibilizar todos tus sentidos, y dedujiste que, tal vez, la chica estaba inconsciente, y sólo tal vez, ese leve olor que percibiste, era sangre; pero no asegurabas nada. A lo mejor eran alucinaciones tuyas.

Como sea, te concentraste mejor en lo que leías, ya luego te enterarías de lo que sucedió. Llegó la enfermera y el prefecto se retiró. Ella empezó a examinar a la chica y llegaste a escuchar de su boca «al parecer solo es anemia», antes de salir.

A solas, la curiosidad te invadió, así que abriste la cortina y analizaste detenidamente a la chica que se encontraba en la cama de al lado. La conocías, era de tu clase, ¿cuál era su nombre…? No lo recordabas, pero no era importante, más importante, tenía una «curita» en el lado derecho de su cuello. Así que había sido mordida… eso explicaba el por qué Kiryuu la llevara él mismo y pidiera estar a solas con ella. Quería encubrir la marca.

¿Quién rayos se había atrevido a romper las reglas de la escuela? ¡Qué idiota! El líder de dormitorio no estaría nada feliz con ese actuar. Cerraste nuevamente la cortina. No era de tu incumbencia, además el sueño por fin estaba llegando a ti. Descansar no te haría mal.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces no recuerdas nada más?

Abriste los ojos de poco. Esa voz era familiar para ti. Estabas todavía en la enfermería. De pronto, todos tus sentidos estaban alerta. Eran más de uno, tal vez ¿cinco?

—No, lo siento, — escuchaste decir a la chica, —eso es todo lo que recuerdo—. Ella se oía apenada, y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Escuchaste la puerta abrirse. Dos presencias, una de ellas, de origen vampiro.

—¿Mmm? Yuuki-chan y Kiryuu-kun, — lo sabías, era la voz de Takuma, —vinieron a hablar con esta chica, ¿no?

¿Qué hacía él allí? Al contar a los vampiros que había, suponías quienes eran… aunque faltaba uno.

—¡¿Ichijou-senpai?! — La voz de la prefecta resonó en la enfermería, —Todos, la clase nocturna está en día libre de emergencia, ¿verdad? — Así que era eso.

—Siento haberte hecho tantas preguntas. ¿Estás bien? —Takuma, la ignoró.

—Sí, lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda—. Respondió la aludida a la voz de Ichijou, parecía cautivada por él, y no era para menos, la voz con la que le habló, era de lo más hipnotizante, por así decirlo.

—Cuídate—. Volvió a decir él.

—Disculpen, — dijo ella y se puso de pie, —gracias por las flores—. Sonreíste silenciosamente, ellos eran muy atentos; —gracias por traerme, Kiryuu-kun, solo era anemia así que estaré bien. Siempre tuve una mala impresión de ti, pero supongo que estaba equivocada.

Él no contestó, la oíste alejarse y a los presentes comentar sobre las últimas palabras de la chica, de manera algo cómica.

Desde que abriste los ojos no te habías movido, de seguro sabían que alguien estaba al lado, pero no asegurabas si sabían o no que eras tú. De todas formas, te esforzaste para que tu respiración fuera suave y tranquila, como si siguieras dormida. No te arriesgarías, todavía.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Kiryuu estaba molesto, de seguro por sus comentarios. Hubo una pausa, y como si respondiera a una pregunta silenciosa, agregó: —es Lilika Granger.

—Oh, entonces sí era ella—. Takuma no estaba sorprendido—. Me pregunto qué deberíamos hacer.

—La chica aquella dijo que había acechado y que su compañera estaba profundamente dormida desde hace horas—. Kain por primera vez hablaba.

—Da igual, ya sabe lo ocurrido, no se limiten a contestarme, — el prefecto estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Así que… ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

—¡Sí, es verdad! Los estudiantes de la clase nocturna son sospechosos, —agregó la prefecta. Bien, ya sabían que eras tú. Daba igual.

—Je, je, gracias por decírmelo—. Casi pudiste ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Takuma al mencionar esas palabras, —fuimos enviados por el líder de dormitorio, Kaname, como detectives de la justicia. Nuestro nombre es… ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarnos? — Así que esto era como un juego para ellos. No te sorprendía.

—No sé… — Kain sonaba poco convencido por el argumento del vicepresidente.

—De todas formas, Kaname nos pidió que investigáramos, por nuestro honor—. Tomó la palabra nuevamente Takuma.

—¿Kaname-senpai lo hizo…? — Rodaste los ojos. Juraste que muy seguramente un sonrojo cruzó por la cara de Cross. Típico de los líos amorosos de la academia.

—Entonces se puede confiar en los que están aquí, ¿correcto? — Dijo el prefecto.

—¡Zero! — Protestó su compañera.

—Probablemente… — ¿Takuma hablaba en serio? Quedaste escéptica. ¿Cómo qué probablemente? Los demás debieron de pensar lo mismo; —¿Mmm? También llamé a Aidou, pero no vino—. Escuchaste como alguien se retiraba, seguramente Kiryuu; su comentario anterior, te había sorprendido, pero él tenía razón. No había por qué dudar de ellos.

—Ah, sí… últimamente ese chico parece actuar de manera extraña—. Mencionó el primo de Hanabusa. Imaginabas el por qué, pero no comentarías nada, tal y como se lo prometiste.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso, ya tiene una ofensa previa, — te sorprendiste ante las palabras de Ruka. ¿Así que ya había mordido a alguien antes? Ese Aidou…

—¿Entonces es Aidou-san el culpable? — Shiki al fin se metió en la plática.

—No… no creo que Hanabusa sea el culpable… — defendió Kain, con algo de duda.

—¡Ah! Zero se fue—. Yuuki estaba sorprendida, pero nadie le tomó importancia.

—Tú «crees»—. Touya se metió también; —¿Significa que no confías en Aidou-san?

Ya te habías cansado de permanecer en esa cama, te desperezaste levemente, te acomodaste brevemente el cabello, y luego les dijiste:

—Deberían descartarlo, él no sería capaz… — lo meditaste mejor, y agregaste: —…de hacerlo nuevamente, claro está.

Te acomodaste mejor en la cama, quedando sentada, recargada en la cabecera y tomaste en tu mano el libro abierto que yacía en tu pecho. Le echaste una ojeada, ya casi acababas de leerlo. Las cortinas se abrieron por las manos de un sonriente Takuma. Ahora todos te veían.

—Hola chicos…

—Lilika-chan, ¡estás bien! ¡Qué alivio…! — La voz de Ichijou era suave.

—Lo estoy, no deberías preocuparte, Takuma…

—Estás en la enfermería—. Señaló Shiki.

—Durmiendo desde hace varias horas… — completó Touya.

—O… fingiendo, mientras escuchabas nuestra plática…

—Tan dulce como siempre, Souen—. Siempre arruinando tus bellos recuerdos… —Tan solo quería descansar un rato ya que no había dormido nada… no es mi culpa que ustedes vinieran aquí a investigar a esa chica… — te encogiste de hombros.

—¿Te causamos molestias? — ¿Kain te lo preguntaba? ¡Vaya día!

—Realmente no, ya era hora de despertar; de todas formas…

—Deberías de estar más alerta, — confirmó Souen, —no te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia, hasta tarde, pudimos entrar todos aquí y atacarte sin que pudieras hacer nada… — sonrió victoriosa.

—¿Por la ventana? — preguntaste divertida, ella se sonrojó, para una señorita recatada, lo que decías era una burla total—. Disculpa, pero creo que, si hubieran entrado a atacarme, habría estado más alerta… de todas formas, ningún sospechoso hubiera entrado del modo que lo hicieron ustedes…— ahora tú sonreías victoriosa.

—¡Ah! Granger-san, ¿te enteraste ya de todo? — La prefecta, en su intento de moderar el ambiente.

—Sí, — le restaste importancia, —oí cuando Kiryuu la trajo, deduje lo que pasó en un segundo después de observarla, y su plática me lo confirmó, aunque no escuché toda.

—Si estás enterada, ¡acompáñanos en nuestra investigación, Lilika-chan! — Takuma brillaba como si de verdad fuera un detective, —¡Tú también, Yuuki-chan! Juntos, todos, resolveremos este caso.

—Está bien, — dijo la prefecta después de meditarlo un momento. Te miraron expectantes.

—Lo lamento, pero ahora tengo hambre… además de que tengo que atender un asunto importante, realmente urgente… — dijiste con sinceridad y le diste una mirada significativa a Takuma, que pareció comprender.

—Es una lástima, de verdad, — dijo resignado—. Entonces nos vamos, — mencionó mientras tomaba en su mano derecha, la muñeca izquierda de Cross y la llevara jalando hacia la puerta. Todos lo siguieron.

—Hasta luego a todos… — les comentaste sin mucho ánimo, recibiste asentimientos por respuestas.

—Nos veremos, Lilika-chan—. Se despidió Takuma antes de doblar en el pasillo.

—Suerte—. Fue lo último que les dijiste, aunque verdaderamente dudabas que con su juego pudieran atrapar al culpable.

¿Por qué el líder de dormitorio los enviaría así sin más? Pues eran demasiado obvios en sus actos y parecía más un viaje para explorar la academia. Como siempre, tramaba algo, no había duda.

.

.

.

* * *

—Ya no hay nada que contar.

—¡Oh, vamos! Tiene que haber algo más… — insistía Hana; —tus días conviviendo con unos chicos tan guapos, debieron ser un poco más interesantes que eso…

Suspiraste resignada, ninguna de ellas cedería hasta escuchar algo interesante. Y pensar que, al irte unos días antes, ellas te compadecían por «ir obligada».

—¿Y bien? — Esta vez Yayoi, que te miraba expectante.

—Esto… Ichijou Takuma es muy amable—. A las tres chicas que estaban contigo, les brilló la cara; —Ya se los mencioné antes, ¿no es así? Él se encargó de ser mi «anfitrión» en mi corta estancia… y si quieren que les diga algo nuevo, pues la verdad es que, podría decirse, que ahora somos amigos…

—¡Kya! — exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo pasó eso, Lilika-chan? — Nadashiko también estaba emocionada.

—Pues… — buscabas decir algo que no sonara demasiado exagerado —Ichijou es quien más me agrada de todos, así que no tuve mucho problema en convivir con él; solamente platicamos… cosas triviales, estudio, política, empresas de nuestros familiares… supongo que eso es quedar en buenos términos.

—¡Pero qué modesta eres! —Yayoi no salía de su asombro; —¡Qué envidia! Todas quisiéramos llevarnos así con Ichijou-senpai…

—¿Qué tal está Idol-senpai? —Hana estaba más que ansiosa con ese tema.

—Nuevamente les digo… no hablé mucho con él, solo cruzamos unas palabras de cortesía — _lo cual sí era mentira_ , pensaste —casi no lo vi, pero supongo que está más que bien…

—¿Y Wild-senpai? — Yayoi no pareció tomarle importancia a tus anteriores palabras.

—Ya te dije que tampoco hablé con él—. _Mentira._

—¿Y Kaname-senpai? — Definitivamente esas dos te estaban impacientando.

—Esto… sólo cruzamos palabras cuando llegué y cuando me quité, no hay nada interesante en esas pláticas. Ahora, se acabó el interrogatorio, no más preguntas…

—Lamentamos incomodarte, Lilika-chan — las palabras de Nadashiko parecían sinceras, —chicas discúlpense con ella.

—¿Disculparme? — Yayoi estaba indignada. Hana le recriminó, y de pronto empezaron a pelear. Pero dejaste de ponerles atención.

Se encontraban en el comedor, dirigiste tu mirada hacia unas mesas más delante de la tuya, donde, un grupo de chicas platicaba muy amenamente. Reconociste a la chica de la enfermería.

Ella no parecía alguien que se da escapadas nocturnas para espiar a los chicos guapos; de hecho, se portaba como alguien ejemplar, y por lo que sabías, el ataque hacia ella fue en la mañana, lo más lógico, momentos antes de desmayarse.

Ese no era tu asunto, pero te estaba interesando. Además, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Se tomaría alguien tantos riesgos al salir de día y buscarla precisamente entre tantos alumnos que pudieran verlo? Si solo quisiera sangre, pudo haber atacado a gente que estuviera más vulnerable y no se arriesgaría tanto…

Volverían a atacarla. Estabas casi segura, pero necesitabas comprobar tu teoría.

—Lo siento, todas, pero tengo que irme, — dijiste poniéndote de pie, e interrumpiendo su plática; —mi tío, mandó un documento importante que tengo que revisar. Hasta luego.

Te despediste de mano sin esperar respuesta y te dirigiste afuera del edificio. Específicamente, afuera de los dormitorios de chicas diurnas. No entraste, también pondrías a prueba tus habilidades; si tendrías que enfrentar a vampiros y cazadores, deberías empezar a prepararte.

* * *

Agudizaste tus sentidos y respiraste profundo. No había nadie cerca, ni siquiera los prefectos. Analizaste la estructura del edificio, imposible de escalar para cualquier humano común, pero había árboles cerca, era posible que tú pudieras escalar hasta el techo; por lo menos lo intentarías.

Tomaste impulso corriendo y saltaste hasta la rama del árbol más cercana, _fácil_. No paraste, sino que, con el mismo, seguiste ascendiendo por las ramas que se ubicaban cerca del edificio, y al llegar al límite del árbol, saltaste para darte un impulso cerca de una ventana del tercer piso, sosteniéndote del techo con tus manos, y con una pequeña acrobacia, terminar hincada sobre el mismo.

Todo en cuestión de pocos segundos. Era la primera vez que intentabas una acción tan temeraria, pero no estabas agotada en lo absoluto, al contrario, sentías la adrenalina en todos los niveles.

Estuviste observando y escuchando un rato, hasta que divisaste a alguien acercarse a los dormitorios. Vampiro. Saltaste desde esa altura hasta lo alto de un árbol, sosteniéndote de una rama, _ugh_ por poco pierdes el equilibrio, te hacía falta práctica. Esperaste, aunque te encontrabas algo lejos, podías escuchar tu alrededor.

El atacante saltó la barda que separaba los dormitorios y se acercó. Estabas dudando si enfrentarlo o esperar, pero no te dio tiempo ni de pensar. Kuran había aparecido.

Recordaste lo aterrador que podían llegar a ser los sangrepuras.

—Cielos, eres demasiado atrevido—. Lo oíste decir; —aparecerte en el dormitorio de las chicas… nadie lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Era más fácil para ti moverte debido a que Ichijou y los otros van en la dirección equivocada?

Ahora comprendías su plan, definitivamente él era algo aterrador.

—Sé que es algo tonto líder Kuran… — comenzó a defenderse el aludido.

—No detesto a la gente como tú — en esas palabras pudiste percibir algo de comprensión, —pensar que anhelas a alguien aun cuando pongas a la clase nocturna en peligro… — hablaba tal vez, _¿por experiencia propia?_ —Pero no puedes continuar tu persecución, no importa que tanto quieras a la chica.

De pronto, el ambiente cambió a uno denso, podías oler el peligro en el aire, lo mismo con el pobre vampiro.

—Pero no tienes que preocuparte, por ahora… me molestaría que estos tontos eventos perturben la academia. Así que haré que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Sentiste la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero no pudiste, así que, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenías, miraste hacia otro lado.

—Ya puedes salir de ahí—. Era lógico que te hablaba a ti. Saltaste hacia donde se encontraba, cayendo en cuclillas; compusiste tu postura.

—Es un placer verlo nuevamente hoy, Kuran Kaname-sama.

—Siempre pensé que, si alguien era capaz de resolver este asunto sin pensarlo tanto, esa, eras tú.

—Me está dando mucho crédito, líder Kuran—. Alejaste tus pensamientos del acontecimiento de hace unos minutos, si no lo hacías, no podrías hablar tan calmadamente con él en estos momentos.

—¿No estás asustada?

—Me temo que sí, pero no lo suficiente para salir huyendo, — dijiste con sinceridad, —como le he dicho antes, confío en usted.

—Y te dije que haces mal… — su tono seguía siendo casual—. ¿Ya has avanzado algo?

—Mañana por la tarde me iré. Solamente me saltaré un día de clases.

—Mañana asistiremos a una fiesta que ofrecen los Aidou y el día siguiente nos iremos en la tarde. No estaremos en este lugar para apoyarte.

—Lo supuse… — hiciste una pausa, —cumpliré mi objetivo, líder, y no pienso causarle más molestias.

—Entonces, espero puedas tener éxito, Granger-san, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido y tu resolución no decaerá—. Mientras decía lo último de su frase, desapareció de tu vista.

Definitivamente, aterrador.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ellos, de hecho, ese encuentro te había dado la última pista que necesitabas para enfrentar tu destino. El líder lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

.

.

.

* * *

Fin del capítulo. Un millón de disculpas por la tardanza a quienes siguen la historia, no ha sido un mes fácil, pero aquí estamos.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, y si me dejan su opinión y comentarios respecto a la historia, tardaré menos en actualizar :D

Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, así que espero no tardar mucho esta vez.

Gracias por sus comentarios, les respoderé como es debido vía PM.

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	8. Determinación

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Determinación**_

" _Cuando la cacería comienza"_

El coche se estaba estacionando en la entrada de la mansión Yamaoka. Esta tarde, saliste de la academia después de despedirte de tus amigas y del director. No habías vuelto a cruzar palabras con la clase nocturna, pero no lo veías necesario. Ahora estaba nevando, los días fríos eran más que agradables.

La noche caía, envolviendo todo a su alrededor, en algún otro momento, estarías feliz de pasar una temporada en casa. No ahora.

Una fría brisa llegó hasta ti, cuando saliste del automóvil, y por un instante, recordaste el día en el que llegaste a vivir a esa mansión en compañía de tus tíos. Ahora enfrentarías a uno de ellos, aunque no te agradara hacerlo…

De un momento a otro, de manera fugaz, sentiste una presencia desconocida observándote. Alerta, miraste a tu alrededor, pero no pudiste divisar más que la blanca nieve, y unos árboles a lo lejos. Estaba oscuro, pero no notaste nada inusual en lo que te rodeaba. Seguramente había sido tu imaginación.

Sin esperar más, entraste a la mansión, dispuesta a hablar con tu tío.

.

.

El primero en recibirte, fue Kenji. Fue un saludo corto. También sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, así que no te entretuvo y te llevó al despacho de tu tío.

—Suerte, Lilika—. Te dijo a modo de despedida, antes que llamaras a la puerta.

—Gracias, Kenji.

Después de tocar, escuchaste la voz cansada de tu tío pronunciar un leve _«adelante»._

—Lilika… — dijo en cuanto te vio, —¿Cómo fue tu viaje? ¿Se encuentra todo bien?

—No tío, nada está bien—. Dijiste cortante, él entendió que no llegaste de humor; —sabes a lo que he venido, no intentes retrasarlo más.

—No lo hago… hoy tienes un aire imponente Lilika. ¿Acaso ha pasado algo en este periodo de tiempo?

—…

—Vamos, por lo menos cuéntame cómo te fue con la clase nocturna. Y por qué te dejaron salir antes de los días de descanso.

—Me fue bien. No terminé desangrada ni convertido en vampiro, todos fueron respetuosos en ese aspecto. El director sabe que tengo asuntos familiares importantes que atender en casa, muy seguramente ya te avisó que venía… el viaje fue tranquilo, no me estoy muriendo de frío, así que ya puedes comenzar y dejar de cuestionarme tanto—. Tu tono tranquilo y sarcástico, hizo que diera un sonoro suspiro.

—De acuerdo. Toma asiento.

Obedeciste. Estabas a la defensiva frente a él. Todos tus sentidos estaban en alerta, por alguna razón que no podías entender. Confiando en tu instinto, metiste las manos a tu gabardina (que todavía tenías puesta), y a través de ella, tocaste tu arma antivampiros. Para no levantar sospechas, decidiste serenar tus emociones.

—Mira, Lilika. He ido a buscar a Hayashi Masaru, hermano de tu tía y tu madre—. Hizo una pausa esperando a ver tu reacción, pero como Kuran te dijo, eso ya no te sorprendería—. Él es un vampiro que busca venganza de ti.

—¿Por qué? — Tu voz era serena.

—Tu padre mató a sus padres. Sigue la ley del ojo por ojo.

—¿Aunque sea hija de su hermana?

—Eso es lo que menos le importa—. Analizaba tus reacciones, —nunca fue cercano con sus hermanas, ni tendría aprecio por una traidora y su hija…

—¿Mi padre los mató? ¿Por qué?

—Así es, él fue quien los asesinó. Desconocemos los motivos, pero no hay duda, ya que él era un cazador… muy seguramente porque se oponían a la relación que llevaba con tu madre.

— Eso no tiene sentido… — por más que fuera un cazador, debería de tener honor a lo que era… nunca lo recordaste siendo alguien peligroso, no querías creer en las palabras de tu tío.

—Esos son los hechos… Hayashi busca venganza, es la única verdad, además… Lilika, él fue quien provocó la muerte de tus padres.

—… — suponías algo como eso, pero escucharlo te dolió a tal grado, que dejaste salir una lágrima traicionera.

—Juré a Margarette que te protegería, — prosiguió Tatsuo; al notar que empezabas a desmoronarte, secaste rápidamente esa lágrima y te serenaste nuevamente con ese increíble autocontrol que poseías. Ya habría tiempo para llorar, —eso es lo que he hecho este tiempo, espero puedas entender por qué te oculté toda esta información.

—…Entonces mi padre era un cazador… — él asintió con tu afirmación, —y mi madre y mi tía eran… ¿vampiros? ¡Imposible! Ellas eran tan humanas como…

—Como Kenji y como tú, es cierto; al momento de morir, y unos años antes, ya eran humanas. Pero no siempre lo fueron.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Los humanos pueden convertirse en vampiros, no lo contrario…

—De hecho, sí es posible… hay una única forma — hizo una pausa mientras meditaba en sus palabras; —un ritual muy antiguo que prácticamente nadie puede realizar.

—¿Cómo ellas pudieron saber algo como eso?

—Recibieron ayuda, eso es lo más lógico… el problema es que ninguna pudo recordar cómo pasó…

A pesar de la información que te estaba dando, había algo que no cuadraba. Además de que tus sentidos no dejaban de estar alerta.

—¿Dónde está ahora Hayashi?

—Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados con este asunto…

Estaba dando rodeos al tema, lo sabías. Ese extraño presintiendo seguía ahí, no podía ser una coincidencia. Te centraste en tratar de detectar qué era.

—Al grano Yamaoka.

—Verás Lilika yo no quiero…

No terminó su frase, cuando de un momento a otro, unas grandes cadenas volaban en tu dirección, como tus instintos andaban al mil, las detectaste en el momento justo para saltar y esquivarlas. Todavía no asentabas tus pies, cuando llegaron varios vampiros al despacho de tu tío.

—…no quiero lastimarte, así que, por favor, no pongas resistencia.

Al quedar de pie unos metros lejos a tu asiento original, notaste que esos vampiros eran los guardias que tu tío contrató hace unos meses. Dos estaban al lado de Tatsuo, y cuatro estaban cerca de ti, los demás (unos quince, según la rapidez de tu ojo), estaban tapando la salida por la puerta y las ventanas.

«Lo bueno que la oficina es grande», pensaste. Pero tus pensamientos no se quedaron ahí; una ira inmensa crecía en ti. ¿Qué rayos creía tu tío que estaba haciendo?

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—No me odies, Lilika. Estoy haciendo lo que creo mejor para todos, sobre todo por Kenji. Haría lo que fuera por él… aún por sobre ti.

Examinaste sus palabras. No parecía mentir.

—¿Está en peligro? — Él asintió—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Ordené que se lo llevaran a un lugar seguro. Espero que hagan bien su trabajo, él también es un chico terco.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Entregarme a esas personas? ¿Planeas utilizar la fuerza?

—No, de ser necesario, quiero que me acompañes sin poner resistencia. Te llevaré para que arreglemos las cosas como debe de ser… pero si no quieres cooperar, tendré que forzarte, sí; hay cien guardias más afuera, esperando mis órdenes.

Maldijiste por lo bajo, sabías que no podrías contra todos. Pero no tenías elección. Tu prioridad ahora era proteger a Kenji, ya descubrirías después qué hacer con Hayashi.

—Lo lamento Tatsuo, creo que no soy más la señorita obediente y sumisa que educaste—. Adoptaste una posición defensiva y miraste seriamente a todos.

—Denme paso ahora—. Dijiste con autoridad. Por detrás escuchaste suspirar a Tatsuo.

—Tú lo quisiste, — dijo con voz cansada, —atrápenla muchachos.

.

.

.

* * *

Siempre quisiste medir tu habilidad en una lucha de verdad, aun cuando Nishimoto te decía que era una locura. Bien, ahora era tu oportunidad. Nada te limitaría.

Golpeaste a los dos guardias que tenías enfrente, logrando esquivar todos los golpes que se dirigían hacia a ti. Notaste que, al poner resistencia, algunos de ellos sacaron sus armas. El tipo con las cadenas que te había atacado momentos antes, otro con una katana, y uno más con un par de kodachis.

Evitaste enfrentarte a ellos por el momento, así que pusiste todo tu empeño en luchar contra los demás. Tratabas de dar golpes concisos, sin herirlos de gravedad, pero ellos no se detenían ni se moderaban con su fuerza. Como consecuencia, terminaste con algunos golpes marcados en tu cara y brazos.

—Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso sí quieres ganar; — escuchaste a Tatsuo hablar con parsimonia —sus órdenes son estrictas, y cómo buenos soldados no se rendirán con nada.

Sabías que no mentía, después de todo, para eso los contrato.

Observaste que Fujishima, uno de los más jóvenes guardias se acercaba a ti. Desde ya más de medio año los conocías a todos, y únicamente habían cruzado un par de saludos en todo ese tiempo, pero Fujishima era diferente. Siempre que sus miradas se cruzaban, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, te saludaba con su típico «señorita, es un placer encontrarla».

Platicaron cortamente en algunas ocasiones, era muy agradable, y, según sabías, aceptó el trabajo para no defraudar a su familia. Eso es lo que explicaba cuando te decía que un joven vampiro de 23 años era obligado a trabajar.

Golpeaste a dos más, y al voltear, Fujishima estaba a tu lado, con una sonrisa amable, tal y cómo siempre te las daba.

—Señorita, es un enorme placer volverla a ver.

Dicho y hecho, lanzó un golpe a tu abdomen, que por poco y no logras esquivar. Él sí era rápido.

—Apártate, — dijiste.

—Lamento no poder hacer nada por usted, señorita. Su tío tiene razón, las órdenes son estrictas, nos apegamos a ellas con nuestras vidas...

—Fujishima... — empezaste queriendo razonar con él.

— ... moriremos por ellas... — notaste algo significativo, en su voz y en su mirada. Sabías qué te estaba diciendo. Y él notó que te llegó el mensaje.

Lanzó ataques feroces contra ti. Esquivaste la mayoría, pero no podías seguir así, porque te fatigarías más rápido.

Sabías qué debías de hacer, no querías, pero era necesario.

En un movimiento rápido, tomaste con fuerza la mano de Fujishima y la sostuviste todo el tiempo que pudiste; por supuesto, cayó desmayado a causa de le electricidad. Sí, tenías tus guantes.

Fue entonces que los demás presionaron con sus ataques. No perdiste más el tiempo y, de debajo de tu gabardina, sacaste un par de sai*, tus armas antivampiros. Sin perder tiempo, los que tenían armas, comenzaron sus movimientos. El tipo de las cadenas empezó a avanzar rápidamente por la habitación, mientras maniobraba hábilmente con ellas. Eran largas, calculaste que de unos 10 metros, pero él las manejaba cómo si ellas tuvieran vida propia, ya que nunca se asentaban en el suelo, siempre flotaban.

 _«Wow, quiero una de esas»_ , pensante.

Las cadenas te persiguieron por la habitación, haciendo destrozos a su paso, hábilmente lograste que golpearan a un par de guardias y, consciente del siguiente movimiento que haría el culpable de tu persecución, lanzaste una sai directo a la dirección donde milésimas de segundo después se posicionó. La sai atravesó su tórax y él lanzó un grito despavorido, haciéndose polvo a la vez.

Al detener tu andar, vislumbraste a quien te atacaba por la espalda y, tal como aquella vez en la academia, viraste sobre tu eje, tomando su mano atacante y, al instante una descarga eléctrica pasó a su cuerpo.

No dándole tiempo para recuperarse, le clavaste en su tórax tu sai. El pobre infeliz sufrió el mismo destino que el anterior.

—Jamás te creí capaz de semejante aberración, Lilika—. Escuchaste en algún lugar la voz de Tatsuo.

—Haré lo necesario por mi libertad…

—Eres demasiado terca, ¡La vida de Kenji peligra! ¿A caso no eres consciente de aquello?

—¡Lo soy! — Aunque te estabas exasperando, trataste de contestar de la mejor manera, —pero a diferencia de ti, puedo encontrar una mejor solución para protegerlo… y para protegerme, — agregaste segura de tus palabras.

—El acabar con mi raza es demasiad…

—¿Crees que quiero hacerlo? ¡No me estás dejando alternativa! — Las palabras brotaban ácidas en tu boca, —sabes que soy extremista por conseguir lo que quiero… si quieres llevarme, únicamente llevarás mi cadáver.

La katana iba en tu dirección y la esquivaste. Si querías salir viva de aquel lugar, algunos de ellos tendrían que acabar muertos. Eso era lo que más te dolía; pero como la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban en tu vida, tendrías que enfrentarlo sin desmoronarte. No dudarías en acabar con ellos, aún con el dolor en tu corazón.

De la misma manera que a los otros, en la primera oportunidad que tuviste, ensartaste la sai a la altura de su corazón. Sin detenerte, te aferraste a su katana y con esa misma heriste a cuantos pudiste.

La expresión de tu rostro era demasiado serena, no acorde a la situación en la que estabas. Parecías alguien completamente diferente.

.

.

Sólo quedaban dos en pie, heridos en alguna manera, justo al lado de tu tío, cerca de la ventana. Bastó menos de dos minutos para terminar con los demás. Para ese momento, ni siquiera recordabas cómo lo habías hecho. Tu sed de… ¿supervivencia? (porque no era venganza, estabas muy segura), podía más que nada. Esperabas que fuera eso o te estarías entregando a un sentimiento inexplicable y problemático.

—Lilika, esto no tenía por qué terminar así.

—No tío, no tenía qué. Pero así lo quisiste.

—No me queda más remedio que hacer entrar a los demás… así lo has querido.

—Suerte con eso… — antes de tu comentario sarcástico, otra vez esa extraña presencia apareció en tu radar. No eran los guardias, estabas segura; aunque estos sí estaban afuera rondando y eran aproximadamente más de cien.

—Waka, — dijo Tatsuo refiriéndose a uno de los que estaban con él —encárgate de avis…

Antes de que terminara la frase, una serie de explosiones en el patio los obligaron a tirarse al suelo. Tú te inclinaste para mantener el equilibrio.

Una, dos, tres. Podías sentir cómo desaparecían la presencia de los guardias a causa de ellas.

Cuatro, cinco, seis. El fuego se vislumbraba a través de la gran ventana, parecía que atacaban los alrededores de la casa.

Siete, ocho, nueve. Todo temblaba, preferiste ponerte de cuclillas, te encontrabas a medio salón. No sabías quien atacaba después de todo.

Diez. Ésta última fue junto a la ventana. Tatsuo y sus hombres volaron por el salón, y tú fuiste arrastrada hasta la puerta.

Esa fue la última. Todo se detuvo para pasar a una inmensa calma. El fuego se consumió así como comenzó, no fueron explosiones normales. Además, esa presencia desapareció.

Observaste cómo el líder Yamaoka, se encontraba bastante herido en el suelo, pero según tus cálculos, nada mortal para él. Te pusiste en pie y miraste la escena. Los guardias desparecieron, seguramente protegiendo a su líder. Unos cuerpos más estaban cerca de ti, entre ellos el inconsciente de Fujishima.

Probaste en caminar y para tu sorpresa, aún podías hacerlo. El único dolor que sentías estaba en tu rostro y en tu abdomen, nada que no pudiera solucionarse.

—¿Q-qué fue eso, Lilika? ¿C-con quién te ha-has aliado?

Tatsuo te miraba con dificultad.

—Con nadie — le respondiste mientras te acercabas —realmente no sé quién provocó las explosiones, pero no es nadie que yo conozca.

—Lilika, yo…

—No te preocupes Tatsuo, haré lo mejor para Kenji y para mí. Ahora deja todo en mis manos. Duerme…

Sin esperar su respuesta, tocaste su brazo, esperando a que la descarga eléctrica hiciera efecto.

—Hacer eso al amo está mal, señorita.

Fujishima había despertado, y se estaba acomodando para estar recargado en la pared. La explosión también le había afectado en parte.

—También deberías dormir.

—Ya lo creo, señorita. Pero por favor, asegúrese de que no despierte nunca más.

—No te quiero matar.

—Lo sé, pero es necesario, ya que mi lealtad es al amo, no la cambiaría…

—No quiero que lo hagas, — le interrumpiste, te estaba exasperando—. Sólo quiero que duermas.

Al decir esto, ya estabas junto a él, tocando su frente, y no tardó en acompañar a su amo, al mundo de los sueños, sí existía tal cosa.

.

.

* * *

Afuera, los guardias habían desaparecido. Lo único que divisaste fue nieve, nada más.

Avanzaste hasta llegar a la cabaña lejana de tu tío, y, tal como supusiste, ahí estaba Kenji, encerrado. Estaba a salvo. Él se alegró de verte, y no tuviste que darle muchas explicaciones, lo comprendía todo a la perfección.

Arrastraste a Tatsuo y Fujishima a uno de los autos de la parte trasera, donde no hubo explosiones. Era las diez de la noche, buena hora para viajar. Kenji llevaba su maleta y se sentó atrás junto a su padre. Tú llevabas tu maleta del instituto, y otra más pesada, donde metiste cosas que creíste necesarias. Si no hubieras llevado esa clase de manejo, estarías en un lío.

.

.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, llegaste a la casa de campo de Nishimoto.

Ella los recibió llorando. Tatsuo los había corrido a todos el día anterior, por eso sólo los guardias estaban en casa.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí, señorita Lilika.

—Ya deja de disculparte Nishimoto, o me enojaré. ¿Kenji ya está descansando? ¿Y Fujishima? ¿Tatsuo?

—El joven Kenji está en mi habitación. El amo Yamaoka está encadenado, pero descansando en otra habitación. Fujishima descansa en la sala, también encadenado.

— Eso está bien.

— Debería descansar, yo vigilaré por usted.

Sin contradecirla, fuiste al sillón más cercano y te recostaste; llegaste a ese lugar esperando encontrar a alguien con quien encargar a Kenji, sabías que ella podría ayudarte, no por nada te había llevado alguna vez ahí, pero todavía necesitabas confirmarlo.

—Nishimoto, ¿por qué haces todo esto?

—Mi lealtad está con los Yamaoka, pero más que nadie, con la Señora Margarettte. Antes de morir, me ordenó protegerles a ambos, y eso es lo que haré—. La observaste sonreír, —haría lo que fuera por ustedes, por su seguridad.

El sueño te vencía, así que no le pudiste contestar como deberías.

—Gracias, también confío en ti.

.

.

* * *

Te levantaste tres horas más tarde. Te diste una refrescante ducha, acomodaste todo lo que llevarías, desayunaste, y procediste a examinar el estado de Tatsuo. Su plática no fue nada agradable.

—Iré sola.

—Debes de estar bromeando… — decía tu tío.

—No lo hago, ustedes se quedarán aquí bajo la vigilancia de Nishimoto. Yo me encargaré del asunto ahora.

—¡Pero no sola!

—Es casi lo mismo que estabas haciendo, así que…

—¡Yo no te iba a entregar! ¡Resolvería las cosas con mis hombres…!

—¿Tus hombres? ¿Los que cayeron ayer?

—¡No tenía por qué terminar así! ¡Entiende! ¡Jamás te entregaría! Sólo… tenía que actuar rápido… tenías que ir…

—¿Como la carnada? —Un atisbo de tristeza pasó por su rostro, —no te preocupes, es lo mismo que haré ahora, sólo que sin el centenar de guardias.

—¿No entiendes? ¡Puedes morir!

—No me importa morir si lo hago luchando… — y no mentías. Desde hace mucho tiempo ya no tenías miedo a la muerte, y recientemente con lo que observaste de Kuran y las palabras de Fujishima, sabías que no podrías evitar terminar con una vida; aunque te doliera, acabarías con ellos o morirías en el intento.

—No cometas ninguna locura… piensa en los demás, no te expongas así, no sola…

—No tengo que pensar en nadie, porque no tengo a nadie…

—¿Y Kenji? ¿No lo pensarías mejor por él?

—Él te tiene a ti, y también a Nishimoto para que lo cuide, si me sucede algo, lo superará.

—No seas terca… piensa en tus amigos también, estarán tristes si…

—Yo no tengo amigos —. No sabías por qué motivo te supo amargo el pronunciar esas palabras.

—¡Claro que los tienes! Tal vez antes no te relacionabas con nadie, pero ahora Yayoi, Hana y Nadashiko estarán tristes.

Lo miraste con algo de sorpresa, pero decidiste no mostrarte débil.

 _«Ese director habló de más»._

—Convivir cerca de dos semanas, no nos hace amigas, ni mucho menos. Estaba con ellas por propio interés. No me extrañarán si desapareciera.

—Deja de negarte a ti misma la verdad, sabemos que, si bien no querías tener gente cercana, no pudiste evitar caer en amistad con ellas.

Es cierto que nunca formaste vínculos con nadie por lo mismo, pero más cierto es que en esas dos semanas, con toda esa gente, demostraste lo contrario.  
Te enojaba que diera en el blanco, pero no cederías.

—No es así, nadie es esencial para mi ahora.

—¿Nadie? ¿Acaso no hiciste amistad con la clase nocturna? ¿No formaste en esos días vínculos con nadie?

—No tendría por qué hacer tal cosa.

—Esperaba que también allí pudieras crear lazos de amistad con alguien, apreciar más tus relaciones, apreciar más tu vida…

—Deja de buscarle tres pies al gato. No tengo amigos ni familia. Si sobrevivo, Kenji será el único por el que seguiré luchando.

Te diste la vuelta dispuesta a irte.

—¡Lilika…!

No le dejaste seguir, saliste de la habitación lo más rápido que pudiste. Sólo te habías ido a despedir, no querías terminar más enojada con él. Llegaste a la pequeña sala, donde Kenji y Nishimoto miraban las armas que llevaste. Fujishima te observó de lejos, acababa de despertar.

—¿Para qué las cadenas, Lilika-chan? — Dijo Kenji.

—Me pareció interesante el aprender a usarlas.

—¿Eran estas cadenas de Rai? — Preguntó Nishimoto, haciendo referencia al guardia al que habías _«desaparecido»._

—Probablemente —. Dijiste encogiéndote de hombros, y restándole importancia al asunto.

—Señorita, ¿qué hará conmigo? — te habló Fujishima, desde el lugar donde estaba encadenado.

—Te quedarás aquí para apoyar a Nishimoto de ser necesario.

—No le aseguro ser de ayuda…

—Pues entonces te quedarás allí encadenado, hasta que yo regrese.

—¿Irá sola?

—Lo he dicho mil veces, ¡sí, iré sola! No preguntes más.

Kenji te miraba con preocupación, no querías que estuviera mal, así que te agachaste a su altura y lo abrazaste, mientras le susurrabas un «volveré pronto, lo prometo».

—Si esa es su determinación señorita, no podemos objetar nada entonces—. Fujishima te miró significativamente, y mejor volviste la mirada. No necesitabas ningún tipo de lazo en tu vida.

.

.

Llevabas manejando más de nueve horas. La casa de Nishimoto te quedaba de paso a tu destino, fue bueno parar para descansar un poco, no hubieras soportado manejar todas esas horas seguidas. Saliste a las once de la mañana, después de que exhaustivamente revisarán las rutas que recorrerías, hablaran sobre una estrategia y entrenaras un poco con algunas armas.

Según tus cálculos, faltaba menos de tres kilómetros para llegar. Hubiera sido más fácil viajar en el tren de alta velocidad, pero no estuvo nunca entre tus posibilidades, era demasiado riesgoso.

 _«Tal vez llegó la hora de caminar»,_

antes que decidieras qué hacer, divisaste una figura parada a la lejanía, te quitaste los lentes que traías, y observarte con más atención. Era Seiren.

Bajaste del vehículo con toda calma, sacando lo que necesitarías, como las armas que Nishimoto te había provisto.

—Seiren—. Saludaste sin apuro.

—Yo, Lilika.

Hubo un silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que viste que ella no hablaría.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Estoy investigando unos asuntos de Kaname-sama. Pasé a observar los movimientos de Hayashi, y tengo también un asunto urgente que atender.

—Así que… ¿sabías que pronto vendría?

—Sabía que llegarías pronto porque me lo comunicó Kaname-sama. Por eso me pidió que antes de mi destino viniera aquí, para ver si necesitabas apoyo, pero por lo visto, no necesitarás de todos nosotros.

—No sé si alegrarme o no con eso.

—Tal vez no deberías, no te debes de confiar. Una vez que haga mi siguiente parada e informe a mi líder, vendré a ver como lo llevas, y no dudaré en actuar si necesitas ayuda.

—¿Vendrás? ¿Por orden del líder?

—No estoy segura si me dé la orden, pero espero de alguna forma que me lo permita.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que es porque de verdad me agradas.

Sonreíste ante su afirmación. Te encantaba su sinceridad.

—A mí también me agradas, de hecho, si salgo viva de aquí, creo que podemos ser muy buenas amigas.

También observaste una pequeña sonrisa surcar su rostro.

—¿Tienes una estrategia? — Preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

—No la tendrás fácil.

—Lo sé, estoy mentalmente preparada para recibir una golpiza. Y… para ser torturada, también…

—Ya veo. Así como enfrentaste a todos en la mansión Yamaoka con facilidad, creo que estás lista. Muy pocos logran derrotar a ciento cincuenta guardias por sus propias manos y seguir como si nada…

—Un momento… — la interrumpiste un poco exaltada, —¿ustedes no me ayudaron en la mansión de ninguna manera?

Ya sabías por qué dijo que te sería fácil y no necesitarías de la ayuda ellos, Seiren creía que tu derrotaste a todos en la mansión. Ella pareció comprender tu confusión, pero su rostro no reflejaba nada que pudiera calmarte.

—Nadie de nosotros intervino. Ayer la fiesta de los Aidou terminó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y luego de eso nos dirigimos a la academia, todos. Hoy, al mediodía salimos a tomar el tren de alta velocidad, hacia una mansión de los Aidou. Llegamos hace un par de horas.

Estaba claro, ellos no te habían ayudado, entonces… ¿Quién provocó esas explosiones?

—¿Dónde está la mansión?

— Aproximadamente a 65km al oeste, — te señaló la dirección del lugar, —al otro lado del río.

 _Genial,_ por lo menos podrías pasar por una taza de té al terminar con Hayashi.

—¿Saben que aquí se encuentra Hayashi? ¿Saben que aquí estoy?

— Solamente Kaname-sama lo sabe, y no creo que tenga razones para decirle a los demás.

—Me parece bien, no quiero que nadie más intervenga.

—Recuerda que intervendré de ser necesario—. Te recordó mirándote seriamente.

— Me alegra bastante, de verdad, pero preferiría que no. Es mi lucha…

—Podrías morir si estas así de confiada.

—No es confianza, realmente podría morir, pero estoy preparada para ello. No es algo que me asuste.

—Entonces eres muy egoísta—. Lo pensaste unos instantes.

—Sí, lo acepto, lo soy, pero estoy determinada a hacer lo necesario—. Seiren se veía molesta por tu argumento, pero sólo suspiró.

— Confundes _determinación_ con confianza.

—No lo hago—. Sus miradas se encontraron, ella era fría de momento, pero tú no cederías.

—Entonces te deseo éxito.

—Gracias—. La mirarte desafiante unos momentos más, y luego ella desapareció mientras te decía un _«me retiro ya»._

Sin más, te encaminaste hacia la mansión de Hayashi.

.

.

Al llegar a la entrada, viste el gran muro que rodeaba su propiedad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corriste tomando impulso, y saltaste sobre el muro, sin siquiera tocarlo, aterrizando del otro lado de pie. Sonreíste. Pasar sería pan comido.

.

.

.

* * *

*El Sai es un arma, cuya forma básica es la de una daga sin filo, pero con una aguda punta. Para mayor información, consultar en internet:)

* * *

.

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción, no pude revisar con calma...

.

 _Hay dos puntos que quiero dejar claro con respecto a la historia:_

 _El primero es que por un instante (y sólo un pequeño instante) le he perdido el hilo, y no sé a donde me dirigía... así que después de replantear lo que quiero lograr con el fic, he adelantado algunos sucesos que planeaba para un largo futuro... por lo tanto, con este episodio da comienzo la revelación del pasado de la protagonista, la historia de su familia y su relación con el mundo vampírico, así como el fin de tanto misterio sobre ella (soy una persona poco paciente en ese aspecto, como notarán)._

 _Como consecuencia del punto anterior, los tres siguientes episodios, se centrarán en ella únicamente (nada de guapos vampiros rondándola... por lo menos no presencialmente) y las decisiones que ella tomará para su futuro. Ésto es necesario antes de darle paso a una relación más estrecha con la clase nocturna, y antes de que pueda formar vínculos con ellos sin alterar mucho la historia original del manga._

 _._

Con esto aclarado, sólo me resta decir que, de verdad espero no decepcionar a nadie con lo que viene, y espero que no se les haga tediosa esta parte de la historia, pues creo que es fundamental y necesaria para poder avanzar al siguiente ciclo... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cómo ven el pensar de la protagonista en cuanto al acabar con quien esté en su camino? He tratado de que mostrara su faceta de cazador, ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre esto? Créanme que sus comentarios me son de guía y me ayudan bastante. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, estoy más que presta para recibirlas...

.

Sé que abandono mucho este fic, por diversas cuestiones en mi vida personal, pero lo cierto es que lo terminaré. Mil gracias, de verdad, a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí.

No me alargo más. El siguiente capítulo ya está casi listo, así que en 15 días nos vemos para la actualización:)

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	9. Dos mundos distintos

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _ **Dos mundos distintos**_

"Al final, sí éramos diferentes"

Decir que tenías problemas era poco.

Podías detectar la presencia de centenas de vampiros en ese lugar. Centenas. Por no decir que la mansión se veía bastante iluminada, lo que te podría causar un inmenso dolor de cabeza, si no fuera porque en ese instante traías tus lentes de sol. _Irónico_ , ya que era de noche.

Ya habías terminado con la decena de guardias que tenías cerca, era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran los demás. Avanzaste sigilosamente hasta la entrada principal de la mansión.

Ahí, detectaste la presencia de dos vampiros del otro lado de la gran puerta. Ellos la abrieron.

Eran una mujer y un hombre, relativamente jóvenes, ambos serenos y vestidos de traje.

—Bienvenida—. Dijo ella seriamente.

—El amo Hayashi ha estado esperándola, señorita Lilika Granger—. Agrego su acompañante.

Adiós sigilo. Entraste, ellos avanzaron hasta las escaleras.

—Hayashi-sama, viene en camino.

Dicho y hecho, el aludido venía bajando por las escaleras. Lo reconocías por las fotografías del libro que Seiren te dio.

—Granger… Lilika… — con ademán de menospreciarte, llegó al último escalón, sus palabras para ti no eran nada amables; —al fin llegas; buena elección al venir sola… y en auto, evitaste que mucha gente saliera herida por tu causa… tomemos asiento, ¿quieres acompañarme a la…?

—No, prefiero que sea rápido, Hayashi. Si algo he aprendido, es a nunca aceptar el asiento que te ofrece alguno de tus tíos.

El vampiro sonrió ante tu argumento, ya estaba dándote la espalda, pero detuvo su andar y se posicionó más cerca de ti. Sus sirvientes atrás de él.

—Eres muy impaciente, tal como tu madre… de hecho, ¿mencioné que te pareces mucho a ella y también a Margarette? Eres su _viva_ copia… — sabías que quería provocarte, pero no cederías fácilmente, —te pareces tanto a Melody… la única diferencia es el color del cabello, el de ella _era_ hermosamente más claro… casi igual al mío… eso lo debiste de sacar de tu padre… ese hombre sí que _daba_ batalla, tal vez tienes su carácter, no me sorprendería… —se burlaba de ti con cada palabra que salía de su boca, —me imagino que Yamaoka no te pudo acompañar a nuestra cita, después de todo, nos veríamos hace varias horas…

—Digamos que preferí venir sin él… ahora… ¿por qué me has citado, Hayashi Masaru?

—Bien, veamos, al grano, sí… mañana temprano tengo una cita con gente importante… y te llevaré conmigo. Así de sencillo.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que te acompañaré?

—Porque no tienes alternativa. Viniste ingenuamente a la boca del lobo, creyendo que te daría explicaciones sin sentido sobre tu familia, seguramente.

Sonrió con sorna, si creía que podría amedrentarte estaba muy equivocado.

—Creo que te equivocas en algo, — dijiste sonriendo de lado, —hay muchas más alternativas para mí. No vine a pedir explicaciones, de hecho, vine a terminar con el hombre que asesinó a mis padres, y que, probablemente con su ejército esté ideando un plan que afectará a mucha gente…

—Sigues siendo ingenua si crees que podrás siquiera tocarme.

Ahora su voz era muy dura, su mirada fría. No hacía falta tu detector vampírico para saber que estaba de malas.

—Lo haré… sufrirán, tú y tus aliados… — sin decir más te lanzaste hacia él dispuesta a atacarlo, probando que ibas en serio, sacaste una daga de tu gabardina.

Antes que pudieras «siquiera tocarlo», los dos sirvientes se posicionaron frente a él en un rápido movimiento, y se enfrentaron a ti. Eran muy expertos en combate, se notaba a leguas, pero eso no te vencería, no.

Dejaste que tu sed de pelea se apoderara de ti. Tendrías que derrotarlos a toda costa. Te estaban dando batalla, no debías alargar más el asunto, sus ataques eran mortales. Ellos no se andaban con rodeos, lo demostraron al ensartar una navaja en tu brazo derecho, con la que previamente habían realizado diversos cortes superficiales en ti, pero no te detuviste, actuaste más rápido. Un golpe a tu rodilla izquierda y trastabillaste, el dolor no tuvo comparación. Era ahora o nunca. En la primera oportunidad que tuviste, clavaste tu daga a la altura del corazón de aquel hombre, la herida fue mortal.

Él se desplomó en el suelo, y la mujer, al darse cuenta, dejó de pelear contra ti. Lo siguiente que hizo, te sacó del trance donde estabas: se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y lo abrazó ocultando su cabeza en él.

Lo comprendiste al instante. Eran amantes. Y tú acababas de matar a uno de ellos.

—Bien hecho, querida sobrina, — Hayashi se encontraba por las escaleras, sonriendo, —acabas de terminar con la vida de un hombre de familia, alguien con hermanos, madre, y por supuesto, con una pareja. No puedo decir que era la mejor familia, pero es muy lógico que entre ellos se querían…

Te señaló hacia la escena que acabas de presenciar.

 _¡Infeliz!_ Sabías qué estaba haciendo, sabías que debías de ignorarlo, sabías que mirar en esa dirección no te traería nada bueno. Pero fue en automático.

Bastó una milésima de segundo para saber que ella sollozaba, no fingía, de verdad lloraba.

Habías terminado con alguien importante en su vida. Y no sólo él. Ciento cincuenta guardias contratados por Yamaoka sufrieron el mismo destino, y muy seguramente los familiares de algunos de ellos, también.

Esposa, hijos, hermanos, padres. Les habías privado directa o indirectamente de una vida.

¿Qué diferencias había entre ellos y tú? ¿Qué podías esperar estando ahí?

Hayashi había logrado su cometido: ahora te habías distraído, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el golpe que estaba por asentarse en tu cara. Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de decenas de vampiros y, específicamente, tres de ellos te estaban atacando.

—Ellos son los hermanos del ahora difunto — te dijo Hayashi, —y, a diferencia de la sentimental de su novia, ellos son más… de armas tomar.

No te quedaba más que sobrevivir, así que empezaste a pelear contra ellos. Eran fuertes y sus ataques eran feroces.

 _Dolor._

Tenías que controlar tus emociones o no sobrevivirás.

 _Desesperación._

Ahora se te hacia un poco difícil, no podías pensar claramente mientras luchabas. Hayashi fue astuto, te estabas quedando sin opciones.

 _Sufrimiento._

Era necesario por tu bien. « _Reacciona»._ Te dijiste. « _Reacciona»._

Sacaste las sai que traías escondidas en tu gabardina, y tomaste nuevamente el control de tus emociones. Terminar con todos, eso era lo que ibas a hacer.

.

* * *

Habías roto tu record. Según tus cálculos, acabar con esas decenas de vampiros te había llevado menos de cinco minutos. Eran casi cien, eran. ¿Tus pérdidas? El sombrero que llevabas, (pues terminó en algún lugar partido en dos pedazos), y claro, cuando menos tres costillas izquierdas rotas.

—Me sorprende tu audacia, no cabe duda que llevas al asesino de tu padre dentro.

Te miraba desde su lugar, no se había movido para nada. Lo miraste con esos ojos fríos que habías adoptado, no le darías el gusto de mirarse sobre ti.

—Calla…

—Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Tu padre mató a mis padres porque no lo querían cerca de mi hermana… Y no sólo eso… no supo ser un buen esposo, pues Melody tuvo que convertirse en humana por no tener su ayuda… luego vivieron como fugitivos, hasta que murieron… tal parece que tampoco supo ser un buen padre…

—Mentira… — más que a él, querías convencerte a ti misma.

Esa historia habías leído en tus investigaciones, esa era la versión oficial. Tu padre mató a la madre de Melody y huyó dejándola sola, entre esa época ella se volvió humana, y luego, él mató a al padre de Melody. Posteriormente, ambos desaparecieron del mapa hasta la noche que murieron.

—¿Sientes el deseo de acabar con todos? ¿Quieres matarme ahora?

—… lo haré —. Tu voz salió como un gruñido bajo. El rió sonoramente.

—No podrás siquiera tocarme. Te lo dije, nunca me equivoco… eres muy ingenua, pequeña, viniste para vivir tus últimos momentos…

—Despreciable…

—Y… ¿sabes qué es lo mejor para ti? Que no te puedo matar ahora porque prometí llevarte mañana… así que ya no haré entrar a las tres cuartas partes de mis soldados que están afuera… no quiero que termines muerta, o peor aún, que ellos terminen muertos…

—¡Calla ya! ¡Maldición! — Te lanzaste nuevamente a por él, apuntando con una sai su cuello, pero sin que pudieras notarlo, la mujer que antes sollozaba se puso delante de él, defendiendo, en su mano derecha tenía la daga que había terminado con la vida de su amado, y en la izquierda una vara corta.

—Morirás—. Sentenció. Su semblante ahora era diferente, sus ojos serios pasaron a ser fríos, pero a su vez, su mirada era vacía, había perdido todo rastro de vida. Los rastros de lágrimas todavía asomaban por ahí.

—Te lo dije, no podrás siquiera tocarme—. Hayashi estaba extasiado con la escena. Pero tú dejaste de concentrarte en él.

La mujer iba en serio con eso de matarte. Un golpe, dos, tres, cinco, diez. Su velocidad incrementaba y tú solamente eras capaz de defenderte. No podías siguiera atacar.

Pero tampoco sentías el querer hacerlo.

 _Pesar._

 _Sufrimiento._

 _Pérdida._

 _Dolor._

 _Furia._

Sus sentimientos eran tan claros en tu mente como los propios, era difícil concentrarse.

Le habías quitado a su ser amado, ahora ella buscaba venganza. Ellos sólo hacían su trabajo, tú eras la asesina.

Tu mente estaba tan confundida, que no podías más que esquivar sus furiosos ataques en todas direcciones.

Intentó golpear con su vara tu abdomen, reaccionaste tarde, por consiguiente, la Sai salió volando de tu mano. Un intento de golpe más, y sentiste el hueso de tu hombro dislocarse.

El dolor creció más. Era el brazo donde te habían ensartado antes la navaja.

No debías detenerte, pero, aunque no querías, tus pasos se volvieron lentos. La sai y la daga chocaron estrepitosamente, y las dos salieron volando por el aire. _Genial,_ la quedaba una vara, te quedaba un brazo.

—No podrás ganar, nunca—. Hayashi se regocijaba, tú luchabas por sobrevivir, pero ya no sabías cómo—. Fuiste muy ingenua al haber creído que sí. Porque hay algo que no tomaste en cuenta…

Unos golpes más. Abdomen, mano, codo. Ya ni siquiera podías retroceder. Te faltaba el aire también.

—…eres débil —. Sentenció, —y yo conozco tu debilidad.

Estabas fatigada, ella no había claudicado ni un instante. De un momento a otro, golpeó tu cabeza, cerca de tu mejilla izquierda. Los lentes que habías conservado durante la batalla, volaron de tu rostro, y el cristal del mismo lado se rompió en pedazos, cortando sobre tu párpado y tu mejilla.

—Y también, conozco lo que te puede detener.

La luz entró a tus ojos como fuego, tenías razón al principio, el lugar estaba bastante iluminado, o por lo menos, la luz en ese lugar tenía un brillo especial, que lastimaba tus ojos más que los de ellos. Caíste al suelo.

—Es el fin.

Tras las palabras de Hayashi, recibiste otro golpe en la sien con la vara. Al instante perdiste el contacto con el mundo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _*En algún lugar dentro de la mansión de Aidou*_

Souen Ruka cuidaba de las flores de un estante, antes de depositarlas en un florero, cerca, se encontraba Kuran Kaname sentado en uno de los sillones, con un rostro que denotaba molestia, algo desagradable estaba sucediendo.

La puerta fue abierta y Seiren entró.

—Kaname-sama… he regresado—. Dijo sin moverse, todavía a unos pasos de la puerta. Ruka observaba la escena desde su lugar.

—Bienvenida a casa, Seiren. ¿Cómo estuvo…? — La aludida se inclinó poniendo su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón.

—Los observé… mi señor… —solamente Kaname notó el deje de molestia en el rostro de Seiren, y con esas simples palabras y su gesto, pudo saber que su presentimiento desagradable se había cumplido.

Ruka, acomodando el florero en su lugar, miraba la expresión de fastidio ahora muy notoria en el rostro de su líder.

—Ya veo… — al decir esas palabras, las flores que Ruka cargaba se incendiaron estrepitosamente, y el ambiente a su alrededor, se puso muy tenso; —hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera quedado dormido para siempre…

Nadie dijo nada más. Ruka prosiguió a deshacerse de las flores quemadas sin hacer comentarios, Seiren no se movió de su lugar y Kaname seguía perdido en sus pensamientos; fue de las pocas veces que Souen pensó que el líder de verdad era aterrador.

—También… — siguió la guardaespaldas, —sobre el otro asunto, Kaname-sama… — Ruka se encontraba en ese lugar y Seiren sabía que no debía mencionar nada.

—Después, Seiren. Por el momento, puede esperar.

Ella guardo silencio, pero su inquietud era evidente para el líder, quien suspiró profundamente.

—Ten un poco de confianza, Seiren. Es su decisión, nosotros solo podemos esperar.

—Cómo usted diga—. Aunque no le parecía la idea, nunca le contradecía, por lo cual solo quedaba confiar en Lilika. Después de todo, ella misma le pidió no intervenir, esa era la decisión que había tomado.

—Recuerda que esa es su determinación. Además, ya sabremos cuando actuar—. Concluyó Kuran.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dolor.**_

Sentías todo tu cuerpo pesado. Intentaste moverte y notaste que te encontrabas encadenada de ambas muñecas, tus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo: estabas colgando de brazos.

Abriste poco a poco los ojos. La luz tenía un toque denso, lastimaba tu visión, pero trataste de averiguar dónde estabas. Era un cuarto con paredes blancas, grande, 20 metros cuadrados… tal vez. Una puerta de madera frente a ti, y lo que parecía ser una gran ventana a tu espalda. No había nada más, excepto tú.

Tu gabardina y tus armas ya no estaban, y el dolor era intenso en tus heridas.

Los cortes en tu cara ardían, y podías sentir la sangre seca acumulada en gran parte de ella. To cabeza dolía por los golpes y por la luz que recibías. Sentías intensas punzadas en tu brazo derecho, donde habías tenido la navaja ensartada; en tu hombro, en tus costillas y en tu rodilla izquierda, podías sentir como los huesos andaban afectados gravemente. La herida de tu abdomen no había cerrado, era para haber muerto, pero tenías gran resistencia.

Miraste el piso, entonces notaste la gran mancha de sangre acumulada alrededor tuyo.

¿Dónde te encontrabas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente? ¿Qué sería de ti ahora?

Las preguntas revoloteaban en tu mente una a una. ¿Ese era tu fin? Sí, estabas segura.

 _ **Miedo.**_

Tu voluntad de luchar había muerto, tal como tú lo estarías en algunas horas.

Él llegaría hasta donde te encontrabas, y te destrozaría. Él y los suyos.

Como leyendo tus pensamientos, tu verdugo abrió la puerta. Viéndote ya consciente, sonrió con altanería.

—Veo que has despertado, aunque siendo sinceros, creí que no despertarías hasta el amanecer, o por lo menos, lo suficiente como para llevarte sin que nos des problemas.

¿Por qué te arriesgaste a ir sola?

—¿C-c cuánto… h-he…? — Te sorprendiste al escuchar tu propia voz. Rasposa, cansada. Nada comparado a lo que siempre había sido.

—¿Dormido? Sólo unas cuantas horas. Faltan tres para el amanecer. Ya deberíamos prepararte. No querrás ir en esas fachas…

 _ **Pánico.**_

—¿A d-dónde me… llevarás…?

—Verás pequeña, yo no soy alguien que dé explicaciones, pero ya que te has rendido y tenemos tiempo… no veo por qué no.

Empezó a caminar por la habitación, pero tus ojos no lo podían seguir, estaban muy lastimados.

—Nuestro amo ya ha despertado. Aquel que cambiará el sistema por el que el mundo se rige, volvió. Al amanecer iré a darle mis saludos, y tú mi querida sobrina, serás mi ofrenda para él.

 _ **Terror.**_

—¿P-por qué…?

—Simple. Tú serás mi llave de entrada a su gabinete.

Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué te llevaría a morir a manos de él?

—¿No lo comprendes? Te lo explicaré: dentro de ti hay un poder sin igual que le hará más fuerte si llega a beber tu sangre.

Inconscientemente temblaste ante sus palabras. Cosa que a él le pareció divertida.

— Lo sabes, ¿verdad? La historia de tu familia. Los Granger: líderes por excelencia de los cazadores de Europa. Pertenecientes a una élite mundial, aquellos que se encargan de nivelar la cadena alimenticia en el mundo. ¿Qué les hace más poderosos qué los demás? ¡Exacto! Que ellos no sólo se dedican a la caza de vampiros, sino de otros seres «nocturnos». El departamento encargado de cazar vampiros está a la orden de la asociación que ya conoces, pero los otros departamentos, son los líderes en sus ramas, no hay nadie con más poder que ellos, pero eso de seguro ya lo sabías… ¿Y la familia Hayashi? Somos descendientes directos de sangrepuras. Lo cual quiere decir que llevas en tu sangre tan magnífico poder… poder que ofrecí a mi amo, y que en unas horas le daré…

 _ **Confusión.**_

Ya sabías todo eso, salvo lo de su «amo». Pero tu corazón no dejaba de latir con fuera ante la idea de terminar tu vida de esa manera. ¿Acaso no estabas lista ya? ¿Qué pasaba contigo?

—¿Quién… es ese ser…?

—«Ese ser» como lo llamas, es el verdadero rey de los vampiros, aquel que cambiará el sistema, y nos hará gobernar sobre los humanos, tal como debe de ser. Él es el verdadero líder Kuran…

Debía de estar bromeando.

—¿Ver-dadero?

— Así es, insignificante sobrina. Kuran Kaname, es tan débil y maleable ante el mundo, cree erróneamente que esas ideas pacifistas le llevarán a algo bueno, cediendo ante el deseo de los humanos…

Jamás recordabas al líder Kuran de esa manera. Es cierto que tenía ideas pacifistas, y que buscaba el bien para ambas especies, pero eso jamás se le debía de atribuir a que fuera maleable, al contrario, ese hombre era de temer. Tenías la idea de que él era el que manipulaba a todos a su alrededor para lograr sus objetivos. Tan frío y calculador como nadie más.

Hayashi y sus aliados estaban equivocados si creerían algo así.

—No pue-de haber… nadie más temible…

—Por supuesto que sí, ya lo conocerás en unas horas. Recuerda su nombre: Kuran Rido-sama. Servirás para la causa, deberías estar contenta…

 _ **Desesperación.**_

—¡J-jamás contribuiré!

—Oh, pequeña, claro que lo harás. Morirás, es inevitable. Tu poder hará que el suyo aumente… él acabara con el que actualmente dice ser rey de los vampiros y gobernaremos sobre todos.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Te sentías vulnerable.

—Kuran Kaname… no lo permitirá… ninguno de ustedes-s logrará su objetivo…

—Kuran Kaname no puede hacer nada contra él, ya lo ha intentado antes, y sólo demostró ser muy patético…

—E-ellos te detendrán…

—Nadie podrá contra nosotros. Tenemos una alianza muy grande… somos prácticamente intocables.

— El… concilio debería…

—¿Y quién crees que nos está ayudando? — sí se podía, ensanchó más su sonrisa, —¿No es demasiado obvio quién está detrás de todo?

Abriste los ojos al darte cuenta de lo que implicaba sus palabras. Ellos sabían algo como eso, sí, era obvio. Pero… ¿eso implicaba que Tatsuo también lo sabía?

—Ha-ay más… —más que cualquier cosa, querías convencerte a ti misma, —la asociación de c…

—Ellos no serán un problema, todos lucharemos contra Kuran Kaname… nadie intervendrá por él, nadie podrá hacer nada contra nosotros…

—No podrás…

—Lo haremos, es el fin de la humanidad, de todo lo que conoces…

Su risa llenó todo el lugar. Te estremeciste con sus palabras. En unas horas estarías muerta. Y después, todos tus conocidos acabarían de la misma forma.

 _ **Desesperanza.**_

Todos morirían. Kuran Kaname no podría contra ellos. La clase nocturna, no se les compararían en fuerza. El concilio los apoyaba. La asociación de cazadores… ¿no intervendría? No, claro que no. era improbable.

No importaba qué hicieras o qué hicieran. Éste era…

—… el fin… — como un susurro, terminaste tu incontrolable estado mental.

Hayashi se sonrió y se detuvo frente a ti.

—Lo es. Es bueno que ya lo hayas comprendido. El creer que lograrías algo es una triste muestra de tu debilidad… — No lo mirabas, pero sabías que se burlaba con cada palabra, — es porque eres humana.

Con mucho esfuerzo, levantaste levemente tu vista hacia él. Teniendo tu atención prosiguió.

—No eres una Hayashi, es lógico; no eres una Granger. Y sabes que tampoco puedes llamarte Yamaoka. ¿Qué eres entonces? Una débil humana, alguien que creyó que podía entrar en nuestro mundo y estar a nuestro nivel. ¡Qué arrogancia!

Bajaste la mirada. Él tenía razón. No eras nadie, sólo una ilusa que creyó que podía hacer algo contra el destino, que creyó que podría ser parte de su mundo, pero la verdad era que, siempre habían sido parte de dos mundos distintos.

—Y lo más estúpido son tus puntos débiles… tu vista es tan excepcional, por ejemplo, que puede percibir también el mínimo cambio en las emociones de las personas… no necesitas luz, tus ojos ven perfectamente en la oscuridad…

Era cierto, por esa razón siempre usabas gafas de sol en el día y por la mayoría de las tardes, no era simple altanería de una chica rica, tus ojos eran sensibles y preferías no tener molestia alguna en ellos.

—Muy obviamente sabes que son los ojos de tu madre… pero déjame decirte que también son una combinación de tu padre… después de todo, un cazador tiene fácilmente muy abiertos los ojos en la noche…

 _ **Inseguridad.**_

—¿Te han dicho que tienes el corazón bondadoso de Melody? Esa capacidad para compadecerte de todo mundo y crear con facilidad lazos fuertes con las personas, sea quien sea… supongo que por eso te relacionas muy poco y realmente no tienes amigos… ¿Prefieres estar sola a tener lazos inquebrantables?

Lo sabía, seguramente porque también te investigó por años, y tuvo ayuda del concilio vampírico, con Tatsuo de intermediario, por supuesto.

—Además, — continuó, —puedes experimentar los sentimientos de los demás como si fueran propios, supongo que el ser indiferente a la mayoría te llevó años de práctica, una razón más para ser una chica solitaria…

¿Qué más te quedaba? Morirías, todos lo harían. Hayashi tenía razón, eras débil, fuiste ingenua, y pronto todo acabaría para ti…

—¿Quieres que prosiga? Tengo cuando menos dos o tres cosas más sobre ti… pero supongo que ya lo sabes, así que… es necesario que curemos tus heridas y te dejemos lo más presentable para mi señor…

—¿Q-qué pasará con Yamaoka…?

La pregunta salió sola, y se quedó suspendida en el aire. ¿Te habías resignado a morir? Sí, no había nada que pudieras hacer, pero necesitabas saber qué pasaría con ellos.

—¿Él? Tendrá que seguirnos, siempre lo ha hecho, aunque después de casarse con Margarette, nos dejó de lado… ahora ha de saber que volverá a nosotros, y tal vez su hijo viva…

Pensaste en Kenji. Aunque querías protegerlo, le habías fallado. Él… ¿moriría también?

No solo él. Tatsuo, Yayoi, Hana, Nadashiko… el director, los delegados… todos los humanos morirían; y no sólo ellos.

Takuma, Hanabusa, Senri, Rima, Seiren, Kain, Souen… incluso Kuran, verían su fin.

Cerraste tus ojos fuertemente. Dolía saber que ellos también pasarían por lo mismo.

 _ **Frustración.**_

Jamás los volverías a ver, no convivirían más.

Nunca les llamaste amigos, ni les hiciste saber que eran importantes para ti, pues sentías que si lo hacías crearías un lazo inquebrantable.

 _Tonta._ Ese lazo ya estaba ahí. Se formó sin que tú lo quisieras. Y claro que los consideraste tus amigos. Ellos también lo sabían.

Pero dolía de todas formas.

.

 _«Volveré pronto, lo prometo»._

 _._

Abriste los ojos de manera rápida, olvidando que la luz te lastimaba, e inmediatamente los cerraste. La promesa realizada a Kenji resonó tan cercana en tu mente.

 _«Cuídate Lilika, te amo»._

Ese era el niño por el que juraste luchar; ¿Podías dejar que el también… muriera?

.

 _«Tienes que volver Lilika-chan o si no, nos sentiremos solas y tristes»._

.

Ahora la voz de Nadashiko. Pero no solo ellos.

.

 _«¿Si volverás?»_ Yayoi.

 _«No te ves muy -bien- que digamos…»._ Hana.

 _«No es la despedida que esperábamos, pero supongo que es lo mejor dada las circunstancias…»._ Rima.

 _«La próxima vez deberíamos hacer algo mejor…»._ Senri.

 _«Lo dejaremos así por el momento, pero si las cosas se complican… no dudes en buscarnos… no dudes en buscarme…»._ Takuma.

 _«H…Hasta… luego, Lilika»._ Hanabusa.

 _«Buenos términos, es demasiado, pero sería lo justo»._ Ruka.

 _«¿Te causamos molestias?»._ Kain.

.

Todas las voces surgieron como un remolino. En solo un segundo.

.

 _«_ _…te doy la bienvenida no sólo a esta casa, sino a la familia». Tatsuo._

 _«Querida Lilika…_ _estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites». Margarette._

«Haría lo que fuera por ustedes, por su seguridad». Nishimoto.

 _«Señorita, es un placer encontrarla»._ Fujishima.

.

 _ **Culpabilidad.**_

Todos ellos… no querías, no debías dejarlos morir, eras débil, es cierto, pero, aun así… tú… tú…

El recuerdo más reconfortante que pudiste tener llegó a ti como un flash: toda la plática que tuviste con Kuran sobre tu humanidad, los argumentos que le diste anteriormente.

 _«Cuando llegue el momento, recuerda esas palabras que has dicho. Eres fuerte, Lilika Granger»._ Había dicho él. Y no sólo eso, la última vez que lo viste: _«R_ _ecuerda todo lo que has aprendido y tu resolución no decaerá»._

.

¿Por qué habías dudado? ¿Te ibas a tragar tus palabras?

 _No._

 _Jamás._

Querías defenderlos. Querías ayudar.

 _«Lo ibas a hacer»._

Un fuerte golpe a tu abdomen te desconcentró. El aire te abandonó por un momento. Abriste los ojos, pero la luz fue más cegadora.

—No te duermas, pequeña; —podías divisar la silueta de Hayashi, —sé que sólo fue unos instantes, pero necesito tu cooperación para arreglarte, no queremos retrasarnos.

—No… — un susurro. Todo te dolía, pero las fuerzas volvían a ti de poco en poco.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me pareció escuchar un «no»?

—No permitiré que los dañes…

Pero no solamente querías protegerlos…

.

 _«Te amamos, Lilika. Jamás lo olvides»._ Tu padre.

 _«Daríamos lo que sea para que seas feliz… así que vive y sé feliz»._ Tu madre.

.

Ahora también querías vivir.

Por ellos.

 _Por ti._

El dolor de cabeza creció sobremanera. Tu cuerpo estaba temblando. La luz te cegó tanto que cerraste otra vez los ojos.

—¡Insolente! — gritó él; —creí que ya te había quedado claro… débil humana… — agregó despectivo.

—¡No soy débil! — tu voz sonó unos niveles más bajos de lo que planeabas, pero no importaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? Ahora mismo te haré sufrir, para que nunca vuelvas a contradecirme…

—Yo viviré… te venceré… — Un sonido bajo, agudo y continuo llegó a ti. Sentiste también moverse el lugar… seguro que era tu cansado cuerpo—. Los protegeré… ¡Y no me rendiré!

Hubo un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose.

Las cadenas se soltaron y sentiste que te caías. Pero no llegaste al suelo, alguien te sostuvo en brazos, y te sentó delicadamente a su lado, mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

Abriste los ojos despacio, pero te sorprendiste al ver todo oscuro.

—Gracias por no rendirte, Lilika. Lamento la tardanza.

 _Esa voz…_

—Impo… imposible… — Hayashi enfrente de ti, estaba aterrado.

Miraste lentamente a la persona a tu lado. Pensaste lo mismo que Hayashi.

—¡¿Padre…?!

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción, no pude revisar con calma...

 _Me gusta un poco de suspenso:3_

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Recuerden que su opinión y comentarios respecto a la historia, me ayudan a saber qué rumbo tomar y también me inspiran :D

Saludos especiales a **_Yuslin_** , **_Isabel Valadez, MeltDarness_** y **_Yuya kinomoto_** :3

Responderé los comentarios vía PM.

No me alargo más. El siguiente capítulo ya está casi, casi listo, así que en 15 días nos vemos para la actualización:)

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	10. Revelando la verdad

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 _ **Revelando la verdad**_

" _Y aquí te dan la última pieza…"_

—Impo… imposible… ¡Tú estás muerto! — farfulló Hayashi.

Tu mente ahora volvía a la confusión. ¿Estabas viendo bien?

—Es hora de terminar con lo que dejamos atrás hace años, Masaru—. Tu padre se veía imponente, tal como lo recordabas, pero tenía reflejado el cansancio en todo su cuerpo; —Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Melody y a Lilika.

No te había mirado en todo ese tiempo, su vista no se apartaba de quien estaba delante de ustedes.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! — Hayashi estaba tan desesperado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y no tenía la culpa.

—¡¿Padre…?! — tocaste su brazo, era él no había duda.

Te miró y dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

—Lo lamento, no pude llegar a tiempo, pero esto jamás se volverá a repetir, Lilika. Gracias por no rendirte y seguir viviendo.

—¿Qué les has hecho a mis hombres? Tú provocaste las explosiones, ¿cierto? —entonces el temblor que sentiste, y ese sonido, eran explosiones, eso lo explicaba bien; —¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? ¡Responde!

—Supongo que te debo explicaciones, ¿no es así Lilika? — Dijo él ignorando a Hayashi —Entonces les contaré _toda_ la verdad.

Asentiste automáticamente.

.

.

.

* * *

 _*Londres, hace 20 años*_

— _Padre, no iré a Japón._

— _No fue una petición, fue una orden, Ackley—. Sentado detrás del escritorio y con una mirada severa, el jefe de la organización, agregó: —eres el jefe de la división de cazadores de licántropos… y en un futuro serás el jefe de esta familia. Debes acatar todas las órdenes que te demos._

— _Tengo 25 años, veinte de ellos dedicados exclusivamente a la organización, he acatado cada orden y cumplido toda misión, padre. Pero no veo necesidad de ir a ese país, todo ese asunto terminó, yo mismo lo acabé…_

— _Sólo irás a verificar que todo se encuentre en orden, míralo como un viaje turístico…_

— _Puedes mandar a cualquier otro._

— _El jefe tiene que verificar._

— _Cualquiera de los otros departamentos… el de vampiros, por ejemplo…_

— _Ellos no están completamente a nuestras órdenes, lo sabes. Y las órdenes que tienen de la asociación es no intervenir allá, y vigilar esta área de Europa._

— _Padre…_

— _No hay cambios, ve ya. Tus hermanos cumplirán tu trabajo mientras estás fuera…_

 _Sin decir palabras, y con una leve inclinación, Ackley salió de la oficina de la gran casa Granger._

 _Sabía lo que su padre estaba haciendo, le daba un poco de libertad antes de dejarlo a cargo de la familia. Si eso quería, le daría gusto._

 _._

 _._

 _*Japón, hace 20 años*_

— _Melody, Margarette, Masaru… — la mujer frente a ellos sonreía cálidamente, —dentro de unas semanas, su padre volverá a dormir por otras décadas…_

— _¿Eso nos debe de importar? — Masaru, un niño de doce años, estaba impaciente por irse._

— _Masaru, no le hables así a madre—. Melody le exhortó._

— _Él nunca ha estado ahí para nosotros… ¿a eso se le puede llamar padre? — replicó._

— _Sabes los motivos, — dijo Margarette._

— _Es cierto, puede que no esté con nosotros, pero se preocupa por todos, de verdad que nos ama… — continuó su madre._

— _¿De qué sirve? ¿Te conformas con ser su amante, madre?_

— _¡Masaru! — exclamaron Melody y Margarette al mismo tiempo._

— _Me he dado cuenta hace tiempo, es increíble como toda la familia Hayashi aprueba esto…_

— _Sabes que es un sangrepura… ha vivido por mucho y ha pasado de todo… además tiene otras responsabilidades… — seguía su madre._

— _¡No lo justifiques! El hecho de que Hayashi se haya aprovechado de eso para ganar más poder, no me importa… cuando sea el cabecilla de la familia, cambiaré las cosas, lo juro…_

 _Sin decir más, salió del lugar. En el último año, se había vuelto un chico frío y rencoroso._

— _Ya se le pasará, no se alteren por eso…_

— _Pero madre, es muy joven para guardar tanto rencor dentro de sí… — comenzó Margarette._

— _Seguramente heredó el corazón de padre, porque nosotras lo heredamos de ti… — dijo Melody._

— _Una vez que nosotras nos enamoramos, no podemos hacer nada por cambiar de parecer, ese es el corazón que heredamos de Hayashi… — su madre se acercó a ellas, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Melody y una sobre Margarette; —ya tienen 18 años, lo pueden comprender, su unión matrimonial es necesaria…_

— _Sí, madre, — dijo Margarette; —Tatsuo-san y yo seremos muy felices, lo sabemos…_

— _Sobre eso, madre… — intervino Melody, —yo no quiero casarme con Shiki-san… lo sabes… no lo amo, déjame elegir, por favor._

— _Pequeña… yo no lo puedo decidir, es mi padre quien toma las decisiones… pero si llegas a encontrar a alguien especial para ti, yo te apoyaré, y tu padre también, eso será suficiente para que no te obliguen a casarte…_

— _Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ese entonces… — decía Melody con un aire de tristeza._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Japón, unas semanas después*_

— _Es increíble que intentaras eso a plena luz del día, — decía el hombre mientras apuntaba con una pistola a otro, que temblaba de miedo en el suelo, —la asociación está haciendo un pésimo trabajo si no te ha detenido…_

— _Yo… sólo…_

— _Está prohibido atacar a los humanos, aunque estés en un lugar retirado… pero ese no es mi trabajo, se lo dejaré a ellos._

 _Dejó de apuntarle, mientras dos hombres se acercaban. Ni siquiera los miró, giró hacia un lado en busca de la niña que iba a ser atacada. No estaba._

— _Cuiden mejor su zona—. Les dijo a los hombres y siguió su camino en busca de la pequeña._

 _Había una presencia vampírica cerca y tuvo un presentimiento, no supo diferenciar si era bueno o malo. Pero siguiendo sus instintos buscó esa presencia._

 _Dos cuadras más adelante, visualizó a la pequeña: ya no lloraba, hincada a su lado, una hermosa mujer, joven… vampiro._

 _Se acercó a toda prisa, no sabía que pasaba._

— _No te preocupes. Tu madre debe de estar buscándote, me quedaré acompañándote hasta entonces—. Sonrió la mujer, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto._

— _Gracias one-san._

 _Las dos volvieron sus vistas hasta él, que ya se encontraba a unos pasos. La niña no pareció alarmarse con su presencia, como si no lo reconociera._

— _Es un placer conocerlo, señor cazador—. Le dijo la mujer con esa sonrisa, que de pronto le inspiraba confianza. Ella se puso de pie._

— _Ackley… Ackley Granger—. Y por una razón que no conocía, terminó diciéndole su verdadero nombre._

— _Yo soy Hayashi Melody… un placer—. Extendió su mano, y él no dudó en tomarla y llevarla a sus labios mientras sus miradas seguían conectadas._

— _El placer es mío._

 _._

 _Melody lo había encontrado. Él era esa persona especial, aquel por quien lucharía contra su matrimonio arreglado. Tenía que ser él. Si no, ¿qué eran esos sentimientos en su interior?_

— _La niña… está perdida… — mencionó él sin saber qué decir._

— _Lo está, estamos esperando que venga su madre por ella—. Respondió Melody, y lo miró significativamente, —Es bueno que no se haya encontrado con nadie peligroso mientras estaba sola, sería perturbador… y difícil de olvidar…_

 _Ackley entendió sus palabras, al parecer ella había borrado esas imágenes espantosas de la mente de la niña._

— _¿Quiere usted esperar con nosotras? — preguntó ella._

— _Por supuesto._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Se frecuentaron en esos días, sabían la identidad del otro, por lo que no se negaron a contarse sobre sus vidas. Y sin decir más confesaron su amor al otro._

 _Ackley no volvió a Europa en el siguiente par de meses. No supo exactamente como pasó, pero lo cierto es que la amaba y daría lo que fuera por ella… aunque eso pudiera causarles problemas. Bastantes problemas._

 _Melody no tardó en hablarle a su madre y hermana acerca de él._

 _Incluso lo llevó a almorzar a su casa. Ahí el cazador conoció a la madre de Melody, a Margarette y a Masaru. Pero Masaru estalló en ira por causa de Ackley._

— _¡Es un cazador! ¡Un cazador! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Melody?_

— _¡Cálmate, Masaru! — Melody estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

 _Ackley sólo observaba la escena sin decir una palabra, se esperaba algo como eso; por suerte, la hermana y la madre de Melody tomaron bastante bien su relación. Ahora, también le preocupaba el cómo lo tomarían los Granger. Eso sería un problema más serio._

— _¡No puedes estar con un cazador! ¡Son nuestros enemigos!_

— _Él no es nuestro enemigo, ¡entiende por favor!_

— _No lo soy, — intervino por primera vez Ackley, —si te hace sentir más tranquilo, pertenezco a la división de licántropos, no vampiros… jamás en la vida le haría daño a Melody, y mucho menos le haría daño a su familia._

— _¡Mentiroso!_

— _Además… yo abandonaré la organización pronto… no puedo seguir con ese trabajo._

— _¿Lo dejarás de verdad, Granger-san? — preguntó Margarette mientras Melody quedaba muda ante su confirmación._

— _Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ella…_

— _¡Mientes! Un cazador no deja de ser uno hasta que muere, así como los vampiros. Esperen que el abuelo sepa de esto…_

— _¡Basta, Masaru! — su madre intervino por primera vez, estaba furiosa por la actitud de su hijo._

— _¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, madre? — Masaru rió sínicamente, —es obvio, creer todas esas tonterías de amor es lo tuyo, después de todo tú eres el vivo ejemplo de una relación fallida…_

— _¡Masaru! — gritó Melody, pero éste no miró a nadie; salió del comedor sin decir más._

— _Perdónalo, por favor—. Dijo Margarette._

— _No se preocupen, venía preparado para algo como esto._

— _Lo siento, está un poco molesto con los asuntos de su padre, — dijo la señora Hayashi, —de hecho, le he hablado a él de ti, y no parece molestarle, dijo que hablaría con mi padre para que el compromiso previo que tenía Melody quede anulado…_

— _¿Un sangrepura aceptará esto? — preguntó el cazador escéptico._

— _Ha vivido bastante y… bueno, él ya no se interesa por estatus social o razas…_

— _¿Renunciarás a tu familia? — La voz de Melody salió en un hilo, interrumpiendo a su madre. Él resopló._

— _Sí, en un par de días partiré a Londres para dimitir de mi cargo ante mi padre._

 _Masaru había alcanzado a escuchar esa parte de la conversación. Si nadie hacía nada, él actuaría._

 _._

 _._

 _*Japón, dos noches después*_

— _¿Qué pasa, Masaru? — decía su madre detrás de su escritorio mientras miraba unos papeles._

— _¿Dónde están mis hermanas?_

— _Melody fue a despedir en la estación a Granger, y luego iría a alcanzar a Margarette en casa de Yamaoka, — dejó de ver los documentos de sus manos para mirar a su hijo, —¿Por qué la pregunt…?_

 _Las manos de Masaru estaban cubiertas por unos guantes gruesos de trabajo, y sostenían una espada. Su madre se aterró, Masaru sonreía._

— _Curiosidad, madre… no me culpes, sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano…_

 _._

 _._

 _*Londres, dos días después*_

 _Nadie decía palabra alguna. El jefe estaba más que furioso, sus hijos a su alrededor, escépticos. Los líderes de las distintas divisiones de la familia al fondo miraban muy seriamente la escena que se desarrollaba._

— _No lo permitiré—. Dijo al fin el jefe._

— _No estoy pidiendo permiso, estoy dimitiendo._

— _¡¿Estás loco, Ackley?! ¡No te mandé para eso!_

— _Pero pasó. No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para que cambie de opinión._

— _¡Son vampiros! ¡Nuestros enemigos! Tarde o temprano te traicionarán… ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Te han lavado el cerebro?_

— _Nada de eso, padre. Les he servido por veinte años, pero nunca por propia convicción. Ahora he encontrado una propia convicción… a quien amo y por quien lucharé. No les debo nada, no tienen derecho sobre mí._

— _Te arrepentirás, lo sé. No seas necio, hijo… — con lo último, su padre casi rogó, casi._

— _Lo lamento padre, aunque esto fuera un error, no daré vuelta atrás._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _La mansión Hayashi se hizo un caos. Con un arma antivampiros habían terminado con la vida de la señora Hayashi. Y después de que el padre de Melody hubiera argumentado días antes, sobre romper el compromiso con Shiki, todos lo sabían. Un cazador estaba frecuentando a Melody._

 _Melody intentó disuadir a todos, el cazador estaba con ella a esa hora… era imposible que matara a su madre. El concilio no le creyó, levantaron una orden de captura en su contra. Ella no les reveló su paradero, sabía que, si la noticia llegaba a los oídos de él, estaría a salvo en Europa con los suyos, y buscaría una solución._

 _El consejo decidió arrestarla por obstaculizar su investigación, pero eso no fue todo. Shiki los disuadió para darle pena de muerte. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y pensaron que las intenciones de él tenían que ver con el compromiso anulado… lo que no sabían, era que se había aliado con Masaru para destruir a su familia. Fue él quien le facilitó el arma antivampiros._

 _._

 _Margarette, por su parte, fue a ver a su padre, aunque lo tenían prohibido. Le rogó para que salvara a Melody, pues la estaban juzgando._

 _Abogó también por el cazador, no había sido él el asesino, tenían que descubrir quien había querido inculparlo, y saber por qué atentaron contra su familia._

 _Después de darle vueltas al asunto, su padre, quien ya no tenía ganas de vivir, aceptó ayudar a Melody y de paso a Margarette para protegerlas de su destino._

 _._

 _Tatsuo se abstuvo de votar contra Melody. No podía traicionar de esa manera a Margarette, no así; pero eso no bastó para que los demás lo hicieran. Saliendo del senado, se comunicó con su prometida. Las dos corrían peligro y él no permitiría que murieran. Después de todo, amaba a Margarette._

 _Aún en contra de sus antiguos principios, Tatsuo con sigilo fue a liberar a Melody, antes de que atentaran contra su vida. La llevó lo más lejos que pudo, encontrándose con Margarette._

 _._

 _Las dos huyeron, hacia el hogar de su padre, quién mediante un ritual muy antiguo, las convirtió en humanas. Dando su vida por las de ellas._

 _Él sabía que, siendo humanas, las leyes vampíricas no les afectarían, y tendrían la protección de los cazadores de vampiros. Una vez que recordaran sus vidas, estarían atentas y descubrirían quién asesinó a su madre._

 _Además, no quería seguir viviendo, no sin «ella». Él solamente iba a dormir por unos pocos años, para descansar su cuerpo, pero no tenía sentido ya, si cuando despertara, no la vería más. Sabía que, hacía lo correcto._

 _._

 _Las instrucciones que ella misma había escrito en esa hoja, eran claras. Tenían que buscar a alguien llamado Yamaoka Tatsuo. No recordaban nada, ni ella ni su hermana, pero pronto lo harían._

 _Llegaron a la mansión Yamaoka, después de obtener su dirección._

 _Él se sorprendió sobremanera. Después de meditar el asunto, contactó al concilio. Convinieron en lo mismo: habían sido convertidas en humanas. Sus leyes no les afectaban estaban libres de culpa._

 _Sin más que hacer por ellas, Tatsuo las recibió en casa._

 _._

 _Ackley había sido encerrado en el sótano de su mansión en Londres. No dejaron que se fuera. Hasta donde estaba, llegó la noticia de que lo acusaban de asesinato injustificado en Japón. No lo dejarían ir, no después de que confiara en vampiros y fuera traicionado._

 _Alegando la buena voluntad de su madre, fue liberado por ella, y escapó de su familia, dispuesto a resolver este conflicto. Regresó por Melody._

 _._

* * *

 _Llegó directo a casa de Yamaoka, pues sus informantes le contaron todos los pormenores. Gracias a sus habilidades telepáticas, las hizo recuperar la memoria perdida. Todo._

 _Sabiendo que lo buscaban, decidió huir con Melody, fuera de Japón. Y después de un par de años, tuvieron a su primera y única hija: Lilika._

 _._

 _Vivieron ocultos, en paz, pero ocho años después, les llegó una nota que les indicaba volver a Japón lo más rápido posible._

 _._

 _Habían estado en la mansión Yamaoka hacía menos de una hora. Ahora se dirigían en auto hacia el aeropuerto. Según se enteraron por medio de Tatsuo, el abuelo Hayashi falleció. Masaru tomó el control de la familia… y ordenó capturar al cazador que asesinó a sus padres: ahora también acusaban a Ackley de cometer el más grande tabú del mundo vampírico: terminar con la vida de un sangrepura._

 _Masaru había salido del país al tomar su nuevo cargo. Antes de irse, le mandó una nota de advertencia a Margarette: no pararía hasta encontrar a la traidora de su hermana y al cazador._

 _Sabiendo del peligro al que se enfrentaban, decidieron que lo mejor era ir a Londres; estar en el país de los cazadores, los protegería por un tiempo._

 _Pero de camino en el auto, alguien se les atravesó. El auto viró sobre su eje. Ackley, Melody y su hija salieron heridos._

 _Afuera, Masaru y otros (muchos) vampiros los esperaban._

 _Después de decirles toda la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre, Masaru los dejó a manos de sus guardias, y se fue._

 _._

 _Protegiendo a su hija, (quien tuvo lesiones menores), Melody quedó herida de muerte, Ackley también fue herido de gravedad al terminar con todos los guardias. Fue la lucha más dura que tuvieron._

 _Antes de fallecer, Melody le encargó a Ackley no morir hasta que Lilika estuviera a salvo._

 _«No dejes que recuerde algo como esto, no está preparada… ella tiene que vivir, Ack…»._

 _Él borró esa batalla de la memoria de Lilika. Quemó el lugar, su amada incluida._

 _Y con mucho esfuerzo, se trasladó malherido a la mansión Yamaoka. Dejó a su hija en brazos de Margarette, encargándosela, y desapareció de su radar. Lo creyeron muerto._

 _._

 _Margarette la llevó al hospital y desde entonces se hizo cargo de ella._

 _._

 _Ackley logró sobrevivir. Venganza contra Masaru era su única meta. Regresó a Londres, estaba herido de muerte, tenía heridas muy difíciles de tratar, le dejarían bastantes secuelas y tardaría mucho tiempo para poder recuperarse. Además, estaría allí para planear y vigilar los movimientos de Hayashi no para tomar el control de Granger._

.

.

.

* * *

—Uno de tus más grandes errores, Masaru, es ser tan confiado: creernos muertos solo por dejarnos con tus guardias… o creer que Lilika se rendiría sólo porque te metiste en su mente e influenciaste sus pensamientos de manera negativa…

Tu padre no mentía. Jamás lo haría, lo sabías.

A tu mente volvió ese trágico día.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en tus ojos y te permitiste llorar por primera vez en casi diez años.

De alivio, de frustración, de dolor.

Todo en tu interior se conmovió. Todo llevaba a lo mismo: Hayashi Masaru.

—Dejarte vivo ha sido mi único error. Un error que no volveré a cometer—. Hayashi estaba furioso.

—Lilika, es un alivio verte llorar—. Dijo tu padre mirándote un instante, —por años creí que te habías vuelto de hielo.

—¿Por… años? — Él rió ante tu pregunta.

—No he estado ahí y lo lamento, pero te he vigilado, Lilika… aun cuando Yamaoka te quería traer a la fuerza, llegué hasta ahí a ayudarte.

Ahora que lo recordabas… la presencia que habías sentido… ¡Claro! Era la misma…

—Tú me ayudaste—. No era una pregunta. Él fue quien provocó las explosiones en el patio de tío Tatsuo.

—Lamento haberme quitado pronto. Los Granger se quedaron con la idea de terminar con Hayashi también. Pero ellos no pueden intervenir, porque se armaría una guerra interminable. Tuve que luchar contra ellos para que desistieran de venir.

—¿Granger?

—Ellos te han buscado, Lilika, te querían de su lado para mantenerte a salvo… y que asumas el mando si fuera necesario… amenazaron a Yamaoka para que te dejara ir, pero él se aferró al deseo de Margarette de cuidarte…

Eso tenía mucho más sentido.

—No sigas… — advirtió Hayashi.

—¿No quieres escuchar tus crímenes? —retó Ackley — Yamaoka y yo lo sabemos. Envenenaste a Margarette. Murió por tu causa.

Eso sí era nuevo. Tus lágrimas aumentaron.

—Nadie creerá eso.

—Lo sabemos. Invitaste a Margarette a verte, no le dijo a nadie. Hablaron mientras tomaban té. Dijiste que no tuviste que ver con la muerte de Melody, aunque sí buscabas vengar a tu familia. No creíste a sus palabras de mi inocencia. Acabaron discutiendo y ella se fue.

—Es patético tu argumento.

—Ella empezó a estar mal llegando a casa, y en cuestión de horas falleció. La autopsia reveló el envenenamiento. Ella lo contó antes de morir. Es por eso que Yamaoka te buscaba.

—¡No tienes pruebas!

—No las necesito, yo sé todo sobre ti. Te he vigilado. Sé para quien trabajas, sé lo que has estado planeando, y por eso mismo sé que no tendrás éxito.

—¡No puedes detenernos! Nadie puede…

—No voy a «detenerlos», voy a _detenerte_ que es diferente. Aunque obviamente tu amo tampoco tendrá éxito.

—No estés tan seguro de eso, no hay nadie a su altura.

—Lo hay—. Dijo tu padre sin más; —Hace bastantes meses, mientras me encontraba investigando qué hacer con ustedes y ese ser… llegó a mí un sangrepura, a través de su fiel sirviente. Ella me dijo que se encargarían de ese problema, pues era su responsabilidad. Por su parte, me dijeron que yo me encargara del mío, y de mi hija también.

Esa descripción te sonaba bastante.

—No quise confiar a la primera, pero al fin y al cabo me convencieron. Yo me encargaré de ti, ellos de lo demás.

Sí, en definitiva, te sonaba a Kuran y compañía.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven…?! Insolentes… los dos morirán aquí, mis guardias están afuera, ya lo debes de saber.

—Es cierto, pero déjame decirte que más de las dos terceras partes de ellos ya no existen. No pude terminar con todos… debes de saber que no tenía tiempo para jugar con ellos cuando mi hija estaba en peligro.

El dolor en tu cuerpo era fuerte, te sentías colapsar. Y las lágrimas sólo servían para darte un toque patético.

—Escucha Lilika, — te llamó tu padre, —ellos son casi cien guardias, contando a Masaru. No te muevas de aquí, yo te protegeré…

—¡No…! — tenías un mal presentimiento de su decisión.

—No te preocupes, Lilika. He vivido para este día con ese objetivo. Morir después de acabar con Masaru.

—Pero padre…

—Descansa un poco tus heridas. Antes de venir pasé a ver a Yamaoka… —rió ante el recuerdo, —ahora sé que tienes a personas que aprecias, amigos y familia, puedo irme tranquilo sabiendo que sobrevivirás. Por ellos y por ti, tienes que vivir y salir adelante…

Eso definitivamente era una despedida.

—No puedes dejarme…

—Estás en buenas manos hija, — puso una mano sobre tu hombro, — cualquier decisión que tomes a partir de ahora, está bien. Tu madre y yo estaremos orgullosos del camino que recorras, no importa cuál sea… ¿recuerdas el día que te di mi reloj?, sigo creyendo lo mismo hasta ahora…

—Basta de pláticas motivacionales… — dijo Hayashi exasperado.

Tu padre se acercó y depositó un beso en tu frente.

—Vive, Lilika. Tienes que vivir.

Dejó un arma en tus manos. Y sin decir más, se puso de pie, sosteniendo una katana.

.

Tu padre y Hayashi estaban enfrascados en su lucha; tú se encontraban al lado de la ventana rota, junto a la pared. Observaste el suelo. No todo el vidrio era de la ventana, también de las lámparas. Ackley se había asegurado de que las luces no te lastimaran. Aún en la oscuridad, todos podían observar perfectamente.

.

La pelea había sido dura, pero Ackley no cedió. Masaru no era tan bueno como tu padre, pero a leguas se le notaba el cansancio que cargaba tu progenitor, lo cual los ponía en igualdad de condiciones. No te podías poner de pie, no podías ayudar, pero querías.

Poco a poco, los guardias que sobrevivieron a las explosiones, llegaron al cuarto.

—Incompetentes, acaben con él… —Masaru no podía salir del lugar. Obviamente deseaba huir.

Tu padre se notaba cansado, había dejado que lo hiriera. La pelea contra su familia de cazadores y el camino que recorrió hasta este lugar debieron de agotarlo, ya no aguantaría mucho.

Los guardias intentaban intervenir, pero no podían acercarse mucho, Ackley no los dejaba.

Viste un brillo especial en sus ojos. Supiste que el siguiente sería el golpe final.

.

La cabeza de Hayashi salió disparada de su cuerpo. El movimiento que hizo tu padre con la katana fue magistral, digno de un cazador de élite.

Al fin había consumado su venganza.

.

Aunque estabas segura que Ackley hubiera suspirado de alivio, sabías que quedaba menos de un centenar de guardias que no descansarían hasta terminar con ustedes, después de todo, Hayashi Masaru sólo era uno de sus amos.

El cazador estaba en grandes dificultades, no podías quedarte sin hacer nada.

Tomaste el arma en tu brazo izquierdo. Jamás habías intentado disparar con esa mano, pero tu derecha estaba dislocada. Apuntaste hacia los guardias y disparaste.

El disparo llegó hasta el pecho de uno; seguiste apuntando, no eras nada mala disparando con la zurda.

Al intentar hacer otro, alguien llegó a tu lado y pateó tu mano, haciendo que soltarás el arma.

Sin darte tiempo a reaccionar, te alzó del cuello, levantándote del piso. Era la mujer a la que habías dejado _«viuda»._

Nuevamente volvías a dudar sobre cómo reaccionar frente a ella.

Miraste de soslayo hacia donde se encontraba tu padre, no les estaba yendo mejor: lo atacaban al mismo tiempo y estaba muy herido y cansado.

No podías depender de él, tenías que hacer algo y rápido.

Con mucho esfuerzo te aferraste de su antebrazo y colocaste tu pulgar en la hendidura del pliegue del codo, tratando de hacer presión en esa área. Tenía que funcionar. Aunque se te dificultaba respirar, hiciste lo mejor posible.

Intentó con su mano libre quitar la presión que hacías, pero tú fuiste más perseverante.

Como resultado, te tiro hacia el piso, algo retirado de donde estabas antes. Dejaste que el aire entrara a tus pulmones.

No te quedarías así, por más que te pesara el hecho de matar, no podías tener piedad con quien no lo tenía con las demás personas.

Te acercaste hasta los vidrios y tomaste en tu mano algunos pedazos. Tenías dislocado ese brazo, pero ahora mismo no podías intentar componerlo. Con la otra mano, tomaste un trozo todavía más grande.

Sí no ponías todo tu esfuerzo, no vivirías.

Lanzaste lo pequeños pedazos de vidrio con todas tus fuerzas, y mientras ella los esquivaba y apartaba, te lanzaste a su ataque con el trozo grande. Lograste herir su costado, su mano estaba algo entumecida consecuencia de la presión que hiciste antes.

Diste una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla trastabillar. Lanzaste el vidrio hacia su rostro, y ella te pateó cayendo en ese acto. Tus manos ahora sangraban, y te faltaba el aire.

Al mirarla de soslayo, viste como tomaba otro gran trozo de vidrio y se ponía de pie. Sin esperar nada te lo lanzó. No tuviste tiempo de moverte.

Al virar bien tu cabeza en su dirección, esperando tu fin, miraste la silueta de tu padre atravesarse en su camino.

Cayó estrepitosamente hacia ti. Estaba muy mal, según tus cálculos poco alentadores, no le quedaba tiempo.

—¿P-por…qué…?

Sentiste que en tu mano depositaba un objeto cuadrado. Mientras te miraba con dificultad.

—T-te lo dije… vive, Li…lika.

Levantó una mano ensangrentada hacia tu rostro, el contacto duró unos segundos.

Su mano cayó al suelo, mientras cerraba sus ojos para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí termina este capítulo. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción, aunque revisé puede haberse escapado alguno...

 _Bueno, aquí tenemos por fin, la verdad del pasado de la protagonista, revelada:3_

 _Espero no sea muy tedioso, en lo personal estoy satisfecha con el resultado._

 _Lo sé, soy muy drástica u.u matando a todos... (¿por qué eres así?):c_

 _Y aprovecho para anunciar que el próximo capítulo será el último de este ciclo, pues marcará un giro en la historia, ¿se pueden imaginar cuál será? Con el capítulo 12, comienza la segunda parte de este fic._

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí. Recuerden que su opinión y comentarios respecto a la historia, me ayudan a saber qué rumbo tomar y también me inspiran :D

Especialmente, **_Yuya kinomoto_** _y_ ** _Cristina._** Gracias por sus palabras:3

No me alargo más. En 15 días nos leemos para la actualización:)

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	11. Amo mi humanidad

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **Amo mi humanidad**_

" _Y la repuesta final es…"_

Tu mente se hizo un caos. En ese instante te perdiste a ti misma.

 _Dolor_.

Miraste a la mujer que reía sin que sus ojos mostraran emociones.

 _Venganza_.

¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? Todo pasó en menos de dos segundos. ¿Por qué no lo pudiste defender? Ya no quedaron pensamientos coherentes en ti. Dejaste que tu sed de venganza viniera.

¿Tu padre quería que vivieras?

¿Bien?

 _Sobrevivirías_.

.

.

Todo el dolor que tu cuerpo había sentido antes desapareció, incluso. Todos los vampiros en la habitación, acabaron muertos. Cerca de cien. Ni siquiera supiste cuanto tiempo pasó, ni cómo lo hiciste. Solo sabías que guardaste el objeto que tu padre te dio y con su katana y su arma, procediste a luchar contra quienes quedaban.

Estabas saliendo de la mansión, ahora caminabas con dificultad. Observaste ese objeto peculiar, y te diste cuenta que era un detonador. Según su pantalla, marcaba bombas instaladas en puntos estratégicos de la mansión. Necesitabas salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Te sentiste colapsar en cualquier momento. Pero te aferraste a salir de allí.

 _«Vive, Lilika»._

Al salir de la mansión apretaste el botón de detonación. Llegaste con mucha dificultad a la entrada de la propiedad, mientras todo se incendiaba a tus espaldas.

Afuera, podías ver como empezaba a aclarecer. Los primeros rayos de luz se colaban a través de las lejanas llanuras. Caminaste en dirección al oeste.

Podías llegar, o por lo menos, harías el intento.

Tu cabeza daba vueltas. Habías perdido mucha sangre. Tenías huesos rotos. Heridas de gravedad. Aunque te aferrabas a seguir, en lo más profundo de ti, sabías que no sobrevivirías.

Empezaste a ver borroso. Temblabas.

Perdiste la fuerza en tus pies y trastabillaste.

Poco a poco perdías la consciencia. Había un inmenso eco que resonaba en tu mente.

«¡Lilika!».

Escuchaste a lo lejos, pero ya no tuviste fuerzas para mirar.

Cerraste tus ojos y dejaste que la oscuridad te invadiera mientras te desplomabas en el suelo.

.

.

El mundo daba vueltas a tu alrededor, lo sentías.

Abriste lentamente los ojos, tu cabeza colgaba. Alguien te llevaba en brazos.

¿Qué era lo que visualizabas? ¿Árboles?

Cerraste nuevamente los ojos.

El aire era frío. Posiblemente porque apenas estaba amaneciendo.

No supiste cuánto tiempo pasó. Ni siquiera sabías qué era lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que sabías era que estabas muriendo.

 _Muerte_.

La sola idea levantaba mucha confusión en tu cabeza.

Sabías que, al ir, corrías el riesgo de no volver con vida. Lo repasaste mentalmente antes. Estabas preparada y eso siempre creíste.

Pero estando al borde de la muerte antes, supiste que no querías morir. La sola idea fraccionaba tu mente.

 _¿De verdad era por eso?_

La idea de no ver de nuevo a tu familia o a tus amigos, te calaba hasta los huesos.

El no haber disfrutado tu vida rodeada de tus seres queridos, te llenaba de culpa.

Te decepcionaba a ti misma el hecho de tratar superficialmente con todo el mundo, por el miedo de crear lazos irrompibles.

 _No, no era por eso._

Lo que de verdad te aterraba, más que todas las cosas, era morir sin luchar.

Perder tu vida de manera patética, sabiendo que no habría otra oportunidad. De no poder defenderlos. De no poder hacer algo por ellos.

Habías luchado. Ya no tendrías culpa alguna. Ellos entendían que moriste de manera correcta. Te perdonarían. Estabas lista.

Era hora de morir.

.

* * *

—Entonces ha terminado de esta forma…

Escuchaste una voz que interrumpió tus pensamientos. Tenía un toque… ¿decepcionado?

—Así es maestro, ha perdido la consciencia, y su pulso está débil, pero sigue viva.

Esa voz…

— Morirá—. Sentenció la primera persona, —lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Era cierto. Estabas a punto de morir. Por alguna razón te sentaba muy bien esa noticia.

El dolor en tu cuerpo era terrible, si hubieses tenido más fuerzas, tus gritos hubieran opacado todo el silencio del lugar.

—Hay algo que se puede hacer por ella…

—No, no me parece… por lo menos no sin su consentimiento.

Ahora que lo pensabas bien, ¿estabas en el suelo?

—Pero… está a nada de morir…

—Lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por mí mismo, no me gustaría de esa forma.

Sentías el frío del suelo. Todo el gran dolor pasó a ser entumecimiento. Ya no sentías tu abdomen ni tu brazo derecho.

—Necesito despertarle entonces…

—Tenía tiempo de no verte alterada…

Podrías morir, ¿cierto? Ahora en una parte muy dentro de ti, lo ansiabas.

—Ah… yo…

—No te disculpes, ni tienes que justificarte, te conozco perfectamente, sé por qué lo haces…

—…

—Ella se parece a _Yoruno_ … o por lo menos te la recuerda…

¿Yoruno? ¿Conocías ese nombre? No, no era posible.

—Líder, yo…

—No digas más… — hubo un breve silencio en su plática, —Lilika Granger, despierta.

Era obvio que te hablaban a ti, pero no tenías fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos. No querías.

—Lilika… — le segunda persona tocó tu hombro algo preocupada, —Lilika… abre los ojos.

Una suave sensación creció desde su mano y llegó a todo tu cuerpo. No sabías qué era exactamente, pero te llenó de tranquilidad, lo suficiente para abrir los ojos, aún con algo de dificultad.

Lo primero que visualizaste era el techo blanco, no sabías donde estabas ni cómo habías llegado, pero lo cierto era que te sentías en casa (por alguna extraña razón).

Giraste tu vista hacia quien te sostenía todavía el hombro. Era Seiren. Te miraba con una preocupación algo marcada en sus ojos.

Intestaste hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido.

—Felicidades, cumpliste tu tarea a la perfección, Lilika Granger—. Con dificultad viraste tu cabeza hacia el lado contrario, de donde procedía la voz, — te has llevado el premio mayor, pero el precio que has pagado es grande.

Sentado en un gran sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, y con ambas manos extendidas sobre el respaldo de éste, Kuran Kaname te miraba.

Su voz era suave. Sus ojos no eran fríos, tenían un toque de… ¿lástima? Podrías casi jurar que era de preocupación. Pero a lo mejor estabas delirando a causa de la fiebre.

Sentiste la necesidad de perderte en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

— Vas a morir… es inevitable… — cuando era él quien lo decía, la idea de morir te estremecía —pero… puedo ofrecerte aumentar tus días… una vida diferente…

Su hablar era entrecortado y con cada frase medía tu reacción, como si ya supiera tu respuesta.

Dentro de tu confundida mente, entendiste lo que estaba tratando de decirte.

—Puedes acceder o no hacerlo. Es completamente tu decisión… si de casualidad estás de acuerdo puedes darnos una señal, cierra tus ojos, por ejemplo.

Era demasiado repentino; sabías que no tenías tiempo, pero ahora mismo no sabías qué hacer. ¿Morir? ¿Alargar tu vida? ¿Convertirte en un monstruo nocturno?

Te miraba fijamente, esperando a ver tu reacción. Por supuesto que notó el desconcierto en tu rostro.

Te ofrecía convertirte en vampiro, no era para menos.

 _¿Deberías aceptar su propuesta?_

Esquivaste su mirada, no cerrarías los ojos.

Miraste nuevamente hacia el techo, no tenías tiempo, pero lo más coherente de tu mente, quería pensar un poco su propuesta. _¿Había algo qué pensar?_

—Lilika… — la voz de Seiren era seria, pero casi podías escuchar el deje de preocupación que marcaba, —por favor, no lo pienses… estás agonizando.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudiste, cerraste los ojos y pronunciaste una única palabra, en forma de susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que escucharan.

—No…

—¡Pero Lilika…! — Seiren dejó que le preocupación llegara a su voz.

—Está bien, déjala ya, Seiren. Si ella así lo quiere no podemos hacer nada—. Lo escuchaste suspirar, —es su elección.

Fácilmente morirías, no había de otra. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ti quería considerar la propuesta. Abriste un poco los ojos.

—T-ti…tiem-po.

¿Habías pronunciado esas palabras involuntariamente? No podías saberlo, lo cierto era que estabas pidiendo un poco de tiempo, como si ellos pudieran dártelo. Como si ellos pudieran controlar el destino.

— N… ne… nece-si… to ti… iemp…

—Shhh… — Kuran colocó su mano sobre tu frente. ¿Cuándo llegó hasta ti?

Sus miradas se encontraron. _Indescifrable._

La oscuridad te invadió de poco en poco y te dejaste llevar por ella.

.

.

.

* * *

 _«Lilika»_.

Abriste los ojos lentamente. Todo era oscuridad. Estabas parada en la nada. Ya no sentías dolor, de hecho, al mirarte, podías constatar que estabas tal y como saliste la mañana anterior de casa de Nishimoto. Tu ropa bien arreglada, completa y limpia. Estabas en perfectas condiciones.

—Lilika Granger—. La voz de Kuran resonó a tus espaldas, al mirarlo, lo viste parado, cruzado de brazos.

No habías reparado en su vestimenta informal, sin embargo, ahora que te fijabas, tenía un toque elegante. Se miraba extrañamente atractivo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? — No dejaste que tus pensamientos divagaran más.

—Es el tiempo que has pedido. Tienes unos pocos segundos mentales para pensar.

—¿Quiere decir que estoy dentro de mi subconsciente?

—Si así lo quieres llamar, está bien. No puedo hacer nada más por ti.

¿Desde hacía cuánto te hablaba con confianza? Es más…

—¿Por qué me está ayudando?

—No deberías de desperdiciar tu tiempo de esta manera.

—No puedo pensar si tengo otras dudas más grandes.

Dio un profundo suspiro.

— Podría ser yo un producto de tu imaginación, si lo quieres ver de esa manera… y tal vez, las respuestas que te dé, sean las que tú quieras escuchar.

—Yo sabré juzgar eso…

—Entonces… — dijo resignado —puedo decir que te ayudo porque, como dijiste aquella vez, no soy un completo monstruo.

—¿Es eso…?

—Sé el concepto que tienes de mí. También sé que todas las palabras que me has dado son verdad. Eres una persona sincera. Alguien que vale la pena ayudar, a quien es correcto salvar.

—Siempre he estado segura de haber vivido lo suficiente, con mis creencias y convicciones—. Dijiste en automático —No necesito vivir más si ya cumplí mi propósito de la mejor manera. No necesito ser salvada.

—¿Es así? Entonces… ¿por qué pediste tiempo?

Abriste los ojos ante la realidad. Era cierto. ¿Por qué lo habías hecho? Si pedías tiempo era porque tenías tus dudas, aunque sea, en lo más profundo de ti.

—Necesito poner en claro mis ideas—. Dijiste sin verlo, dándole la espalda.

—Adelante—. Aceptó.

Al principio, ser humana era tu única opción.

En tus memorias, tus padres humanos te cuidaban con mucho cariño y amor. Al morir, fueron tus tíos los que te dieron el calor de un hogar. Tu tía humana sin duda, reafirmó tus valores, y te enseñó a no sentiste menos delante de nadie.

Todos tenían derecho a vivir en este mundo, podían hacerlo en paz. Y ninguno debería tener derecho sobre el otro. La coexistencia debía de ser en igualdad de condiciones.

Amabas el ser humana. Siempre lo harías. Habías aprendido a apreciar cada detalle de lo que implicaba. Nadie podría contra eso. Ni siquiera el consejo de ancianos. Por eso, cuando insistieron tanto, tú te reusaste. No querías ser como ellos.

Sabías lo despiadados y poco preocupados por las demás vidas, que ellos podían llegar a ser. Eso incluida a tu tío, quien a pesar de ser cariñoso contigo, no dudabas que cooperara con el resto del concilio.

Al convivir con la clase nocturna por un par de noches, todo eso se vino abajo. No eran «monstruos» como se hacían llamar, sin embargo, si ellos así se querían autoproclamar, tú entonces te considerabas uno de ellos.

 _A tu modo y manera también eras un monstruo_.

No había tal diferencia entre ustedes. Si antes les considerabas asesinos, tú también habías matado. Si egoístas, tú también. Si manipuladores y convenencieros, que solo velaban por sus intereses, no había ninguna diferencia contigo.

Ahora mismo sabías que atesorabas tu vida humana más que cualquier cosa, pero tampoco odiarías una vida vampírica. Entonces, ¿por qué tanto dudar?

¿Era por la inmortalidad?

¿El hecho de depender de sangre para vivir? _Sí, podría ser eso_.

Tal vez era porque te aferrabas a tus antiguas creencias de morir como humana. Entonces como Seiren te dijo aquella vez, eras egoísta. Egoísta y orgullosa.

 _¿Morirías por orgullo?_

Habías descubierto que querías vivir. Con ese pensamiento saliste de la mansión Hayashi. Pero, ¿vivir como vampiro?

¿Había alguna diferencia?

 _«Daríamos lo que sea para que seas feliz… así que vive y sé feliz»._

Tu madre quería tu felicidad.

 _«Te amamos, Lilika. Jamás lo olvides». «…cualquier decisión que tomes a partir de ahora, está bien. Tu madre y yo estaremos orgullosos del camino que recorras, no importa cuál sea… vive, Lilika. Tienes que vivir»._

Tus padres querían que vivieras.

 _También querías vivir._

Como humana no eras una Hayashi, una Yamaoka, mucho menos una Granger.

Tanto si sobrevivieras siendo humana, como si lo hicieras siendo vampiro, no podías encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer. Pero querías disfrutar tu vida.

 _Siendo solamente Lilika._

Viviendo y compartiendo momentos con los demás.

 _Sí, eso harías_.

.

Miraste a Kuran a los ojos, aunque tu rostro mostrara un toque de duda, tus ojos mostraban determinación.

—¿Estás lista para tomar una decisión?

—Lo estoy.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo… amo mi humanidad.

Te miró significativamente y luego se dio la vuelta.

—Entonces es hora de volver.

El dolor creció dentro de ti y sentías fuego alrededor tuyo. Miraste tu cuerpo, ahora andabas como saliste de la mansión de Hayashi momentos antes. El ardor te hizo cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

.

.

Al abrirlos, Kuran alejaba su mano de tu frente. Quisiste hablar, pero no lograste nada.

—Nuevamente te pregunto, Lilika Granger. ¿Aceptarás esta vida que te ofrezco?

Su mirar era serio, pero tenía ese toque de compasión en sus ojos.

—Probablemente tendrás mucho dolor y sufrimiento hasta el día de tu verdadera muerte — la voz de Kuran era suave, casi hipnotizante, —aunque sea tu fin como humana, no lo veas como una completa maldición, sino… como un pequeño reposo entre la muerte y el cielo.

 _¿Entre la muerte y el cielo? Sí, esa descripción le quedaba perfecto._

—Si estás de acuerdo, cierra fuertemente tus ojos.

Amabas tu humanidad. El tener una nueva vida no significaba perderla. Te querías convencer de eso.

Cerraste tus ojos, tan fuerte, que dolió.

Sentiste como Kuran Kaname te levantaba gentil, pero firmemente del piso, hasta dejarte semi-sentada.

Su aliento rozó tu cuello.

—Es el fin de la vida humana de Lilika Granger.

Lo siguiente que sentiste fueron sus colmillos enterrados en tu piel.

Ardía aún más que todas las heridas de tu cuerpo. No pudiste siquiera gritar.

Sentías como se te iba la vida con cada trago de tu sangre que arrebataba.

Bebió hasta casi drenarte.

Por dentro, sentías como cada célula de tu cuerpo era rota, deshecha, y sustituida por otras mucho más fuertes. Era el dolor más grande que pudiste experimentar.

Cuando se separó, pudiste mirar esos ojos rojos como la sangre, y una final línea de tu sangre bajar de su boca, pero no reparaste mucho en ellos.

Podías claramente sentir la diferencia en tu cuerpo. Poco a poco tus fuerzas volvieron, lo suficiente como para sostenerte sentada por ti misma.

—Es hora de terminar el ritual.

Abriendo un par de botones de su camisa dejó expuesto su cuello. Tu mente reaccionó de manera inconsciente: la sed creció en tu garganta y supiste que tus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso.

Pero te reusaste a siquiera acercarte a él.

Sabías que los sangrepuras eran de temer, pero no imaginaste que tu sentido vampírico te mostrara a niveles más aterradores la diferencia entre ustedes.

Estabas aterrada de lo que experimentabas.

Con su uña, Kuran rasgó parte de su piel, y sangre empezó a brotar de su herida.

—Bebe, rápido, — te dijo —Ichijou y los demás no tardarán en notar lo que ha pasado y vendrán preocupados.

Apretaste tus dientes y notaste la diferencia entre ellos. Muy seguramente eran los colmillos que crecían.

Aunque tu mente se reusaba a aceptar eso, no había vuelta atrás. Si no bebías de su sangre, te quedarías como un nivel E, no sobrevivirías mucho de esa manera.

Si tu mente no hubiera estado ocupada con tus antiguos pensares «moralistas», te hubieras sonrojado a más no poder por lo que estabas a punto de hacer.

Acercaste tu boca a su cuello y débilmente empezaste a succionar. Toda tu mente te decía que era lo más asqueroso que podías haber hecho y, aunque una pequeña parte te decía que era lo mejor que habías probado jamás, no cedías por completo a ese instinto.

—Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Tus colmillos rozaron parte de su piel, tu instinto decía que mordieras. Mordiste. Entonces pudiste sorber tragos más grandes. _Uno, dos._ Como en un flash, unas imágenes vinieron a tu mente. Algo aterrador. _Tres._ No pensarías en ellos ahora. _Cuatro._

 _Asqueroso._

Era suficiente. Lo soltaste. Y retrocediste. No Habías notado hasta ese momento, que el dolor desapareció, y tus fuerzas, aunque pocas, volvieron.

Evitaste mirarlo a los ojos. Te sentías mareada. Tocaste tu rostro, no te sentías la misma. Te diste cuenta que tenías fiebre.

—Lilika… — Seiren puso su mano sobre tu hombro.

—Llévala a descansar. Ha tenido un día agotador y a pesar de que ahora tiene un nuevo cuerpo, todavía le pesan las batallas que tuvo…

—Está hirviendo en fiebre, Kaname-sama.

—Eso se debe a que su cuerpo todavía rehúsa su nueva naturaleza.

—¿Es por su genética de cazador?

—Puede ser. Por lo pronto encárgate de que se le asigne una habitación del lado contrario a los demás, para que pueda descansar.

—Como ordene, Kaname-sama—. Te ayudó a levantarte.

Era como si no estuvieras ahí. No les dirigiste la palabra, no hiciste ademán de resistirte cuando te querían llevar.

Antes de salir, Seiren se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Gracias—. Dijo mirando de soslayo al líder, y entonces salió del lugar contigo a cuestas.

.

.

* * *

Entre lo más profundo de la inconsciencia, sentiste un gran dolor procedente de tu hombro derecho; aún perdida en la nada, comprendiste que era el brazo dislocado. Seguramente lo compusieron… aunque te causaran molestias mientras descansabas, no tuviste la necesidad de despertar. Querías seguir perdida del mundo.

.

Habías caído en la oscuridad. Era tan reparador que no quisiste salir de ahí. Estando en ese lugar, pudiste escuchar unas voces que procedían de fuera.

—Por favor, Seiren, déjame entrar a verla. Todos estamos preocupados.

—Lo lamento, Ichijou-sama. Kaname-sama fue lo suficientemente claro cuando dijo «no dejes que sea molestada por Ichijou y los demás».

—¿Ah? ¿Kaname dijo eso? ¿Por qué habrá sido?

—Seguramente creyó que solo veníamos a molestar. Será mejor que volvamos más tarde.

—Aidou eres muy cruel. Lilika-chan nos necesita… iré a ver a Kaname y preguntarle qué pasó.

—No se lo recomendaría, Kaname-sama está descansando.

—Seiren…

—Déjelo ya, Ichijou-sama. Volveremos más tarde.

—Ruka tiene razón, nosotros nos vamos.

—Kain, Ruka-san, todos… — suspiró, —tienen razón. Pero que quede claro que volveremos luego, Seiren.

 _Que molestia_. No importaba, decidiste seguir en la inconsciencia.

.

.

* * *

Cuando volviste en ti, sentiste que alguien tomaba tu mano. Era tan cálido, que no quisiste moverte, así que te quedaste así por unos minutos más.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Ichijou-sama, todavía sigue aquí…

—Ruka-san, ella aún no ha despertado.

—¿Dónde está Seiren?

—Ella fue a descansar hace un par de horas. Yo la estoy supliendo.

—Ya veo… entonces volveré luego.

Oíste que la puerta se cerró.

¿Seiren? ¿Ella te estuvo cuidando? Aun cuando tu cuerpo te pedía seguir durmiendo, ahora estabas lo suficientemente despierta como para querer buscar respuestas.

Lo primero que viste al abrir los ojos, fue a Ichijou sentado a un costado de la cama donde te encontrabas. Todavía sujetaba gentilmente tu mano.

—Lilika… — su voz era suave, —es un alivio, en verdad que sí.

Lo viste suspirar. Llevó su otra mano a tu rostro y con la misma gentileza acarició tu mejilla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Yo…— _¿Cómo te encontrabas?_ Estabas algo confundida, _¿qué habías hecho?_ Lo recordaste todo… —estoy bien solo… algo cansada.

—Todavía tienes un poco de fiebre.

—Ya se me pasará… ¿qué hora es?

—Cerca de las tres de la mañana—. _¿Cuánto habías dormido?_

—¿Día?

—Es sábado.

Así que te la habías pasado durmiendo todo el jueves y viernes. No era para menos: la última vez que descansaste fue el miércoles cerca de tres horas por la mañana, y antes, fue el lunes para amanecer martes.

Sentiste hambre. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Si lo pensabas bien fue el miércoles temprano, hacía casi tres días.

—Debes tener hambre. Iré a buscar comida y a avisarle a los demás. Todos hemos estado preocupados.

Asentiste levemente.

—Gracias, Takuma.

Su mirada cambió por un instante, y viste un brillo significativo en sus ojos. Sin decir palabras, se acercó a tu rostro, si no hubieras estado débil, te hubieras sonrojado por su acción. Soltó tu mano y depositó las suyas, una en cada una de tus mejillas.

—Ahora vuelvo, Lilika—. Dijo a modo de susurro, sin perder la conexión de sus ojos. Seguidamente, depositó un beso en tu frente, gentil y suave.

Sin más palabras salió de la habitación.

.

.

Te sentaste, recargándote en la cabecera de la cama y te miraste bien; tus sucias y deshechas ropas que llevabas antes, fueron sustituidas por un camisón blanco de seda. Tocaste tu cara, toda marca de cortadas que tuvieras con anterioridad, habían desaparecido, estaba limpia, literal. Limpia.

Te encontrabas algo conmocionada. En pocos días habías pasado de todo. Y ahora, ya no eras más humana.

Ya no lo eras. Tú, quien siempre juró y perjuró que moriría como tal.

Estando al borde de la muerte, preferiste alargar tus días.

«Un reposo entre la muerte y el cielo», así lo llamó Kuran.

Ahora mismo dudabas que el cielo fuera algo que merecieras. Pero en su momento lo encontraste tentador.

Te habías rendido. Tú, que tanto amabas el ser humana.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por tus mejillas. No sabías si de frustración, dolor o miedo.

Pero de algo estabas segura…

—¿Estás arrepentida de tu decisión?

La voz de Kuran te sobresaltó. Estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, de manos cruzadas. No te habías dado cuenta de cuando llegó.

Era increíble cómo tus instintos vampíricos te alertaban de la diferencia magnitudinal entre tú y el ser frente a ti.

—¡Ah! Yo… — secaste con tus manos las lágrimas.

—Es bueno que ya estés mejor, —dijo condescendientemente, —pero dime, ¿acaso te estás arrepintiendo de lo que pasó?

—Han pasado… muchas cosas estos últimos días, pero hay una sola cosa de la que estoy completamente segura…

Él te miró, incitándote a que continuaras. Suspiraste pesadamente.

—No me arrepiento de la decisión que he tomado. Aún si decidí mal, quiero vivir mi vida sin lamentarme por lo que hice o no pude hacer.

—Bien dicho—. Ahora observaste un atisbo de sonrisa surcar por sus labios.

—Además… — agregaste no sabiendo como comenzar, —estoy muy agradecida con usted por haberme salvado la vida, Kuran Kaname-sama…

—Puedes dejar las formalidades atrás, Lilika.

Su argumento te extrañó. ¿Dejar las formalidades? ¿Te había llamado sólo por tu nombre?

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere…

—¿Prefieres ser llamada Granger-san?

Oh, ya comprendías.

—No, en realidad preferiría no ser llamada por ningún apellido.

Lo tenías claro. Ya no te llamarías a ti misma Granger, ni siquiera Hayashi o Yamaoka. Sólo eras Lilika.

—Eso pensé.

—Pero eso no significa que pueda dejar atrás las formalidades. Mucho menos con usted.

—Eso duele un poco, creí que tú podrías ser de confianza… de alguna forma, alguien diferente a los que me rodean.

—¿Me está dando permiso de llamarle cómo yo quiera? — mencionaste algo escéptica.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seas irrespetuosa, sólo que dejes atrás las costumbres Yamaoka y Hayashi que tanto te han inculcado, y que sólo seas tú misma.

Era cierto. La crianza que te inculcaron de ambas familias, eran de sumisión; siempre te decían que debías temer y sobre-respetar a los nobles y sangrepuras.

Aunque no siempre lo cumpliste, cosas como hacer reverencias a cada rato o guardarte tus pensamientos para ti misma, te seguían como una sombra.

—Lamento si lo he molestado u ofendido, líder Kuran. No ha sido esa mi intención.

—Pues no lo hagas más, y pensaré si perdonarte o no.

Había un deje de diversión en sus ojos.

—Entonces trabajaré en eso… Kaname-sama.

Soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Acaso habías oído bien?

—Lo estaré esperando—. Hizo una pausa, —¿Sabes qué me parece increíble? — preguntó todavía con algo de diversión, —que de forma rápida te hayas ganado el corazón de cada uno de los que están en está mansión.

—¿El corazón?

—Seiren por ejemplo, casi nunca muestra sus emociones de manera tan marcada, y sin embargo, fue capaz de elegir ayudarte y traerte para ser salvada. Ichijou me cuestionó sobre qué pasaría de ahora en adelante contigo. Todos han venido a verte muchas veces, y se han turnado para cuidarte. Puedes saber que todos han estado al pendiente de ti.

Kuran se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasos de la cama.

—Yo… también los aprecio bastante, a cada uno.

—Al saber esto, me pregunto… ¿influirá en tu decisión?

—¿Qué decisión?

—Lo que Ichijou y cada uno de los vampiros en esta mansión se están preguntando, incluyéndome: ¿Qué pasará contigo de ahora en adelante?

—¿Qué pasará? No entiendo qué quiere decir… ¿Acaso me está dando la libertad de elegir?

—Desde el principio nunca quise una marioneta sin vida propia a la cual manipular.

—Hasta yo… sé que el destino de un humano convertido es servir a su maestro hasta el fin de sus días…

—Fuiste salvada, no para servirme, sino para que pudieras vivir tu propio purgatorio: para que, a través del sufrimiento, puedas redimir tu alma, y cuando llegue el día de tu verdadera muerte, te vayas sin ningún arrepentimiento.

«Entre la muerte y el cielo», ahora tenía más sentido: «vivir en un purgatorio».

Él sabía que muy en el fondo, no querías morir, no sin haber vivido realmente, libre de toda cadena.

—Decide seguir con el legado de tus ancestros, o irte lejos de todo esto. Puedes también seguir tu vida como si no te hubieses relacionado nunca con nosotros… o puedes elegir seguir… a mi lado. La decisión es completamente tuya.

Por alguna razón sentiste que él quería que te quedaras con ellos… con él. Te daba libertad, pero muy en el fondo, deseaba que no te fueras de su lado. Lo podías ver en sus ojos. Miraste nuevamente la soledad que lo asolaba.

 _¿Tal vez te manipulaba?_

Como en otras ocasiones, querías creer en él.

—Yo… quiero seguir con la vida que dejé atrás; regresar a la academia Cross, con mis amigas de la clase diurna, seguir frecuentando a mi familia y amigos vampiros.

—Correcto… — dijo él sin ninguna expresión en particular.

—Pero, también he decidido que quiero seguir a su lado, apoyándolo en todo lo que pueda...

... _Permítame por favor, seguir a su lado._

.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí hemos vuelto con un capítulo más. Como siempre, me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que pudo haberse escapado de mi revisión.

 _¿Se esperaban esto?_

Ahora comienza un nuevo ciclo que la protagonista tendrá que afrontar, nuevos conflictos, nuevos objetivos, mucho que aprender y lazos por los cuales sufrir.

 _¿Qué creen que pase de ahora en adelante?_ Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, ya que me ayudan a saber qué rumbo tomar y también me inspiran :D

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí, gracias por seguir la historia.

Especialmente, **_Yuya kinomoto,_** disculpa por lo sucedido, pero era necesario jaja

Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene;)

Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización, la cual no estoy segura cuando será, (vienen días muy ocupados para mí), así que les pido paciencia, ya que no pienso abandonar el fic:)

¡Besos y abrazos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	12. Sin arrepentimientos

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 _ **Sin arrepentimientos**_

" _Mi vida, mi decisión"_

Era domingo por la tarde. Acabas de descender del auto de Aidou, que te transportó hasta la casa de Nishimoto. Kenji corrió a tu encuentro y te abrazó. Estaba realmente preocupado. Estuviste en silencio mientras él sollozaba en tus brazos, cuando pudo calmarse, te dedicó un murmullo que pudiste escuchar a la perfección: «gracias por mantener tu promesa».

Cuando entraron, tu primo te guió al comedor, donde los tres vampiros de la casa rodeaban la mesa; parecía que acababan de almorzar. Todos estaban en silencio, muy seguramente, ya presintiendo las circunstancias.

—He vuelto, — dijiste sin más.

Fujishima te miraba asombrado. Notaste la tensión en tu tío. Por su parte, Nishimoto se puso de pie y sin decir nada, se acercó a abrazarte.

—Lilika… esto es… — parecía como si sus palabras se quedaran atrapadas en su boca, no hizo el intento por decir más.

Te guió hasta la mesa y te hizo tomar asiento, Kenji hizo lo propio. Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Yamaoka levantó la mirada hacia ti.

—Y-a… ya no eres humana—. Al parecer, decir las palabras en voz alta, lo hizo más real. Asentiste en respuesta, —¿P-por qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sin más preámbulos, dedicaste una mirada a todos los presentes y comenzaste a narrar los hechos.

.

Todos meditaban lo que acababas de contar. Les dijiste todo, salvo la historia de tus padres, de la cual solo explicaste lo más relevante; tampoco les contaste el momento en que decidiste no rendirte ante Hayashi, ni lo que meditaste momentos antes de aceptar la propuesta de Kuran. No hablarías sobre tus sentimientos.

—¿Estás bien con esto, Lilika? — preguntó Nishimoto. Por la forma en la que te hablaba, notaste su preocupación, nunca era tan informal a la hora de hablar contigo, pero no era algo que te molestara.

—Lo estoy, no tienes que preocuparte por esto—. Le dedicaste una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué pasó entonces con todo lo que perjuraste antes?! — Ya veías venir esa exaltación de tu tío, —¡¿Qué sucedió con el hecho de que guardarías tu humanidad como lo más preciado que había?!

—Padre, cálmate por favor… —Kenji intentó disuadirlo, pero fue ignorado.

—¡¿Para qué tantos años de protegerte del concilio, si de todas formas iba a resultar en lo mismo?! ¿Dónde queda el sacrificio de Margarette? ¿Y el de tus padres? ¡¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión?! ¿Por lo menos lo pensaste? ¡¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?!

Te pusiste de pie y mantuviste tu mirada fija en él. Aún a través de tus lentes, sabías que podía verte claramente, como tú a él.

—Viviré—. Sin vacilación, sin rastro de dudas o arrepentimiento. Así era como lo habías decidido, —continuaré viviendo mi vida, pero no como todos quieren, sino como he decidido—. Tu respuesta lo hizo callar y pronto quitó la mirada severa que tenía hacia ti —. Viviré como no había podido hacer antes, y nadie me lo podrá impedir.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Ya te estabas hartando de eso.

—No niego lo que antes juré y perjuré—. Miraste a todos un poco melancólica, —pero tampoco quería morir… lo sé, soy una cobarde… la otra opción que tenía era morir y sin embargo, no pude aceptarlo… la parte de mí que fue humana alguna vez, sigue guardada como un tesoro dentro de mi ser, no aseguro que sea lo mismo, pero simplemente… mi punto de vista no cambiará, en lo profundo de mí, sigue, aunque sea, una pequeña parte humana que nunca abandonaré…

Tu tío bajó la mirada al igual que Nishimoto. Kenji y Fujishima te miraban con ¿tristeza? ¿Lástima? No estabas muy segura.

—La diferencia que hay ahora que cuando el concilio me ofreció lo mismo, es que no estoy atada a nadie, no seré una máquina sin sentimientos que sirva a propósitos inadecuados, no les deberé nada a ellos. Ahora puedo elegir mi propia vida, lo que quiero hacer…

—¿Y qué hay de Kaname-sama? — replicó Tatsuo, —Ahora le debes a él tu vida. No hay garantía de que sea diferente…

—La hay, es diferente. Porque él me dio la libertad de elegir mi propio camino—. Esto sorprendió a los tres adultos de la mesa, quienes te miraron expectantes—. Mi padre antes de morir, dijo que lo único que ellos querían era mi felicidad, que yo decidiera vivir como mejor me pareciera, sin importar que camino pudiera tomar, todo mientras sea feliz… estoy segura que mi tía también hubiera querido lo mismo. Por eso tomé esta decisión. Si ellos me apoyaban, sabían que tomaría… tal vez no la mejor decisión, pero sí la más adecuada para mí.

—Lilika…

—Lo pensé bien antes de aceptar la propuesta. Kaname-sama también me hizo la oferta sabiendo que no me arrepentiría fuere cual fuere el camino que eligiera. Al final, me dijo que hiciera libremente lo que quisiera, y le di mi respuesta.

—¿Cuál fue? — Por primera vez, Fujishima se metió en la conversación.

—Le dije que elegía seguir a su lado.

—Pero, ¡¿qué…?! ¿Qué crees que haces, Lilika?

—Elegí mi propio camino, tío. Tienes razón al decir que le debo mi vida. Ayudarle en sus planes es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por lo que hizo.

—Si te dio a elegir, no debiste desperdiciar tu oportunidad de esa manera…

—No creo que la esté desperdiciando, — dijiste de manera muy casual, —tenías razón tío, hice muy buenos amigos allá, tanto de la clase diurna como de la nocturna. Estar al lado de ellos nuevamente es lo mejor que puedo decidir… —por la mirada que te daban, sabías que dudaban de tus palabras, —sé que es un sangrepura, y muy aterrador, pero no es alguien que guste del sufrimiento de los demás. Aun cuando yo haya tomado esta decisión, no dejará que me sienta incómoda con eso, a pesar de todo, buscará mi bienestar. Créanme, estaré bien.

—¿Te estás despidiendo? — Preguntó Kenji. Él también era muy perspicaz. Le dedicaste una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Así es. Volveré a la academia Cross. Seguiré viniendo a visitarlos, tal vez en algunas vacaciones, o en algún momento que pida permiso. Pero ya no regresaré más a vivir con ustedes.

—Sabes que sigues siendo parte de nuestra familia, ¿no es así? —la forma en la que hablaba tu primo te sorprendió, por un momento, parecía que hablabas con un adulto —nadie te odia por ser ahora un vampiro. Sólo queremos tu bienestar…

—Gracias lo sé, y lo aprecio Kenji pero… ahora simplemente seré Lilika.

.

.

* * *

 _Un atisbo de esperanza surcó su rostro._

 _Era como si de verdad estuviera esperando que te quedaras, aunque sea de manera inconsciente._

— _Puede que te arrepientas de tu decisión._

— _No lo creo, la única vez que me arrepentí estaba muriendo. Lo que pasa después de eso, lo hago conscientemente._

 _Sonrió levemente. Era como ver una nueva faceta de él._

— _Deberías alistarte para salir a hablar con los demás, deben de estar ansiosos por verte._

— _¿No hablaremos sobre lo que pasó?_

— _Más tarde. Por ahora recupérate, come algo, platica con todos… y luego hablaremos con calma. Tenemos dos días antes de volver a la academia._

 _Te acordaste en ese momento, de algo importante._

— _Mi familia…_

— _Está bien. Ya avisamos que te encuentras aquí. Puedes ir mañana después de que hablemos._

— _Líder Kuran… gracias… — dijiste sin más. Eras mala agradeciendo, él posiblemente lo había notado._

— _Ya hablaremos después, quédate tranquila por el momento._

 _Se fue bajo tu atenta mirada. En lo más profundo de ti, sabías que hacías bien en confiar plenamente en él. Y lo harías. En parte por deuda al haberte alargado la vida sin pedir nada a cambio, y en parte porque sentías que tu lugar en la vida, no estaría mejor en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado. De ellos, al lado de todos ellos._

.

.

.

* * *

—Lamento tanto que llegaras hasta este punto, Lilika-chan.

—Yo no lo lamento, director—. Dijiste de la manera más convincente que pudiste.

Era cerca de medio día, lunes. Saliste muy temprano de casa de Nishimoto y estabas llegando directo a hablar con el director Cross. Era una apuesta lo que estabas por hacer.

—Entonces, ¿querrás el cambió oficial a la clase nocturna?

—Habló el líder Kuran con usted, ¿no es así? Espero le haya hecho llegar mi deseo de quedarme en la clase diurna.

—Es cierto, Kaname-kun vino a hablar conmigo temprano, me explicó la situación y me pidió considerara tu caso. Sinceramente, creí que tu decisión sería más sensata…

—Considero que mi elección fue sensata, director. Quiero estar con mis amigas, y aquellos a los que he llegado a apreciar.

—Eres muy joven, Lilika, acabas de ser convertida. Es mejor evitar riesgos innecesarios…

—No tendrá que preocuparse por eso. Mi cuerpo es resistente. No pondré en peligro a nadie, Kaname-sama lo sabe, de no ser así, no hubiera sugerido algo como esto. Él más que nadie pretende preservar la paz aquí.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero el permitir algo como esto…

—Lamento que tenga que estar en un debate mental a causa de mi decisión, director, pero no quiero ceder. Sabe que tengo el mismo derecho que Kiryuu-kun de permanecer en la clase diurna.

Él resopló, muy seguramente Kuran había argumentado lo mismo ante el hecho de que tu caso era similar al prefecto, o los dos se quedaban en la clase diurna, o se cambiaban a la nocturna.

—Es cierto que los dos están en situaciones parecidas, y yo estoy más que contento en que estés bien y con vida, no importando cual sea tu naturaleza… pero Zero es un guardián, solo él y Yuuki están capacitados para este trabajo, por eso estoy de acuerdo con que él permanezca…

—Entonces conviértame en guardiana y perfecta, por favor. Puedo ser tan eficiente como ellos dos y ayudar para la causa.

La sorpresa en su mirada duro pocos segundos. Suspiró sonoramente.

—Kaname -kun dijo que tu propuesta me sorprendería, ya veo el por qué; aunque sinceramente ya intuía algo como esto.

—¿Y entonces…? —Presionaste.

—¿Tienes alguna otra intención de por medio? — Sin rodeos. Tú sonreíste.

—No, claro que no. Sé que puede parecer extraña mi petición, pero de verdad que quiero sentirme todavía humana. Pensará que fue desesperada mi elección al estar al borde de la muerte, puede pensarlo de esa manera, no es del todo una mentira, pero lo cierto es que, necesito seguirme sintiendo humana. Sé que puedo ser de ayuda, no me niegue lo único que me ata al lado humano.

Él lo meditó por unos minutos, le diste el tiempo suficiente. Por un instante, sentiste que podías escuchar sus pensamientos.

Te exaltaste al notarlo, ¿acaso estabas oyendo bien? Ya podías percibir desde antes los sentimientos de las personas, y descubrir cosas con solo verlos a los ojos. Entonces, ¿sería algo nuevo que ahora pudieras leer pensamientos? No, de pensarlo bien, sería muy obvio que desarrollaras algún poder de acorde a las habilidades que siempre habías tenido.

—De acuerdo — el director interrumpió tus pensamientos, —aceptaré tu petición. Es muy probable que necesitemos ayuda extra para proteger a mis preciados estudiantes, y si tú quieres cooperar, nos viene de maravilla.

Podías escuchar el debate mental todavía dentro de él, pero esto era suficiente por ahora. Sonreíste en agradecimiento.

—Gracias, director Cross. Prometo comprometerme con la causa—. Le extendiste la mano y él la tomó.

—Tienes que estar atenta a los acontecimientos, Yuuki te puede explicar las instrucciones, responsabilidades y obligaciones a detalle, más tarde. Te será entregado un brazalete. Puedes encontrarlos a la hora del cambio de clases. Recuerda que esto puede levantar mucha polémica, así que trata de mantener un perfil bajo.

—Creo que no puedo causar más polémica que cuando me cambié a la clase nocturna hace unas semanas… pero está bien por mí.

—Tienes razón, pero aun así da tu mayor esfuerzo para evitar que el secreto de la clase nocturna sea descubierto; tanto en los cambios de turnos, como en las vigilancias de la noche.

—¡Entendido, director!

.

.

* * *

 _Cuando Seiren entró a la habitación, dejó salir un suspiro al igual que Takuma lo había hecho antes._

 _Después de asegurarse que estuvieras bien, y que le dijeras que necesitabas un baño, te guió hasta él, y te dio mudas de ropa para cambiarte._

 _Tardaste todo lo que pudiste allí, relajándote y pensando cómo vivirías de ahora en adelante._

 _._

 _La ropa que te dieron fue perfecta para ti; muy pocas veces usabas pantalón, pues las reglas de los nobles indicaban elegancia en vestidos ostentosos para las fiestas y faldas lujosas para tu día a día. Aunque no te desagrada la idea de usarlas, a veces también querías un respiro, y al parecer te lo daban._

 _Un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa sin mangas estilo oriental roja, que te favorecían muy bien. Los combinaste con unas sandalias negras con detalles rojos que también te llevó Seiren. Pensaste que esa ropa hacía contraste con el traje completamente negro que usaste al ir con Hayashi._

 _Seguiste a la «guardaespaldas» hacía una pequeña sala de estar, en el ala principal de la mansión, donde todos, salvo Kuran, te estaban esperando._

 _El primero en visualizarte fue Aidou, quien soltó un pequeño «¡Oh!» Cómo exclamación, y todos dirigieron su vista a ti._

 _Takuma salió a tu encuentro, y te abrazo sin previo aviso delante de los demás. Quisiste sonrojarte, pero no lo harías delante de todos._

— _Es un alivio, el poderte abrazar, sabiendo que estás bien y de pie._

— _Gracias, — no sabías qué hacer en esa situación, así que optaste por ignorar amablemente su gesto y dirigirte a los demás, —y a todos, discúlpenme por haberlos preocupado y molestado. Especialmente a ti, Seiren._

 _La mencionada sonrió levemente e inclinó de igual manera la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Al parecer tus palabras sí transmitieron tu agradecimiento._

 _Tomaste asiento en uno de los sillones, y te fue entregada una bandeja de comida. Todos se acomodaron a tu alrededor._

— _¡Wow! Es increíble el verte disculpar tan sinceramente… creo que debimos grabar este momento…_

 _Rodaste los ojos a través de los lentes._

— _Lo que pasa, es que, a diferencia de otras, Souen, yo sí puedo ser sincera con mis sentimientos de disculpa a los demás._

 _Te dedicó un gesto de reproche, pero después sonrió satisfecha. Al parecer también se había preocupado por ti._

— _¡Ah! ¡Eres irritante, Lilika! Si ibas a pelear con alguien o contra un ejército, debiste habernos dicho, hubiéramos ido a ayudar—. Aidou te miraba como lo haría una madre a los hijos que exhorta—. No tendrías que haber llegado al extremo de estar a punto de morir. Sólo nos causas molestias y le causaste problemas a Kaname-sama; debes ser un poco más consciente de que estamos aquí—. Miró hacia otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos—. Eres sólo una molestia, ¡idiota!_

— _Hanabusa, no seas tan duro…_

— _Está bien, Kain-san—. Le dijiste al primo de Aidou y luego miraste al idol de la academia, su comentario fue tan arrogante que te pareció escuchar algo diferente en él —gracias por tu preocupación. Estoy encantada e infinitamente agradecida por eso._

— _No es por eso, no pienses cosas que no son—. Dijo mirándote directamente a los ojos de manera acusadora._

— _Gracias, aunque no seas sincero. Déjame decirte también que me alegra saber que el gran Aidou Hanabusa está de regreso—. Le guiñaste un ojo de manera cómplice._

 _Ante tal acto y sin poder negarlo, se sonrojó y esquivó tu mirada. Sonreíste con malicia. Era divertido molestado. Debido a la reacción de Aidou, escuchaste una pequeña risa de parte de Touya y Takuma._

— _No cabe duda que estás bien, tu sentido de egocentrismo sigue intacto—. Dijo Ruka._

— _Querrás decir: sentido «del humor»—. Replicaste, antes de probar un bocado. Sonreíste internamente al sentir que el sabor de los platillos para tu sentido del gusto, no cambió demasiado._

— _Más bien es de sarcasmo—. Argumentó Touya, ante lo cual, le miraste dos segundos y le diste la razón._

— _Pero eso es aún mejor, quiere decir que está aceptando bien este proceso — mencionaba Kain._

— _Eso es cierto, es un alivio saber que especialmente tú, estas bien con tu decisión, — a pesar de sus palabras afirmadoras, Hanabusa te evaluaba._

— _¿Por qué «especialmente yo»?_

— _Conocíamos que por mucho tiempo te negaste a cambiar tu naturaleza, según sabíamos, porque odiabas a nuestra raza—. Está vez Ruka tomó la palabra, dándote a entender el punto de vista de todos._

— _¿Odiarlos? ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera había tratado con alguno de ustedes. ¿Qué sentido tenía ese rumor?_

— _Eso es lo que sabíamos hasta antes de conocerte—. Dijo Rima._

— _Son los rumores que había, aunque siempre dudaba si fueran ciertos—. Está vez, Takuma intervino dándote una mirada de disculpa —Además… —Prosiguió un poco dudoso, —Seiren nos contó que aun estando a punto de morir, te negaste a ser convertida, en un principio._

 _La volteaste a ver de manera automática. Te sostuvo la mirada firmemente con seriedad. Sonreíste y miraste a los demás._

— _Así es, pero luego lo pensé bien y… henos aquí._

 _Definitivamente no darías explicaciones sobre tus sentimientos._

— _Estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces—. Dijo Kain._

— _Así es._

 _Tras tus palabras, el silencio reinó en la sala._

— _¿Ya nos dirás cómo te fue? — Preguntó Seiren, metiéndose al fin en la plática._

 _Probaste otro bocado. Nadie más que ella y Takuma, conocían todo el trasfondo. Explicar a todos sería difícil, así que optaste por resumir tus antecedentes y los hechos ocurridos allí._

 _Solamente detallabas las respuestas que le dabas a Seiren por sus dudas y, siempre y cuando, no trataran sobre tus sentimientos._

.

.

.

* * *

 _*En la oficina del director*_

—¡¿Cómo se le ocurre aceptar tal proposición?! ¡¿Acaso esto es un juego?!

—¡Cálmate Zero! —reprendió la pequeña chica presente.

—Está bien, los dos, dejemos esto por la paz. Es mejor que tengamos ayuda extra, sólo en caso de emergencia, véanlo como una carga menos…

—Es muy seguro que tenga una intención detrás de todo esto, no podemos confiar en ella—. El prefecto estaba seguro que Kuran estaba detrás de todo eso.

—Ella lo solicitó, sabes más que nadie que no es fácil ser convertido en vampiro y dejar atrás toda tu vida humana… traten de entenderla, por favor.

—Director, —Yuuki denotaba su preocupación, —¿está seguro que esto es una buena idea?

—No tienes por qué inquietarte, todo está bien. Ella nos ayudará en lo que pueda. Es una buena chica, merece una oportunidad…

—N-no… no lo decía por eso, director.

—…incluso hasta prometió ayudarte en tus estudios, —Cross Kaien empezó a llorar emotivamente, perdiéndose de la realidad, —mi Yuuki al fin podrá tener buenas notas, y ganar una amiga más…

—Yo me largo—. Zero salió sin decir más, y la prefecta lo siguió.

—¡No se olviden de venir pronto para darme su informe de la clase nocturna…!

Por detrás de ellos, escucharon gritar al director, pero no se detuvieron a darle respuesta.

.

.

* * *

— _Es un hecho que eres la persona más estúpida del planeta, — dijo Hanabusa molesto por la actitud que tomaste._

— _Indudablemente, ¡pudiste morir! ¿Qué te crees? ¡¿La heroína de esta historia?! — esta vez, Ruka se oía furiosa, y lo peor, como si estuviera regañando a su hermana pequeña._

— _Es cierto, fue algo imprudente, Lilika-san—. El tono de Rima era el mismo de siempre, pero sus palabras eran acusadoras._

— _Pudo venir por nuestra ayuda, no dudaríamos en acompañarla—. Permanecías como una niña pequeña, que estaba siendo amonestada, pero no pudiste evitar tu sorpresa ante las palabras de Akatsuki._

— _Es lo mismo que te decía, — intervino Seiren, —estabas demasiado confiada en ti misma, que no pudiste confiar en nadie más. Eso es ser egoísta._

 _La observaste, aguantándote las ganas de rodar los ojos, en vez de eso, suspiraste levemente y le dedicaste una mirada de disculpa. Tal vez sí tenía razón._

— _Lilika-chan, lo importante es que estás bien, viva. No importa tu condición, sigues siendo igual de importante para nosotros—. Takuma sonrió tras sus palabras. Miraste a todos, que, de una u otra forma, asentían en señal de estar de acuerdo._

 _Ahora más que nunca, sabías que no te arrepentías de nada._

.

.

.

* * *

—Así que es cierto…

Escuchaste a tus espaldas. Los miraste, los dos prefectos venían hacia ti. Ya se acercaba la hora del cambio de clases, así que se encontraban a las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna.

—Tan cierto como que ahora mismo harás acusaciones graves contra mí—. Te aventuraste a decir después de que pudieras escuchar sus furiosos pensamientos.

—¿Qué tramas con todo esto? —Él no se inmutó con tus palabras, —Más te vale decirnos qué pretendes al quedarte en la clase diurna y ser miembro del club disciplinario.

—¿Qué pretendo? Vivir el resto de mi existencia sin arrepentimientos, y créeme que estoy muy arrepentida de no haber vivido antes como una humana normal…

—Granger-san, ¿cómo te encuentras después del incidente? —Era obvio que Cross desviaba la conversación que se avecinaba, pero no importaba, por el momento…

—Gracias por tu preocupación, estoy bien, aunque todavía acostumbrándome a la situación… oh y por favor, dime Lilika, no me llames más Granger.

—¿E-eso está bien?

—Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo… —dijo algo dudosa.

—Prometo no estorbarles y hacer bien mi trabajo, por favor cuiden de mí—. Te inclinaste y permaneciste en esa postura en muestra de compromiso.

—¡No es necesario, Lilika-san! Si el director y Kaname-senpai están de acuerdo, entonces está bien por nosotros, —sacó de su bolsillo un brazalete similar a los que llevaban y lo entregó en tus manos, —ahora eres oficialmente perteneciente al comité disciplinario. ¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias, señorita delegada.

Colocaste la banda en tu brazo derecho, al contrario del brazo donde ellos lo tenían. Odiabas la responsabilidad que significaba cargar con ese pedazo de tela, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

.

.

* * *

Nuevamente eras el centro de atención. Escuchaste a la perfección los murmullos de las chicas a tu alrededor, así que decidiste ignorarlos.

Kiryuu y Cross estaban alejando a la multitud cerca de la puerta del dormitorio de la luna, tú permaneciste un poco más lejos, sin verdaderamente estar alejando a alguien. Odiabas ese trabajo y a esas fangirls, ahora entendías por qué uno de los prefectos siempre se escabullía.

—¡Hey tú! ¡Granger! —Estaba a tus espaldas, pero decidiste ignorar a la chica por dos razones; la primera porque mencionaba tu apellido y sin honorífico, _«¡Qué grosera!»_ , pensaste, y la segunda, por el tono de voz con el que te hablaba. No iba sola, la acompañaba una pequeña gran multitud—. ¡Te estoy hablando! —intentó tomar tu hombro, pero tomaste con velocidad su mano antes de que te tocara y te diste la media vuelta para encararlas.

—Si yo fuera tú, intentaría no meterme en problemas.

—¿Es cierto que ahora eres prefecta? —Ignoró glacialmente tus palabras.

—¿Acaso estás ciega? ¿No puedes ver mi brazalete de prefecta? —Lo señalaste para hacer énfasis en tus palabras.

—¡Imposible! Nadie ha podido lograr eso, nunca. Tiene que haber otra explicación… ¿hiciste algo para cons…?

—Si no tienen más que especulaciones, les sugiero que no busquen peleas que no pueden ganar—. Les lanzaste una penetrante mirada a través de tus lentes y, a través de tus sentimientos, les infundiste miedo e inseguridad, —ahora, háganse a un lado para que pase la clase nocturna.

Sonreíste gentilmente tas tus frías palabras. Al parecer funcionó tu acto, pues todas retrocedieron para dar paso a los estudiantes estrella.

.

—Es nuevo, inesperado, pero de alguna manera va contigo… — dijo Ruka al pasar cerca de ti sin voltearte a ver.

—Saludos nueva señorita delegada, —comentó Rima, quien iba a su lado, —buen trabajo manteniendo a todos lejos…

—Espera, Touya-san, —la detuviste, —he escuchado que Ichijou y Shiki se tomaron el día, ¿es eso cierto?

—Eso parece. Según la delegada avisaron que se unirían después. Pero no me he podido comunicar con Shiki… —su mirada lo decía todo _«miedo»,_ —tengo un mal presentimiento…

—Ni que lo digas… yo también lo tengo… algo no está bien aquí, —las miraste, y por un instante, las tres estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya era de noche, hora de la vigilancia. Lo último que supiste fue que Kiryuu estaba en la oficina del director dando su informe sobre la clase nocturna, y la prefecta desapareció por un asunto importante. No importaba, después de dar algunas vueltas, irías a dormir.

Caminaste en el patio cerca de las aulas de clase, todo estaba vacío por allí.

Sabías que nada andaba bien, era obvio que estaba por suceder algo trascendental en la academia, de no ser así, no hubieras acabado en el club disciplinario por petición del líder.

Y hablando del líder, sentiste su presencia cerca, y no sólo la de él… dirigiste tu vista hacia las ventanas y en una de ellas los divisaste. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, para enseguida pasar a estar abrazados. Sentiste sus sentimientos penetrar tu barrera de forma ruidosa. Estaban al límite.

 _«Te amo más que a nada en el mundo»._

 _«Te amo»._

 _«Para mí, tú eres…»._

Si seguías así, te asfixiarías. Emprendiste camino hacia el lado contrario de manera rápida.

Un sangrepura era de temer, pero en esta ocasión, pudiste verlo en el esplendor de su debilidad. Caíste en cuenta que tus suposiciones y los rumores eran ciertos. Kuran amaba a Cross Yuuki.

 _¿Cómo debías de tomarte eso?_

Era obvio que todo giraba alrededor de ellos… no, mejor no pensar en cosas innecesarias…

Sin darte cuenta llegaste a la entrada del dormitorio nocturno, y escuchaste detrás de ti, esa voz ya familiar.

—Es una falta de respeto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Lilika.

—No lo hice líder, solo hago vigilancia nocturna… aunque sí lamento haber presenciado un momento tan… que… no me corresponde.

Encaraste al temible sangrepura.

—¿No pedirás explicaciones, Lilika? —Tan apacible como siempre. Cruzado de manos, en una pose informal.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo, como dije, no me incumben sus asuntos. Si usted lo considera necesario, me lo contará, si no, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Yo no lo cuestionaré, solo… contribuiré para su causa.

—Impasible ante la adversidad, fuerte y leal… no hay características que te definan mejor; cuando llegue su momento entenderás todo. Tú misma podrías saberlo antes que los demás, después de todo, eres muy intuitiva. No me sorprendería que ya tuvieras unas conjeturas a estas alturas…

—Realmente no quisiera indagar en su oscuro pasado, pero si tarde o temprano lo sabré… entonces no quiero apresurar nada. Ahora mismo puedo sentir que una gran tormenta se avecina. Tal vez debería ir a dormir, —suspiraste sonoramente, —presiento que no podré dormir los días que vienen… como sea, iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de este dormitorio.

—¿Has tomado tus tabletas de sangre?

—No desde ese día. Pero no se preocupe, me encargaré de eso más tarde.

—Bien… la tormenta está por estallar, debes de estar preparada para ese momento. ¿Sigues segura de lo que estás haciendo?

Nuevamente esa pregunta. Como si quisiera asegurarse que contaba con tu ayuda en esta lucha. Te quitaste los lentes y le miraste directo a los ojos.

—Así es; mi vida, mi decisión.

Inclinaste tu cabeza a manera de despedida y desapareciste en la espesa noche.

Porque eso era: _«vivir sin arrepentimientos»._

.

.

.

* * *

¡He vuelto! Como siempre, me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico que pudo haberse escapado, ya que no revisé con detenimiento (presiento que cuando quiera arreglar los errores de cada capítulo, me llevará mas tiempo del que me llevé escribiendo u.u)

Este nuevo ciclo será algo difícil, pero nada que la protagonista no pueda llevar; aún quedan asuntos pendientes que arreglar de su pasado; por supuesto que en los siguientes capítulos los irá resolviendo, poco a poco.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí, gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios.

 ** _Yuya kinomoto,_** _no pude ver tu comentario, tal vez no se mandó completo. Pero gracias por tu apoyo, y disculpa la tardanza:)_

 ** _Alejandra Darcy,_** _gracias por tus palabras, son un gran apoyo moral para mí. Espero te guste el episodio, poco a poco se irán arreglando las cosas:3_

Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene;)

Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización, la cual no estoy segura cuando será, ya he avanzado algo en el siguiente capítulo, pero también tengo otros asuntos que atender en mi vida personal... pero recalco: ¡No abandonaré el fic!

Gracias por todo

¡Un fuerte abrazo!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	13. Rido

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13**_

 _ **Rido**_

" _Mi lugar ahora está aquí"_

Recorrer los alrededores de los dormitorios, realmente aburría. Llevabas casi una hora dando vueltas sin sentido, incluso, te movías por encima del gran muro, los techos y los árboles, pero no hubo nada interesante.

Estabas por bajar de la valla, cuando un olor peculiar llegó hasta ti. Si tu instinto no te fallaba, podrías jurar que la sangre que percibías, era de Kuran. Inhalaste nuevamente. Sí, definitivamente era de él. Su exquisito olor (aunque odiaras admitirlo), no tenía comparación a tus nuevos sentidos.

Miraste hacia los dormitorios, ¿acaso estaba siendo atacado? ¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Qué debías de hacer?

Dudando un poco, te acercaste a través de los árboles. Cuando estabas por llegar, pudiste ver como Kiryuu saltaba desde la ventana del líder. Estaba todo cubierto de sangre, una parte de él, otra de Kuran.

¿Podría ser que pelearon? Sí, era posible… pero mirándolo de manera minuciosa, él parecía estar lo suficientemente bien como para correr a prisa y salta el muro. Al intentar percibir sus sentimientos, captaste furia, decepción y culpa, proceder de él.

Entonces, ¿podría ser que Kiryuu…? Dejaste salir un largo suspiro. El líder Kuran siempre hacía todo con un trasfondo, este acontecimiento no se quedaba atrás. Mejor irías a dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

Estabas harta de las clases, pero no podías faltar, así que, con un gran esfuerzo, te vestiste para ir. Antes de salir de tu cuarto, miraste la caja de pastillas que reposaba a un lado de tu reloj de bolsillo, en la cómoda.

Después de la plática con Kuran, donde te entregó las pastillas, no volviste a probar otras. No querías. Aunque por momentos pensabas que era tentador beber sangre, no cederías ante tus instintos. Eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir, pero…

Te acercaste tomaste tres pastillas y de una sola, las tragaste, para después beber un vaso de agua. Sentiste ese singular sabor satisfacer vagamente tu garganta. Eso bastaba.

Suspiraste, últimamente lo hacías muy seguido. Todavía no habías leído _esa_ carta. Y necesitabas meditar _muchos_ asuntos. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento.

.

.

Como todas las mañanas saludaste a Nadashiko y tomaste asiento.

Mientras todos se acomodaban en sus lugares, recordaste el reencuentro con tus amigas al volver a la academia.

.

 _«¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!» te había retado Hana._

 _«¡Sí, nos preocupaste, Lilika-san! Pensamos que ya no volverías…» esta vez, Nadashiko._

 _«Lo lamento chicas…»._

 _Querías hacerles saber tus planes de manera sutil, así que les dijiste que todo lo que harías a partir de ese momento, era un requisito._

 _«…para poder quedarme, la familia me puso una condición…»._

 _«¿Cuál condición?» Preguntó Nadashiko._

 _«Pues…que hiciera algo relevante… tan destacable que no pudieran oponerse…»._

 _«¿Y qué es lo que harás?» Cuestionó Yayoi._

 _Las miraste mientras sonreías con malicia. Casi de manera automática, pudiste leer sus nervios, acerca de lo que tramabas._

.

Definitivamente tus amigas se preocuparon por ti, pero te apoyaban en todo lo que hacías. Eso volvía todo más fácil.

Miraste a tu alrededor. Los prefectos brillaban por su ausencia.

 _¿Por qué todo tenía que tornarse tan complicado?_

—Antes de comenzar la clase, tomaré algo de su tiempo—. Tu atención volvió a la educadora, —tengo algo que anunciarles… —el murmullo no se hizo esperar, —¡Todos hagan silencio! —reprendió, —vamos preséntate.

Miraste hacia la dirección que ella señalaba… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

—Hola a todos, desde este periodo seré parte de la clase. Por muchas razones no he estado viviendo con mi hermano todo este tiempo—. Así que era cierto, —soy el menor de los gemelos, Kiryuu Ichiru. Encantado de conocerlos…

—¡Ah! — el grito de Cross interrumpió al menor de los Kiryuu.

Le miraste de soslayo, acababa de entrar a hurtadillas, y ahora ella misma se había delatado. No le tomaste importancia. Ichiru capturó toda tu atención. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

—Cross-san, ya que estás aquí, por favor siéntate rápido.

Antes de que el nuevo estudiante se sentara al lado del presidente de la clase, pasó junto a Cross y le dedicó unas palabras, que la inquietaron.

Esto sería problemático.

.

.

Terminando ese primer periodo, todos rodearon al chico nuevo, recordaste inconscientemente tu primer día ahí. ¿Quién pesaría en esa ocasión que las cosas terminarían así? Y no habían pasado más de tres semanas.

Viste salir a Cross Yuuki, seguida por Kiryuu Ichiru. Odiabas espiar gente, pero la idea de ella al ir con un posible enemigo, tampoco fue muy inteligente. No lo pensaste más y decidiste seguirlos.

.

Te detuviste lo suficientemente lejos como para observarlos y no escucharlos. Eso era darles privacidad, ¿no es así?

No tuviste que usar tus instintos vampiros para saber que el prefecto se acercaba. Todos empezaron a huir despavoridos, esa era la señal de que él llegó.

Cruzaron unas palabras, el prefecto jaló a la chica a su lado, unas palabras más y luego el menor de los Kiryuu emprendió camino de regreso al aula.

Al pasar junto a ti, se detuvo y te miró.

—¿El nuevo juguete de _esa_ persona? —Dijo con sarcasmo, refiriéndose a tu situación.

—¿El antiguo juguete de _aquella_ persona? —Le devolviste la mirada sin vacilar. Entendió a quién te referías porque furioso, siguió su camino sin decir más.

 _«La muerte de aquella mujer le afecto sobremanera»_ , pensaste.

Observaste nuevamente a los prefectos. No había que ser un genio para saber que él albergaba sentimientos por ella. Pero en estos momentos al verlos, surgió una nueva duda en ti. ¿Podría Cross tener sentimientos por Kiryuu? Los líos amorosos de allí eran más que aterradores.

Después de hablar, ellos se dirigieron a tu dirección, tú esperaste pacientemente. A medida que se acercaban, notaste una esencia diferente en Zero… ahí confirmabas tus sospechas sobre la noche anterior.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a ti. Unos segundos estuvieron en silencio hasta que él los rompió.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tan amable como siempre, Kiryuu-kun. Sólo estaba asegurándome de que todo estuviera bien…

—Nadie te pidió eso.

—¡Zero! No seas grosero—. La prefecta estaba apenada con su comportamiento hacia ti, pero no te importaba realmente.

—Está bien, Cross Yuuki. Nadie lo pidió, pero es parte de mi función como guardiana, después de todo.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas? —él era bastante listo como para creerte a la primera, pero no ibas a ceder.

—Vivir mi vida con lo poco que me ata a mi lado humano, ya se los he dicho…

—¿Crees que hacer esto te hace humana? —Aunque su comentario no tuvo esa intención, tocó un punto del orgullo dentro de ti, que por supuesto, no dejarías pasar.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú… —Replicaste. No revelarías tus planes, pero tampoco dejarías que te atosigara.

Zero quedó pasmado unos instantes, para pasar a una furia tremenda.

—Digas lo que digas, es más que obvio que ahora estás al servicio de Kuran. No me sorprendería si estás tramando algo…

—Piensa lo que quieras, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No estoy al servicio de nadie y… odio que me metas en sus conflictos personales…

—Aquí las cosas no son personales, es la realidad. Si nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, no estarías aquí como el fiel perro de Kuran—. Bueno, aquí estaba su contraataque, y no fue nada amigable.

—¡Zero! —La pequeña prefecta le retó. Tú sonreíste con altanería.

—Me pregunto quién de los que estamos aquí presentes, debería merecerse más el título de _«fiel perro de Kuran»_ que tanto nombras, _Kiryuu_ —. Le dedicaste una mirada sugerente, que vio perfectamente a través de los lentes.

La furia en sus ojos no disminuyó. Pero por lo pasado la noche anterior en el dormitorio de la Luna, era más que obvio que no podía replicar nada.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, los dos—. Cross estaba muy enojada, y no era para menos. Tampoco estabas conforme con la situación, ese tipo de enfrentamientos no era tu estilo.

—Lo lamento, mis disculpas a ambos, me he pasado con mis comentarios—. Dijiste sin sentirlo realmente.

—N-no, está bien, Lilika-san. Zero también se propasó con lo que dijo.

—De todas formas, lo siento—. Miraste a Kiryuu, —podemos llevar esto en paz, sin necesidad de ser amigos o enemigos, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo, no tengo nada contra ustedes, al contrario—. Ahora observaste a Cross, —tengo entendido que buscas sobre tu pasado…

—A-así es…

—Quisiera poder ayudar, pero no sé cómo… lo único que te puedo decir es que no te rindas en encontrar la verdad, por más dolorosa y terrible que sea, créeme que siempre será mejor conocerla…

—Sí, de es estoy segura…

—Por experiencia propia puedo decir, que no juzgues hasta conocer las circunstancias… y, nunca te rindas, sea cual sea el final…

¿Por qué le hablabas amablemente? Tal vez por simpatía. Después de todo viviste algo similar.

—Gracias, Lilika-san. Imagino que has de estar mejor ahora que todo se resolvió.

—No del todo, —admitiste, —resolví el problema principal, pero todavía hay mucho que he dejado pendiente… poco a poco lo terminaré, eso es seguro…

—¡Bien! —Dijo como recobrando energías —¡Hora de avanzar! ¡Llevémonos bien!

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto… pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto, —las palabras de Kiryuu no eran tan duras; en sus pensamientos rondaba un poco de culpa por haber sido tan grosero contigo, comprensión por la situación en la que estabas y una mínima parte de resignación ante la situación actual, —trabaja duro tal como hablas… y entonces, tal vez me retracte.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Aunque te habías empeñado por el tiempo que llevabas ahí, en pensar que era una persona odiosa y que te desagradaba, realmente sabías que él era una víctima más de las circunstancias de la vida. No podías culparlo u odiarlo. Esperaste transmitirle una tregua silenciosa a través de tu mirada.

.

.

.

* * *

La tarde pasó sin incidentes de importancia, salvo por las fangirls que estuvieron a punto de linchar a Cross por haber dejado que Kuran susurrara algo en su oído.

El malhumorado prefecto no dio señales de meterse contigo. Al parecer todo bien.

Estabas en un tercer piso cerca de las oficinas del director, acababa de anochecer.

Te recostaste en la esquina del barandal, y cerraste tus ojos. Últimamente tenías más resistencia, pero también más estrés. A decir verdad, tus días como humana estaban llenos de desespero e incertidumbre cuando no conocías tu pasado, así que realmente, no encontrabas mucha diferencia.

Escuchaste los pasos de los otros prefectos venir a lo lejos, en tu dirección. Te parecía increíble cuanta afinidad habían ganado tus sentidos.

—Lilika-san, ¿te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Cross.

—Lo estoy… solo quiero descansar unos minutos. Ignoren mi presencia… — respondiste sin abrir los ojos.

—Nada que nunca hallamos hecho… —dijo Zero, tratando de insultarte, pero lo ignoraste. Estabas dormitando.

En tu subconsciente, rememorabas nuevamente tu fin de semana, antes de ir a ver a tu familia.

.

.

 _Ese día habías platicado con los chicos; después de que te amonestaran a su manera, te dejaron comer en paz._

 _Al ser pasada las ocho de la mañana, todos fueron a descansar, tú incluida. Todavía te sentías débil y la fiebre persistía levemente. Parecía verdaderamente que a tu cuerpo le costaba adaptarse._

 _Despertaste por la tarde, y fuiste a explorar la casa y sus alrededores._

 _Podías casi jurar que, al mirarte en el espejo momentos antes de salir de tu habitación, te notaste diferente. Tus ojos y piel ligeramente más claros, y un… no sabías bien cómo explicarlo, pero ahí había algo más. Aunque pudiera ser que estabas quedando paranoica._

 _Te sentías débil, pero tenías que comprobar los cambios por ti misma. Tu garganta empezó a arder; sabías lo que eso significaba: estabas sedienta; pero no cederías. Con gran fuerza de voluntad, te concentraste en olvidar esa sensación, y lo lograste._

 _Al igual que tu lengua cambió la manera de percibir los sabores, como habías notado ese mañana, tus oídos podían enfocar los sonidos a más grande distancia y tu nariz notaba el olor de las flores del jardín, sin siquiera haber salido de la mansión. Saliste al patio y exploraste todo el exterior._

 _Tus nuevos ojos también notaban la diferencia, eran más perceptibles; notaste que podías tolerar un poco más la luminosidad del día al quitarte los lentes, y ahora, la sensación de molestia era ligeramente diferente; además de que podías enfocar a grandes distancias, notando incluso, detalles que normalmente no verías._

 _Caminaste de regreso a la mansión. Estaba por anochecer y ellos no daban rastros de despertar. Pudiera ser que no habían descansado apropiadamente el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente._

 _Llegaste a la biblioteca y revisaste los libros, pero no tomaste importancia en ellos. La aterradora presencia del sangrepura fue captada por tus sentidos. Estaba cerca._

 _Seguiste caminando, y llegaste a una enorme habitación. Parecía la oficina principal, o algo así. Kuran estaba al otro lado, lo podías sentir. Sin darte tiempo a pensar en algo, las puertas se entreabrieron, como una invitación a que pasaras._

 _Te acercaste lo suficiente._

— _Estaba esperando a ver cuándo aparecerías._

 _Era su voz. No había duda de que te invitaba a entrar._

 _Hora de aclarar los asuntos que tenías pendientes, y de dejar en claro lo que te esperaba para el futuro._

.

.

—No me importa si soy traicionada por ese hombre…

La voz de Cross resonó como una gota de agua cayendo, interrumpiendo así tus pensamientos.

Intentaste volver a lo tuyo, pero era demasiado tarde, te habías desconcentrado. Rindiéndote ante ese hecho, empezaste a poner atención a su plática, sin siquiera abrir los ojos ni moverte. Todavía estabas cansada.

—Lo amo. Cuando pienso en él… es la única cosa que hay en mi cabeza…

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, no deberías escuchar eso. De lo que menos querías saber, era de líos amorosos, y allí en la academia, estaban tan enredados que te sorprendía.

Sabías que eras fácil de influenciar por los sentimientos, y que el amor, era siempre un arma de doble filo, que no estabas dispuesta a usar. Tu madre, tu tía, y la mayoría de las mujeres Hayashi murieron por causa de su amor. No serías la próxima. Tú no te involucrarías en sentimientos tan complicados. Tú vivirías.

—Ahora lo entiendo con mucho dolor. Aún en los momentos más tristes de Kaname-senpai, él siempre pensaba en mí; sólo porque él es esa clase de persona.

Entendiste todo lo que ella había querido decir. Después de todo, esa era la razón por la que tú confiabas en el sangrepura.

—…ya debería irme, —la escuchaste ponerse de pie sobre el barandal, —entiendo que Kaname-senpai está escondiendo algo e iré a enfrentarlo.

Se bajó y empezó a andar con el otro prefecto. Abriste con mucho trabajo tus ojos y miraste en su dirección.

—¿Están yendo con el líder? —Preguntaste con una voz perezosa, —también iré.

—Ah, Lilika-san, creí que querrías descansar…

—Sí, pero necesito consultar algo con Aidou. Así que vamos, debe estar donde el líder.

Te levantaste de tu lugar y empezaste a caminar un poco detrás de ellos.

—Si quieres ver a Aidou-senpai quiere decir que sí planeas algo… —tal parecía que Kiryuu no se rendiría. Le sonreíste.

—Prometió que me elaboraría unos lentes que me sirvieran más que estos; quiero ver sus avances.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que Aidou-senpai hace esa clase de cosas? —Cuestionó la prefecta.

—Puede que sea un idiota impulsivo… —dijiste con un poco de burla, —pero el engreído de Hanabusa es uno de los más brillantes científicos que existe.

—No sé si lo estás adulando o atacando, —dijo Cross con una gota de sudor resbalando de su sien.

—Las dos cosas.

.

.

* * *

Estaban saliendo ya de su última clase. Caminaban por el pasillo hacia la entrada principal cuando los alcanzaron. El líder inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para encararlos. Para encararla, mejor dicho.

—Yuuki.

—Kaname-senpai—. Devolvió ella el saludo.

—Kaname-sama—. Aidou habló por los demás, esperando instrucciones.

—Estaría agradecido si se me adelantan.

—Está bien… —respondió Aidou poco convencido, y empezó a avanzar con los demás, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Kiryuu. Posiblemente por el incidente de la noche anterior en su dormitorio, después de todo, no fuiste la única que lo notó.

Antes de que empezaran con su plática motivacional, te adelantaste a los prefectos, llegando cerca de Kuran, e hiciste una reverencia de casi 30°, en señal de respeto por ser tu maestro.

—Líder—. Le dijiste, para posteriormente, empezar tu camino detrás de los chicos nocturnos, —con su permiso.

—No lo olvides, —le escuchaste decir a tus espaldas, —está en espera.

—Por supuesto.

Te alejaste lo más rápido que pudiste. Los prefectos pudieron quedarse perplejos por sus palabras, pero eso era lo de menos, debían de concentrarse en sus asuntos.

Tú sí entendiste, y eso fue suficiente; esa noche irías a recibir nuevas instrucciones.

.

.

—Deberían esperarme chicos, —mencionaste segundos antes de aparecer ante ellos—. Hacen que me sienta abandonada…

—Creímos que te gustaría estar con tus nuevos amigos…

Una muy molesta Ruka te hablaba dándote la espalda. Sus sentimientos de furia e impotencia estaban al límite. Era obvio que no era nada agradable la situación en la que habían dejado a Kuran y a Cross… para añadir leña al fuego, Kiryuu, el atacante de la noche pasada, también estaba allí.

—Si permanezco donde están todos ellos, ¿quién cuidará los alrededores? Además, no son mis amigos, ni mucho menos…

—Lo mismo alegabas sobre nosotros… —Touya no se hizo esperar. Reíste sonoramente.

—Es cierto, pero es diferente. Nunca alegué que no fuéramos amigos… por lo menos no delante de ustedes…

—No nos subestimes, Lilika—. Hanabusa tampoco te miraba, pero podías sentir su burla.

—No sé cómo se enteran de estas cosas… —ignoraste sus palabras, —en fin… podría decir que ellos son «mi objetivo».

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Cuestionó Kain.

—¿Quién sabe…? —Replicaste quitada de la pena, —lo cierto es que quería darles una advertencia, chicos.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Oh, Seiren! ¡Qué sorpresa! No te había visto… —y era verdad, no la habías visto, pero sabías que estaba entre ellos, lo podías «sentir».

—¿Una amenaza? —Dijo Ruka desconfiada.

—No, para nada. Es sólo… no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

¿Cómo les dirías que podías leer «peligro» en el ambiente? ¿Decirles que conocías los sentimientos y si querías, podías leer los pensamientos de cada uno? ¿El hecho que Kuran estaba en un asunto peligroso para todos?

 _Imposible_. Pero, de todas formas, tenías que hacérselos saber de alguna manera.

Antes de seguir, visualizaste hacia un grupo de chicos que caminaba un poco más al frente de ustedes. Te miraban con rencor. Muy seguramente nunca les caíste bien, y ahora, tampoco podían confiar en ti. ¿Quién lo haría?

Seiren y Aidou notaron tu gesto y les lanzaron una mirada de advertencia. Dejaron de verte, y apresuraron sus pasos.

—No son los únicos inconformes con la situación. Pero nadie replica nada abiertamente porque fue decisión del líder de dormitorio salvarte, a estas alturas, ya todos conocen el rumor.

Asentiste ante las palabras de Kain. Tampoco esperabas caerle bien a todo el mundo.

—Y… ¿Qué era? —Hanabusa estaba interesado.

—Bueno, sólo… traten de descansar lo más posible esta noche. Presiento que ahora mismo ha comenzado algo que nos mantendrá ocupados los siguientes días…

—¿Ves el futuro? —Dijo Rima sin gracia en su voz.

—Veo el pasado y el presente. Me basta para saber que algo no va nada bien aquí.

—¿Está bien que nos estés diciendo esto? —Preguntó Seiren, muy seguramente sabiendo que tenías ordenes específicas de líder que no podías revelar.

—Sí, no es nada que no sospechen; debemos de prepararnos para todo, aunque ahora mismo no tenga certeza de nada…

.

* * *

—También sabes que se avecina una gran tormenta, ¿no es así? —Te preguntó Aidou una vez que estuvieron a solas.

Habías entrado a su laboratorio en la planta baja. Ambos tomaban el té mientras estaban sentados en los sillones.

—No hay que ser un genio para saberlo… con las tareas que me encomendó el líder, uno puede deducir fácilmente que, bueno… se acercan tiempos difíciles.

—No te preguntaré qué te pidió hacer, —dijo a manera solemne, —pero no dejo de preguntarme el motivo detrás de todo, digo, es obvio que el pasado de la familia de Kaname-sama y el pasado de Cross tienen mucho que ver…

—¿Algo en común? —Te preguntaste a ti misma, pero desechaste cualquier pensamiento que se estuviese creando en tu mente de manera inmediata —de cualquier forma, deberíamos descansar un poco, Hanabusa.

Te recostaste en el sillón en el que estabas y él hizo lo propio en el suyo. Lo miraste de soslayo; después de meditar algo viendo al infinito, cerró sus ojos.

Suspiraste sutilmente y cerraste también tus ojos. Descansar un poco antes de la tormenta, ese era tu objetivo.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

El líder Kuran iba a dar un anuncio a todos.

.

.

—Les daré un anuncio especial. He elegido a la persona con quien quiero caminar, mi _«persona especial»_ —. No fue sino hasta que mencionó la siguiente frase, que el ambiente se puso tenso, —quiero que cumplan mi deseo de protegerla en todo momento, así como lo han jurado para conmigo. Esa persona es Cross Yuuki.

La gran mayoría estaba en shock. No era para menos. Tú también estabas un poco conmocionada, mas no a tal grado, en el fondo lo veías venir.

—¿Puedo encargarles este trabajo a ustedes, Aidou, Kain, Touya, todos?

—Como usted lo ordene, Kaname-sama—. Escuchaste varias voces, pero la de Ruka no estaba entre ellas. No necesitaste verla para saber cómo se sentía.

Todos procedieron a hacer una gran reverencia ante el líder, incluida Seiren y, aunque no fue uno de sus encargos específicos para ti, hiciste lo mismo, sosteniendo tu mano derecha a la altura de tu corazón. Si su deseo era proteger a Cross, harías lo posible por complacerlo.

Ruka no se movió de su lugar.

—Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse. Lilika y Seiren, necesito hablar con ustedes, vamos a mi oficina.

La multitud procedió a retirarse. Souen salió corriendo directo a su habitación, incluso olvidó sus modales. Ella fue quien recibió más duro el golpe.

Miraste directamente al par de primos, estaban escépticos. Les diste un gesto de que tampoco sabías de qué se trataba todo esto, y procediste a seguir a Seiren.

.

* * *

—Es hora de hablar de tu siguiente movimiento.

—¿Cambia algo en mis planes este hecho? —Preguntaste un poco dudosa, no estabas segura de querer ir detrás de Cross cual fiel guardaespaldas.

—No de esa manera. Con todo esto, Yuuki no va a ejercer su puesto de guardián, y Kiryuu estará ocupado también, así que te encargo la seguridad de los estudiantes de la academia como guardiana. Se está acercando la hora de la verdad. Está en camino aquel despreciable… no queda mucho tiempo, Aidou y los demás vigilarán a Yuuki durante clases, tú puedes revisar los alrededores y estar atenta a cualquier cambio.

—Podría hacer las dos cosas, no estoy segura que les haga bien a todos estar despiertos durante el día…

—Estarán bien, ese es su orgullo noble. Tú enfócate en vigilar. A partir de que llegue él, debes mantener alejados a los alumnos diurnos. Nadie debe salir… además debes mantenerte alejada cuanto más puedas del peligro, es una orden.

Eso último sí era extraño.

—¿Alejada…? ¿Acaso me está manteniendo al margen de todo esto a propósito?

—Así es. No puedes caer en manos de él, eso sería un gran problema. Pero no te preocupes, ya hay alguien que lo enfrentará. Lo más importante aquí es mantener a todos los humanos a salvo, no se te olvide.

Sabías que su intención de proteger a todos era sincera. También querías hacerlo, por tus amigas y compañeros de clase. Así que no ibas a dudar.

—Como usted lo ordene, líder.

—Te lo encargo…

.

.

* * *

Hoy no irías a clase. Era mejor hacer guardia. Así que, tomaste tu desayuno, y saliste.

En la entrada de los dormitorios estaba Kiryuu. _«Estará ocupado»_ , recordaste las palabras de Kuran.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pasaste a un lado de él y seguiste de largo.

Por el camino encontraste a casi diez chicos de la clase nocturna. Kain, Hanabusa y Rima iban a la cabeza.

—¿No creen que el día es hermoso? —Les dijiste antes de alcanzarlos, ellos te miraron con molestia, —y por ser un día hermoso, debemos de llevar nuestras tareas sin estar de ánimos caídos. No es el momento.

Les miraste sutilmente. Entendieron que algo estaba mal.

—¿No irás a clase, Lilika-san? —Cuestionó Touya.

—No lo creo, tengo asuntos que atender. Suerte.

Seguiste tu camino, dejándoles atrás. Antes de alejarte lo suficiente, escuchaste la voz de Hanabusa.

—Cuidado, Lilika.

.

.

* * *

Si a esa hora te veía cualquier estudiante normal, sobre la construcción, seguro que se desmayaba. Estuviste dando vueltas por los alrededores y te aseguraste que las entradas secundarias, tanto a los dormitorios como al gimnasio estuvieran cerradas, lo suficiente como para que alguien escapara.

Todos estaban trabajando duro para cumplir con sus tareas, tú no eras la excepción.

Caminabas por los techos cuando visualizaste en uno de los lugares más alejados del jardín al líder sentado junto a Cross; posiblemente almorzaban. Observaste como por orden del sangrepura, Kiryuu se retiraba. Desde aquella noche en el dormitorio de la Luna, el cazador estaba siendo dócil frente a Kuran.

El presentimiento catastrófico volvía a ti.

.

.

Después del almuerzo te enteraste por boca de Hana que la prefecta estaba enferma.

Le preguntaste a su amiga Wakaba, y ella te había mencionado que Cross no se encontraba bien estos días, tenía pesadillas y actuaba extraño.

 _Más problemas_.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya había anochecido. El prefecto, se encontraba en los edificios del director, cuidando a Cross, según supiste.

Tú por tu parte, seguías dando tus rondines, asegurándote de que todos estuvieran dentro.

Y sucedió que estando en el gran muro, viste llegar por la entrada principal una limusina que se estacionó fuera de los dormitorios nocturnos.

Observaste descender por delante a Takuma. Eso te calmó un poco.

 _Había vuelto_.

De la parte de atrás viste bajar a… ¿S-Shiki? _No. no era él._

Tan pronto como Salió, una neblina de temor llegó hasta ti. Estabas segura que no era Shiki. _T_ e llenaste de inquietud. ¿Qué debías de hacer?

Sus sentimientos tan oscuros te hicieron claudicar.

 _Aterrador._

Sin darte tiempo de huir, observaste como, de un momento a otro, te miró desde tan grande distancia, y podías jurar que sonrió.

 _«¿Ese es mi sacrificio, el que tanto esperé?»_

Ahora todo encajaba. Los sentimientos de ese monstruo lo decían todo; como si apropósito te dejara ver dentro de él.

—Rido… —Dejaste escapar de tu boca.

Takuma lo miró y luego a tu dirección, sorprendiéndose.

 _No podía ser posible._

Recordando las palabras de Kuran, te alejaste lo más rápido que pudiste de ese lugar.

La tormenta había comenzado.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí estamos nuevamente...

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico y/o de redacción... y todo eso...

Ahora empieza lo interesante, ya que la llegada de Rido marca un giro inesperado de la trama en el manga, que conocemos a la perfección. En este arco, quiero apegarme lo más que pueda a la historia original, así que la protagonista no peleará con Rido.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí, gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios.

 ** _Guest,_** _gracias por tu comentario y tus buenos deseos, me alegra que te guste la historia, hago lo mejor que puedo. Me gustaría si cometaras la próxima vez tu nombre para poder agradecerte como se debe ^^ espero te guste el capítulo:)_

Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene;)

Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización, trataré de no tardar mucho, pero no prometo nada xD

Gracias por leer

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	14. El rey de los vampiros

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 _ **El rey de los vampiros**_

" _De noticias y despedidas…"_

Habías corrido lo suficientemente rápido hasta tu alcoba. Te sentaste en la cama y apoyaste tus antebrazos en tus rodillas. La sensación allí seguía.

 _«El poder que me pertenece… ¿me lo entregarás?»_

No importaba dónde miraras, él era aterrador. Ni siquiera el miedo que tuviste estando con Hayashi se le comparaba.

Es posible que esto se debiera a tu nueva naturaleza vampírica, la cual había aumentado tu percepción de los sentimientos, y te había otorgado el poder de leer los pensamientos.

 _Escalofriante._

Habías visto muchas cosas a través de él, pero la mayoría no las comprendiste. Lo único que rondaba en ti, era una sola verdad: _él venía por Cross Yuuki_.

Sin embargo, te había notado. Rido conocía bien que eras la chica que Hayashi le había ofrecido como su «ofrenda», con la cual, ganaría más poder.

Intentaste evocar la tranquilidad que te caracterizaba. Estuviste intentando unos minutos, hasta que pudiste calmarte. No era tiempo de temer. Era tiempo de actuar.

Te cambiaste el uniforme por una ropa cómoda, pantalón, blusa y gabardina en conjunto. Sería un problema el utilizar tus armas antivampiros, pues ya no eras más humana, así que usarías nuevamente tus guantes, esos sí te servirían. Además, harías uso de tus habilidades mentales.

Intentaste meditar un poco las aterradoras imágenes que viste de Rido, y las combinaste con la información que habías obtenido de Hayashi.

 _«Nuestro amo ya ha despertado. Aquel que cambiará el sistema por el que el mundo se rige, volvió… él es el verdadero líder… Kuran Rido-sama»._

Sus palabras lo dijeron todo en aquel entonces…

 _«—Nadie podrá contra nosotros. Tenemos una alianza muy grande… somos prácticamente intocables»._

 _«—El… concilio debería…»._

 _«—¿Y quién crees que nos está ayudando…? ¿No es demasiado obvio quién está detrás de todo?»_

 _«—La asociación de 'cazadores'…»_

 _«—Ellos no serán un problema, todos lucharemos contra Kuran Kaname…»._

El ejército al que enfrentaste junto a tu padre, no era todo; la tarea que te habían encomendado por esa noche de proteger el dormitorio del Sol, la cumplirías.

Ese ahora era tu trabajo.

.

.

.

Habías saltado por tu ventana y recorriste los alrededores. Al llegar a la entrada principal del dormitorio, te encontraste con unas chicas que estaban saliendo. _Genial_.

Estaban entrando en pánico y a punto de empezar a discutir verbalmente contigo. No tenías tiempo que perder; entrando en las mentes de ellas, empezaste a influenciar, _«calma y confianza»_ , _«obediencia y seguridad»_ , _«calma y confianza en Lilika»_.

—Sería peligroso que salieran a estas horas, así que no me compliquen mi trabajo, de verdad que quiero mantener la paz en esta academia y guardar la seguridad de todos… —les dijiste con calma.

—E-está b-bien… —dijo una, —s-solamente porque te estás esforzando…

—Vámonos… —dijo otra e inmediatamente después entraron al dormitorio. Estabas satisfecha con tus nuevos poderes.

—Parece que tienes un aura imponente, Lilika-chan, —te dijo Hana que venía bajando las escaleras con tus otras amigas, —jamás las vi tan obedientes delante de Cross…

—Es verdad, sólo delante de Cross, porque de Kiryuu… cualquiera huye… —comentó Yayoi y todas, incluida tú, rieron.

—Lilika-chan, ¿te pasa algo? —Preguntó Nadashiko.

Sonreíste. Siempre tan perceptiva.

—No, todo bien, pero… por favor si ven que alguien quiere salir, no la dejen, necesito que me faciliten este trabajo… por esta noche sean consideradas con quien tiene que trabajar por tres… por el momento, cuento con ustedes.

Ellas te devolvieron la sonrisa, supiste que no tenías que influenciar en ellas para que confiaran en ti.

—¡Déjalo en nuestras manos!

Te retiraste satisfecha.

.

.

.

* * *

El sentimiento que se transmitía afuera no era nada agradable. Tu corazón empezó a palpitar tan rápido que tuviste que respirar muchas veces, tratando de controlarlo.

La nieve empezó a caer en pequeños copos, y te pareció percibir en el ambiente un olor a sangre. Trataste de identificarlo. _¿Esa era…?_ Te moviste sobre los árboles para intentar llegar al lugar de dónde provenía el olor. Pero te detuviste al instante.

La presencia de Kuran estaba cerca, pero no se encontraba sólo. Dos vampiros más estaban con él. Uno de ellos, Kiryuu, el otro…

Las imágenes que percibiste de Rido regresaron a ti, y de pronto, las comprendiste.

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, empezaste a llorar, no sabías por qué, pero tenía que ver con el hecho de que te dejaste influenciar por los pensamientos que volaban en el aire.

 _Kuran trataba de proteger a Cross Yuuki a toda costa. La amaba. El pasado de Kuran estaba relacionado con el pasado olvidado de Yuuki. Rido era el tío de Kaname, que quería destruirlo y obtener su poder. Venía a quitarle lo que él suponía le pertenecía, en otras palabras, a Yuuki. Ahora mismo, la pequeña prefecta acababa de ser convertida en vampiro, lo supiste al sentirlo. Pero no era cualquier vampiro._ _Un sangrepura_.

Cross Yuuki era un vampiro de sangre pura que, al igual que tu madre y tu tía, fue convertida en humana por alguien, y ahora acababa de despertar a su verdadera naturaleza.

Sus pasados estaban relacionados.

 _¿Deberías seguir llamándola «Cross»?_

Estaba claro que ella era una Kuran. Las memorias de Rido lo decían, la actitud de Kaname hablaba, el pasado perdido de Yuuki lo confirmaba. Todo encajaba.

Te dirigiste al dormitorio de la Luna y no tardaste en encontrar a Hababusa y Kain afuera. Estaban demasiado perplejos.

—¿L-lo… lo ha sentido también? —Kain te preguntó tan sólo te vio llegar.

—Lilika… ¿por qué lloras? —Hanabusa corrió hacia ti y te sostuvo por los hombros.

Aunque tus lágrimas habían casi cesado, estabas un poco trastornada aún. Te habías quitado tus lentes al salir del dormitorio del sol, ya que, en el exterior a casi media noche, no los necesitarías. Era obvio que lo notaran fácilmente.

—El volverme vampiro me ha hecho ligeramente más perceptiva, y me he dejado influenciar rápido por el ambiente, eso es todo. Lo lamento, no quiero preocupar a nadie, me controlaré.

Te separaste un poco de ellos. Las cosas ahora sí se iban complicando. De manera inmediata, limpiaste todo rastro de lágrimas que quedaran en ti.

Sentiste llegar a Kuran con Yuuki en brazos y, al igual que los otros dos presentes, miraste en su dirección.

—Cross Yuuki… es un vampiro de sangre pura, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kain tan solo los visualizó.

Aidou analizaba la situación, y no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que ya sabías.

—…no es posible… ¿es tu hermana?

Sí, el genio Hanabusa, te volvía a confirmar los hechos en momentos importantes.

—Hanabusa, eso no es posible, la familia Kuran no tenía ninguna hija.

Sin detenerse para confrontar las palabras de Kain, Kuran habló.

—Yuuki es… la adorada hija de Kuran Haruka y Kuran Juri, cuya existencia ocultaron. Y también… la mujer destinada a convertirse en mi esposa, —agregó a propósito.

Trataste de mantener la calma, era algo que sospechabas, pues el amor de Kuran hacia ella era real.

Captaste la sorpresa en Aidou.

—…siempre que Yuuki también lo desee así… ¿qué te sorprende tanto? —Cuestionó Kuran mientras volvía la mirada a Aidou, pues también había captado su confusión, —no es raro que los sangrepuras se casen entre ellos.

—…s-sí —Hanabusa bajó la mirada tratando de calmarse.

—Así que el horrible secreto que ocultaba esta escuela, era la existencia de tu hermana, —interrumpió Kain, —de todas formas, sea quien sea tu enemigo, nosotros seguiremos a tu lado… —no hubo respuesta por parte del sangrepura, —¿…no nos dirás quién es tu enemigo? No te obedecemos solamente porque seas un sangrepura, Kaname…

Kuran te miró unos instantes, y recordaste de pronto las palabras que te había dado antes, _«ya hay alguien que lo enfrente»._

—Vaya, parece que me miman demasiado…— respondió a Kain y siguió su camino.

El silencio reinó entre ustedes una vez que Kuran entró al dormitorio.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? —Preguntó Akatsuki después de unos minutos.

—¿Qué crees? Debemos ayudar en todo lo que podamos, no ha cambiado nada nuestro plan… ¿no lo crees, Lilika?

—No se metan en problemas, chicos—. Empezaste a caminar.

Era peligroso para ti el andar dando vueltas por ahí, así que regresarías al dormitorio del Sol y protegerías a las chicas desde adentro.

—¿A dónde vas, Lilika? —Hanabusa intentó darte alcance. Tú viraste tu cuerpo hacia su dirección.

—Regresaré al dormitorio, necesito recobrar fuerzas y comprobaré cómo están las cosas desde dentro…

—¿Está bien eso para usted, Lilika-san?

—Sí, Kain todo bien. Ustedes tal como dijo Hanabusa deben permanecer aquí, es posible que necesiten seguir vigilando a C… Kuran Yuuki así que hagan su trabajo, pero no se metan en tantos problemas.

—¿Estás huyendo de la batalla?

—Tan perceptivo como siempre, Hanabusa, —les sonreíste a ambos a modo de disculpa, —no puedo quedarme al alcance del enemigo, es peligroso para mí; soy vulnerable ahora que mis sentidos de percepción están aumentados, igual que hace un momento, puedo claudicar…

—¿A quién nos enfrentamos exactamente…?

Resoplaste ante la pregunta de Aidou. Si Kuran no lo dijo, era porque no quería que supieran más. Podría ser que para protegerlos… o tal vez te equivocabas.

Ellos de todas formas se enterarían, aunque pudiera ser que tardaran un poco más de tiempo en averiguarlo.

—Ya lo sabrán, no desesperes por eso—. Te acercaste a él y lo abrazaste rápidamente, luego miraste a ambos —por favor, háganme caso y no hagan nada imprudente… sobre todo tú Hanabusa, si me llego a enterar de que hiciste algo así, te golpearé… —le advertiste.

Kain asintió un poco confuso.

—Ugh, eres molesta, Lilika… —Aidou viró hacia otro lado sorprendido por tu acto y luego te miró directamente—. También ten cuidado.

Asentiste a sus palabras y desapareciste del lugar.

.

.

* * *

—Hay toque de queda, hasta nuevo aviso no habrá clases y no pueden salir del edificio, sin embargo, si así lo desean pueden pedir el permiso para volver a sus hogares.

Era más de media noche cuando volviste al dormitorio del Sol. No saliste aun cuando percibiste en el ambiente que la sangre de Touya estaba siendo derramada; evocaste toda la calma y confianza en los chicos nocturnos que habías empezado a tener desde que se hicieron amigos, y te quedaste en el recibidor a dormitar pendiente de cualquier movimiento que se desarrollara.

Después de todo, esa no era tu lucha.

Pasadas las siete de la mañana, recorriste todos los cuartos de las chicas avisando sobre el toque de queda; el director ya se había encargado de que se avisara en el dormitorio de chicos; ya habías pasado por la última habitación, ahora te dirigirías nuevamente al recibidor.

 _Había comenzado._

Al acercarte a la puerta sentiste la presencia de varios vampiros, y no sólo eran Kain y Souen precisamente.

Vampiros nivel E, parecía que Rido hizo de las suyas.

Corriste a revisar nuevamente todas las entradas posibles al edificio, y reafirmar que estuvieran aseguradas. Fuiste a todas sin excepción.

En una de las entradas secundarias, la que te faltaba por revisar, encontraste a un grupo de chicas que murmuraba algo con rapidez y preocupación marcada.

Fuiste primeramente a asegurar las puertas y luego preguntaste qué era lo que pasaba.

—Lilika-san, ¡esas dos chicas aseguran haber visto unos vampiros!

—Eso es imposible… los vampiros no existen—. Dijiste de manera automática. _¿Cómo rayos habías dejado que pasara eso?_ Sólo subiste unos instantes…

—¡No mentimos, Lilika-san! —Una de las chicas antes señaladas, te gritó con algo de pánico en su voz.

—¡Es cierto! —secundó la otra, —q-quería ir a ver un poco en el dormitorio de la Luna… —confesó algo apenada, —y aquí afuera, una mujer que dijo ser vampiro, ¡intentó atacarnos!

—¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? —Seguiste cuestionando. Tonta. Habías dejado una brecha en tu supuesta guardia.

—En ese momento llegaron Wild-senpai y Souen-senpai, ellos nos salvaron… —siguió la primera.

—Kain-senpai nos trajo de regreso y nos pidió que no saliéramos, dijo que ellos nos protegerían…

 _¡Te llevaba la…!_ Cuando menos ellos estaban protegiendo bien los alrededores.

—¿Cómo pueden enfrentarse ellos a los vampiros? —Preguntó una, de entre toda la multitud de chicas que se estaba conglomerando alrededor de esas dos.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Dijo otra, —siempre han existido rumores de que ellos no son humanos, en algún momento lo hemos escuchado…

—Pero nunca creí que fuera por eso, —continuaron la discusión, —yo pensaba que era por su gran belleza, ¡no porque fueran unos vampiros!

—Aunque si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido: ellos son guapos, solamente salen cuando el sol está por ocultarse en el horizonte y andan en las noches.

—¡Y si dijo que nos protegerían de vampiros quiere decir que como vampiros pueden luchar contra ellos!

—Tiene sentido…

—Sí…

El caos se levantó. Eran demasiadas, pero intentarías influir de alguna manera en ellas.

—¿Tú sabes algo, Lilika-san? —Preguntó una rompiendo tu concentración.

—Lo están pensando mucho, —dijiste, —es casi imposible algo como eso, digo… es demasiado para asimilarlo así como así…

—Un momento… —interrumpió otra, —si eso fuera verdad, Lilika-san tú también fuiste aceptada unos días con ellos…

—Es verdad… ¿podría ser que tú también fueses un vampiro?

Bien. Debías de matar a Akatsuki cuando lo vieras.

—Pero, ¿qué están diciendo? ¡Guarden el orden por favor! —Con toda tu fuerza de voluntad entraste en la mente de cada una e influenciaste, _«confíen en Lilika, no sospechen de ella…»_.

Antes de que pudieras hacerles pensar que todo lo que les contaron las dos chicas era mentira, o hacerles olvidar, otras compañeras de clase llegaron al lugar. Tu conexión se rompió, no pudiste soportar con tantas personas. Te faltaba práctica.

 _«Maldición Kain, ¿por qué no te aseguraste de borrarles la memoria antes de dejarlas aquí?»._

—Vamos, no pueden andar sospechando de todos… —dijo una de las chicas que antes te había señalado, —Lilika-san está aquí desde siempre y nunca ha hecho nada malo…

—Es cierto, si estuvo con ellos fue por petición de su tío que es una persona muy exigente e influyente en Japón, según escuché de Hana-san.

—Así es, puede ser que ellos trataron de que Lilika-san no se diera cuenta de que son vampiros…

Resoplaste levemente. Lo dejarías pasar por ahora, de todas formas, lo más importante era que estuvieran a salvo mientras los demás acababan con Rido y los suyos… además de que no sospecharan de ti.

—Bueno, les creeré chicas—. Todas te miraron estupefactas al oírte decir esas palabras, pensaban que estarías reacia a creer una historia como esa, y estaban en lo cierto, pero no podías ponerte a discutir con ellas, —No sé lo que esté pasando afuera, a mí sólo me encargaron hacerles saber del toque de queda, así que… si lo que dicen es verdad, es mejor que todas se queden en la sala principal, para mayor seguridad, por favor háganle saber a las que faltan que no salgan y se aseguren de cerrar todas las ventanas de sus habitaciones, además de no acercarse a las salidas, ¿entendido?

Asintieron un poco confusas por tu actitud, pero no replicaron nada; pareciera que el influenciar en sus mentes para que confiaran en ti, sí había funcionado.

—¿Tú que harás, señorita prefecta? —Pregunto alguien.

—Me aseguraré de que nadie esté en peligro, por supuesto.

.

.

Caminabas por uno de los pasillos del último piso cuando sentiste la presencia de Aidou cerca. Te apresuraste hacia él.

—Hanabusa, ¿qué…? —No iba solo. Jalaba de la muñeca de Wakaba Sayori, amiga de Yuuki. Aunque el ambiente era serio, por tu mente pasó una imagen graciosa _«Aidou interactuando con una humana»,_ sonreíste, harían buena pareja…

—¡Oh, Lilika! —Él se detuvo y te miró con suspicacia, —¿Por qué te ríes?

—¡Oh, por nada! —Recapacitaste, no era momento de burlas, —¿qué haces aquí?

Dirigiste tu mirada a Wakaba, estaba confundida.

 _Conmoción._

 _Miedo._

 _Preocupación._

—Lo sabe, —te dijo el idol de la escuela, —la rescatamos con Cr… Yuuki-sama, en su habitación. Kaname-sama llegó a llevarse a… Yuuki-sama y me encargó llevar a su amiga a un lugar seguro.

—Ya veo… —¿Qué más podías decir? Wakaba no estaba en shock al descubrir tantas cosas como cualquier persona normal lo haría, ella únicamente estaba preocupada por su amiga, seguramente porque ya sospechaba desde antes…

—¿También eres uno de ellos, Granger-san? —Preguntó sin vacilación.

—Eres muy astuta, —contestaste, —pero te equivocas en algunas cosas… —no confirmaste, no negaste; así estaba bien por el momento, —Hanabusa, pedí a todas que se reunieran en el salón principal, estará más segura ahí, pero no puedes ir por allá…

Estabas a punto de explicar las sospechas de todas, pero un gran sentimiento llegó hasta ti.

Se trataba de una mezcla entre _incertidumbre_ y _determinación_.

Y ambos provenían de Kuran Yuuki. Los dos sangrepuras estaban cerca.

—Bien, saldré antes de llegar allí, gracia por decirme, —señaló Aidou y comenzó a avanzar, —la llevaré lo más cerca que pueda pues lo prometí.

Y así desaparecieron de tu vista.

Ya no había nada qué hacer allí. Irías a ver cómo estaban las cosas afuera. Entraste a una habitación y saltaste por la ventana, después de asegurarla.

.

.

Encontraste con facilidad a Souen y Kain, pero no estaban solos. Seiren al parecer les estaba contando todos los pormenores sobre Rido y el ataque.

—¿Cómo está Touya? ¿Dónde están los demás? —Te habías estado guardando la angustia de saber qué había pasado con Rima, Senri y Takuma, que no esperaste ni bien alcanzarlos para preguntar.

—Ellos están bien, —respondió Seiren —Shiki-san y Touya-san descansaban en el dormitorio, Ichijou-sama acaba de irse…

—¿Irse? ¿A dónde? —Por alguna razón, eso no te daba un buen presentimiento.

—No lo sabemos, —dijo Ruka, —pero estaba algo raro, se fue por esa dirección, —señaló mientras hablaba, —y dijo que haría todo lo que fuera capaz de hacer…

No seguiste escuchando, tenías que alcanzarlo. Algo malo estaba por ocurrir, debías de saber qué era. No te detuviste aunque todos te llamaron, entre ellos, Aidou que ya había llegado donde los demás.

.

.

* * *

Alcanzaste a Takuma un par de kilómetros más adelante. Estaba luchando contra unos nivel E que se le oponían.

Estaba destrozando a los últimos con su katana cuando sintió tu presencia. Inmediatamente miró a tu dirección y sin previo aviso corrió a abrazarte.

Tú correspondiste el abrazo. Le sentiste temblar levemente.

—Estoy feliz de que estés a salvo, Lilika-chan…

—¿Hacia dónde vas, Takuma?

—Lamento no haberte visto desde ese día, y no haberte explicado como es debido la situación… —sus palabras eran como una despedida, de pronto tuviste ganas de llorar, por los dos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Me dije a mí mismo que la única razón por la que protegía a Rido-sama era porque estaba utilizando el cuerpo de Shiki… pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme al molde que el abuelo creó para mí… sigo siendo alguien débil…

—¿Qué estás a punto de hacer…?

—Lo lamento, Lilika-chan, pero tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos, ya lo defraudé una vez como amigo, no pienso seguir haciéndolo…

¿De qué hablaba? Definitivamente se estaba despidiendo.

Se separó ligeramente de ti y te besó en la frente.

—Cuídate, Lilika… tú también has sido una víctima de las circunstancias de la vida… pero has sabido afrontar todo, y te has hecho fuerte, es por eso que siempre te he admirado…

—¡Takuma…! —Te soltó y te dio la espalda, intentaste sujetarlo, pero te esquivó.

—Le pondré fin a todo… me alegra haberme podido encontrar contigo una última vez, gracias Lilika…

Desapareció de tu vista, intentaste seguirlo, pero notaste que niveles E te empezaban a rodear.

 _Muy astuto, Takuma._

Buscó la manera de irse sin que lo persiguieras al instante. Así que acabaste primeramente con todos los que te rodeaban, no fue difícil.

.

.

Te desplazaste hacia la entrada a los grandes terrenos de la academia, no importándote la aterradora presencia de Rido que nublaba todo el lugar, y cerca de la entrada te topaste con Kuran, quien al parecer te esperaba.

—Líder Kuran, —te detuviste e hiciste una pequeña reverencia.

—Ahora mismo el juego de todas las piezas ha terminado, es hora de que las piezas finales hagan su último movimiento… y entonces el rey de los vampiros hará su aparición.

No comprendiste bien lo que quiso decir, ¿te estaba diciendo que ya nadie le era de utilidad? ¿acaso ahora necesitaba solamente a quien enfrentaría a Rido?

Pero ahora mismo de él emanaba un aura atemorizante, más que las otras veces.

—Líder, yo…

—¿Necesitas salir de la academia?

—Así es…

—Está bien, no hace falta que te quedes, ahora mismo les acabo de decir a todos que hagan lo que les plazca.

—¡Pero…! ¿Por qué…?

—Sabes bien que el concilio ha mandado gente para ayudar a Rido, todos están enterados, y para esta hora cada alumno perteneciente a la clase nocturna está haciendo lo que mejor le parece…

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Hay muchos a los que no le gustaría estar contra el consejo de ancianos, si decidieran proteger la academia, en teoría me estarían ayudando y se estarían oponiendo a ellos… lo saben y la mayoría ha elegido desistir, es por eso que les di la opción de hacer lo que mejor les pareciera, te diría lo mismo, pero a ti no te importa nada de eso, ¿o sí?

—No, no me importa, daría lo que fuera por ayudar a todos allá adentro, aún si usted me ha mandado que haga lo que quisiera, yo querría ayudar a mantener a salvo a todos…

—Y sin embargo, los estás abandonando… —apuntó.

Algo en él no iba bien. El sentimiento de terror no te abandonó.

—No los estoy dejando, simplemente necesitaba ir a…

—Deberías desistir de tus planes, cualquiera que fueran, ahora mismo—. Sus palabras tan frías te hicieron temblar levemente—. Tanto si piensas volver con ellos o perseguir a alguien, te sugiero que desistas de todo y te apresures…

—¿A dónde…?

—Te he dicho que me agradas, ¿cierto? Como muestra de que no estoy mintiendo, te voy a revelar lo que haré ahora mismo.

El ambiente tenso te carcomió los huesos y por un instante deseaste jamás escuchar lo que tenía que decirte.

—Lo que estoy a punto de hacer, posiblemente no te agrade, pero no me importa. Es necesario para que se restablezca lo que se ha perdido.

—…

—Me encargaré de deshacer todo lo que se ha hecho mal, y que he permitido… yo mandaré un comunicado a todos los ancianos del consejo y los reuniré… para terminar con todos y cada uno.

Te quedaste congelada. Hablaba en serio. El aura atemorizante no lo había abandonado, estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos.

—¿No dirás nada? —Te alentó. Con mucho pesar, le miraste a los ojos y contestaste en voz baja.

—¿Por qué me está diciendo esto…? P-podría ir y hacerlo como estaba en s-sus planes…

—Te lo dije, ¿no es así? Es como muestra de que me agradas y que confío en ti.

—¿De q-qué me sirve s-saberlo…? —No podías evitar que tu voz temblara.

—Te daré ventaja, Lilika. Puedes ir con tu tío antes de que vaya a verme…

Le miraste incrédula. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

—Bien podrías advertirle sobre lo que haré o solamente ir a despedirte, lo que mejor te parezca… sin embargo, es un hecho: acabaré con todos, no voy a dudar de mi decisión.

—Yo…

—Te estoy dando ventaja, no la desaproveches, Lilika. Toma el tiempo que consideres hasta que mi resolución lo alcance. Ve…

No lo pensaste más y saliste de ahí lo más rápido que pudiste. Ni siquiera recordaste tus modales hacia el sangrepura. Tenías que llegar hasta tu tío.

.

.

* * *

La mansión Yamaoka se encontraba a cuatro horas de la Academia Cross en automóvil, pero en el tren de alta velocidad únicamente te llevaba media hora. Con los recorridos que habías hecho, te había tomado casi una hora el llegar.

Atravesaste la puerta principal perdiendo el aliento.

En el recibidor se encontraba Yamaoka Tatsuo tan imponente como siempre. A un lado de él, tu primo Kenji sollozaba con la mirada baja. Un poco más atrás, Nishimoto y Fujishima veían la escena con tristeza.

Todos te miraron llegar.

—¡Lilika! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! —Fue el recibimiento de tu tío. Sin esperar respuesta se empezó a colocar su gabardina.

—¿Hacia dónde vas, tío? —Por alguna razón te sentías débil, lo atribuiste al cansancio por haberte apresurado tanto.

—Kaname-sama nos ha citado a todos, al parecer tiene un anuncio importante que hacernos…

 _Oh, no._ No debías permitirlo.

—Tío Tatsuo, no vaya, por favor… no a esa reunión… él…

—Lo sé, Lilika, —te interrumpió. Lo miraste incrédula. Entonces te diste cuenta de la situación en la que todos estaban. Lo sabían, ellos lo sabían.

—¿C-cómo…?

—Es lo más obvio… hemos consentido que pase algo terrible, y esta ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ya sabes. Yo mismo he consentido cosas imperdonables que justifiqué siempre con pensamientos como _«es necesario»,_ _«por el bien de nuestra raza»_ , o _«debemos de ser superiores»_.

Se acercó hasta ti y te abrazó.

—Cuida a Kenji, por favor. No te pediré que te hagas cargo de la familia, Nishimoto y Fujishima se pueden encargar de eso mientras estás en la academia, Kenji asumirá a su tiempo el ser cabecilla de la familia, apóyalo en lo que puedas, por favor… y tú vive, Lilika. Vive de la manera en que puedas ser feliz…

—¡No! —Te soltaste de su abrazo, —¡No puedes! ¡Kuran Kaname me advirtió para que pudiera venir a detenerte! Podemos aplazar este momento tanto como queramos, dijo que yo tomara el tiempo que consider…

—¡Basta, Lilika! El aplazar las cosas no va a cambiar nada… además no tengo derecho a vivir más que los demás, todos merecemos lo que pasará, por favor no intentes disuadirme, he tomado la decisión. Morir en manos de importante sangrepura es un gran honor, por favor no me odies ni le odies por esto… sabía que este día llegaría…

—¡¿Qué pasará con Kenji?! —Miraste a tu primo que seguía sollozando.

—Él lo ha entendido, Lilika. Es mi honor como noble el morir hoy. Y mi honor como padre, el dejarle la herencia de la familia. Confío en ustedes.

—Tío… —perdiste las fuerzas y caíste al suelo. Con mucho trabajo observaste cómo tu tío se despedía de Kenji en un cálido abrazo; alcanzaste a oír como Kenji se comprometía a cuidar de ti y de la familia.

Intentaste hablar, pero no salieron palabras. Tatsuo se despidió de sus fieles sirvientes y se acercó para acariciar tu cabeza.

—Sé que harás lo correcto, porque tienes el corazón de ellas, y ellas nunca se equivocaron… cuídate Lilika, te lo encargo. Para que el rey de los vampiros pueda renacer, es necesario que el concilio caiga. Y lo haremos con honor. Los amo, siempre lo haré.

Sin decir más, salió por la gran puerta con una sonrisa y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Fue lo último que observaste antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo...

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortográfico y/o de redacción... porque esta vez no hubo revisión previa...

Lo sé, siempre tan dramática con mis oc, queriendo matar a diestra y siniestra _(¿por qué eres así?)_

Todo esto es necesario para que se desarrolle la trama siguiente.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí, gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios.

 ** _Asuna-san,_** _gracias por tus buenos deseos, tus palabras son mi alimento para apurarme a sacar nuevo episodio, sin tardar demasiado. Aquí seguiremos sin importar cuanto tarde (aunque espero no tardar tanto) gracias por comentar, esta tormenta no tardará tanto de hecho xD espero te guste el capítulo:)_

Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene;)

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización!

Gracias por leer

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	15. Promesa muda

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 15**_

 _ **Promesa muda**_

" _¿Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar?"_

Despertaste un par de horas después del anochecer. Te sentías todavía un poco débil. Con algo de esfuerzo te sentaste en la cama, y visualizaste a Fujishima que estaba sentado a un lado de ti.

—Señorita Lilika, es un gusto ver que se encuentra bien—. Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué pasó…? —Tu cabeza dolía y llevaste instintivamente una de tus manos hacia tu frente.

—Tal vez usted no lo sabía, pero en la familia Yamaoka, se tiene el poder de robar la energía vital de las personas… así como lo hacen los niños vampiros…

—¿Robar energía…?

—Así es. Después de crecer, y desarrollar sus colmillos, los niños vampiros dejan de robar energía vital para empezar a beber la sangre de sus familiares más cercanos. En la familia Yamaoka no cambia eso del todo, cuando se llega a la edad adulta, ciertos miembros privilegiados, pueden desarrollar nuevamente ese poder. Es algo… un poco complicado de explicar…

Mientras él hablaba, te concentraste en recordar lo que había pasado. Llevaste tu otra mano a tu frente y con ambas, empezaste a tallar tu cara con algo de desespero.

—Señorita, ¿qué está…?

—Tío Tatsuo… —miraste a Fujishima, él calló al instante, —¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué ha pasado con él?!

Saltaste de la cama, en dirección del guardaespaldas, pero la debilidad de tu cuerpo hizo que perdieras el equilibrio. Él corrió hacia ti y te sostuvo en brazos.

—¡Cálmese por favor! —Te sentó en la cama y jaló la silla en la que estaba para quedar frente a ti.

—¿Dónde está?

Fujishima bajó la mirada con tristeza sólo por unos instantes. Y luego te miró sin vacilar.

—Él fue a enfrentar su destino con honor. Ahora mismo él… a manos de Kuran Kaname-sama… ha…

—No… —aunque dijiste que nunca más te volverías a lamentar de nada, aquí estabas nuevamente, llorando por no haber podido detener a tu tío—. ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? ¡Fujishima…!

—Porque ese era su deseo—. Nishimoto, el ama de llaves te interrumpió desde la puerta. También se encontraba con un semblante decaído.

—Pero… —intentaste aclarar tus ideas, —¿dónde sería la reunión? ¡Iré!

—Lo lamento, señorita. Ahora mismo no hay nada que hacer… —Fujishima te miró como pidiéndote disculpas.

—Ha llegado un anuncio directo del senado. El sangrepura Kuran Kaname-sama ha dado muerte a todos los ancianos del consejo… —Nishimoto permaneció firme al darte esa noticia.

—Ha estado inconsciente varias horas señorita, no hay nada ya que pueda hacer, por favor desista.

Intentabas asimilar la noticia.

—Explíquenme todo por favor… —no supiste qué más pedir—. ¿Lo que intentaban decirme es que mi tío robó mis energías y por eso estuve inconsciente? Que lo hizo… sabiendo que solamente así no iría tras de él a detenerlo, ¿cierto? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué haría algo así?!

—Señorita, eso no es del todo cierto. Fue él quien le quitó sus energías tan sólo puso usted un pie aquí… pero fui yo quien la mantuvo inconsciente por el bien de él…

—¿Qué…?

—Yamaoka-sama se reunió con Kaname-sama después de que usted volviera a la academia… —Nishimoto se acercó a ti y se sentó a tu lado en la cama—. Kuran le contó sus planes. Tu tío se preparó para este día… dejó todo en orden, pensando en ustedes dos. Él se ha ido sin arrepentimiento alguno. Y ha dejado al joven Kenji y a usted en buenas manos…

Increíble, era increíble.

Kuran… le había dado oportunidad a Yamaoka Tatsuo de que se preparara antes de morir. ¿Por qué?

—Kuran también me avisó… —dijiste en un murmullo, —dijo que podía yo retrasar el momento tanto como quisiera, ¡nos iba a dar más tiempo!

—Fue decisión de él—. Dijo Nishimoto—. Él ni ustedes podrían vivir huyendo, sabiendo que sólo retrasan lo inevitable, él no querría vivir así, ha hecho muchas cosas en su vida de les que no estaba orgulloso, él mismo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara. Se fue con honor.

No lo querías ver de esa manera, pero era cierto.

Sabías perfectamente que tu tío y el concilio habían hecho cosas terribles. Sabías que sus pecados acabarían con ellos tarde o temprano. Siempre esperaste que alguien le pusiera un alto al consejo. Pero nunca contaste con que Yamaoka era parte de ellos. Y también tenía que caer.

—Hubiera querido arreglar las cosas con él, antes de todo. Que él supiera que yo…

—Él sabía todo de ti, querida. Sabía cuánto lo quieres, y tus preocupaciones. Así que está bien—. Callaste ante sus palabras. A pesar de que tenían razón, dolía el saber que nunca más lo verías.

—¿Cómo enfrentará a Kaname-sama ahora? —Preguntó Fujishima y por una sola vez, no tuviste la respuesta.

 _¿Le odiabas? No._

Antes pudiste ver dentro de él. Sólo buscaba rehacer el sistema. No más corrupción. No más sufrimiento por culpa de las decisiones de ellos.

Apoyabas eso. Ellos ya no eran dignos de llevar esa carga. Te parecía mejor que él tomara sus decisiones.

Pero también buscaba su propio beneficio. Kuran quería crear un mundo tranquilo para Yuuki. Y si por eso debía deshacerse de ellos, lo haría.

Entonces, ¿te parecía bien que hubiese terminado con la vida de tu tío? No, en ninguna forma.

Te dolía porque obviamente le tuviste cariño a Yamaoka en esos años. Fue como tu padre en momentos trascendentes.

Tenías sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Por qué no va a ver al pequeño Kenji? —Sugirió Nishimoto al verte en confusión.

—¿Dónde está?

—En la terraza. Dijo que quería estar sólo, lleva ahí toda la tarde.

Asentiste. Te pusiste en pie con un poco de esfuerzo, y caminaste hasta ese lugar lentamente.

.

* * *

Estaba sentado en una banca, de espaldas a ti.

Te sentaste a su lado sin decir palabras. Al mirarlo, te sorprendió que no estuviera llorando, sino que miraba hacia el horizonte.

—No te atormentes, Lilika—. Te sorprendió que hablara con calma, —fue su decisión y no hay nada que hubiéramos podido hacer.

—Lo siento, —dijiste con pesar.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No tienes la culpa de nada…

—Yo… estoy al servicio de aquel que terminó con la vida de tío…

—Entonces… ¿no piensas regresar con él?

—Yo… no lo sé—. Admitiste.

—Deberías, —dijo para luego mirarte directamente a los ojos, —deberías regresar con él, para no tener nada de qué lamentarte.

—¿Qué…?

—Vive tu vida como has querido. Sigue la convicción qué tenías hace unos días y disfruta de estar con tus amigos. Sé feliz. Y deja el pasado y la vida de mi padre en paz. Que sean solamente buenas memorias.

—¿Cómo podría simplemente olvidar?

—Es lo que en tu familia siempre hemos querido para ti. Que dejes de sufrir…

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Toda tu vida has guardado las dudas que te carcomían, tus inseguridades, temores y tristezas, todo. La incertidumbre que siempre te ha asolado la has llevado sola. Llevando la vida de todos en tus hombros, siguiendo el camino que todos te construyeron… ¡ya basta de eso! Es hora de que, nos dejes un poco de lado y pienses más en ti misma.

Definitivamente ese niño había crecido bastante en esos meses. Parecía todo un adulto.

 _¿Qué le podías decir?_

—No te voy a dejar, Kenji. Tú eres la única razón por la que luché por sobrevivir, mi única debilidad. Por ti dejaría todo. Incluso abandonaría…

—¿Tus sueños?

—No, el seguir a Kuran…

—Eso sería estar arrepintiéndote, Lilika. Papá me lo ha contado desde hace dos días. Me enojé y me encerré en mi cuarto, tampoco quise aceptarlo… pero después decidí hablar seriamente con él. Tuve dos días para asimilarlo, y aún me cuesta, pero lo despedí como él quiso y trabajaré duro para seguir sus buenos ejemplos, su muerte no ha sido en vano… no hagas que sea en vano, Lilika. Vivamos para cumplir con lo que quería para nosotros y seguir sin arrepentimientos…

No aguantaste más y soltaste a llorar mientras lo abrazabas. Sentiste como temblaba entre tus brazos, y como parte de tu ropa se humedecía por sus lágrimas.

Estuvieron un gran rato de esa manera, hasta que los dos pudieron calmarse.

—Estaré bien. Tú tienes que volver y decidir qué hacer. Y no importa lo que decidas, yo sobreviviré—. Sonrió sinceramente y te sorprendiste de la fortaleza de ese niño, —Nishimoto seguirá cuidándome como siempre, y Fujishima estará aquí para asesorarme. Sabes que él es un buen sujeto, se hará cargo de todo mientras aprendo y tengo la edad suficiente para…

En ese momento recordaste algo. Fujishima te había hablado sobre la habilidad de los Yamaoka por robar energía. Y luego te explicó que él te había mantenido inconsciente por el bien de Tatsuo, además de que tu tío le había dejado prácticamente a cargo de todos sus negocios.

—¿Quién es exactamente Fujishima, Kenji? —Le interrumpiste.

—Ah, eso… ¿no lo sabías? Al parecer Fujishima es hijo de la difunta hermana mayor de padre, lo que significaría que es mi primo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaste con desconcierto.

—Por lo que sé, padre le confiaba todo, así que estaré en buenas manos… además de que es un sujeto muy agradable.

.

Siguieron platicando las siguientes horas sobre lo que tu tío había dejado estipulado para ambos, y posteriormente él te dio una carta que su padre había dejado para ti.

 _Genial._ Otra carta que iría a la lista de espera para su lectura.

Después de despedirte de Kenji, pues se iba a descansar, te quedaste meditando sobre lo que harías, mientras velabas sus sueños.

Hasta que a mitad de la madrugada lo decidiste.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaba por amanecer cuando llegabas por la entrada a los terrenos de la academia.

No estabas nada segura de tu siguiente actuar, pero lo descubrirías estando allí, de eso no tenías duda.

Por la atmósfera de relajación, supiste que la batalla acababa de llegar a su fin.

Te moviste libremente, el ambiente de terror que reinaba con Rido había desaparecido. Su existencia no estaba más.

Al seguir avanzando, localizaste la presencia de la recién convertida princesa Kuran. Pero no estaba sola, Kiryuu la acompañaba. Entre los sentimientos que salían de ambos, percibiste tristeza, dolor, nostalgia. Amor.

 _ **Amor.**_

Era algo que ya veías venir, pero no dejaba de sorprenderte.

Pasaste de ese lugar y seguiste hasta las oficinas centrales. Aceleraste a una gran velocidad, y ocultaste tu presencia lo más que pudiste.

Al acercarte, notaste la presencia del cazador Yagari, y varios vampiros. Nobles, que incluían a Kain y Souen, dispersados en toda esa área. Saltaste hasta el techo y caíste a una corta distancia del borde. Estaban terminando con los últimos vampiros nivel E del lugar.

No te metiste en la pelea.

—Lilika… —pronunció Souen, cuando acabó con uno de los últimos.

La preocupación se notaba en su voz. Era obvio que estaría sorprendida, pues después de irte siguiendo a Takuma, la mañana anterior, no te habían visto.

 _Takuma. Ya tendrías tiempo para pensar en él._

—Por favor, no se interrumpan por mí, continúen.

El resto de la lucha terminó en un par de minutos, y posteriormente, todos los nobles empezaron a congregarse junto a Yagari, quien estaba matando al último.

Él te miró, pero no dijo nada, en cambio, se dirigió a los demás.

—Todo parece haber sido muy bien limpiado. Gracias a ustedes muchachos, mi trabajo se redujo… —inhaló de su cigarro antes de continuar, —los vampiros que se opusieron al consejo terminarán siendo repudiados por todos los vampiros. Aun cuando sean nobles, —posteriormente, los miró furioso, —¿Por qué están dispuestos a sacrificar todo por proteger a los humanos?

—Al menos vamos a la misma escuela, —empezó su discurso Kain.

Dejaste de poner atención a sus argumentos, para concentrarte en el ambiente. Kuran estaba cerca, lo sentías. Era como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para aparecer.

Tenías que concentrarte en guardar muy bien tus emociones. No sería fácil tenerlo en frente. Así que primero esperarías a verlo para tomar tu decisión.

.

.

Yagari al parecer, había aceptado las voluntades de los demás de proteger a los estudiantes diurnos de la academia, y ahora les explicaba sus investigaciones sobre Kiryuu y cómo lo guiaron hasta ese lugar.

—…estuve seguro de que, lo sucedido cuatro años atrás no fue un accidente. Alguien debió planear todo esto, usando la relación entre ambos.

—Esa persona fue descubierta por Zero, —interrumpió la voz de Kuran. Había aparecido de la nada, —la persona que deseaba la sangre joven y pura de mi hermana.

No esperabas ir a verlo tan pronto, pero no te quedaba de otra. El ambiente era de tensión a su alrededor.

 _Determinación._

 _Amor._

 _Sufrimiento._

 _Culpa._

 _Lamento._

Todo de él lo gritaba, aunque sus expresiones fueran neutras.

No lo pensaste más al comprender sus intenciones para contigo.

 _«Maestro»._ Susurraste y te pusiste de cuclillas con una mano en el corazón, mientras inclinabas levemente la cabeza.

—De pie, Lilika, —dijo, pero no lo hiciste, pudiste sentir su mirada sobre ti—. Como les decía, el hombre bajo el control del consejo, y cuyo nombre fue erradicado de la familia Kuran.

—Kaname-sama, —Ruka, tan preocupada como siempre.

—Estoy bien y también los demás… porque el consejo ya no existe más.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. A decir verdad, tampoco esperabas que lo revelara tan abiertamente delante de todos.

—Jefe de dormitorio… —Kain aunque lo hiciera notar poco, también estaba impactado. No faltó más de un minuto para que entendieran lo que ese hecho implicaba.

Casi todas las miradas se posaron en ti, esperando tu reacción.

Levantaste la vista, sería. Miraste a los presentes, evitando ver al sangrepura. Pero él y el cazador notaron ese detalle.

 _«Lilika…»_ susurró Ruka, pero no abandonaste tu posición.

La princesa Kuran llegó al lugar. A un lado de Kaname se dedicaron unas palabras.

 _«Oni-sama, gracias por recordar esa promesa… gracias»._

Al parecer, ya estaba aceptando su pasado.

—Es verdad que el consejo causó un gran caos, —dijo Yagari mientras apuntaba con su arma a Kaname, —pero hasta ahora mantuvo el orden para todos. Todo el caos que ocurrirá en el futuro será tu culpa.

Souen intentó hacer algo, pero Kain se lo impidió.

—¡Yagari-sensei! —la pequeña Kuran, se interpuso entre el arma y Kaname. Su mirada mostraba fiereza. Era un movimiento sumamente heroico por parte de ella, pero debías de robarle la atención.

—Nadie tiene por qué levantarse de tal manera, Yagari-san—. Dijiste mientras abandonabas tu posición, y te ponías de pie—. No debería ser un problema poder controlar a la mayoría de las clases… y si de casualidad está hablando sobre venganza por parte de los nobles, creo que está un poco equivocado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Dijo molesto.

—Digo un poco, porque no sé los demás, pero por mí o mi familia, sí está equivocado, —no sabías de dónde sacaste el valor para tus siguientes palabras, pero lo cierto es que las dijiste sin vacilar, dándote cuenta de que, lo decías de corazón—. Mi lealtad está con Kuran Kaname, pase lo que pase.

Los nobles se sobresaltaron. Yagari chasqueo su lengua. Kuran no se inmutó.

—Lo que sea de las demás familias, ya tendrá Kuran Kaname-sama el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo—. Concluiste satisfecha por tus palabras y mirando por fin al sangrepura, quien te devolvió la mirada con un brillo indescifrable.

—Durante todo este tiempo, ellos perdieron la cabeza, —prosiguió mientras protegía a Yuuki, —y yo hice esto porque no quería que nos arrebataran nuestro preciado futuro—. Sabías que sus sentimientos además de hacer lo correcto, en parte eran egoístas—. Y asumiré mis responsabilidades, porque para bien o para mal, esperaba que llegara este momento.

Dejando a más de uno con la duda sobre el significado de sus últimas palabras, Kaname se despidió con un «gracias a todos».

Una vez que ellos se retiraron, Yagari se dirigió a ti.

—Debes de estar loca si aún después de que asesinara a Yamaoka le sigues como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Oh, Yagari-san si de algo he estado segura… es que estoy completamente loca.

Y lo decías enserio. Enloqueciste en algún momento entre tu vida con los Yamaoka, tu estancia en la academia y tu conversión a vampiro.

—¿Está bien para ti? —Preguntó Kain, por primera vez, sin formalismos de ningún tipo.

—No, no creo que lo esté, pero lo cierto es que no podemos cambiar ese hecho. Así como el hecho de que seguiré a mi maestro sin necesidad de que él me obligue.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Ahora era Souen.

—Sí. Es lo que mi tío hubiera deseado.

—No creo que él hubiera deseado algo tan cínico.

—No, Yagari-san. No algo cínico— le respondiste—. Su deseo siempre fue que tome las decisiones que creo mejor para mí. Y eso haré. Ahora… con su permiso.

Hiciste un asentimiento con tu cabeza y saltaste, regresando por donde habías llegado.

.

.

Apareciste en la entrada sur del edificio, justo a tiempo para ver a los Kuran salir.

—Maestro, —inclinaste levemente tu cabeza.

—Lilika-san, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Yuuki.

—Lo estoy, —le respondiste.

—¿Cuál es ahora tu determinación? —Preguntó él sin más.

 _Culpa_. El sentimiento seguía fluyendo de él, aunque lo intentara ocultar.

 _«Lamento que mis decisiones te af…»_ , un pensamiento empezó a escapar de él, pero justo a tiempo logró controlarlas. Y volvió a su ser hermético.

—No he cambiado de parecer, maestro, —dijiste mirándolo a los ojos, —sigo pensando lo mismo que cuando vi este mundo por primera vez, —refiriéndote a tu nueva vida, —así que, por favor, no lo impida.

—No puedo permitirlo, —te dijo, —no después de lo que ha pasado.

—Jamás me arrepiento de mis decisiones, Kuran Kaname-sama, lo decidí antes, y lo sostengo. Porque esta es la única manera en la que puedo ser libre completamente.

Yuuki solo los miraba sin comprender del todo.

—También te he dicho mi postura antes, así que has lo que bien te parezca.

No pudiste ver dentro de él, así que simplemente dirigiste tus pensamientos a lo que habían platicado antes.

—No puedo perdonar algo como lo que pasó—. Te sinceraste—. Sin embargo, quiero seguir mi propio camino… cuando usted lo requiera, y aun cuando yo sepa que usted lo necesita, ahí estaré… —pausaste un momento, —pero mientras tanto, antes de cumplir mis propósitos, acomodaré otros aspectos de mi vida. Yo… me quedaré en la academia Cross, con mis amigas, y ayudaré en lo que pueda a la familia Yamaoka.

Asintió ante tus palabras.

—Es lo mejor para ti, Lilika—. Yuuki se sobresaltó al escucharlo mencionar solamente tu nombre, no se lo esperaba, —sigue el camino que quieras y sé libre.

Asentiste y posteriormente hiciste una pequeña reverencia a los dos, antes de desaparecer.

.

.

.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de luz llegaban a ti.

Cuando llegaste a los dormitorios diurnos, había un gran alboroto adentro. Respiraste profundamente.

Aidou y Nadashiko estaban peleando sobre si borrarles la memoria o no. Tu amiga era muy intrépida.

—Ya se me hacía raro no verte en ningún otro lugar, Aidou—. Fue lo primero que dijiste al entrar.

Todos te miraron, sobre todo el aludido, ya que, recientemente sólo lo llamabas por su nombre.

—Lilika… —te dijo, —¿dónde te habías metido…?

—Lo mismo pregunto… —le interrumpiste, si bien todas ya sabían que ellos eran vampiros, no sabían que tú lo eras. No querías que se supiera pues te quedarías y eso aumentaría la desconfianza a ti.

—Lilika-chan, ¿estás bien? —Esta vez fue Nadashiko.

—¿Por qué abandonaste tus responsabilidades? ¡Nosotros…!

—Era necesario, —interrumpiste nuevamente al bocón de Hanabusa, —después de escuchar lo que esas chicas me dijeron, decidí averiguarlo por mi cuenta, así que fui con el director… pero a medio camino fui interceptada por unos malvados monstruos, y Touya-senpai y Shiki-senpai me salvaron. Estuve todo este tiempo en las oficinas del director. Cuando escuché colapsar el edificio, salí. Tal parece que todo volvió a la calma. Me encontré con estudiantes nocturnos y según dicen, todo está ahora bajo control.

—¡Un momento…! —interrumpió Iwa, una de las chicas problemáticas, —¿sabías la verdad, Granger-san?, tú fuiste aceptada sin problema entre ellos. ¿Es porque sabías todo? ¿Eres igual…?

El alboroto empezó de nuevo, miraste a Habanusa pidiendo disculpas en silencio.

—¡Escuchen! —Alzaste la voz y todas callaron, aprovechaste para influenciar de nuevo en ellas, —¡yo no soy como ellos! —miraste de reojo a Hanabusa quien estaba escéptico; aunque de cierta manera no mentías, eras diferente porque las circunstancias tuyas eran diferentes, —vivo con mis tíos desde los ocho años, y apenas estos pasados días de descanso, me enteré de que mi tío es un vampiro, y le juré que jamás mencionaría algo como eso… por eso estaba renuente a creer que vampiros atacaban aquí, pues los que conocía, según mi tío, eran buenos o amigables…

—¿Sabías entonces que ellos… la clase nocturna son vampiros? —Preguntó Iwa.

—También me lo contó mi tío. Lo acabo de descubrir hace un par de días, —dijiste fingiendo pesar, —cuando mi tío pidió que me cambiara con ellos, no pensé que fuera por conveniencia de formar alianzas con sus familias. La clase nocturna se portó amable y pudo ocultar bien su secreto de mí… cuando volví a la academia, quise asegurarme de que de verdad ellos eran confiables, aunque yo siempre he sabido que los chicos de la clase nocturna son buenas personas, tenía que asegurarme por completo, por eso pedí ser prefecta.

Todas asintieron como si tu explicación tuviera algún sentido para ellas. _Bingo._ Lo habías logrado.

Te acercaste al idol de la academia, mientras todas empezaban a comentar entre ellas que te creían, que eras una buena chica, que viviste en un engaño toda tu vida… entre otras cosas.

 _«¿Qué se supone que haces? Yo estaba intentando que desistieran de mantener sus recuerdos, pero ahora con tus mentiras, no querrán siquiera escucharme»,_ te susurró Aidou.

 _«Tranquilo, Hanabusa»_ , bajaste aún más la voz, _«Toda la clase nocturna, después de este suceso, quedará disuelta, y es obvio que su -secreto- ya no es tan secreto… yo… me quedaré aquí con ellas, en la clase diurna»._ Te miró estupefacto, pero proseguiste, _«si quiero que confíen en mí y tener una vida de lo más normal, lo mejor será que sigan sin saber mi identidad un poco más…»._

Aun sin entender del todo, asintió.

—Lilika-chan —interrumpió sus murmullos Hana, —¿qué pasará ahora?

—Por el momento, no mucho. Las que quieran que sus recuerdos permanezcan, quédense de pie, Aidou les borrará la memoria a las demás… las que recuerden, si tienen dudas, me buscan luego, en secreto, como todo esto debe de ser tratado, y yo les explicaré lo mejor que pueda.

.

.

.

Casi una hora más tarde, las chicas cuyo recuerdo fue borrado, descansaban en sus habitaciones; las demás prometieron mantener el secreto, entre ellas Hana, Yayoi, Nadashiko y Wakaba Sayori.

Todas fueron a descansar y tú saliste con Hanabusa, en dirección a los dormitorios diurnos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Te preguntó.

—Los ancianos del concilio han muerto a manos del líder Kuran, —dijiste viendo a la nada.

Él se quedó sin palabras por un instante, para luego adelantarse y posicionarse frente a ti, colocando sus manos en tus hombros. Detuviste tu andar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su seriedad era tal, que dejaste salir un suspiro.

—Estoy bien… en lo que cabe… después de todo, quien más sufre es mi primo… pero saldremos adelante, —le miraste a los ojos, —comprendo a la perfección los motivos del líder, y lo apoyo sobremanera… pero eso no quita que, no pueda perdonarlo por lo que hizo a mi tío… aun sabiendo las atrocidades que Yamaoka llegó a cometer… —pausaste un momento reacomodando tus ideas, —yo lo seguiré cuando el momento lo requiera, mientras tanto, disfrutaré un poco estando aquí, y arreglaré las cosas con mi familia.

—Entiendo…

Te acercó hacia él y te abrazó cálidamente. Reposaste tu cara en su hombro recibiendo el conforte que necesitabas, y cuando te sentiste mejor, se separaron.

—Sigue tus convicciones sin arrepentirte de nada, que yo haré lo mismo, —le sonreíste, —cuando llegue el momento, te alcanzaré… a todos ustedes… porque después de todo, mi fidelidad está allí.

Esa fue su despedida.

No volviste a ver a los demás, pero no hacía falta.

A partir de ese momento, volverías a construir tu propio camino, paso a paso.

.

.

.

* * *

En las primeras horas de la mañana, toda la clase nocturna había abandonado los terrenos de la academia. El director reunió a todos los estudiantes diurnos, dándoles el informe de lo sucedido: el ataque, fue un simulacro, ninguna vida estuvo en riesgo, además, dijo que él mismo estaría resolviendo los asuntos legales por el colapso que tuvo el edificio de la Luna, y se tenía que ausentar un tiempo, dejando a cargo a Yagari-sensei.

Los chicos y chicas cuyas memorias fueron borradas, creyeron todo, y posteriormente, los padres de familia también.

Los días siguientes, mantener el orden fue un poco difícil, más sin los prefectos.

Cross Yuuki quedó borrada de la mente de todos. Kiryuu por su parte, estuvo presente en la academia, pero resolviendo también «problemas organizacionales», y no fue sino hasta tres semanas después, que empezó a ir a clase con regularidad. Sin embargo, dejó el dormitorio del Sol para ir a vivir por su cuenta.

Tú asumiste el cargo de prefecta.

Las siguientes semanas se hicieron entrevistas individuales por parte de Yagari y Kiryuu con los afectados por el suceso y se determinó quienes debían recordar u olvidar lo sucedido; el secreto terminó sabiéndose por menos de diez personas, incluyendo a tus amigas…

También estuviste siendo cuestionada por los cazadores acerca del incidente, y tu caso se llevó a debate acerca de si debías o no quedarte.

Abogaste a que tenías los mismos derechos que Kiryuu, que al llegar a la academia eras humana, no estabas al servicio del sangrepura, y no tuviste parte en la lucha pues estuviste en casa. Que era tu derecho, y no lo podían negar.

Todavía estaba en discusión tu caso, pero mientras, no te pudieron correr.

.

.

.

* * *

Estabas en la terraza de los dormitorios de chicas, ya había oscurecido.

Toda la semana estuviste evitando a todos los que recordaban, especialmente a tus amigas, pues no sabías qué hacer específicamente con ellas, qué explicarles y cómo hacerlo.

Ni siquiera sabías qué hacer contigo misma.

Eso era lo que más te inquietaba.

 _¿Qué debías hacer?_

Sacaste de tu bolsillo el reloj de tu padre, y leíste la dedicatoria que él había mandado a grabar por dentro:

 ** _-_** _ **Find your own happiness and fight for it-**  
_ _(Encuentra tu propia felicidad y lucha por ella)_

Sonreíste débilmente. No había de otra, era el único camino por recorrer.

 _«Prometo seguir mi propio camino y encontrar mi felicidad, aunque no sepa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar para ser completamente libre… yo… viviré sin remordimientos…»,_ pensaste, prometiendo a la nada, _«…y, cuando haya sanado lo suficiente, los reencontraré. A todos…»._

—Aquí estás, Lilika-chan… —la voz de Nadashiko te sacó de tus pensamientos, ni siquiera notaste que las tres habían llegado hasta allí.

—Chicas…

—Ya te dimos tiempo suficiente, y hemos sido muy pacientes, Lilika… —Yayoi estaba más que seria. Estabas por contestar, pero sentiste la presencia de otras personas, escondidas por la puerta de acceso.

—Ya pueden salir de allí, —dijiste sabiendo de quiénes se trataba.

—Es hora de que sepamos la verdad, Granger-san… —dijo una mientras se acercaba.

Y no pudiste estar más de acuerdo con Wakaba Sayori.

Después de todo, esa promesa muda, te sirvió para aclarar tus próximos objetivos.

.

.

.

* * *

Venimos nuevamente con otro capítulo...

Miles de disculpas si encuentran cualquier error ortográfico y/o de redacción... según lo revisé, pero se me pudo escapar alguno, no lo sé...

Bueno... no lo pude evitar y la protagonista regresó a la academia... no, no creo que haya abandonado a su primo, solo necesita un espacio para ella... después de todo no espero que pase mucho tiempo separada de los demás.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí, sus comentarios son mi alimento e inspiración, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña o crítica que sea.

 ** _Asuna-san,_** ** _Isabel Valadez,_** _mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra bastante saber de ustedes, que siguen y les está gustando la trama. Responderé sus comentarios como es debido vía PM._

Recalco: espero no defraudarles con lo que viene u_u

¡Nos leemos en 15 días!

Gracias por seguir, leer y comentar.

¡Un fuerte abrazo!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	16. El centro de mi mundo

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **El centro de mi mundo**_

" _Seguir adelante por aquellos que amas"_

—Ya sé que les debo bastantes respuestas chicas… —comenzaste diciendo, —aunque eso no les implique a ustedes, Wakaba Sayori.

Con ella, venían los jefes de dormitorio tanto del de hombres como del de mujeres.

—Necesitamos respuestas, Granger-san y estoy segura de que sólo tú nos las puedes dar.

—No tengo nada qué decirles…

No querías ser grosera con ellos, pero no te hacía gracia tener que hablarles sobre tu vida.

—Lo hay. Yo no me conformo con lo que nos han dicho. Sé que contigo puedo enterarme de la verdad…

Suspiraste sonoramente, mientras mirabas hacia otro lado. De todas formas, acabarían sabiéndolo tarde o temprano, y tú no tenías ánimos de pelear.

—De acuerdo, —guardaste el reloj en tu bolsillo y te sentaste en el barandal, sorprendiéndoles por tu acción. Una caída desde allí era una muerte segura, —pónganse cómodos, pues esto va a tardar.

Tus amigas y la jefa obedecieron sentándose en el piso. Wakaba y el chico permanecieron de pie.

—La verdad, les mentí aquella vez… sobre la clase nocturna, el ataque, y sobre mi propia vida…

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Fue la clase nocturna la que nos atacó?

—¿Eres uno de ellos, Granger-san? —Wakaba fue la más directa, ella era demasiado perspicaz para tu gusto.

—Aguarden todos, un momento, —hiciste señas con tus manos para que se detuvieran—. Tal vez no me expliqué bien… lo que quise decir es que he estado diciendo verdades a medias, sólo he mentido en algunos detalles, y esos se los voy a explicar ahora… —pausaste meditando un poco y luego agregaste: —Wakaba, no me llames por ese apellido. No me importa cómo se refieran hacia mí, pero no por el apellido, por favor, ese es un aspecto de mi vida que quiero olvidar…

Explicaste a grandes rasgos el alcance de su poder, sobre su jerarquía: sangrepuras, nobles y humanos convertidos en vampiros. También que, antes, había una familia que reinaba, pero después cedieron su poder a un concilio. Mencionaste de igual manera a los cazadores y su función.

Explicaste brevemente el por qué se formó la clase nocturna con los ideales del director de querer convivir en paz, y la aceptación por los que estudiaron allí.

Les dejaste unos momentos para que meditaran.

—¿Quiénes atacaron la academia? —Preguntó al fin Nadashiko.

—Un vampiro aterrador, que soñaba con gobernar, exterminar a los humanos y… tenía otros intereses de por medio, —respondiste a falta de mejor explicación, —pero todos los chicos de la clase nocturna ayudaron a deshacerse de él y sus seguidores. Ahora estamos a salvo, aunque ellos ya no puedan permanecer aquí por lo que implicó que ellos defendieran a los humanos. Tendrán que arreglar muchas cosas de la sociedad vampírica y sus familias.

—¿Ellos son fiables? —Cuestionó la líder de chicas.

—Lo son. Como en toda sociedad, hay gente mala y buena, no son diferentes. Todos los de la clase nocturna son de confianza.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Lilika-san? —Por primera vez, el líder de dormitorio habló.

—No mentí al decir que mi tía se casó con un vampiro, él, pertenecía al concilio de ancianos… —evitaste que tu voz se quebrara al recordar este hecho, —la historia de mi vida es complicada y no la abordaré toda ahora mismo, pero… —tomaste aire, —lo cierto es que soy hija de un cazador, y mi madre y tía fueron descendientes de vampiros, lo cual desconocía hasta hace unos días. Lo de mi tío lo descubrí desde que me mudé a vivir con ellos… así que estudié todo sobre ese mundo y vine a esta academia sabiendo su secreto…

Todos estaban en silencio, meditando en tus palabras. Respiraste profundo antes de revelar lo siguiente.

—Toda mi vida viví como una humana entre vampiros, así que necesitaba… «aire fresco», había cosas de mi pasado que yo no sabía y quería averiguar aquí en la academia, porque sabía que estos vampiros podían ser la clave para que yo descubriera lo que me era oculto… pero, en las vacaciones de la semana antepasada, al conocer toda la verdad sobre mi pasado, estuve a punto de morir por seguidores de ese ser que atacó la academia…

—Lilika… —susurraron tus amigas, preocupadas.

—Y hubiera muerto, de no ser porque Kuran Kaname me salvó la vida… pero a un costo muy grande…

—Eres como ellos… —susurró Wakaba.

La miraste con impotencia, fuera como fuera, te costaba aceptar la verdad en voz alta, delante de humanos.

—No me considero como ellos, porque siempre he sido diferente del resto, aun cuando era h… pero sí. Soy un vampiro desde hace casi dos semanas. Me fui de la academia siendo humana y regresé como «esto».

Hiciste ademán de señalarte a ti misma. Tus ojos reflejaban la nostalgia que había permanecido contigo todo ese tiempo, pero ellos no eran capaces de verlo, pues era de noche y traías tus lentes.

—No hay nada que pueda cambiar al respecto, tomé una decisión en un momento desesperado, al borde de la muerte… así que seguiré viviendo mi vida sin lamentarme por este hecho. Me quedé aquí porque quiero encontrarme a mí misma…

Antes de darte cuenta, Nadashiko, y Yayoi se acercaron y te rodearon en un cálido abrazo. Hana tardó un poco más para decidirse a seguirlas.

—No te juzgamos, —escuchaste su voz—. Esto debió ser duro para ti, el haberlo llevado sola… pero no tienes por qué más preocuparte…

—Así es, —secundó Yayoi, —porque de ahora en adelante podrás contar con nosotras.

—Tu secreto está a salvo, Lilika-chan… —terminó Nadashiko.

—Gracias chicas, —de cierta manera, ese tipo de afecto calmaba la nostalgia dentro de ti. _«Es la mejor medicina para sanar mi corazón»_ , pensaste.

—Lilika-san… ¿que pasó con Yuuki? —Wakaba seguía preocupada por ella.

—Se retiró con Kuran, pero no te puedo dar detalles porque no lo sé bien. Ella pertenece a este mundo, aunque antes no lo recordara… y está en buenas manos, no te angusties por eso; si quieres, hablemos de ella luego, con más calma…

—¿Y Kiryuu-kun?

Resoplaste levemente, no podías andar revelando todo.

—Para más detalles, pregúntenle directamente… aunque debo decirles que él también proviene de una familia de cazadores…

—¿Estaremos bien…? —Preguntó Hana.

—Eso espero, —le sonreíste, —por ahora hay mucho que arreglar aquí, antes de pensar en otras cosas.

.

.

.

* * *

El funeral de tu tío fue esa misma semana. Acudiste ya más tranquila y dispuesta a darle todo el apoyo moral a tu primo. Las cosas iban bien en casa. Fujishima no dejaba que Kenji se deprimiera, y eso te alegraba.

.

Regresaste a la academia y los siguientes meses fueron en calma.

Kiryuu seguía igual de antipático con todos, y nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle sobre nada. Lo estuviste evitando por más de dos semanas, pero la curiosidad te ganó.

.

—¿Qué rayos quieres? —Espetó tan pronto lo alcanzaste cerca de la entrada, sin siquiera mirarte.

—Tan amable como siempre, Kiryuu… solo quería conversar…

—¡No tengo nada que conversar contigo! —te miró furioso, pero no te inmutaste.

El dolor que lo carcomía era tal, que, por un instante, quisiste llorar.

 _Dolor. Sufrimiento. Desilusión. Soledad. Tristeza._

Le habían roto el corazón figuradamente. No creías que sanara más pronto que tú.

Empezaste a influir con todo el poder que pudiste, la calma que necesitaba.

 _Paz_.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez cambiabas de idea viéndome… —dijiste «casualmente».

Él te miró confundido. Seguramente sintiendo tu poder. Sin decir nada miró al cielo.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos? —Habló después de unos instantes, —¿Por qué te quedaste aquí y no lo seguiste?

—Porque solamente yo decido mi vida, —te miró con extrañeza, —ahora estoy en «este mundo» y no lo puedo evitar, pero, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones y eso estoy haciendo…

—¿Es porque mató a Yamaoka? —Dijo sin tacto. Tú sonreíste.

—En parte, pero no exactamente. No les odio, si es a lo que te refieres… —contestaste naturalmente, —porque después de todo, mis familiares fueron vampiros, y no todos fueron unos santos… mi lado de cazador también es importante para mí, pero solo por este momento, prefiero olvidarme de todo eso y ser simplemente yo, aquí en la academia, y con mis compañeros…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que cada uno crea su destino… y yo busco mi propia paz.

.

.

Los meses siguientes hablaron muy poco. Él te buscaba cuando la angustia le estaba matando, y tú sin decir palabras, influenciabas la paz que necesitaba.

.

.

* * *

—¡Lilika-san, tienes una llamada en la estancia! —Escuchaste la voz de una chica gritar desde ese lugar. Estabas en la sala de estudio.

Te encaminaste hasta ahí, y después de agradecerle, contestaste.

—Lilika al habla.

—Soy yo, Lilika—. Sonreíste. Habían pasado siente meses desde que se fueron y esta era la tercera vez que te llamaba.

—Seiren, ¿qué tal?

—Todo ha estado bien de momento, ¿tú cómo lo has llevado?

—Bastante bien, ya sabes, no hay mucho que contar desde aquí.

—Bien… llamaba por el encargo que me diste aquel día.

—¿De verdad? —Te sorprendió que atendiera a tu petición.

Hacía casi dos meses desde la última vez que hablaron; le habías pedido que te dijera si sabía algo de Takuma. Ella negó saber cualquier cosa y te prohibió que investigaras sobre el tema. Habías llamado un par de veces a la representante de Shiki y Touya, pero ni hablando con ellos, pudiste averiguar algo.

—Está vivo, —soltó sin más, —pero actualmente está viviendo con la sangrepura Shirabuki Sara.

Eso te descolocó.

—¿Viviendo? ¿Por voluntad propia?

—Según mis averiguaciones, ella lo rescató y lo estuvo cuidando unos meses…

—¿Rescató?

—Él fue quien mató a Ichijou Asato, quedando herido después de la pelea.

Takuma mató a su abuelo. Inmediatamente recordaste las últimas palabras que te dedicó.

—Entonces está bien…

—Al parecer sí. No sabemos si está por propia voluntad con ella o no. Es difícil saberlo porque ella es sangrepura, y lo puede estar manipulando…

—Haciéndole creer que quiere estar con ella…

—Así es… Lilika, no comentes con nadie lo que te acabo de decir, y tampoco intentes nada estúpido como contactarlo. Él está bien.

—Gracias por decirme, ya puedo estar tranquila… y no te preocupes, mi boca es una tumba.

Intentaste evitar decir algo sobre su última advertencia. Tú tenías que comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

Había pasado un mes más desde la llamada de Seiren. Habías hecho tus propias averiguaciones sobre la residencia Shirabuki, y también estabas perfeccionando tus habilidades para enfrentarla, si se daba el caso.

Si bien, eras fácil de manipular por los fuertes sentimientos y deseos de los demás, también tenías un control magistral sobre tu cuerpo, y eso podía ayudar a contrarrestar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera fluir hacia ti.

El estar en la academia rodeada de jóvenes y adolescentes, era una buena práctica. Salías a las calles en busca de retos, y, cada semana Kenji y Fujishima te visitaban para que practicaras con el último.

En esos ocho meses, tu cuerpo y mente se fortalecieron. Aún Kiryuu y Yagari habían cooperado un poco, y después de varios intentos, los habías vencido con facilidad.

.

.

* * *

Estabas en la terraza de los salones de clase. Ahí ni tus amigas te podrían molestar. Llevabas en tu mano las dos cartas que habías dejado sin leer todos esos meses. Creíste que era hora de dejar de huir.

Te sentaste en el barandal, y tomaste la primera. La otra la guardaste en tu bolsillo. Tal vez, después la leerías.

Abriste lentamente el sobre. Esa carta la habías recibido de tu tío, el día que hablaste con ellos, posterior a tu conversión en vampiro. Era de tu padre.

Al parecer, antes de ir a luchar a tu lado, pasó a ver a Yamaoka y platicó un poco con él. Dándole la carta para que tú la pudieras recibir después.

Respiraste profundamente antes de comenzar a leer:

.

 _Querida Lilika:_

 _Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, que no alcanzaría siquiera a escribirlas._

 _Lamento no haber estado allí cuando más nos necesitaste. También lamento que hayas tenido que afrontar todo esto sola. Tal vez no puedas perdonarme por ser tan egoísta, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice fue por tu bien, pensando en que llegará el día en que tú puedas ser verdaderamente libre._

 _Tu madre y yo te amamos, más que a cualquier persona en este mundo, y siempre deseamos tu bienestar. Probablemente no abordamos el problema de la mejor manera y eso nos costó bastante, por lo mismo puede que llegues a creer que el amor es un arma mortal, después de todo lo que pasó en la familia… y así es. Pero gracias al amor, pudimos conocernos y tenerte entre nuestros brazos, y jamás no arrepentimos de eso. Por eso tampoco te prives de ese sentimiento._

 _Aun a pesar de las dificultades que pasamos, seguimos queriendo tu felicidad._

 _Por eso, el camino que tomes a partir de ahora sea cual sea, debe ser sólo para ir hacia tu verdadera felicidad. Porque te lo mereces. No nos importa si eres vampiro, cazadora, o una humana, mientras puedas sonreír de todo corazón._

 _¿Recuerdas el día que te di mi reloj? Quisiera que esa calidez que brota de ti, nunca se apague, y alumbre a los demás cuando más lo necesitan._

 _Recuerda siempre esto: debes seguir adelante, por aquellos que tanto amas, pero no debes de considerarlos como el centro de tu felicidad, porque el verdadero centro, eres únicamente tú._

 _Con profundo amor, tu padre._

.

Después de leer, lloraste un poco, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

.

* * *

— _Lilika, ten cuidado, puedes resbalar… —se escuchaba la voz preocupada de tu madre._

— _Tranquila Melody, estoy aquí con ella, no pasa nada…_

— _Ackley… la nieve está muy resbalosa, ¡deben tener cuidado! —Gritó tu madre desde la puerta de la casa._

 _Tú reías mientras corrías, con tu padre persiguiéndote. El patio estaba lleno de nieve, pero no te importaba. Sabías que él estaba allí, te sentías segura._

 _No tenías más de siete años. Pero esos eran los momentos más felices de tu vida._

 _De pronto, por no pisar bien, tropezaste con una piedra congelada. Cerraste los ojos antes de sentir el impacto… que nunca llegó._

 _Tu padre se había interpuesto entre ti y la nieve, posiblemente la sangre procedente de su hombro era por la piedra con la que chocó._

— _¡Ack! —Gritó tu madre, —¡se los advertí!_

 _Estabas asustada, pero antes de siquiera decir algo, tu padre acarició tu rostro._

— _Debes de ser muy valiente siempre, Lilika, —te sonrió, —mientras estemos aquí, siempre velaremos por tu bien—. Sus palabras te dieron seguridad y decidiste no llorar._

 _Ya adentro de la casa, después de que tu madre atendiera la herida, pudiste ver que no era nada grave, y eso te alivió más._

— _Eres muy valiente, Lilika, —dijo el hombre, —sé que aun cuando no estemos allí, estarás bien. Siempre._

— _¿Estaré bien? —Repetiste sin razón alguna._

— _Por supuesto, —lo meditó un poco y de su bolsillo sacó el reloj que tanto te gustaba, y lo abrió, —la verdad, iba a esperar hasta tu cumpleaños, pero no importa… —miró a tu madre después de eso._

— _Yo no tengo problema, —le respondió ella a una pregunta silenciosa, —Lilika, te lo has ganado por ser siempre valiente._

— _¿Es mío? —Saltaste de felicidad._

— _Claro que sí, querida, —respondió tu padre, entregándote dicho objeto._

— _¿Qué significa? —Preguntaste nuevamente tras leer la dedicatoria. Sabías inglés, pero no entendías el porqué de esas palabras._

— _Como te decía antes, mientras estemos aquí, velaremos por tu bien, pero llegará el día cuando no podamos hacerlo. Cuando llegue ese momento, y aún desde antes, tienes que buscar ser feliz, siempre. Y si es necesario que luches por conseguirlo, lo harás._

— _No tendrás problemas por eso, —continuó tu madre, —porque Lilika es una cálida luz, que puede transformar la más densa oscuridad, —dijo para después abrazarte._

— _Vive felizmente tu vida, hija, —dijo tu padre uniéndose al abrazo, —ama y disfruta de los pequeños detalles, lo lograrás porque eres especial. Y estamos orgullosos de eso._

— _Siempre vela por ti—. Concluyó tu madre._

.

Ese hombre seguramente te cuidó en secreto. Y supo fortalecer tus decisiones. Era la segunda vez que él hizo alusión a ese recuerdo de tu infancia.

Te amaban tanto que siempre desearon que vivieras libre. Y eso harías.

 _«Gracias»,_ pensaste, _«no me arrepentiré»._

.

.

.

* * *

Esperaste sentada en aquella mesa de la cafetería. Habías llegado casi media hora antes, pero no importaba, aprovechaste el tiempo para leer un buen libro.

—Lilika-san, perdón por hacerte esperar—. Escuchaste la voz de Touya.

—Hey, hola—. Esta vez su eterno acompañante.

—Touya, Shiki, tomen asiento por favor—. Sonreíste, —mi culpa por llegar antes.

—Sería bueno que me llames solo Rima, —te dijo la chica, —escucharte hablar como la gente del trabajo, cansa.

—Lo siento chicos, la fuerza de la costumbre. Si me llaman solo Lilika, les diré Senri y Rima, ¿qué les parece? —Ofreciste sonriente.

—Mmm… puedo esforzarme con eso—. Respondió Touya.

—A mí realmente no me importa, —dijo el chico con su voz monótona, —aunque yo no tenga nada que ver con tu petición.

—¿Tan temprano y de mal humor? —Preguntaste divertida.

—No es eso, solo tuvimos un día agitado, —contestó Rima por él.

—La manager no entiende que tenemos que irnos temprano, porque debemos seguir investigando sobre Ichijou.

Toda diversión se fue. Sabías cuanto apreciaba ese par a Takuma, pero prometiste a Seiren no revelar nada… de momento.

Una vez que descubrieras más sobre él, decidirías si decirles o no.

—¿Han avanzado algo?

—No realmente, —contestó Shiki, —pero estoy seguro de que está bien por algún lugar.

—Sí, hemos concluido que a lo mejor nos preocupamos en vano, y él está comiendo dulces y leyendo manga en algún sitio—. Terminó Rima.

Sonreíste ante la idea. Podría ser probable que tuvieran razón.

El resto de la tarde-noche, siguieron platicando de otros temas, no se habían visto desde antes de las vacaciones en las que te convertiste en vampiro, y aunque hablaron por teléfono en otras ocasiones, nada era igual como estar en persona.

.

.

.

* * *

El camino a la mansión Shirabuki fue algo largo. No sabías muy bien qué harías estando allá, pero sería emocionante averiguarlo.

Ya habían pasado nueve meses de haberte despedido de Takuma. Te sentías lista física y mentalmente para irle a visitar.

Lograste que el guardia de la entrada a la mansión te cediera el paso, claro que influenciaste un poco en él para que dejara pasar el auto.

Al bajar de este, caminaste hasta la entrada y tocaste la puerta.

No pasó mucho hasta que alguien la abrió.

Era Takuma.

La cara de desconcierto que puso no tenía comparación. De la impresión, dejó caer una pequeña caja que traía en sus manos.

—Así que es cierto… —fue tu saludo, —por lo menos ya puedo estar tranquila.

—Lilika… ¿qué haces aquí? —Parecía estar en shock. Y de un momento a otro, entró en pánico—. Tienes que irte.

Sonreíste. Sus pensamientos eran visibles para ti.

El terror de que pudieras encontrarte con Shirabuki le mataba. Si la sangrepura te veía, no sabía qué pudiera hacerte, o cómo podría reaccionar.

—Lo sé. Solo quería comprobar con mis propios ojos qué estabas bien, vivo—. La culpa brillo en sus ojos—. Está bien, Takuma. Era algo que tenías que hacer. Senri y Rima también desistieron de su búsqueda, pues creen que debes estar bien siendo tú. No les diré nada, así que quédate tranquilo.

—Lo siento, Lilika…

—No lo hagas, estoy bien. Ya me tengo que ir… alguien ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia—. Dijiste sorprendiéndole.

La pudiste sentir en su habitación, estaba despertando, después de todo, era de tarde; estaba curiosa por saber quién llegó y con quien platicaba el vampiro.

—Me voy, levanta esa caja, —sin más, diste la vuelta dispuesta a huir del lugar.

Debías aceptar que tenías algo de temor: de no poder enfrentarla y dejarte cautivar por ella. Además, tu lado racional decía que, mientras más evitaras los problemas, mejor.

Emprendiste camino hacia tu auto, no querías correr como delincuente, así que caminaste rápido manteniendo la mejor postura.

—¡Alto ahí! —Gritó una mujer desde la puerta. Cómo arte de magia. Tus pies se detuvieron con su melodiosa voz.

 _Maldición._ Había sido más rápida de lo que suponías. No te quedó otra que enfrentarla.

—Sara-sama… —Takuma también estaba sorprendido, casi sin aliento, tanto, que dejó caer la caja que acababa de levantar.

—Oh, Takuma, ¿por qué dejas que tu amiga se vaya sin saludar? Ven, querida.

Estiró su mano derecha hacia ti. No era una sugerencia, era una orden. Ningún vampiro podría negarse a una petición de algún sangrepura.

Por consiguiente, caminaste hacia ella cómo un insecto viendo la luz.

 _ **«No».**_

 _No debías ser débil._

Cortaste la conexión con ella, e inmediatamente sentiste la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarla. Ella no era nada aterradora comparada con tu maestro, y ni siquiera él te había obligado jamás a hacer algo que no querías.

Ella notó el cambió en ti. Pero por el momento, no le mostrarías tu poder. Seguiste hasta ponerte frente a ella, tomaste su mano con delicadeza e hiciste una reverencia como si le estuvieras pidiendo bailar contigo la pieza a tocar.

No te arrodillarías ante ella, bastante tenías con haberlo hecho delante de Kuran (todavía te costaba ese hecho), y únicamente porque era tu «maestro»; tampoco le besarías la mano, no estabas loca.

La «Señora» estaba más que atónita.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar y también estarme yendo sin saludar, ruego me disculpe, Shirabuki-sama—. Decidiste quedarte así hasta que te dijera algo.

—Levántate, querida—. Le obedeciste soltando su mano; notaste su interés—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soy… Lilika… Lilika Granger…

—¿Granger? Cazadora… y vampiro…

—Ella realmente ya se iba… —intentó liberarte tu amigo, pero el interés de ella ya era evidente.

—Tonterías. Pasa Lilika, tomemos té.

Quería asegurarse de que podía influenciar en ti. Por ahora le darías gusto.

—Sería un completo placer.

Aún con la mirada de reproche que te daba Takuma, seguiste a la sangrepura a la sala.

Te sentaste frente a ella, y solo hasta que Takuma le dio el té a cada una, habló.

—¿A qué viniste? —Aunque su voz era gentil, su mirada era dura.

—Vine a ver a Ichijou—. Te explicaste, él te miró preocupado, ella seguía expectante—. Después de que desapareciera aquel día, unos conocidos, amigos de él, le estuvieron buscando un tiempo, y hace poco decidí ayudarlos.

—¿Nos investigaste?

—No, claro que no, solo seguí las pistas esenciales… y así es como llegué aquí. Pero dado que es en su mansión, Shirabuki-sama, no tengo pensado hablar de esto, con nadie… lo que menos quiero es causarle molestia alguna…

No mentías, ocultarías a Rima, Senri y Seiren que viste a Takuma… de momento.

Ella te escudriñó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Lo entiendo, la preocupación por su amigo y todo eso… pero dime… ¿tú también eres amiga de Takuma?

—Oh, claro que no, le he visto en un par de ocasiones en mi vida… es por sus amigos que decidí indagar en este asunto, le ruego nuevamente, me disculpe por mi imprudencia…

Pusiste un sello hermético dentro de ti, no le revelarías nada.

—Si no son nada… ¿por qué tan nervioso? —La malicia en su voz era clara, quería que él revelara la verdad. Ichijou trató de mantener la calma.

Te asombraba ese chico. Él podría haberle dado todo tipo de información que ella le solicitara, en todo ese tiempo; no por nada lo había estado manteniendo a su lado.

Al ser una sangrepura, suponías que el asunto iba más dirigido hacia Kuran. Lo que implicaba que, si Takuma no le dio información por las buenas, por las malas lo habría hecho.

A esas alturas, ella debía de conocer a detalle todo lo que él sabía, desde Kaname, sus pequeñas aficiones, así como la gente con la que se relacionaba.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía de ti, por eso intentaba fervientemente sacarles información. Lo que significaba que Ichijou se había esmerado en ocultarte de ella.

Con todo el poder que tuviste, y pidiendo disculpas silenciosas al chico, entraste en su mente, y modificaste los recuerdos sobre ti.

 _«No me conoces»._

 _«Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces»._

 _«No somos amigos, si acaso conocidos…»._

 _«Sobre mi vida y origen, no sabes nada»._

 _«Somos desconocidos»._

—Yo… realmente no la conozco bien, solamente no quería que importunara.

La respuesta dejó perpleja a la «señora», pero se refirió de nuevo a ti. Puede ser que sospechara algo.

—Háblame de ti—. Una orden directa, ni su mirada ni su voz reflejaban cosas buenas.

—Hija de cazadores… de una familia poderosa… —ella no tenía control sobre ti, por supuesto, —estoy en Japón por una misión…estando aquí escuché sobre el caso del joven Ichijou… tengo ya 18 años… —pausaste un segundo, —hija única, huérfana, sin amigos ni familia aquí… yo solo busco diversión.

Mitad mentira, mitad verdad. Y prácticamente no habías mencionado nada de interés.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?

—Una misión prácticamente suicida, todo mi escuadrón murió, estaba en las mismas… un desconocido me salvó, pero no sé si sentirme afortunada o desdichada por esto…

Te miró harta. Tu poca información le fastidiaba.

—Desearía conocerte mejor… —dijo suavizando un poco su tono, —¿por qué no te quedas conmigo un tiempo? Podríamos hacer cosas increíbles juntas…

Estiró su mano hacia ti, deseosa.

No debías quedarte más tiempo, sería peligroso. Era hora de marcharse.

Te pusiste de pie inmediatamente como un resorte, ella sonrió con autosuficiencia. Pero cuando procediste a hacer una leve reverencia, quedó perpleja.

—Lamento mucho declinar su oferta, Shirabuki-sama, pero es necesario que regrese inmediatamente a la base en Londres, pues si no lo hago, tendré serios problemas con ellos…

—Quédate —ordenó sin ningún tacto, y se puso de pie.

—Lo lamento tanto, pero no puedo aceptar, me lo impide mi orgullo de cazador… le prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos le presentaré mis respetos… pero quiero evitarle problemas ahora mismo…

 _ **«Los cazadores están afuera»**_

Como un pensamiento en el aire, llenaste la sala de ese sentir. Los dos vampiros a tu alrededor se tensaron, como si de verdad pudieran sentir cerca a los cazadores.

—No quiero importunar más o causarle más molestias, pero mi deber como cazador, es ir con ellos que me esperan. Con su permiso.

Una leve reverencia más y saliste.

 _«No tiene nada de interesante por el momento»._

 _«Lilika no interesa por ahora»._

—Esperaré por nuestro próximo encuentro~ —su susurro cantarín llegó hasta ti.

Takuma te alcanzó justo en la puerta y te la abrió para que salieras. Le miraste un momento antes de salir del lugar. Te mataría cuando supiera lo que hiciste.

—Es sospechoso, —dijo el vampiro, —¿alrededor de quién te mueves? ¿Quién te envía?

—Giro en torno al centro de mi mundo… —le sonreíste dulcemente, él te miró pidiendo explicación —y el centro de mi mundo… soy yo.

También la sangrepura te mataría si llegaba a enterarse que manipulaste sus pensamientos.

.

El portero también sufrió tu manipulación de pensamientos, por si acaso ella llegaba a cuestionarle.

Dentro de tu cuarto en la academia, dejaste salir un largo suspiro y te tiraste en la cama. Había sido agotador el realizar semejante esfuerzo.

Fuiste muy intrépida y comprobaste el alcance de tus habilidades. Habías mejorado bastante.

Sonreíste antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo:3

Disculpas de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o error de redacción que pudiera haber tenido, etc, etc...

Lilika es intrépida, pero no tonta, creo que ya supo que se sobrepasó un poco al ir a la mansión Shirabuki, pero por supuesto que no se arrepiente, todo lo contrario xD

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí, sus comentarios son mi alimento e inspiración, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña o crítica que sea.

 ** _Asuna-san,_** _sí, a partir de este capítulo, empiezo a basarme únicamente en los acontecimientos del manga para continuar la historia... pero como se centra en Lílika, no creo que necesariamente tengas que leer tooodos los capítulos para seguirle "el hilo" al fic, claro que si quieres, puedes hacerlo (como para saber qué estaba sucediendo con los protagonistas en esos momentos, por ejemplo), es a partir del cap 47 del manga; sea como sea, con gusto te responderé y aclararé todas las dudas que tengas vía PM:3_ _mil gracias por tu comentario._

¡Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene!

Nos leemos en la actualización dentro de 15 días

Gracias por seguir, leer y comentar.

¡Un fuerte abrazo!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	17. Cabecilla de familia

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

 _ **Cabecilla de familia**_

" _Beneficios y desventajas"_

Caminabas felizmente por la vida rumbo al comedor, cuando Kiryuu te interceptó.

—Deja de andarles metiendo tus pensamientos idealistas. Me han vuelto a fastidiar hoy—. Te dijo.

—Hola Kiryuu tan amable como siempre… encantada de que seas tú el primero en hablar…

—Déjate de tonterías, sabes de lo que hablo. No quiero que me fastidien prácticamente todos los días por ese tipo de cosas…

—Pues entonces diles lo que quieren saber.

—Sabemos que tú les has contado bastantes detalles sobre _ellos_ , y ahora piensan por alguna razón que estamos pensando exterminarlos o algo por el estilo.

—O… tal vez lo piensan porque los vampiros que han conocido son bien portados y agradables, en comparación con los cazadores que han conocido: tan amargados e intolerantes… parece que lo llevan en la sangre…

—Te recuerdo que también vienes de familia de cazadores, la más terrible.

—Te recuerdo que soy vampiro, demasiado agradable y servicial… y no soy cazadora, así que tal afirmación no aplica para mí.

Te fulminó con la mirada y tú la mantuviste sin vacilar. Pero su guerra de miradas llegó a su fin cuando un chico les interrumpió.

—Lilika-san, ¿podemos hablar? —Le miraste sobre tus lentes. Agradable, simpático, mirada ansiosa. Intuías lo que te pediría.

No era el único.

Desde que las cosas se calmaron en la academia, pareciera que varios chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para confesarte sus sentimientos.

Sabías a qué se debía. Eras un vampiro, y desde que regresaste como tal a la academia, las miradas te seguían como si fueras una luz atrayente. Regresaste diferente y ellos lo notaron.

Pero no hicieron por acercarse durante el periodo difícil por el que pasaba la academia, esperaron hasta que todo regresara prácticamente a la normalidad.

Además, sin la presencia de la clase nocturna, el centro de atención debía ser alguien que se los recordara de cierta manera, en otras palabras, tú.

Envidiabas a Kiryuu en momentos como este, pues a pesar de que también era vampiro y llamaba la atención, su personalidad tosca y poco amigable, hacía que los chicos a su alrededor salieron repelidos.

Todos huían de él, salvo tu amiga Nadashiko. Esa era otra historia.

—Después del almuerzo, siempre y cuando no sea ninguna confesión.

Ya habías rechazado a los que se acercaron antes, dejándolos con el sentimiento de que en realidad solo te admiraban, así que no se debían deprimir porque les dijeras un «no», y tampoco debían seguir insistiendo. Era el «lado bueno» de poder influenciar en ellos.

—P-pero yo necesito decirte…

—Me largo, —dijo Kiryuu con marcada molestia al presenciar una absurda escena. Indispuesto a ayudarte, se dio la vuelta emprendiendo camino, pero antes que se alejara, le tomaste rápidamente del brazo.

—¡Espera!

El chico quedó atónito ante la escena que presenciaba. Y sus pensamientos te dieron una idea.

Kiryuu te miró con molestia.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Sonreíste con malicia.

—No te enojes, _querido_ … —dijiste haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, los dos chicos te miraron desconcertados, —te prometo que rechazaré a todo a partir de ahora.

—¿Qué? —Espetaron los dos chicos.

—Así como lo oyes, _querido…_ —sonreíste más a Kiryuu para luego ver al otro chico, —lo lamento, no puedo aceptar a nadie porque yo ya tengo a alguien… y ahora mismo no quiero incomodar más a… Zero.

Los dos seguían en shock. El chico rápidamente interpretó tus palabras y se inclinó en disculpa.

—Lamento quitarte tu tiempo, Lilika-san.

Influenciaste nuevamente en él, tal como lo habías hecho en los chicos anteriores.

Después de que se fuera, Kiryuu se soltó de tu agarre, todavía sorprendido.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué me usas como tu chivo expiatorio? ¡Busca a alguien más para fastidiar!

—No hice nada, —expresaste inocencia, —te ibas sin siquiera ayudar, cuando en primer lugar, fuiste tú quien me buscó… y tampoco dije nada que te comprometiera, solo que no quería que te fastidiaras por esa situación… no es mi culpa el cómo lo haya interpretado él…

—Sabes que esto será una molestia, ¿no?

—Nadie te fastidiará si eso es a lo que te refieres, nadie es tan tonto como para acercarse a ti… —espetaste con malicia, —y yo sabré manejar todo esto, ni te preocupes…

—Estúpida… siempre haciendo lo que te place—. La resignación en su voz era evidente.

—Hasta luego, querido~ —le molestaste cuando te daba ya la espalda.

Sentiste su mal humor y sonreíste para tus adentros.

.

.

—¡¿Estás saliendo con Kiryuu?! —El grito ensordecedor de Yayoi, te desconcentró de tu lectura.

Estabas en el patio, hacía casi dos horas de lo que le insinuaste al chico, y si ya lo sabían tus amigas, los demás estarían igual. «Los chismes vuelan», sonreíste para tus adentros.

Pero de inmediato te pusiste seria. Detrás de Yayoi, estaban Hana y Nadashiko.

Sus sentimientos eran un caos. Y la furia y desconcierto de las otras eran ensordecedores.

—Bajen la voz, —mencionaste con calma mientras regresabas tu mirada al libro, —deberían de saber que los rumores que siempre corren por la academia son sólo eso…

—Pero por algo comienzan, —espetó poco amable Hana, —el chico asegura lo que vio y hay dos testigos más del «acercamiento» que hubo entre ustedes…

Las tres se sentaron a tu alrededor.

—Estoy cansada de ser molestada, —cerraste el libro y las miraste de frente, —Kiryuu me buscó para reclamarme el que, según él, les «meta ideas en la cabeza» a todos los que recuerdan el incidente, al parecer Wakaba y los líderes de dormitorio fueron a buscarle otra vez, así que se acercó a advertirme que deje de hablar de todo eso… ese chico llegó y Kiryuu se molestó por no tener una plática privada, así que se iba y lo detuve sosteniendo su brazo… el chico malinterpretó eso, no es mi culpa.

—Asegura que le dijiste que estaban saliendo… —dijo un poco más amable Yayoi.

—No dije eso, después de soltar a Kiryuu le dije al chico que habláramos después del almuerzo, siempre y cuando no sea una confesión porque «ya tengo a alguien», y que dejáramos el asunto para no enojar a Kiryuu pues era necesaria terminar esa plática en privado…

—Que le llamaste por su nombre y le dijiste «querido…» —dijo Nadashiko sorprendiéndote.

—Nunca le llamé por su nombre… aunque tal vez si dije «querido», pero no en ese sentido, el chico ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablábamos… además, no estoy tan loca para andar detrás de ese estúpido cazador… sin ofender, Nadashiko…

—No ayuda tu último comentario… —el tono de Hana ya era tranquilo.

—No lo estoy diciendo por ella: _YO_ , en lo personal, estaría loca si quisiera tener algo que ver con un cazador, y más si se porta tan poco amable como él… perdón Nadashiko… no creí que se convirtiera en algo como eso…

Lo sabías, les mentías, sin embargo, también era cierto, eran rumores (que comenzaste conscientemente, pero, al fin y al cabo, rumores).

—No hay nada que perdonar…aunque sé que mientes en una parte de la historia —Nadashiko estaba sonriendo mientras te hablaba. Hiciste lo mismo.

—Le mentí al chico en decir que tengo a alguien, pero nada del otro mundo…

—No es a eso a lo que me refería…

—Lo sé, —reíste, —si se lo preguntan: no pararé los rumores, a estas alturas me da igual lo que piensen los demás, tengo temas más importantes de lo que ocuparme… y Kiryuu… estoy segura de que tampoco hará nada, de hecho, nadie se acercaría a él para corroborarlo.

—Supusimos que fue a propósito… —Yayoi también se reía de tus ocurrencias.

—No sé de qué hablan…

—Hablando de otros temas… —intervino Hana, —ha pasado ya un año… ¿has decidido algo?

—Pues aún no… a menos que suceda algo importante o trascendente, me quedaré…

—¿Qué podría pasar? —Preguntó Yayoi.

—No lo sé. Las cosas aquí han estado tranquilas, pero afuera se ha vuelto un descontrol total. Cuando todo empiece a moverse, tanto del lado de los vampiros como de los cazadores… tendré que intervenir. Y creo que eso pasará pronto…

—¿Te irás? —Cuestionó Nadashiko.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Necesito participar cuando eso suceda. Porque lo que pase en ese momento, decidirá la vida futura de todos, incluyéndonos. Tomaré el examen de «graduación universitaria», para irme ya graduada de aquí.

—¿Entonces no volverás? —Las tres se exaltaron.

—No sé qué suceda cuando vaya. Las cosas no serán tan tranquilas como parecen. Hay muchos que desean el poder, mucho descontrol, intereses de por medio… no quiero asegurar nada que no pueda prometer.

Te miraron decepcionadas, pero nadie objetó nada.

.

.

.

* * *

—Lilika-san, te llegó una carta.

Una chica de tu clase se acercó a darte un sobre. Estabas en la estancia sentada al lado de Yayoi, tus otras dos amigas habían ido por bebidas.

—Gracias Midori, —tomaste la carta de su mano y procediste a examinarla mientras ella se retiraba. Tenía tu nombre marcado en la parte trasera:

 **«** _ **Srita. Lilika Granger**_ **»**

—¿De quién es? —Preguntó tu amiga sin ocultar su interés.

—Al parecer es una invitación.

El olor era ligeramente conocido para ti. Procediste a abrirla al momento que tus otras amigas llegaban.

—¿Qué es eso? —Hana le entregaba su bebida a Yayoi y dejaba la tuya en la mesa de centro.

—Una invitación… —contestó Yayoi con emoción, contagiando a las demás.

Leíste:

 ** _El honorable y respetado Clan Kuran,  
_** ** _se complace en invitarle a usted, srita. Lilika Granger, como co-líder del clan Yamaoka, a la fiesta por la paz y cena de gala de la familia Kuran,_** ** _el día xx de xxxx a la media noche, en dirección conocida xXxxXxxXxx.  
_** ** _Sin otro asunto, agradecemos su atención, esperando su asistencia.  
_** ** _Kuran Kaname  
_** ** _xXXxxXXx_**

Yayoi te arrebató la invitación y junto con las demás, la leyeron en silencio.

Era el momento, lo supiste al instante; él estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento.

 _¿Debías asistir?_

—¿Asistirás?

—No lo sé, yo… —el teléfono sonó interrumpiéndote, no había nadie cerca, así que fuiste a contestar. Esperabas por alguna razón que la llamada fuera para ti—. ¿Sí? Academia Cross, dormitorio de chicas, ¿con quién desea hablar?

—¿Señorita Lilika? —Contestó la voz, —soy Fujishima.

—¿Fujishima? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué se debe la llamada?

—Hemos recibido una invitación a la fiesta de gala que tendrá Kuran en dos días…

—Oh, sí, también recibí una…

—¿De verdad? Bueno, la verdad no es de mi agrado, pero considero necesario ir para fortalecer los lazos de la familia Yamaoka… ya sabe bien que las acciones pasadas de sus cabecillas han dejado un poco en duda de qué lado está su lealtad…

—Entiendo…

—Al ir, afirmaríamos que creemos en los ideales de ellos, de convivencia en paz con los humanos, y que no guardamos rencor…

—¿Por qué tu llamada entonces?

—El amo Kenji no puede asistir, es inaudito, pero tampoco quiero ir sólo… —entendías qué quería decirte, —la iba a invitar, pero dado que ya lo hicieron, le aviso que paso en dos días por usted, en la tarde…

—No sé si sea buena idea asistir… una vez que salga de la academia, puede que no regrese aquí… además con tu presencia bastará…

—No exagere, todo estará bien, si fue invitada es porque su presencia es indispensable en ese lugar…

—O… tal vez solo es formalismo…

—Si fuera por formalismo no la hubieran invitado, si ya habían mandado invitación a la familia… ¿qué dice su carta? ¿A quién va dirigida?

—Mmm… —te molestaba que estuviera en lo cierto, —dice: _señorita Lilika Granger, como co-líder del clan Yamaoka…_

El rió sonoramente.

—El mío dice: _del clan Yamaoka, señor Fujishima Seiichi, actual cabecilla, líder y representante legal del joven Yamaoka Kenji_.

—¿Qué…?

—Es interesante que sea tan específico sabiendo nuestros lugares en la familia… es por lo que, tenemos que ir, señorita…

Suspiraste derrotada.

—Tienes razón, supongo que no hay de otra…

—Perfecto, paso por usted ese día, nos vemos entonces… —sin decir más, colgó.

 _Genial._

—¿Qué pasó Lilika? —Preguntó Hana con interés.

—Al parecer asistiré.

.

.

.

* * *

Estabas en el techo, acababas de saltarte la primera clase, pero no había problema. No habías dormido casi nada, tu mente divagaba en miles de pensamientos.

Asimilabas lo que estaba por ocurrir mañana.

Las inquietudes volvían a ti.

 _¿Estaría bien para tu tío el que asistieras como si nada?_

Ni siquiera sabías qué había sido del último deseo de tu tío. No habías leído la carta que te dejó.

En su testamento, dejó estipulado que Kenji sería el cabecilla de la familia cuando pudiera asumir el puesto, teniendo la edad suficiente. Mientras tanto, Fujishima se encargaría de todo. Nishimoto había quedado a cargo de cuidarlo.

Y en cuanto a sus bienes, el 50% de ellos corresponderían a su único hijo, cosa que te sorprendió, lo lógico era que él se quedara con todo.

Un 25% de ello, era para ti, un 20% para Fujishima y un 5% para Nishimoto.

A todos les sorprendió, pero lo comprendían, habían leído las últimas palabras que Tatsuo les dedicó. Salvo tú.

¿Sería buena idea hacerlo ahora?

 _Debías._

Era necesario para que fueras completamente en paz contigo misma a esa dichosa fiesta.

Antes de arrepentirte, sacaste la carta de tu bolsillo y la abriste.

Respiraste profundamente antes de leer.

.

 _Querida y muy apreciada Lilika:_

 _Debes de estar muy enojada conmigo en este momento, seguro lo estás. Además, debes de estarte culpando por lo sucedido, por no haberme detenido, por no haber llegado antes, por no poder ser más fuerte que mi poder… deja de hacerlo, yo no te culpo. Nunca lo haría._

 _Quiero que entiendas que fue mi decisión. Únicamente mía. Nadie podía hacer nada por detenerme, ni siquiera Kenji pudo disuadirme._

 _Porque es mi penitencia._

 _La consecuencia de mis actos, algo que provoqué desde el principio. He cometido pecados imperdonables en contra de muchas vidas inocentes, y no estoy orgulloso de eso. Lo hice a conciencia, sabiendo el daño que causaba a muchos y no importándome._

 _A la muerte de mis padres, y convirtiéndome en el líder del clan, ocupé el lugar de mi progenitor en el consejo de ancianos. Y así como me inculcó mi familia, seguí ciegamente apoyando las atrocidades que se cometían en ese lugar, siempre justificándome, con que era por el bien de la sociedad._

 _Al casarme con tu tía, empecé a ver todo de una manera distinta, más porque ahora era una humana, vi el mundo a su manera y me sorprendí porque descubrí que todo lo que antes llegué a pensar estaba errado. Aprendí a respetar todas las vidas en todos los niveles, y aún más cuando tú llegaste._

 _Pero no por eso dejé de cometer delitos inimaginables. El apoyar el despertar de Kuran Rido fue uno de ellos, trabajé por lo que creí conveniente, y me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde. Hayashi Masaru se aprovechó de eso y asesinó a Margarette._

 _Era un monstruo tratando de despertar a otro. El mundo sería peor para ti y los demás humanos, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, pues todos en el senado dieron su apoyo a la causa… estuve equivocado._

 _Por eso el último año únicamente me dediqué a protegerte, o eso quería creer. Te quise proteger de los Granger que te buscaban para que recibieras tu herencia con ellos, y luego de Masaru, que con el tiempo averigüé, que también te buscaba como un sacrificio para Rido._

 _Pero fallé rotundamente a la promesa que le hice a tu padre el día que te dejó en mis brazos._

 _Tú decidiste irte por tu cuenta a la Academia Cross, para liberarte de las cadenas que te había yo forjado; y luego Masaru me acorraló, no me sentía capaz de proteger a Kenji ni a ti. No pensé las cosas, y en lugar de buscar otra solución quise usarte como carnada, no contando con que eres demasiado fuerte, independiente y libre. Así sin poder hacer nada, te vi partir hacia tu destino._

 _Me llevé una gran sorpresa al saber que Ackley estaba vivo. Vino a verme tras tu partida. Como era de esperarse me recriminó la mala jugada que te quería hacer pasar… pero también quería saber qué había sido de tu vida, si tenías amigos, si eras feliz…_

 _Así que le conté de tu apego a Kenji, Nishimoto y Fujishima, también de tu decisión de irte a la academia, de que me enteré por medio del director que ahora tenías nuevas amigas humanas, compañeros confiables, y tal vez amistades vampíricas, pues tú siempre eres luz donde quiera que vas, tal, que es imposible no acercarse a ti._

 _Se fue alegre a verte, sabiendo que seguirías viviendo, aunque él no estuviera, que serías feliz en cualquier circunstancia, y me dejó la carta que te entregué._

 _Disculpa si fui duro contigo al verte como vampiro, ahora sé que la felicidad es subjetiva, y aunque probablemente te quede mucho sufrimiento, también te quedan momentos alegres por los cuales luchar. Estoy orgulloso de ti, por haber roto tus cadenas y forjar tu propio camino._

 _Kuran Kaname vino a verme el día que regresaste a la academia. Me habló de sus planes de terminar con el sistema que no puede distinguir lo bueno de lo malo, y lo entiendo. Dijo que me daba tiempo porque sabía de mis intenciones en los últimos años, y también como muestra de que él sólo quiere lo mejor para todos. No quería que me fuera dejándote a ti y a Kenji desolados, sin ninguna protección, pues ustedes son importantes para crear un mundo mejor, para hacer lo correcto. Y le creo._

 _Me dijo que podía huir, que me daría el tiempo necesario para aceptar mi destino, fueran días, meses o incluso un año… pero no lo merezco. Al igual que los demás, merezco la penitencia, no tengo derecho a vivir más que ellos; pero Kuran lo iba a permitir. Por eso estoy muy agradecido con él. No te equivocaste al querer seguirlo, es una persona que de verdad busca una buena convivencia entre las especies, a su manera, claro está._

 _Es mi orgullo de noble el morir a manos de tan distinguida persona. Y me voy sabiendo que ustedes no serán como yo. Aprenderán lo bueno y desecharán mis errores y pecados._

 _Se tienen el uno al otro. Fujishima y Nishimoto estarán ahí para ustedes, también son su familia. Y sabe que, ante todo, yo los amo profundamente._

 _Vive y cumple tus propósitos. Sé feliz, ama, y busca siempre ser libre. Como me dijiste ese día, de la manera que sea, pero nunca dejes de ser Lilika._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Por favor, cuida y guía a Kenji en lo que puedas, y, cuando llegue el momento, respeta y apoya su decisión._

 _Que mi muerte no sea un pesar para ti. Pues yo al fin podré ser libre y me uniré a tu tía nuevamente._

 _Te ama tu tío,_

 _Yamaoka Tatsuo._

.

.

Llorabas amargamente, esa carta fue más profunda que la de tu padre, puede ser porque había muchas cosas que habías dejado pendiente con tu tío.

Tatsuo cometió muchos errores en su vida, pero también fue un hombre amoroso con su familia, y gracias a él, aprendiste muchas cosas buenas de la vida.

Te quedaste un rato más meditando sus palabras, te sacaron un pesar más de tu corazón, después de mucho tiempo, te sentías liviana, que tus hombros estaban sin ningún tipo de carga.

Estuviste un par de horas más en la terraza, recostada en el barandal, viendo a la nada.

Pero la llegada de alguien te sacó de tus pensamientos.

—Vaya, así que aquí andabas… me preguntaba dónde se había metido la chica de los rumores…

Miraste en su dirección. Joven, un par de años más que tú. Cazador. Aura asesina.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el nuevo maestro de ética y puedo reprenderte por escaparte de clases, Lilika Granger.

—Soy prefecta, puedo vigilar los alrededores cuando creo necesario. No me ha dicho su nombre, señor cazador —dijiste sin inmutarte. Él sonrió.

—Soy Takamiya Kaito. He escuchado todo sobre ti por parte del presidente de la asociación…

—Todos conocen mi vida, eso no es novedad, —respondiste tranquila dispuesta a retirarte. Él no era agradable, lo supiste por sus pensamientos.

—Es increíble como un vampiro puede estar aquí entre humanos, pero ya no me sorprende al conocerte, con tu actuar hermético es seguro que nadie averigüe nada…

—¿Quiere llegar a algún lugar con sus comentarios? —Preguntaste empezando a avanzar hacia la salida.

—Eres interesante… y no creo completamente nada de lo que se afirma de ti, así que te tendré vigilada como nuevo profesor que soy…

—Pues lamente decepcionarlo, —dijiste mientras tomabas la manija de la puerta y lo mirabas directamente, —porque pronto me graduaré, no más de un par de semanas, así que su experimento de vigilarme queda en nada, con permiso.

.

.

Ese tipo era raro, un cazador acostumbrado a matar y ver a todos los vampiros como sus enemigos… de cierta manera te recordaba a Kiryuu, pero peor.

—¡Lilika-san, espera! —El grito de Wakaba a tus espaldas, hizo que detuvieras tu andar por el pasillo del segundo piso.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Wakaba Sayori? —La miraste directamente.

—Yo… bueno… quería saber si irás a la fiesta de mañana…

—¿Quién te habló sobre ella? —Preguntaste con seriedad, ella apartó la vista.

Ni el director ni Kiryuu serían tan imprudentes para dar ese tipo de información. Menos Yagari, habían sido muy precavidos desde el principio.

Solo quedaba un sospechoso.

—Me imagino que Takamiya Kaito ha estado hablando más de lo permitido, —dijiste suspirando levemente.

—Sólo… quería saber sobre el asunto que inquietaba al presidente de la asociación y a Kiryuu-kun… más si eso involucra a Yuuki…

Intentaba no pensar en algo frente a ti. Eso podría significar problemas, pero no te meterías. Era asunto de Takamiya y ella.

—Iré, llegó mi invitación ayer, —dijiste de manera casual mientras mirabas tus uñas, —iré en compañía del líder del clan de mi primo, por formalidad, pero eso es todo… habrá muchos vampiros y por lo que veo, también cazadores. Será problemático debido a la relación tensa que hay en esa sociedad, pero nada alarmante, Wakaba, es el porqué de su estrés.

—Entiendo… —Wakaba asentía tímidamente.

—Me retiro, tengo asuntos que arreglar, pues pienso graduarme ya de la academia…

—¿Ya? ¿Por qué?

—Es lo mejor, para mi familia y otros asuntos que tengo… —comenzaste a avanzar nuevamente, —no te metas en tantos problemas, Wakaba Sayori.

Te fuiste sin esperar respuesta.

.

.

.

* * *

Realizaste un documento solicitando el examen final de graduación del nivel universitario, en la carrera de relaciones internacionales. Para ese tiempo, ya habías estudiado todo el plan académico, no por nada, habías llevado clases avanzadas.

Lo guardaste para entregarlo a tu regreso.

Sacaste el vestido más bonito que encontraste en tu armario, y los accesorios para acompañarlo.

Tomaste una ducha prologada mientras te proponías ponerte de ánimos para la fiesta.

Por el lado amable, verías a Rima, Senri, Seiren, probablemente a Takuma, a Hanabusa, Ruka, Akatsuki… sería divertido también comprobar con tus ojos cómo lo estaba llevando la princesa Kuran. Y descubrir los planes del líder.

Sería emocionante.

Te alistaste quedando conforme con tu aspecto: llevabas tu vestido favorito, no era para menos, cabello suelto, adornado con un broche, regalo de tu tía, ligeramente maquillada, zapatos de tacón corto.

 _Perfecta._

Tomaste una pequeña bolsa para acompañar el vestido, y guardaste allí tus guantes, los lentes que no podías llevar puestos y la invitación. El reloj de tu padre quedó en un pequeño bolsillo de tu vestido.

Saliste al recibidor.

Tus amigas estaban allí, se emocionaron por tu aspecto y más, cuando por la puerta entró Fujishima para buscarte.

Era de esperarse, era joven, y atractivo, además de vampiro, no las culpabas.

—Señorita, —dijo haciendo una reverencia, rodaste los ojos visiblemente, —su carruaje espera.

—No seas tan formal, —le dijiste, él sonrió.

—¿Y bien…? —Comenzó Yayoi, _«¿no nos lo presentarás?»,_ pensó. Odiabas poder leer su mente.

—Chicas, él es…

—Fujishima Seiichi, tutor legal de la familia Yamaoka, encantado de conocerlas—. La forma galante con la que se expresó hizo que todas se sonrojaran o suspiraran audiblemente.

—Ellas son Shindo Nadashiko, Tanaka Yayoi y Minami Hana…

—Encantadas… —dijeron tus amigas.

—Hora de irnos, —caminaste a la puerta seguida por él, —hasta luego chicas.

—Adiós Lilika, Fujishima-san… —respondieron ellas.

—Hasta la vista, señoritas, —se despidió él. Y salieron del edificio.

.

.

.

* * *

—Te noto tenso, Fujishima… —comentaste sin abrir tus ojos.

Estaban dentro del auto, en la parte trasera mientras el chofer los encaminaba al lugar de reunión.

—Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, Lilika… —te dijo de manera «casual».

Abriste los ojos y le miraste, examinando sus palabras.

Hacía algunos meses, cuando estaban solos o en compañía únicamente de Kenji, él te empezó a llamar por tu nombre, dejando el formalismo de lado. Te pidió que hicieras lo mismo, pero tenías tus dudas. No sabías con qué intención lo hacía, pues delante de Nishimoto, él se portaba lo más formal que podía.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Preguntaste de la nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué ahora me hablas tal informalmente y quieres que te llame con la misma confianza?

—¿A caso es un delito? ¿No se puede? —Contraatacó. No sabías qué quería. En ocasiones como esta, se te hacía muy difícil de leer.

Era como si estos temas los sellara herméticamente dentro de sí.

No protestarías más, solo sería fastidioso.

—Sólo por hoy—. Respondiste, —serás Seiichi sólo por hoy.

Él sonrió complacido.

—Estoy más bien nervioso, —dijo respondiendo a tu primer comentario, —hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una reunión de este tipo, no esto seguro de si pueda llevar tal carga.

—Dímelo a mí, —comentaste, —nunca he ido a una. Pero iremos con el corazón firme.

.

.

* * *

Acababan de entrar al lugar después que en la entrada los recibieran respetuosamente.

Suspiraste de manera sutil. El ambiente era bueno, el lugar se veía agradable. Pero la presencia de vampiros y cazadores te aturdía.

Los primeros, ambiciosos en su mayoría, sólo buscaban congraciarse con la nueva princesa Kuran, odiabas poder sentir y leer sus pensamientos. Querían ganar mucho en esa fiesta.

Los segundos, estaban tensos, no querían que nada se saliera de control, y buscaban la más mínima oportunidad para atacar.

—No te deprimas tan pronto, Lilika, —oíste a Fujishima mientras te daba el brazo, que tomaste sin dudar.

—La familia Yamaoka ha llegado, —susurraste de manera divertida.

—Aunque muy temprano, diría yo, —dijo de manera cómplice.

—Te acostumbrarás a esto, lo sé Seiichi…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A venir a este tipo de reuniones.

—No lo creo, pero es necesario… y sé que cuando llegue el momento, me acompañarás…

—¿Qué?

—Porque mientras Kenji toma el mando, los dos complementaremos a Yamaoka, eso es lo que significa ser un «cabecilla de familia».

Pero no pudiste meditar sus palabras:

—Lilika-san… —escuchaste la voz de Touya y miraste en su dirección; no estaba sola, Senri y Takuma la acompañaban.

 _Simplemente genial._

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy:3

Disculpas de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o error de redacción que pudiera haber tenido, etc, etc...

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí, sus comentarios son mi alimento e inspiración, así que no duden en dejar su opinión por pequeña o crítica que sea.

¡Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene!

Nos leemos en la actualización dentro de 15 días

 _Gracias por seguir, leer y comentar._

¡Saludos!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	18. Visitas y castigos

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

 _ **Visitas y castigos**_

" _Fuera de la monótona vida"_

Estaban felices de verte, por lo menos dos de los chicos.

—Rima, Senri, —te adelantaste a Fujishima para llegar donde ellos, —Ichijou-san… —saludaste al último que te miró desconcertado.

—Tú… eres la cazadora de aquella vez… Granger-san…

Los otros dos vampiros te veían incrédulos.

—Muy bien… ¿qué pasa aquí? —Cuestionó Touya.

—¿Fueron ustedes los que la mandaron, chicos? —Preguntó Takuma y te sentiste culpable.

—¿De qué habla, Lilika? —Ahora Shiki te miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo lamento mucho, Takuma, —dijiste mientras te acercabas a él y colocabas tus manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

 _«Recuerda»._

 _«Me conoces, recuerda»._

 _«Olvida todo lo que antes creé en tu mente»._

 _«Somos amigos, Takuma, recuerda»._

 _«Lo que te hice creer en la mansión Shirabuki era mentira»._

De la impresión, soltó uno de los platillos que llevaba en sus manos. Shiki fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo antes que llegara al suelo.

Pudiste sentir como todo tu poder entraba en él. Y cómo iba recordando poco a poco. Estaba desconcertado y empezó a jadear.

Lo soltaste cuando vislumbraste nuevamente tus recuerdos en su mente.

—Lilika… ¿por qué?

Te alejaste de él y miraste a los tres con culpa.

—Lo lamento tanto, —y en verdad lo hacías.

—No te entiendo… —Senri seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Rima levantaba una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Lilika?! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme creer que no te conocía? —El reclamo de Takuma les sorprendió a todos.

—Ya dije que lo lamento, —empezabas a molestarte por la situación, pero tenías la culpa, así que decidiste explicar a grandes rasgos, —fui informada por Seiren sobre el paradero de Takuma, con la advertencia de que no lo fuera a buscar… advertencia que ignoré.

—¿Lo sabías y no nos dijiste? —Ahora te reclamaba Touya. Genial.

—Primero quise asegurarme por mí misma que él estuviera bien, pero al ver dónde se alojaba, decidí que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, hasta que él lo decidiera… —le echaste la culpa al desaparecido que te miró molesto.

—¿Dónde estaba? —Preguntó Shiki.

—Que él se los explique, —dijiste con simpleza, —me vi acorralada estando allí, así que el único modo de protegerme fue hacerle creer a Takuma que no me conocía, que era la primera vez que nos veíamos, y así salvé mi pellejo.

Tus palabras no eran las más adecuadas, pero sí las más entendibles.

—Consideré peligroso el decirles si, al fin y al cabo, acabarían yendo al lugar como yo lo hice, hablen con él y juzguen como quieran… —pausaste y miraste a ichijou con molestia, —lo lamento, pero lo que hice sabes por qué fue… además fue temporal…

—Han pasado tres meses, —replicó.

—No nos habíamos visto antes, así que no importa mucho, —le restaste importancia al asunto, —como sea lo que hiciste fue peor, que me acuerdo y me molesto, así que no me juzguen.

—¿Pasa algo? —Fujishima se acercó a ti preocupado por tu exaltación.

—Nada de importancia… Seiichi, —respondiste, y luego te dirigiste a los chicos —hablemos después, Senri, Rima, les explicaré todo a detalle, tengo algunas cosas más que decirles, así que llámenme.

—Claro, no hay problema, —contestó Senri por los dos.

—Y tú, —te referiste a Takuma, —háblame cuando toda esta locura acabe.

Cruzaste nuevamente tu brazo con el de Fujishima y empezaron a caminar hacia el salón principal.

—Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene que me hayas devuelto mis memorias, Lilika? —Preguntó Takuma antes de que te alejaras lo suficiente.

—Mi protección ya no importa, la encontraré aquí seguramente y sabrá que todo lo de antes fue una farsa, pero ya no importa nada de eso… me siento segura al saber que está también mi maestro…

Te alejaste sin mirarlos de nuevo.

Era mejor hablar con Takuma una vez que todo se solucionara con el asunto de Shirabuki. Aunque cabía la remota posibilidad de que él estuviera enamorado de la sangrepura, lo cual solo complicaba la situación.

.

.

* * *

Fuera de todos los pensamientos de la gente, el lugar era agradable.

Algunos vampiros te miraban con interés, tal vez al reconocerte, o al reconocer a Fujishima, en cualquiera de los dos casos, los ignoraste.

Seiichi tomó dos copas en su mano y te entregó una. Bebiste aun con algo de duda. Pues, aunque no querías, era necesario satisfacer tu sedienta garganta con algo más que tabletas de sangre.

Visualizaste a Kiryuu y a Takamiya cerca de una entrada, otros cazadores dispersos por los accesos al salón, algunos por el segundo nivel.

Luego, entre todos los vampiros, viste a Wakaba Sayori.

Tenía que ser una locura. ¿Qué hacía sola entre la multitud?

Eso importó poco, pues el anuncio de la llegada de los Kuran alertó a todos. Salieron de una de las puertas, tan imponentes.

Te parecía increíble ver una nueva faceta de la princesa Kuran. Se veía completamente diferente a su andar en la academia.

Pero los oportunistas no se hicieron esperar.

— _¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Kaname-sama? Y esta joven dama… ¿es su hermana?_

— _¿Cómo está su alteza? Kaname-sama nos ha informado de su existencia, pero no quiere decirnos nada más, así que estamos curiosos…_

— _Tenga la amabilidad de venir al centro del salón…_

— _Todos deseamos admirar su hermoso rostro…_

— _Venga, acérquese más, su alteza._

— _Su alteza, aún no hemos oído su nombre._

Era despreciables, con palabras «amables» trataban de ganarse la atención de la joven, pero eran evidentes sus miradas inquisidoras, sus sádicas sonrisas.

Sus pensamientos mezclaban satisfacción al verla vulnerable, ganas de congraciarse por conveniencia, egocentrismo al querer llamar su atención.

En lo más profundo de ellos no había nada bueno. Los despreciabas.

Esa era la sociedad a la que tanto aborrecías y de la que tanto te guardaba Yamaoka. Pero, fuere como fuere, ahora eras parte de ella, una sociedad que repudiabas, aunque no a todos, cabía decir.

—Soy Yuuki y es un placer conocerlos a todos…

 _«Yuuki-sama»._ Las voces molestas no dejaron de repetir su nombre en un buen rato.

— _Ahora que lo pienso, sus facciones se asemejan mucho a las de Juri-sama… no, creo que Yuuki-sama tiene la suave mirada de Haruka-sama…_

— _Oh, Yukki-sama, Haruka-sama y Juri-sama nos han dejado un tesoro tan maravilloso… jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado cosa más maravillosa…_

— _Oh, sí, los de sangre pura, son nuestros más preciados tesoros…_

— _Y por supuesto, nuestra intención es protegerlos muy bien…_

— _Y por supuesto, debemos jurarles lealtad…_

Hipócritas.

El leer sus pensamientos era desagradable, intentaste ignorarlos, pero eran muy potentes. Compadecías lo que ella estaba soportando en ese momento, porque era obvio que también podía percibir esas intenciones.

Debías calmar tu furia.

—Lilika, tranquilízate, —ordenó Fujishima, —no sería bueno que perdieras los estribos por algo como eso, ya sabes cómo controlar tu poder, así que cálmate ya.

Asentiste concentrando tus energías, olvidándote por un instante de todo lo que seguramente había vivido Kuran en sus años sin Yuuki ni sus padres.

—¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó después de unos instantes.

—Sí, perdona mi descuido, no volverá a pasar.

—Será mejor que nos acerquemos a presentar nuestros saludos debidamente a Kuran, —te miró como pidiendo autorización.

—Sí, me parece que es hora, —asentiste.

La luminosidad no era un problema para los vampiros del lugar, incluyéndote, pero seguías sintiendo una leve molestia por la luz. Sin tus lentes te sentías vulnerable en ese tipo de ambiente.

Pero decidiste no mostrarte débil por ese simple motivo.

Al irse acercando, notaste como Yuuki se alejaba de su hermano y avanzaba entre la multitud, algo desconcertada. Miraste hacia esa dirección y notaste el interés de los vampiros en algo en particular.

 _Wakaba._

Recordaste de pronto que ella había cometido la imprudencia de ir al lugar, era lógico que llamara la atención. Pudiste visualizar entre todos, cuando Shirabuki Sara apareció al lugar e intentó tomar de la mano a Sayori, aunque Zero llegó a tiempo para detenerla en su intento.

Suspiraste levemente al reconocer el pequeño enfrentamiento entre la princesa Kuran y el cazador, por causa de Shirabuki.

Para ese momento llegaron ustedes frente a Kuran. Quien estaba dándole instrucciones a Aidou sobre llevar a Yuuki a un lugar retirado para que hablara con su amiga Wakaba. A un lado, Kain estaba pendiente de la situación.

Al terminar de hablar, los tres los miraron a ambos. Aidou fue el más sorprendido. Le hiciste una señal con la cabeza mientras él se retiraba a cumplir con su tarea encomendada, y fijaste tu vista en tu maestro.

—Kuran Kaname-sama, —escuchaste a Fujishima, mientras empezaba con una reverencia.

Le imitaste diciendo: —Líder Kuran.

—Representantes de Yamaoka, bienvenidos.

—Hemos venido a presentar nuestros saludos, —prosiguió Fujishima lo más formal y neutro que pudo— es un honor el poder acompañarlos a usted y su hermana en esta reunión.

—Me alegra que nos honren con su presencia. ¿Cómo has estado, Lilika?

No esperabas que te hablara tan informalmente en ese lugar, pero contestaste con cortesía.

—He estado bien, líder. Gracias por su interés. De hecho, si está bien para usted, quisiera poder hablar en algún momento de varios asuntos.

—Claro, —dijo con toda calma, —eres bienvenida.

—Se lo agradezco.

Con una reverencia más, ambos se despidieron de él y se retiraron.

Para ese momento, Yuuki ya no estaba y Wakaba Sayori estaba siendo conducida por Hanabusa hacia otro lugar, con Kiryuu siguiéndoles el paso.

Visualizaste como Shirabuki se acercaba al líder. Hasta tu lugar llegaba una leve esencia a sangre provenir de ella. Acababa de morder a alguien… pero no solo eso, había algo más…

Lo mejor era permanecer lejos de ella.

No era conveniente que te viera por el momento.

Al ver a los dos sangrepuras juntos, comprendiste una cosa: un nuevo juego se había iniciado.

Era el comienzo de algo… pero no cualquier comienzo, no sabías cómo describirlo, pero a tu parecer, era como el principio del principio…

Tan complicado y confuso.

—¿Querrás hablar con el líder? —Preguntó Fujishima mientras veía la escena de los sangrepuras.

—Es necesario, Seiichi, porque nuevamente he encontrado mi determinación… y solamente hablando con él podré saber qué nos deparará de ahora en adelante…

—Pues si sabes lo que haces, yo no tengo inconveniente alguno, no creo que nadie de la familia lo llegue a tener, de hecho…

—Gracias, —mencionaste a falta de mejor respuesta.

Después de unos instantes de estar dando vueltas por las mesas de aperitivos, un repentino olor a sangre humana llegó hasta ti. Todos en la sala se dieron cuenta.

Los cazadores se movilizaron en un instante. El alboroto no se hizo esperar. Unos instantes después, Kuran Kaname fue a verificar lo que había pasado en realidad, y Shirabuki Sara se retiró del lugar sin despedirse de nadie.

Cuando llegó el aviso oficial por parte de Kuran de que la fiesta se daba por concluida, todos procedieron a retirarse. Ustedes también.

Fujishima te llevó a la academia, llegaron casi al amanecer.

Todo ese embrollo te dejó un mal sabor de boca. Pero por el momento, irías a descansar.

* * *

.

.

.

Aunque la mañana había sido agitada para los cazadores, fuiste a primera hora a llevar tu solicitud de examen.

En los pasillos encontraste a Wakaba, a quien le tuviste que explicar la conclusión a la que se llegó sobre las muertes. Lo que te habían informado en las oficinas del director.

Fue un suicidio. Aunque eso ni tú te lo creías. Pero ya tendrías tiempo para pensar en ello.

Un poco antes del mediodía, recibiste una llamada de Rima. Te pasarían a buscar para ir a visitar a los Kuran.

Te venía perfecto, para hablar con el líder, si es que se podía.

.

* * *

El camino fue silencioso, de vez en cuando te hacían un comentario sobre Takuma, asegurándote que no estaba molesto contigo, que te comprendía y perdonaba.

Respondías con pequeños bufidos. No debía de estar enojado. El que hizo mal las cosas fue él desde el principio.

Era bastante obvio que te habían ido a buscar para hacerte saber el pensar de Takuma.

Cuando bajaron del auto, la representante de ellos se sorprendió por llevarlos a un lugar tan abandonado. La escuchaste murmurar un _«¿Qué clase de amigos tienen qué viven en las montañas?»_.

De camino a la mansión, te contaron libremente lo que Takuma les había dicho.

Estaba con Shirabuki por propia voluntad, pero, al parecer, evitaba encontrarse a toda costa con Kuran. Probablemente seguía apenado por el pasado, el cómo habían terminado su relación.

Notabas de cierta manera a Senri feliz. Estaba diferente, como si lo pasado el año anterior le hubiera cambiado para bien. Ahora de verdad quería vivir como él mismo, y presentar sus respetos a sus primos.

Rima por su parte, odia todo ese asunto de relacionarse con ellos, no eran sus sirvientes ni amigos, no tenían por qué asistir; únicamente lo hacía por complacer a Senri.

Sonreíste internamente, ya no era un secreto el por qué los dos estaban juntos, aun cuando ellos mismos no hubieran formalizado nada.

Al llegar, notaste muchas más personas en la entrada. Era de esperarse que quisieran ganar algo ahí.

Decidiste mantenerte al margen, mientras tus dos amigos se aventuraban más cerca.

Seiren les estaba explicando que no recibirían a nadie, que tenían que irse, a lo que protestaron.

—Retírense por favor… —decía de nuevo ella, cuando te visualizó.

Sonreíste a modo de saludo. Ella iba a seguir hablando cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por un exaltado Hanabusa.

—Por favor, perdónenme, pero Yuuki-sama no está recibiendo a ningún visitante de momento, así que les pedimos amablemente que se retiren…

La gente volvió a protestar. La hipocresía en su máximo nivel.

—Hey, Aidou-san, ¿tienes planeado echarnos a nosotros también? —Le preguntó Senri.

Su reacción fue tan cómica que reíste por lo bajo.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Ustedes dos también vinieron?! —Al darse cuenta de su actitud poco ortodoxa, intentó reafirmar sus palabras anteriores, incapaz de darles la cara, —Err digo… nos pidieron no dejar entrar a nadie hasta que Kaname-sama regresara, así que… —notaste que le temblaba la voz, —¿nos lo pidieron, Seiren?

Los tres excompañeros, llámense Rima, Senri y hasta Seiren, lo miraron incrédulos, tú rodaste los ojos y comenzaste a acercarte.

—Uh… si eres de la peor calaña… —comentaba Rima.

—Vaya hombre… pensar que, solíamos comer juntos y todo eso… que cruel de tu parte… —siguió Senri.

—Es la peor bajeza que he visto, —te uniste a sus comentarios. Aidou te visualizó y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pero antes de que dijera algo, una mano le tocó el hombro.

—¡Waaahhh! ¡¿Tú?! —Gritó viendo hacia adentro. Seguramente era Yuuki.

Tras unos instantes, ella asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Les agradezco que hayan venido a verme a pesar de que mi casa está tan lejos y entre las montañas… aunque actualmente la casa está muy ocupada, tal que… lo siento mucho, pero no podré recibirlos.

Sus palabras habían sido acertadas, todos hicieron reverencias y comenzaron a retirarse, después, ella les hizo señas a ustedes para que se acercaran.

—Adelante, por favor—. Ellos avanzaron, pero tú te detuviste en la entrada, justo al lado de Seiren.

—Hola, ha pasado un tiempo—. Saludaste muy «casual».

—No esperaba verte por aquí tan pronto… te vi ayer en la fiesta, estaba contenta de saber que estás bien, te noté bastante recuperada—. Dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo estoy, sólo necesitaba tiempo para asumir muchos hechos, y me vino de maravilla este año de descanso.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿se acabaron tus vacaciones? —Afirmó con algo de duda, asentiste.

—Así es, siempre tan perspicaz, Seiren… vine a ponerme a cuentas, pero por lo que veo no está el líder.

—Él ha salido, puedes esperarlo o volver más tarde.

—¿Puedo esperarlo? —Preguntaste incrédula.

—No habrá inconveniente por parte de nadie, te lo aseguro… aun si Yuuki-sama no hubiera salido, te habríamos recibido a ti, —le miraste sin comprender a dónde quería llegar, —porque eres uno de los nuestros—. Afirmó sin vacilar.

—¿Tengo tanta confianza de parte de ustedes?

—Claro, en el mundo vampírico vendrías siendo como mi «hermana», —te respondió restándole importancia al asunto, —además ayer Kaname-sama te dio autorización para venir.

—Entiendo, —aunque no lo hacías del todo.

Creíste que lo mejor era esperarlo, aunque bien sabías que Rima y Senri iban solo por unos minutos, no creías que la modelo estuviera dispuesta a esperar contigo.

—¿Qué harás? —Preguntó Seiren.

En esos momentos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y los modelos salieron por ella.

—…prefiero por mucho, la mirada relajada que tenías cuando nos invitaste a pasar. Nos estamos viendo, _prima—_. Senri se acababa de despedir y luego te miraron.

—Gracias por haberme traído chicos, les debo una.

—¿Te quedarás? —Preguntó Rima incrédula.

—Así es, llamaré a alguien que pase por mí luego, hay asuntos que tengo que terminar.

—Comprendemos… cuídate, Lilika, —se despidió Senri con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Rima por su parte, seguía escéptica por tu decisión.

—Como quieras, sólo ten cuidado, —te dijo para luego seguir su camino.

—Lo tendré, ¡nos veremos luego! —Despediste con la mano.

Posteriormente entraste tras Seiren.

—Lilika-san, que sorpresa, —saludó la joven Kuran.

—Es un placer volverla a ver, princesa Kuran, —procediste a hacer una breve reverencia, y después, miraste al idol.

—Lilika… —dijo él, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, desde sorpresa, incredulidad, hasta alegría.

—Hola Hanabusa, me alegra ver que estás bien, —saludaste cálidamente.

—A-a mí también me alegra saber d-de ti—. Como siempre, miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.

Reíste por lo bajo.

—¿Has venido a ver a mi hermano, Lilika-san?

—Así es, princesa Kuran…

—¿P-podrías llamarme s-sólo Yuuki? —Pidió algo avergonzada al escucharte.

—Oh, lamento si la incomodé, —fingiste malestar por tu acción.

—También podrías dejar el formalismo atrás… prefiero que te refieras a mí como lo hacías en el pasado…

—Lamento no poder atender a su petición, Yuuki-sama, fui educada para hablar así delante de ustedes, no soy tan irrespetuosa como cierto sirviente…

Aidou entendió tu indirecta porque te fulminó con la mirada.

—M-mi hermano no se encuentra en casa… —Yuuki se resignó ante tu comentario.

—Lo sé, pero no se preocupe, esperaré sin causarle molestias…

—No me refería a eso… —una gota de sudor bajó por su frente.

—Yuuki-sama, conduciré a Lilika a la biblioteca, —dijo Seiren haciéndote señas para que la siguieras, y eso hiciste tras despedirte de los presentes.

.

* * *

—Veo que lo está llevando bien… —comentaste antes de beber un poco de tu té.

—Ha pasado por mucho y ha sido muy difícil que se acostumbre, pero supongo que sí, se podría decir que va bien—. Seiren estaba sentada frente a ti, también tomaba té.

—Debe sentirse sola… este lugar en lo más escondido de la tierra no va para nada con su personalidad, el líder debe saberlo.

—Sabes que primero está buscando un lugar seguro para ella, por el momento no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

—Lo sé, con esta sociedad yo haría lo mismo… —recordabas la noche anterior, —puedo entender el porqué no dejan entrar a nadie…

—Seguramente se enojará mucho al saber que invitaron a Touya-san y Shiki-san a entrar…

—Me lo imagino… por eso me pregunto si está bien que yo esté aquí… —suspiraste levemente.

—Como te dije, tú eres historia aparte.

—¿No tendrás problemas? —Levantaste una ceja inquisitivamente.

—No, mi deber es darle el informe de lo que ellos hicieron, y de lo que no fui partícipe…

—Los acusarás… —afirmaste.

Ella sonrió.

—Llámalo como quieras…

Hablaron un rato más, hasta que llegó Kuran en compañía del padre de Hanabusa.

Seiren desapareció para ir a darle su informe, tú leías un libro de química que se encontraba en el estante.

Cuando sentiste la furia de Kuran provenir del otro lado de la mansión, saliste para ir a ver qué pasaba con los «acusados».

Antes de llegar al cuarto, escuchaste la voz estremecedora del líder.

—…seré yo el único que va a enseñarte ahora mismo… yo te ayudaré a aprender bastantes cosas… en cuanto a Aidou su castigo será contar el número exacto de garbanzos en toda nuestra alacena y después venir a reportarlo, —te sorprendían la frialdad de ese hombre, compadeciste al pobre Aidou, —por favor, cerciórese de que los cuente todos.

—Sí Kaname-sama, yo mismo le haré contar, —supusiste que el padre de Aidou respondió a la tarea encomendada.

Apreciaste cómo Seiren salía empujando a Hanabusa mientras este replicaba sobre que el método espartano de estudio no funcionaba para Yuuki.

Su padre salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y te miró.

Hiciste una breve reverencia mientras le saludabas.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Aidou-san. Soy Lilika Granger.

—Granger… he escuchado de ti, —devolvió el saludo.

Caminaron hasta la alacena. Donde Seiren obligó a Hanabusa a sentarse y sacó todos los sacos de garbanzo que tenían poniéndolos frente a él.

—¡Un momento! —Replico el chico castigado, —¡Ella también infringió las reglas al entrar! —Te señaló enojado, —es justo que también sea castigada…

—Calla Hanabusa, no nos des más vergüenzas, por favor, aquí es lo que el líder considera, y él sabrá qué hacer con la presencia de Granger-kun aquí. Ahora, ¡empieza a contar!

Las siguientes tres horas te divertiste viendo como Hanabusa se fastidiaba al contar el contenido de los veinte sacos, de aproximadamente diez kilos cada uno.

Le habías dejado de poner atención cuando iba en tres mil quinientos cinco… y te dedicaste a leer un poco, aunque de vez en cuando le hacías comentarios sobre su situación.

Era seguro que después de eso, odiaría los garbanzos con su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerca de la media noche, llamaste a la academia para avisar que estarías fuera por cuestiones familiares, también llamaste a casa para avisarle a Kenji que estarías ausente un par de días de la academia.

Seiren te prestó ropa, y te alojó en una habitación de huéspedes.

Kuran no había salido en varias horas de pasarla con su amada, pero realmente no te molestaba el hecho de que te hiciera esperar. Más bien, lo tomabas como un permiso silencioso para quedarte en su mansión tanto como quisieras.

Dado que no habías descansado bien los días anteriores y que tu reloj circadiano seguía siendo el de un humano promedio, pasada la media noche fuiste a descansar.

.

 _«Lilika»._

Te pareció escuchar una voz en medio de tu sueño.

 _«Lilika, despierta»._

Pensándolo bien, no era una voz externa, estaba dentro de tu cabeza.

 _«Lilika»._

Abriste los ojos con la vaga sensación de que la voz era real.

Miraste el reloj, era cerca de la una de la tarde. Habías dormido mucho.

Te levantaste y alistaste, era muy seguro que todos los demás estuvieran durmiendo, pero necesitabas hablar con Kuran.

Caminabas acercándote al que sabías, era su estudio cuando viste que Seiren venía en tu dirección.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, Kaname-sama quiere hablar contigo.

.

.

* * *

Te habían dejado entrar a la oficina de Kuran. Ahora bebías en una copa pastillas de sangre disueltas en agua. Estabas sentada en un sillón frente a él, quien hacía lo mismo que tú.

Seiren se encontraba de pie más al fondo.

—Has tardado en responder a mi llamado, —fue su primer comentario.

Lo meditaste un momento, para luego comprender que la voz que te despertó era él.

—¿Cómo…? —Empezaste a preguntar.

—Así como con Seiren, soy tu maestro, —comenzó su explicación, —creo que comprendes esa parte, —asentiste, —como maestro, yo puedo darles órdenes y ustedes tienen que cumplirlas, puedo incluso obligarlas, y ustedes aun en contra de su voluntad, las realizarían…

—Entiendo esa parte… —interrumpiste, pero inmediatamente callaste, al darte cuenta de lo que hacías. Él no le tomó importancia.

—Estamos conectados, por así decirlo… yo puedo llamarte, mencionar tu nombre, o incluso mentalmente, y tú lo sabrías…

—¿Es así como Seiren siempre está cuando la necesita?

—Correcto. Esa es una parte de la conexión, claro que implica mucho más…

—Y por la conexión, ¿puedo saber su ubicación?

—Es posible, siempre y cuando no tenga la intención de bloquearte… o aún si yo lo hiciera, si puedes perfeccionar tu poder, podrías saberlo, pero eso ya dependería de qué tan poderosa eres.

—Depende de mí, comprendido.

—¿Alguna otra duda? —Preguntó. Demasiado servicial para tu gusto.

—Sí, algunas más pero no son relevantes en estos momentos, —aseguraste.

—Bien, entonces dime, ¿qué te trajo por aquí?

Tomaste aire antes de contestar.

—Tal y como le dije el día de la fiesta, necesito hablar de varios asuntos, interpreté su «eres bienvenida», como un permiso para visitarlo, por eso vine ayer…

—Estás en lo correcto Lilika, esa era mi intención. Perdón por no poder recibirte ayer, tuve que arreglar unos asuntos de indisciplina…

—Lo sé y entiendo, no se preocupe por ello…

—Bien, dime entonces de qué quieres hablar.

—Yo… —comenzaste mirando a Seiren, la notabas preocupada en lo más profundo de sí, miraste al líder con su ser hermético nuevamente, —yo quería agradecerle en nombre de la familia Yamaoka…

Levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿A qué debo su agradecimiento?

—Por darnos la oportunidad de despedirnos de Yamaoka Tatsuo, y que él pudiera irse en paz con todos en la familia. Líder, yo… —invocaste la calma en ti, era difícil hablar de este tipo de cosas, —yo le dije que cumpliría mis convicciones y jamás me arrepentiría… y eso haré. Por eso estoy aquí. Considero que mi tiempo de luto ha terminado, he pasado buenos momentos en la academia al lado de mis amigas, de mis compañeros, y he estado cerca de mis seres queridos, pero nada de eso ha podido satisfacerme por completo. Después de meditar todo este tiempo, he comprendido que lo que me falta es estar aquí, con ustedes, porque si ignoro las decisiones que tomé con anterioridad, no encontraré la libertad que necesito… yo… quiero vivir sin arrepentimientos…

Miraste el suelo apenada por revelar parte de tus sentimientos. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

—¿Qué hay de Yamaoka Tatsuo?

Le miraste nuevamente tratando de descifrar el propósito de su mención.

—Está muerto, —comenzaste, —no hay nada que podamos cambiar de ese hecho, aunque nos cause dolor a toda la familia… él murió con honor, aceptando la penitencia por sus actos. Estuvo orgulloso de hacer lo correcto al final y de irse en paz con nosotros. Todos lo han entendido… y aunque a mí me ha costado bastante, también lo he aceptado. Eso no quiere decir que le perdone por completo o que ignore lo que hizo, líder Kuran… pero no dejaré que me consuman los sentimientos negativos, cumpliré con el último deseo de mi tío…

—¿Cuál es?

—El forjar mi propio camino hacia mi verdadera libertad, no dejando que su muerte influya en mis previas decisiones… no lo he perdonado por completo, pero tampoco le odio. Confío en usted, líder. Comprendo a la perfección por qué lo hizo. Y siempre tendrá mi completo apoyo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que decidió hablar.

—Si es la conclusión a la que has llegado, comprendo. Haz lo que bien te parezca. Siempre serás bienvenida aquí.

—Gracias, —dijiste, —mi lealtad siempre estará con usted.

Sus miradas se encontraron y pudiste vislumbrar un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o error de redacción que pudiera haber tenido, etc, etc...

 ** _Kudelia_** , _mil gracias por tus palabras, se ha hecho lo que se ha podido, también es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de fic:3 Un día me levanté y dije: ¿Y si_ _… esta historia que estoy creando la convierto en PxL?; había leído algunas de otros animes, pero no quería que fuera algo similar, de verdad que quería realizar una trama un poco más compleja que la que normalmente se muestra en este tipo de fics… y aquí estamos xD Si ha sido de tu agrado, me doy por bien servida… Por otro parte, créeme que he estado considerando ese otro asunto, así que ¡gracias por tu opinión! Espero saber de ti pronto:3_

Agradezco a quienes siguen la historia, a quienes agregan a fav, a quienes comentan y se han tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí.

Vienen días muy agitados para mí, ya que empiezo nuevamente una de las etapas más críticas de mis estudios así que, por consiguiente, dejaré de actuallizar con regularidad cada 15 días, como venía haciendo de un tiempo para acá. Espero no tardar tanto, entre cada actualización, pero no puedo prometer nada... sin embargo, déjenme saber su opinión de la historia, ya que sus comentarios son mi alimento e inspiración, puede que al leerlos me anime y apure a actualizar.

¡Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene! _¡Hasta la próxima!_

Ja-ne!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	19. Debilidad por la sangre pura

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

 _ **Debilidad por la sangre pura**_

" _Consecuencias de nuestros actos"_

—A veces eres muy predecible, —dijo después de unos instantes, en un tono que parecía aburrido.

—Es mi don, —contestaste con un poco de sarcasmo.

—Siempre diciendo lo mismo, aun cuando estás en este tipo de situaciones… creo que desaprovechas las oportunidades que te he dado al decidir sobre «tus lealtades».

—Creo, —dijiste mirándolo directamente a los ojos, —que esta plática ya la hemos tenido antes…

Sonrió de lado.

—Si quieres formar parte activa en esta guerra, no te detendré—. Te sorprendió que usara directamente esa palabra, te estaba confirmando que nada estaba bien—, has demostrado ser lo suficientemente leal y sé que puedo confiarte lo que viene a continuación.

Asentiste seriamente sin despegar la vista de sus hermosos ojos castaños (porque sí, confirmabas por milésima vez que eran hermosos).

—Seiren—. Llamó el líder e inmediatamente ella estaba delante de él esperando instrucciones, —hora de completar tu siguiente misión. Yo me encargaré de poner al corriente a Lilika.

—Como usted ordene—, la aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia y te miró por un segundo.

 _«Hasta luego, Lilika. Suerte»._ Pensó. Asentiste levemente a sus palabras.

Solamente cuando ella se hubo ido, el castaño retomó la palabra.

—Honraré tu muestra de lealtad, pero todavía te queda una prueba por afrontar antes de formar oficialmente parte de mis filas… —comentó como te estuviera reclutando para que te unieras a su ejército.

—De acuerdo, —aceptaste—, ¿de qué se trata?

—Eso viene después, por el momento tienes que poner mucha atención a mi historia para entender todo y no perderte nada, ¿entendido?

—Completamente.

Sentías que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y que, de cierta manera, debías de andar con cuidado de que no estuvieras cayendo en una trampa.

Dejaste tu copa en la mesa.

—¿Dónde debería comenzar…? —Se preguntó a sí mismo—, veamos… supongo que la manera más rápida es que lo veas directamente… ¿tienes sed?

—¡¿Qué?! —Casi saltas ante su pregunta. ¿Qué se estaba proponiendo?

—No hay mejor manera de mostrarte las cosas que las veas por ti misma… y lo mejor en estos casos es que bebas de mi sangre para que las puedas ver…

—Me niego—. Tu respuesta fue casi automática. ¿Qué creía que hacía? ¿Te estaba probando?

En todo ese año te habías negado rotundamente a beber sangre. No romperías tu estricto autocontrol porque a él se le hiciera más fácil «mostrarte» sus recuerdos que decírtelos.

—¿Debo de pensar que no has bebido sangre desde aquella vez? —Sabías que se refería al día de tu «nacimiento» como vampiro.

—Con todo respeto, puede pensar lo que quiera. Me estoy alimentando como se debe y en todo este año no he atacado a nadie; podría decirse que he vivido con cero incidentes, lo cual es un buen historial hasta para mí.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—He bebido sangre—. Replicaste. Pues no era del todo una mentira, habías bebido sangre «de bolsa», como aquella vez en la fiesta, y de vez en cuando, al visitar la mansión Yamaoka.

—Sabes a qué me refiero… y sé que mientes al respecto—, él lo sabía, pero no querías darle ninguna señal de que estaba en lo cierto, así que te mantuviste impasible—. Jamás imaginé eso de ti… —Kuran estaba cambiando de estrategia.

—No sé de lo que habla…

—Lo sabes, porque me has dejado bastante decepcionado… jamás lo creí… —si quería que diera resultado su argumento, debía de hacer algo mejor que eso…

Bufaste levemente.

 _«Jamás creí que fueras una cobarde, Lilika»._

Sus palabras fueron como la llama que encendió el fuego dentro de ti. Lógicamente te exaltaste.

—¡No soy una cobarde!

Era molesto, no estabas ahí para discutir sobre ti…

Él sonrió y solo en ese momento te diste cuenta de lo que pasó: Kuran no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, lo había pensado.

Tú respondiste a sus pensamientos, por lo tanto, ahora habías revelado tu «secreto» así de la nada.

 _«Como lo creí, tus habilidades son interesantes… nada que no esperara de ti…»._

Siguió hablando en su mente, pero lo escuchabas tan claro como el agua.

—Yo…

—No intentes justificarte, Lilika, —sabías que no tenía importancia, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, — _«comprendo tu cautela a decírmelo, pero dejemos esto como un intercambio de información, por la que te daré, ¿te parece?»._

—De acuerdo—, respondiste derrotada ante sus pensamientos.

—Eso es… si no quieres beber, entonces tengo una mejor manera para ti.

Esperaste a ver qué diría. Todavía no te fiabas del todo en él.

—Atraviesa la barrera de mis pensamientos y míralo por ti misma.

—¿Atravesar? No… es imposible—, dijiste sabiendo que él quería probar más tus habilidades.

Sabías que podías hacer eso con cualquier persona común y sin mucho esfuerzo, pero hablar de él, era completamente diferente. Tendrías que dar todo de ti, y aún así había la posibilidad de que no fuera suficiente.

—Puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto? —Aunque usó ese tono, supiste que no te estaba preguntando. Te lo aseguraba.

—Aún si pudiera, tratándose de usted, líder, es diferente.

 _«Inténtalo, te ayudaré»._

—Está bien…

A pesar de que podías contestarle en su mente, no querías descubrir todas tus habilidades de golpe… aunque muy seguramente el saberlo no le sorprendería.

Concentraste tus fuerzas en tratar de ver lo que fuera que quería mostrarte, pero no fue posible.

 _«Veamos… ¿por dónde inicio…?»_

Eso no era, no podía ser, solo escuchabas lo que te decía, pero no eras capaz de ver nada de lo que imaginaba.

—No está ayudando —acusaste.

Él te miró con diversión y luego suspiró, como resignándose.

—Si no eres capaz de mirar por ti misma, siempre está la otra opción…

—De ninguna manera…

Estaba divirtiéndose a tu costa y eso estaba empezando a frustrarte.

—Entonces… bien. Te daré camino libre para que veas. Haz lo que creas conveniente, no interferiré…

Sus palabras te taladraron. ¿Acaso estaba por bajar la guardia delante de ti?

—¿Está seguro de esto, líder? —Preguntaste incrédula.

—¿Hay acaso alguna razón para que desconfíe de ti? —Contraatacó aún con diversión.

—No, claro que no, pe…

—Entonces no hay por qué dudar. Te lo estoy permitiendo, vamos.

Le retuviste la mirada unos segundos.

Tu mente pensaba muchas cosas a la vez. Tu corazón hubiera estallado si fueses humana, pues estabas segura de que hubiera latido a mil por minuto.

Sabías que con la única persona que él bajaba la guardia era Yuuki. Nadie más.

Y, sin embargo, te estaba diciendo que confiaba en ti de una forma parecida. No sabías qué pensar.

—¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Comprenderás que no soy muy paciente que digamos… —aunque fue una advertencia, el brillo de sus ojos indicaba que se seguía divirtiendo, se encontraba ansioso por lo que fuera que descubriría de ti y tus habilidades.

—Lo siento… yo… —te había descolocado.

De momento, pasaste a ser la chica insegura que llegó a vivir a la mansión de tus tíos; aquella que no sabía cómo manejar las cosas.

—Tengo que acercarme… —aún así, trataste de serenarte con tu poder mental, y tomar nuevamente el control de tus emociones, —y… tal vez necesite apoyar mis manos en su cabeza… ¿está bien para usted?

Su labio superior se curvó ligeramente en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa burlona.

—Adelante, te he dado libertad para hacer lo que te plazca, con tal de descifrar mi mente.

—De acuerdo… —tu voz salió como un susurro.

Inhalaste levemente y te pusiste de pie. Caminaste en silencio hacia él.

Lo único que se te ocurría que pudiera funcionar, era acercarte a él tal y como habías practicado con Fujishima, y como habías probado con Takuma.

Kuran dejó su copa en la mesa, mientras tú la rodeabas y se recostó en el respaldo.

Te quedaste parada frente a él sin saber qué hacer exactamente. No era que no tuvieras una idea, simplemente, la cercanía con él te ponía nerviosa. Su intensa mirada era indescifrable aún en esos momentos.

Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho sin apartar la vista.

—Puedes tomar asiento—, hizo ademán de señalar con su cabeza a un costado de él, en el sofá, que de pronto, te pareció muy pequeño.

Te sentaste a su lado derecho, poniendo una distancia prudente.

Miraste hacia el frente y suspiraste levemente, evocando tu tranquilidad y seguridad características. Cuando te sentiste nuevamente como tú misma, giraste tu cuerpo hacia él, quien se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a la nada.

Lentamente estiraste tu mano izquierda hacia el líder.

—Con su permiso—, dijiste en un susurro.

Él viró levemente la cabeza en tu dirección sin decir palabras. Tu mano alcanzó su sien. Con más seguridad posaste tu mano derecha del otro lado de su cara, en un suave tacto.

kuran cerró sus ojos y parecía casi relajado. Casi.

Era lo más cerca que habían estado (salvo el día de tu «nacimiento», en el que, por cierto, estabas más inconsciente que despierta), así que te incomodaba de alguna forma; sin embargo, había llegado el momento de concentrarte.

Cerraste tus ojos y dejaste que tu poder comenzara a fluir.

.

.

* * *

 _Todo estaba en oscuridad. La sensación era asfixiante._

 _Una imagen distorsionada apareció._

 _Parecía un monstruo._

 _Cabello largo que cubría gran parte de su rostro, colmillos afilados dispuestos a despedazar lo que tuviera enfrente._

 _Su piel era extremadamente seca y delgada, cual cadáver putrefacto; gruñía con intensidad…_

 _Sin embargo, en lugar de aterrador, daba la imagen de alguien desesperado._

 _Con sentimientos de furia y melancolía mezclados._

 _ **Soledad.**_

 _Él no parecía dispuesto a vivir más._

 _._

 _La imagen distorsionada quedó separada de ti por un muro._

 _Miraste a tu alrededor, ahora estabas encerrada en un cuarto pequeño, gris oscuro. Del lado contrario a ti, había una puerta. Sabías que tenías que cruzarla para encontrar lo que buscabas._

 _Avanzaste decididamente y giraste el pomo._

 _._

* * *

 _ **«El único modo de detener el aumento de ex humanos, es cortar el problema de raíz…».**_

 _La oscuridad era espesa; la voz resonaba como un eco profundo._

 _ **«Yo igual… tampoco odio a los humanos…».**_

 _Una voz delicada pero fuerte. Una mujer._

 _ **«…no puedo perdonar a quien olvida cual es su propósito en la vida y juega con las débiles, pero fuertes vidas humanas… de ningún modo podría seguir mirando en silencio…».**_

 _._

* * *

 _El lugar se iluminó un poco y se vislumbró una escena familiar._

— _Yuuki no me recuerda, Ichijou, así que todo está bien tal y como está…_

— _¡Pero Kaname…! —Takuma exaltado levantó la voz. Se veían mucho más jóvenes._

 _Tal vez tendrían unos quince años. Imposible saber la época exacta en la que se encontraban._

 _Estaban en una especie de habitación, posiblemente en la mansión Ichijou._

— _Está bien, mis planes seguirán siendo los mismos en el futuro…_

— _Eso es lo que más me preocupa, Kaname. No puedes decir que una vez que acabes con él…_

— _Cuando Rido ya no sea una amenaza, Yuuki continuará su vida como humana y yo me dedicaré a ver que su futuro esté llenó de alegría… aunque eso implique deshacerme de quienes se quieran meter en mi camino…_

 _El semblante de Kuran cambió a uno oscuro, incluso de joven, daba el mismo miedo._

— _Puede que el abuelo sea uno de ellos… —la voz de Takuma revelaba pesar. Le dolía que su abuelo se opusiera a la felicidad de su mejor amigo._

— _No dejaré que nadie se interponga en mis planes, ni siquiera Ichiou Asato._

— _Lo sé Kaname, y no te culpo. Sin embargo, no puedes creer que todo salga de acuerdo con tus planes… —Takuma se veía preocupado—, debes de pensar que pudiera haber contratiempos… no quisiera pensarlo, pero tal vez Rido…_

— _Sé que pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero cuando llegue el momento, sabré qué hacer…_

 _._

* * *

 _La escena se difuminó para dar paso nuevamente a la oscuridad._

 _ **«El desespero crece cada día, ¿Acabará algún día esta condición de los vampiros…? Aquellos que continúan creyendo que sus vidas valen más… no pueden seguir existiendo… a partir de esta fundición, las armas acabarán con ellos…».**_

 _La voz lejana de Kuran llegaba a ti antes de cambiar a otra escena._

 _ **«Estoy cansado de todo, mi vida debe de existir para cumplir**_ _ **su**_ _ **propósito…».**_

 _._

* * *

 _Esta vez, lo que se vislumbró, fue una parte de la mansión Kuran, estabas casi segura._

 _Kaname, un poco más grande, miraba por la ventana y una joven Seiren de unos doce o trece años se encontraba de pie, unos metros alejada de él, observándolo._

— _Estoy aquí de paso, no me puedo retrasar mucho o Ichiou sospechará._

— _Maestro, como usted creyó, todo apunta a que en la mansión Shiki está escondido el cuerpo de Kuran Rido, recuperándose de sus heridas…_

 _Las luces parpadearon en clara señal de la molestia del líder._

— _Fue mi error el creer que ellos sabrían comportarse todo este tiempo… el poder siempre los acaba de corromper… y yo no puedo seguir permitiendo eso…_

— _Si me lo permite, Kaname-sama, yo puedo…_

— _No Seiren, todavía no—, al parecer, él sabía lo que diría—, hay que mover nuestras piezas cuidadosamente, no puedo exponer a Yuuki al peligro, Ichiou no tiene un pelo de tonto…_

— _Lamento no serle de mucha utilidad… —la voz de Seiren se fue apagando, pero su expresión no cambió._

— _Te equivocas —dijo su maestro—, has hecho un buen trabajo, Seiren. Nadie hubiera logrado lo que acabas de hacer saliendo ileso, eres muy hábil y de gran ayuda para mí… —el miró en su dirección, dándole confianza._

— _Kaname-sama…_

— _Tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente movimiento, porque cuando llegue el momento, yo me desharé de todos aquellos que se dejan llevar por el poder y sumen a los humanos en desgracia…_

 _._

* * *

 _Cuando te rodeaste de nuevo por la oscuridad, pudiste percibir la voz del líder, que parecía salir con dolor._

 _ **«Protegeré a Yuuki sin importar qué. Seguir a su lado para siempre debería ser mi nuevo objetivo, pero…».**_

 _ **«No puedo morir, antes… cazar a los sangrepuras que llevan oscuridad a otros… ese es mi propósito…».**_ _Esa era la voz de la mujer del principio._

 _._

* * *

 _La tercera escena te resultó la más sorprendente de todas._

 _Eran tu padre y Kuran hablando._

 _Se encontraban en una especie de habitación, tu padre daba vueltas por todo el lugar y el líder lo observaba en silencio._

— _Cuando mandó a su mensajera, no creí que viniera en persona a confirmarme sus palabras._

— _No hago las cosas a medias, Ackley Granger._

— _Entonces eso quiere decir que el aliado de Masaru es aquel que cuyo nombre fue erradicado de la familia Kuran, ¿cierto?_

— _Así es._

 _Hubo un breve silencio._

— _Usted se encargará de detener a esa persona, eso es lo que ella me dijo, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?_

— _De lo único que tendrá que preocuparse es de cuidar de su hija—, tras esas palabras, Ackley se sobresaltó—, encárguese de su venganza, yo de la mía. Libere a su familia de esa maldición y yo haré lo mismo con la mía._

 _La determinación brillaba en la mirada de ambos._

— _Soy cazador, no puedo fiarme, así como si nada de ustedes._

— _Lo sé a la perfección. Por lo mismo, estaremos en contacto a través de mi sirviente. Ella le proveerá de lo que necesite, usted sabrá juzgar._

— _De acuerdo…_

 _Sin esperar a más, Kaname desapareció dejando atrás su esencia en forma de murciélagos._

 _._

* * *

 _Cuando se oscureció todo, estabas algo conmocionada._

 _ **«¿Qué debería de hacer…? No tengo el deseo de dejarla, quiero vivir a su lado por la eternidad…»**_

 _La voz lejana de Kaname se vio interrumpida por otra más._

 _ **«La contradicción y desesperación son los elementos que te conforman… será así eternamente, no habrá nada que lo cambie…».**_ _Aún en simples pensamientos, te daba escalofríos escuchar aquella desagradable voz de Rido._

 _._

* * *

 _Apareciste delante de muchas personas._

— _La decisión que tomé en mi primer periodo de desesperación… al principio cambié mi opinión sobre ello y me contuve… pero ahora ha llegado el momento para hacerlo… y ustedes van a ser los primeros…_

 _Kaname le hablaba a todo el consejo de ancianos. Entre ellos pudiste ver a Yamaoka Tatsuo._

—… _el consejo es un sistema necesario que permite a los vampiros seguir existiendo…_

 _Mientras Iwa argumentaba, no podías dejar de ver a tu tío. Sabías qué día era ese._

— _Un sistema que ya no puede distinguir el bien del mal, es un sistema que ya no puede ser utilizado…_

 _._

* * *

 _Cuando se cortó esa memoria, estabas agradecida de no ver lo que fuera que pasaría después. Tocaba un punto de dolor dentro de ti._

 _ **«Hice lo correcto después de todo… con el poder y la influencia… controlé a la sociedad de vampiros… todo lo que hice estuvo bien… Kaname-sama, ¿no es más bien usted el culpable aquí…?».**_ _Esa voz la reconociste como Ichiou Asato._

 _Bien pudo ser del tiempo del recuerdo anterior._

 _En tu mente, todo lo que habías visto y escuchado estaban conectándose, cuando escuchaste una última voz:_

 _ **«He terminado de dudar… voy a cumplir mis planes originales…».**_

 _La resolución de Kuran Kaname fue el fin de tu travesía._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Abriste los ojos de golpe y lentamente retiraste las manos de su cara.

Él seguía impasible y, tras unos segundos, fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

No hiciste ademán de moverte de tu lugar, simplemente te quedaste mirándolo hasta que él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Lo has comprendido?

Aunque su voz sonaba neutra y un poco cansada, notaste que sus pensamientos estaban enfocados a tu respuesta. Esperaba saber tu opinión de sus planes.

—Quiere destruir el sistema actual… —las palabras salieron solas de tu boca.

Había muchas cosas que desconocías como, por ejemplo, quien era la mujer a la que le pertenecía esa voz con toque nostálgico, el por qué Kuran pensaba de esa manera, sus planes para con Yuuki… en pocas palabras, el trasfondo de todo.

De lo único que estabas segura, era que dar muerte al consejo de ancianos fue el principio, un principio que con certeza se vio pausado (tal vez por lo acontecido con Rido y Yuuki), y que nuevamente retomaría (posiblemente por las jugarretas de Sara y los demás sangrepuras).

—Es cierto que la lucha de poderes ya sea por el antiguo consejo o los sangrepuras ha sido la peor catástrofe que ha terminado con muchas vidas inocentes… sea de cualquier bando…

—¿pero…? —ni siquiera te sorprendió que te incitara a hablar.

—Pero sigo sin saber el por qué—. Te miró serio y estuvieron en silencio unos instantes—, sé que me oculta lo más importante, el trasfondo de todo. Falta una pieza para que lo termine de comprender por completo, pero no me la dirá hasta que pase la última prueba que mencionó, ¿cierto?

Todo cobró sentido de un momento a otro; lo que acababas de decir, era la única verdad.

—Tu perspicacia es incomparable. Esa es una resolución que había olvidado, pero ya no puedo ignorar más… —dijo refiriéndose a sus planes.

—Sé que no hace nada por capricho… solo que ahora mismo no puedo entender…no podré hacerlo hasta saber todo…

—Tienes razón, y sólo cuando pases esta prueba, entenderás.

Asentiste. Ahora la curiosidad te ganaba. ¿Qué era…?

—¿Qué tipo de prueba es? —Preguntaste después de unos instantes en silencio, mientras hacías ademán de levantarte de su lado para volver a tu lugar original.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudiste realizar dicha acción pues Kuran te tomó del brazo impidiendo moverte.

Lo miraste con sorpresa, él no se inmutó. Su expresión era completamente seria.

—Es bueno que seas tú la que pregunte… —el ambiente de alrededor empezó a cambiar a uno hostil.

Ni siquiera tuviste la fuerza para responder.

—¿Recuerdas la plática que tuvimos después de tu conversión? —Asentiste con lentitud, rememorando—, esperaba que tuvieras la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para asumir lo que significa ser un _«monstruo»,_ pero no has podido romper esos antiguos lazos…

Seguía aprisionando tu brazo, los dos continuaban sentados, serios.

—No puedes vivir huyendo de la vida, pensé que ya te había quedado claro… y hoy me has mostrado que no.

El agarre en tu brazo se hizo más fuerte, doloroso, pero no tenías siquiera voluntad para enfrentarlo.

 _«La sed que hay dentro de ti acabará por consumirte tarde o temprano, no importa que tan fuerte intentes ocultarla, ella no cederá en ninguna circunstancia…»._

—Mi control… —incluso el tratar de defenderte resultó doloroso.

—No puedes vivir mintiéndote a ti misma, Lilika—. La profundidad en su voz te abrumaba—, tienes que aceptar tu naturaleza, y tienes que aprender a dominar tus instintos como todos los demás, no como una humana, ya no lo eres…

Sus duras palabras dolieron tal y como la herida de tu brazo, que ahora sangraba.

—Y-yo puedo…

—No, no puedes. Y yo no pienso considerar a alguien que ni siquiera puede luchar contra ella misma.

Estiró su otra mano a tu cuello y empezó a clavar sus uñas.

Se puso de pie y a su vez, te levantó del cuello.

Sabías que no te controlaba como bien podría hacerlo, pero su sola presencia aterradora bastaba para dejarte paralizada.

Empezaba a faltarte el oxígeno.

 _«No mereces tus habilidades si te sigues negando a la verdad…»._

Más sangre salió de tu cuello y tu brazo.

 _«Y la verdad es…»._

Pudiste sentir como su poder entró en tu mente y derrumbó de una sola vez el muro que habías forjado en ese año.

 _Tu autocontrol._

La sed te invadió en un instante.

 _Una sed insaciable._

Tu garganta ardió como si estuviera quemándose, tus respiraciones se volvieron rápidas, tus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso…

Y la verdad llegó a ti como un balde de agua fría.

 _En todo el año que estuviste alejada de ellos, tu cuerpo ansió únicamente a una persona. Se negó a tomar sangre de cualquiera debido a sus antiguos principios humanos… pero en lo profundo de sí, se moría de ganas por probar nuevamente la sangre de su maestro._

 _La única que deseaba de todo el mundo._

Perdiste todos tus sentidos. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te soltó y caíste al suelo.

 _«La verdad es que ansías mi sangre, Lilika»._

No.

No querías aceptar sus palabras. Eran dolorosas hasta más no poder.

 _«No tienes que negarlo más, es lo normal para cualquier vampiro… pero tú no eres nadie normal entre nosotros, ¿no es así?»._

Te levantaste con mucha dificultad, peleando entre tu instinto de lanzarte sobre él para alimentarte, y el salir corriendo, lejos de la mansión.

—Vete—. Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación—. No regreses a menos que hayas podido comprenderlo, Lilika; si vuelves antes de comprenderlo, no serás perdonada.

Trataste de comprender sus palabras, pero estabas muy abrumada.

 _Sedienta._

 _«Ve, ahora»._

No pensaste dos veces y abandonaste la habitación tras sus palabras con la mayor rapidez que habías mostrado jamás.

.

.

.

* * *

Juntaste todo el poder que pudiste para poder llegar rápido a la mansión Yamaoka, no tenías dónde más ir.

Fue una suerte que pudieras viajar a través de las montañas, hubiera sido peligroso el cruzarte con humanos.

La agonía en ti era abrumadora.

Cruzaste las puertas principales y avanzaste directo a tu habitación.

—¡Lilika! —La voz de Kenji llegó hasta ti, se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, pero ni siquiera le miraste y seguiste caminando.

—¡No te acerques…! —Advertiste furiosa.

Aceleraste tus pasos al subir la escalera.

Llegaste casi tambaleándote a tu cuarto, abriste con dificultad, pues tus manos temblaban y atravesaste el umbral.

—¡Lilika! ¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?! —Nishimoto se acercaba a paso veloz hacia ti.

—¡Detente ahí! —Tampoco la miraste.

Caminaste hasta tu escritorio y giraste la llave de tu cajón, llave que agradeciste estuviera todavía en la cerradura.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te han atacado? No puedes ni siquiera permanecer en pie…

—¡Te dije que te mantengas alejada…! —La observaste con furia y pudo ver tu semblante, lo supiste porque detuvo su avance a la mitad de tu habitación.

Lograste encontrar las pastillas de sangre que buscabas.

—Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? —Fujishima entró alarmado por los gritos y Kenji tras él.

Debías de verte terriblemente mal, pues todos se congelaron.

El olor de Kenji llegó hasta ti y detuviste tu tarea de sacar las píldoras de la caja.

Lo miraste con ansias.

—Nishimoto, lleva a Kenji a la cocina y no lo dejes salir hasta que yo te diga—. La voz seria de Fujishima contrastaba con su tono habitual.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ama de llaves obedeció llevándose a tu primo contra su voluntad.

—Querida Lilika, ni siquiera lo pienses.

Sus palabras te sobresaltaron. ¿Qué habías estado pensando? _¿A tu propio primo…?_

Arrancaste la tapa de la caja y vaciaste todas las pastillas en tu boca, tragando con anhelo.

Hiciste lo mismo con todas las cajas de reserva que tenías en el cajón, a una velocidad increíble.

—Eso no te saciará —Fujishima te observaba serio —solo hay una manera de saciarte…

—Me niego… —un suave susurro salió de ti. No podías hablar por el dolor.

—Si sigues así de terca, puedes acabar lastimando a cualquier humano… incluso Kenji podría ser el primero.

Lo miraste furiosa.

—¡Nunca le haría daño!

—Bebe de mi sangre.

No fue una petición. Fue una orden.

—No.

—Tienes que alimentarte antes de que cometas alguna locura…

—¡He dicho no!

Acabaste de tragar las últimas pastillas que tenías guardadas.

Su sabor era desagradable, pero sirvieron para hacerte pensar más claramente.

—Te obligaremos de ser necesario—, Nishimoto acababa de llegar al lugar.

—Dejen de meterse conmigo, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar…

—Estás herida, Lilika—. Nishimoto habló con preocupación marcada.

—No beberé sangre de nadie… _—«aquí presente…»_ pensaste en un momento de debilidad. Y te reprendiste por eso.

—No seas obstinada, aunque no te hayas acostumbrado, es necesario, está en nuestra naturaleza…

—No, Fujishima, no la necesito…

—¡No seas terca…!

Respiraste profundamente, tratando de crear nuevamente esa barrera de autocontrol.

—He dicho que estaré bien, denme un par de minutos y…

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar mi sangre? —No te diste cuenta cuando se acercó, pero te tomaba de los hombros con fuerza—. Deja de hacerte la fuerte y acepta tu naturaleza, tú…

—¡Yo solo deseo una sangre, y esa no está en este lugar! —Gritaste sin poder contenerte más.

Y de pronto la verdad cayó sobre los hombros de todos.

Fujishima te soltó, asimilando tus palabras.

—Lo lamento… —susurraste.

—Iré por las últimas dos bolsas de sangre que tenemos de reserva, necesitas serenarte… —Asentiste a la vez que Nishimoto se daba la vuelta y salía.

—Es mi castigo… —-las lágrimas brotaron y empezaste a sentirte vacía.

—Lilika, esto… —Seiichi se notaba extraño—, es normal, no tienes por qué sentirte mal…

—Te equivocas—, dijiste entre sollozos—. Esta es una de las consecuencias de las decisiones que he tomado con anterioridad, y la debo de aceptar.

El silencio reinó nuevamente.

La sangre de _él_ era tu debilidad, ya no lo negarías más.

 _«Tu única debilidad»._

.

.

.

* * *

Han pasado prácticamente tres meses, pero aquí estoy xD

 _¿Habrá alguien que continúe esperando por esta historia?_

Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o error de redacción que pudiera haber tenido, y bla, bla, bla...

 ** _Asuna-san,_** _tus palabras siempre son apoyo moral para mí, mil gracias. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, personalmente, estoy satisfecha con el resultado..._

Agradezco a quienes siguen la historia, a quienes agregan a fav, y sobre todo, a quienes comentan _(ya que me alegran el día al leerlos y me inspiran en parte para continuar escibiendo)._

Seguiré todavía un poco perdida, pues estoy en la recta final del semestre, y los temas no se estudian solos, pero pretendo no tardar taaanto en sacar el siguiente capítulo.

Espero la actualización de hoy haya sido de su agrado, y también, espero no defraudarles con lo que viene.

 _¡Saludos!_

Ja-ne!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	20. La ancestral familia de cazadores

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 _ **La ancestral familia de cazadores**_

" _Caminos trazados"_

Después de beber el contenido de las dos bolsas te encontrabas más tranquila, pero aún no estabas satisfecha.

Fujishima permaneció a tu lado, sin decir una sola palabra.

Al principio lo notaste conmocionado, pero como todo asunto de importancia, logró ocultar sus sentimientos y pensamientos de ti.

Estuvieron sentados en tu cama en silencio por unos minutos más.

Tus lágrimas se habían calmado en cuanto Nishimoto entró a darte las reservas y, después de mirarte y mirar a Fujishima unos instantes, salió en silencio de la habitación. No regresó, sabiendo que él quería hablar contigo en privado.

Tu mente por fin se había aclarado, la nube de humo que te impedía pensar se dispersó y estabas segura de que tu semblante volvió a la normalidad.

Pero acababas de quedar en la peor parte.

Habías aceptado una terrible verdad que con tanto esmero habías intentado olvidar.

Apoyaste tus antebrazos en tus piernas y ocultaste tu cabeza en ellos. No querías enfrentar la realidad. No tenías fortaleza para ver a la cara a todos los demás.

 _«¡Que patética!»._

¿Qué deberías de hacer?

—Deja de llorar… —escuchaste la voz de Fujishima por primera vez, pero no te diste por entendida.

¿Cómo deberías de enfrentar la situación?

Obviamente debías de aceptar que era una consecuencia de tus antiguas decisiones, no podías esperar ser un vampiro y vivir como una humana promedio…

—… Lilika… —saliste de tu trance.

Observaste por el rabillo del ojo a Fujishima, seguía igual de serio.

—No estoy llorando, así que no te preocupes.

—Bien. Si no estás llorando, creo que es tiempo de que hablemos de lo que pasó…

—No hay nada de qué hablar—, replicaste tercamente.

—Vamos, no alargues ésto, es mejor hablar de una vez para que puedas descansar al terminar.

—Podré descansar en la noche, mañana temprano estaré como nueva, ni siquiera los cazadores sospecharán…

—No piensas que te dejaremos volver a la academia, así como estás… ¿o sí? —Te interrumpió.

Le devolviste al fin la mirada, una gran mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Acaso estoy entendiendo bien? ¿Me estás prohibiendo volver a la academia?

—No, nadie te impide nada… pero es menester que descanses unos días… por tu seguridad.

—Siento haber venido de una manera patética y mostrarles a todos… un lado muy lamentable de mí, pero no volverá a pasar, estaré bien de ahora en adelante, así que no exageres las cosas…

—Lilika… —habló como invocando toda la paciencia que tenía—, no estás bien. Todo este año estuviste asegurándonos que te encontrabas de manera maravillosa, que poseías un irrompible autocontrol, que las pastillas eran suficientes para ti y que el convivir con tus amigos humanos te hacía las cosas más fáciles, pues te hacía ver tu lado humano…

—Todo eso es cierto—. Dijiste casi automáticamente.

—No, no lo es, hoy colapsaste después de más de un año aguantando una lucha contra tus instintos…

—No volverá a pasar, me he podido controlar nuevam…

—Nadie asegura que después sea igual…

—Sé que estaré bien porq…

—¡Casi atacas a Kenji! —Explotó al fin.

Esperabas algo así desde que empezó a interrumpir tus oraciones, pero te dolió la dura verdad de sus palabras; por un segundo, aunque sea solo un segundo, pensaste en atacar a tu primo.

El que era como un hermano para ti. Aquel que jurabas sería siempre tu única debilidad…

 _Y ahora bien sabías que tu única debilidad era otra…_

El silencio reinó en tu habitación. Y duró lo suficiente para que meditaras sobre tu situación.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —Preguntó él en un tono más amable, sentías que le dolía tratarte fríamente.

Pero tampoco contestaste al instante. ¿Qué te pasó? Todo estaba tan confuso que no podías unir los cabos sueltos.

 _¿Cuáles fueron las verdaderas intenciones del líder? ¿Cuál era el trasfondo que tenías que descubrir como lo habías hecho con cada una de sus jugadas?_

—Lilika, ¿qué te hicieron? ¿Acaso Kuran te hizo algo? —Le miraste sin decir nada, esperando que él continuara con sus conjeturas—, informaste ayer que estarías fuera de la academia, seguramente fuiste a verlo, ¿cierto? Era lo único que pude pensar…

 _¿Estuvo preocupado por ti todo ese tiempo?_

—Fui a ver a Kuran—, dijiste viendo a la nada—, hablamos y me dijo que tengo que superar mis debilidades antes de pensar en otras cosas… yo me jacté de no tener ninguna, y entonces… el rompió mi autocontrol con sus poderes…

Ahora sí podías ver la preocupación de Fujishima.

—Me dijo que regresara cuando hubiera aceptado del todo mi nueva naturaleza… —trataste de que tu voz no sonara tan desesperada —y no teniendo ningún lugar más a donde ir… vine aquí, yo no quería poner en peligro a Kenji… yo…

—Está bien—, te interrumpió nuevamente y sin previo aviso te abrazó—. No me imagino por lo que pasaste, jamás he experimentado algo parecido, debió de ser extremadamente duro para ti…

Te quedaste sin saber qué hacer. Nunca habías cruzado esa línea de proximidad con nadie que no fuera de tu familia… bien sería hipócrita que pensaras eso, pues ya habías abrazado en alguna ocasión a Takuma y a Hanabusa; pero bueno, Fujishima era diferente porque él siempre respetó tu espacio personal y tú el suyo.

—¿Por qué hizo él algo como eso? —Se alejó y te tomó suavemente de los hombros —¿Quería dañarte? ¿Acaso él te…?

—Nada de eso—. Negaste al ver por dónde iban sus pensamientos, aunque por dentro no estabas muy segura de tus palabras—. Cuando acepté la oportunidad que me dio, dije que jamás me arrepentiría de mi nueva naturaleza y que sabría afrontar lo que viniera…

Te separaste sutilmente de él y caminaste hacia tu balcón.

—Debí de aceptar que estaba sedienta, pero me refugié en mi gran autocontrol para pasar de ese tema… —lo miraste levemente apenada—, mi autocontrol sirvió porque por alguna razón, mi cuerpo solo se siente atraído por la única sangre que alguna vez probé…

Al decir eso, viraste tu rostro hacia el gran jardín. Una cosa era aceptar tu falta, y otra muy diferente comentarla con alguien.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero así son las cosas… —suspiraste levemente mientras cerrabas tus ojos—, mi… sed es automática, sé que en el mundo vampírico el desear solamente una sangre… bueno, tú sabes mejor que yo lo que significa…

Él se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta posicionarse detrás de ti, sin decir palabras, aún sus pensamientos estaban sellados.

—Pero verdaderamente yo no me siento de esa manera por él… no sé lo que es, pero estoy segura de que hay un vínculo que me hace dirigir mi… sed hacia él… puede ser que es porque es mi maestro y su sangre es muy codiciada por todos…

De un momento a otro te abrazó por detrás. Y recostó su frente en tu cabeza. Te sorprendiste por su acción, pero en ese abrazo sentiste todo el consuelo que necesitabas, así que lo dejaste ser.

Estaba de más decir que agradecías no estuviera viéndote de frente, no podrías seguir comentando todo esto mientras te miraba a los ojos.

—Pero sé que esto no ha pasado con otros como yo… —seguiste intentando explicarte—, es decir… sé que lo que me pasa no es «normal», pero no hallo una explicación lógica para todo esto…

Él se limitó a apretar más su agarre. Sus pensamientos seguían ocultos.

—Tampoco sé el por qué hizo todo esto… parece sospechoso, pero sé que hay un trasfondo detrás de todo esto… algo quiere que pase… o algo necesita… no sé si me quiere cerca de él para ayudarlo… o si lo hizo para que no vuelva a estar delante de él… yo… —prácticamente tus últimas palabras salieron como un murmullo.

—Lilika… —Fujishima pronunció tu nombre en un susurro, mientras sus labios estaban sobre tu hombro.

Te tensaste rápidamente al entender la profundidad de su gesto. Él en cambio, apoyó su frente donde antes estuvieron sus labios.

—No puedes cargar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros…

Sus palabras te desconcertaron. Sabías que era cierto, pero…

Tus fuerzas te abandonaron y empezaste a caer en la inconciencia mientras él te sostenía con sus brazos.

 _«Aunque tus problemas son tu propio mundo y se relacionan con otros, debes aprender a confiar en los demás para no llevar sola esa carga enorme…»._

Fue lo último que percibiste de sus pensamientos antes de desconectarte de todo.

.

.

.

* * *

Abriste los ojos abruptamente. Tu cabeza se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Tocaste tu frente y notaste que estabas sudando. Tenías fiebre.

Genial.

 _¿Qué tipo de vampiro se enfermaba al estar en situaciones difíciles?_

Miraste tu reloj de mesa y notaste que era cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Fujishima te debió de robar tus energías para retenerte en la mansión. Estúpido. No era posible que atacaras a nadie porque ya te habías logrado serenar. Tu sed estaba calmada y tu barrera impenetrable volvió a levantarse.

Pero ya no era una barrera impenetrable, lo sabías.

Y ese era el problema principal.

 _«No regreses a menos que hayas podido comprenderlo, Lilika»,_ las frías palabras del líder resonaron en tu mente.

Estabas segura de que tan pronto volvieras a enfrentarte a él cara a cara, tu sed nuevamente aparecería, pues no se saciaría hasta probar de su sangre.

Esa era la nueva falla en tu barrera hasta entonces «impenetrable».

 _«Si vuelves antes de comprenderlo, no serás perdonada»._

Había un trasfondo, vieras como lo vieras, pero por ahora no podías encontrar cual era.

Si te aparecías delante de él diciendo que beberías de su sangre no sería suficiente. _Había algo más._

Suspiraste y decidiste en ese momento regresar a la academia, no te haría bien permanecer en esa casa más tiempo.

.

Después de darte un baño y ponerte ropa limpia, guardaste en una bolsa, artículos que creíste necesarios llevar a la academia, entre ellos, algunos frascos y cajas de pastillas que muy seguramente tus tutores habían buscado para ti.

Estabas escribiendo una carta de disculpa para tu primo cuando sentiste su presencia fuera de tu puerta.

Sin siquiera tocar, asomó medio cuerpo y te miró fijamente después de darle un vistazo a tu mochila que permanecía junto a ti.

—Sabía que debía venir antes de que te fueras—. Te sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y te dolió en lo profundo de ti el haber pensado siquiera en el olor de su sangre.

Sentías que habías traicionado no solo a él, sino también a la memoria de tus tíos.

—¿Qué haces aquí…? —Atinaste a decir con dificultad.

—No te culpo. Sé que jamás me harías daño—. Se acercó y sentó a una distancia prudente de ti.

—No, no lo sabes —bajaste la vista.

—Claro que lo sé. Fue mi culpa el acercarme cuando me advertiste que me mantuviera alejado… pero la verdad es que me preocupé bastante… incluso me sentí inútil al no poder siquiera acércame a ti, tal como lo hicieron ellos…

Sus palabras te derrumbaron por completo.

Acortaste la distancia y lo abrazaste, él te correspondió.

—Lo siento bastante. Lo siento…

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que ambos se sintieron confortados.

—Es hora de que te marches.

Lo observaste detenidamente. Sus emociones eran sinceras. Él sabía que necesitabas espacio y tiempo para decidir tu próxima hazaña.

—También es hora de que vayas a dormir, no necesitas preocuparte más—. Te pusiste de pie y le sonreíste—. No dejaré que me vuelva a ver alguien en un estado tan patético, estaré bien de ahora en adelante.

—Lo sé, Lilika. Siempre he creído en ti.

.

.

.

* * *

El camino hacia la Academia Cross fue muy liberador. El aire fresco de la noche hacía de tu andar más agradable, para estas horas, tu fiebre ya habría desaparecido.

Cruzabas los límites de los terrenos de la academia cuando sentiste muchas presencias delante de ti, a unos quinientos metros.

Cerca de unas veinte… no, veinticinco personas. No vampiros. No cazadores… aunque no estabas muy segura, porque tenían el mismo porte hostil que los fastidiosos de Kiryuu y Takamiya.

Disminuiste tu velocidad, todavía era de madrugada, la oscuridad era tu aliada, pero muy seguramente también la de ellos.

Tu gabardina blanca contrastaba completamente con el ambiente. Tenías un gorro de lana también blanco, tus manos en tus bolsillos, tu mochila y tus botas oscuras, sin olvidarte de tus inseparables lentes del mismo color.

Estabas en guardia, no tenías ni una sola arma contigo, algo estúpido de tu parte, si lo preguntaban.

Empezaste a caminar a una velocidad de un humano promedio, estabas segura de que dentro de los terrenos de la academia no podías ser atacada. Era un lugar «seguro».

Esperabas que quisieran rodearte y acorralarte, pero la verdad es que te esperaron hasta que llegaste hasta ellos.

Los apreciaste aún a la distancia.

Sus vestimentas estaban cubiertas por gabardinas negras de diversos modelos. Los de atrás tenían un tipo antifaz en sus ojos. Otros siete iban con sombrero, tres con parches en uno de sus ojos, uno más con la mitad de la cara cubierta con una máscara un poco extraña.

Y hablando de máscaras, tres de ellos, los que se encontraban más próximos a ti, tenían su cara cubierta completamente por extrañas formas como de animales, aunque no alcanzabas a apreciarlas bien.

Lo único que tenían en común, era que todos cargaban algún tipo de arma. Ya sea en su espalda, sobre sus hombros, en sus manos, colgada a su cintura, atadas por los pies…

Eran cazadores, ya no tenías dudas.

 _Pero no eran los cazadores que solías conocer, aquellos con los que habías interactuado en todo ese año._

Detuviste tu andar sólo cuando estuviste a unos tres metros de ellos, y el silencio reinó por unos instantes.

—Llamas demasiado la atención con ese atuendo—. La voz parecía de un hombre joven, era uno de los que llevaba las máscaras, el del lado derecho.

No respondiste al instante. Antes, posaste tu mirada en cada uno de ellos. Sus pensamientos eran demasiado cerrados, lo único que resonaba en sus mentes era una cosa:

 _«Es ella. La hemos encontrado»._

—Está prohibido andar caminando en los terrenos de la academia a tan altas horas de la madrugada—. Dijiste fingiendo inocencia. Por lo menos te daría unos minutos para terminar de analizarlos—, y aún más si se trata de personas ajenas a la institución.

—Deberías entonces seguir tus propios consejos—, esta vez se escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor, se encontraba al fondo, era uno de los nueve que traía un tipo de antifaz.

Su voz fue suave, casi dulce. De alguna forma, nostálgica.

—Ah, claro—, respondiste restándole importancia —pero resulta que yo soy prefecta y delegada, así que tengo permitido dar rondines si lo creo necesario…

—Pero vienes de fuera… —esta vez habló una joven, estaba cerca de ti y era una de los portadores de máscaras, la del lado izquierdo.

—Sí, bueno… a veces es necesario… —te pusiste en guardia —pero eso no explica quienes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí… o, mejor dicho, por qué me están esperando…

La sonrisa de los dos jóvenes se ensanchó.

El tercer hombre de máscara, que estaba más al frente y al centro de todos, habló entonces y su voz imponente resonó por todo el paraje.

—Te esperábamos Lilika Granger, porque tenemos un asunto contigo.

 _ **Nostalgia.**_

Al igual que la mujer del fondo su voz únicamente te transmitía ese melancólico sentimiento.

Lo sabías, pero no podías evitar el preguntar.

—¿Quiénes son aquellos que solicitan con insistencia hablar conmigo?

—Somos la Ancestral Familia de Cazadores de Europa—. Su voz firme se perdió en el silencio de la noche. Suspiraste levemente—. Soy Ealdian Granger, líder actual del clan… y tu abuelo…

Tras sus palabras, se quitó aquello que ocultaba su rostro.

Era un hombre mayor, las canas se hicieron más notable sin esa gran máscara que lo cubría. Tenía varias arrugas en su frente. El cansancio estaba reflejado en cada poro de su piel. Sus labios estaban rígidos, como debatiéndose qué postura adoptar.

Pero lo que más te impactó fue el parecido que tenía con tu padre.

Ackley fue una viva copia de Ealdian Granger.

Te quedaste quieta por unos instantes. Porque estabas segura de que, si hablabas o te movías, las lágrimas saldrían solas al recordar la historia de tu padre.

—Lilika… —esta vez la mujer del fondo se acercó, pasando la distancia del líder del clan, estaba a menos de un metro de ti y te pareció oírla sollozar—. Pequeña Lilika… lo siento mucho…

Cerraste tus ojos un instante para evitar que la nostalgia de la mujer te hiciera sacar una lágrima, inhalaste profundo y los abriste de nuevo.

Ella retiró el antifaz y, como suponías, observaste a una mujer mayor, no tan grande como el líder, pero al fin y al cabo mayor. Ella sí dejó escapar una sola lágrima.

 _«Lo siento tanto… yo… yo soy tu abuela…»._

Las palabras se atascaron en su boca, pero aún así las escuchaste claramente en su mente.

—Contrólate, Aefre—. Ordenó su, al parecer, esposo, al notar su voz quebrada.

Por ser una familia imponente, los líderes seguramente no mostraban nunca debilidad, mucho menos frente a tantos subordinados.

—¿Qué asunto tienen conmigo, familia de cazadores Granger? —Lograste articular una oración completa sin titubear; y agradeciste internamente tu fortaleza mental.

—Así no es como se recibe a la familia—. El hombre joven se quitó su máscara y lo observaste mejor.

Si tu ojo no te fallaba estaría rondando los treinta, tenía un ligero parecido con tu padre. Seguramente era su hermano menor.

—Lo lamento, pero el único familiar vivo que tengo es mi pequeño primo… mis padres y mis dos tíos ya han fallecido…

Aefre no pudo controlarse más y dejó escapar un alarido ante tus frías palabras.

—No deberías hablar así, no tenemos la culpa de los conflictos pasados… —esta vez la joven de la máscara descubrió su rostro y dejó ver a una chica más o menos de tu edad.

Unos años más, unos años menos, no podías asegurar nada, posiblemente una de las nietas de los líderes.

—Tienes razón, no todos tienen la culpa… —sin poder evitarlo miraste en dirección al líder—, pero tampoco es mi asunto lo que pasó con anterioridad, no soy quien para hablar de ese tiempo…

Te encogiste de hombros. Seguías pensando que ellos influenciaron de alguna manera en tu vida, pero no querías agregar esa preocupación a tu ya larga lista.

—Es… bueno que pienses eso… —Aefre casi suspiró de alivio al creer que no los culpabas.

—Es cierto. He tenido una vida bastante buena hasta el momento… y no veo el por qué tenga que traer esos viejos asuntos en mi presente. Creo que todo estaba bien tal y como ha estado…

—No digas eso… —comenzó a hablar «tu tío».

—Déjala, Gilbert—, dijo con tranquilidad el líder—. Ella solo da su opinión…

—Exacto. Por lo cual les agradecería que vayan directo al grano y digan lo que tengan que decir para que yo pueda volver a mi pacífica vida—. Fuiste todo lo cortés que pudiste, deberían darte crédito por eso.

—¡Eres un vampiro! —Exclamó la chica.

—¡Vaya! Parece que también somos buenos detectives… —contraatacaste sarcásticamente—. Dime algo más que no sepa…

—Me refería a que tu vida no puede ser pacífica si eres un vampiro—. Se defendió.

Sonreíste con burla y cruzaste los brazos.

—Lo es más que siendo un cazador, créelo…

—¡Tú…!

—Calla ya, Jade—. Interrumpió una vez más Ealdian—, todos, guarden silencio.

—Bien. ¿Qué es lo que necesita, líder de los Cazadores de Europa?

Te estaba cansando toda esa situación.

—Lamento enormemente todo lo que ha pasado… no tomé las mejores decisiones en mi pasado y eso nos ha costado bastante—. Supiste que hablaba con toda sinceridad—. Ahora sé que hubiera preferido mil veces aceptar las palabras de mi hijo que… — _«saberlo muerto»_ pensó, sabiendo que esas palabras no podían salir de su boca.

Todos quedaron en silencio, se imaginaban lo que quería decir, tú lo escuchaste a la perfección.

—No quiero cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado, quiero asegurar la unión de mi familia y su protección, por eso he venido a ofrecerte… únete a nosotros, Lilika…

La mente de la mayoría esperaba eso, aunque no todos.

—Con todo respeto—, dijiste tratando de suavizar un poco el tono con el que les estuviste hablando—, creo que es un poco tarde para eso… años atrás a lo mejor lo hubiera considerado…

Mentiste.

Estabas perfectamente segura de que jamás hubieras abandonado a tu tía Margarette, incluso a Yamaoka Tatsuo, por ellos.

—No, no creo que sea tarde —respondió pacientemente el anciano—, de hecho, creo que es el mejor tiempo…

—Como dijo la chica detective, ahora soy un vampiro—. Sonreíste de lado al notar el enojo de ésta y la escuchaste soltar algunos improperios en su mente—, creo que me equivoco, pero parte de su familia se dedica a cazar a gente como yo…

—Pero tú también eres parte de la familia—. Replicó tu abuela.

—Es cierto, pero eso no interfiere con nuestra labor —contestó con simpleza el abuelo—, has de saber también que somos los cazadores líderes en todas las ramas, la división principal, encargada de shinigamis, la div…

—Sí lo sé —interrumpiste—, de todas ellas, menos de la división de vampiros, ya que ellos tomaron su poder de «otra fuente».

—Eso es algo demasiado simplificado, pero en esencia es lo mismo. Podremos hablar con claridad de todo ello una vez que decidas unirte… —comentó Aefre.

Una vez más hubo un gran silencio.

—Lo que pasa… —comenzaste—, es que no me veo cazando a seres que creía mitológicos en algún momento de mi niñez, y mucho menos me veo cazando a mis amigos vampiros, ya saben… me gusta salir con ellos a tomar el té…

Eso no era mentira.

—Pero eres una humana convertida —Gilbert estaba estupefacto —no tienes por qué relacionarte tanto con ellos…

—Simplemente lo hago porque me agradan—. Dijiste como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo —mi madre y tía alguna vez, antes de ser humanas, fueron vampiros. Mi tío incluso estuvo en el consejo de ancianos… vine a esta academia que antes tenía una clase nocturna, donde todos eran vampiros… era casi seguro que me relacionara con ellos de alguna manera… de hecho me agradaban desde que era humana y me volví su amiga en esa época…

—No te estamos culpando por ello… —alegó tu abuelo —sólo queremos protegerte, no es necesario que te unas a alguna división…

La luna estaba en lo más alto del firmamento. Levantaste tu vista hacia ella.

—Es bueno escuchar eso porque yo jamás los traicionaría… a ninguno de ellos…

Era una verdad innata.

—¿Acaso te han lavado el cerebro? —Jade no se pudo aguantar más el estar callada—. Aunque Cross Kaien haya dicho que tu «maestro» te dio la libertad, ¡el que estés tan apegada a ellos hace creer que te está controlando!

La miraste con seriedad.

—Me salvó la vida cuando nadie más pudo hacer nada por mí. Mi padre me pidió como última voluntad, que viviera y yo también quería hacerlo… así que acepté su propuesta. Soy alguien que apenas busca la libertad, pero que de ninguna forma está atada a nada ni nadie…

Miraste a todos y al final, posaste tu vista en el anciano.

—Por lo mismo seguiré declinando su oferta. Sé que no fue la mejor manera el enfrentar a Yamaoka por quererme con ustedes, o el hecho de que interrumpieran a Ackley en su camino a luchar contra Hayashi… pero puedo entender sus sentimientos, quedémonos en paz por favor.

—Sólo si aceptas el pensar sobre nuestra proposición—. Se resignó.

—Lo haré, pero no aseguro nada… —ahora miraste a tu abuela—, aunque, si le parece bien, en alguna ocasión en el futuro, espero escuchar de usted la organización estructural de la familia Granger…

Su rostro se iluminó.

—Eres bienvenida a visitarme cuando quieras.

Asentiste.

—Te dejaremos en paz, como deseas, pero por favor, acepta estas armas como un obsequio… —el abuelo hizo una señal y cinco de los cazadores que se habían mantenido al margen se acercaron a ti y extendieron sus armas para que las tomaras.

—¿Está seguro de que puedo tocarlas? —Las miraste con duda.

—Por supuesto. Las armas de la familia Granger, que se usan para enfrentar diversas criaturas, no comparten el mismo material madre que el de los vampiros.

—Gracias, pero no entiendo el por qué…

—Para tu protección, por supuesto.

Aceptaste las armas sin más.

—Bien, entonces por el momento nos retiramos—. Dijo el líder y tras una señal, todos se fueron dispersando poco a poco—. Pero regresaremos en alguna ocasión para escuchar tu respuesta, sé que no cometerás ningún error.

Gilbert y Jade te miraron unos instantes y también desaparecieron.

Por su parte tus abuelos se miraron entre ellos y luego asintieron en tu dirección en señal de reconocimiento. Hiciste lo propio.

Cuando se estaban retirando, hablaste a sus mentes:

 _«Hasta la próxima vez, Ealdian y Aefre Granger»._

.

.

.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban cuando llegaste a tu alcoba con tus brazos ocupados por armas de cazadores. Resignada a no poder descansar más, te alistaste y saliste a desayunar. Ya habías perdido dos días de clase, _no debías de faltar,_ aunque estuvieras demasiado fatigada.

Fuiste llamada a la oficina del director, seguramente para interrogarte sobre tu paradero anterior y tus visitantes.

Tampoco estabas de humor para dar explicaciones a nadie. Tu mente seguía confundida.

Así que te ocultaste de todos en la enfermería, sabiendo que ahí no serías molestada. _Un día más perdido no te afectaría._

Te la pasaste durmiendo toda la mañana.

Al despertar, una sensación desagradable llegó a ti. Algo estaba por ocurrir. Algo que desconocías.

Un mal presentimiento…

 _«No puedes cargar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros…»,_ recordaste de pronto las palabras de Fujishima.

 _Cierto._

Lo mejor era descansar apropiadamente. Tal vez mañana te preocuparías por todo.

.

Caminabas con dificultad hasta tu habitación. Era cerca de las dos de la tarde, no faltaría mucho para que terminaran las clases.

Estabas un poco mareada, la opresión en tu pecho que apareció con el presentimiento no cedía.

—Lilika-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

Lo que faltaba. Wakaba se acercó a ofrecerte ayuda.

—Estoy bien W… —te interrumpiste al notar que tenías sed—, sólo necesito descansar…

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—Estoy bien, gracias—. Asentiste en su dirección y apresuraste el paso.

Tu autocontrol, después de todo, no estaba todavía al cien.

Mucho menos en tus momentos de debilidad.

.

 _Sin saberlo, las piezas se seguían moviendo, porque sus caminos ya estaban trazados desde el inicio…_

 _Porque el siguiente movimiento sería el decisivo._

.

.

.

* * *

He tardado menos tiempo que la vez pasada, creo que merezco crédito por eso xD

Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica y/o error de redacción que pudiera haber tenido, etc, etc...

Agradezco a quienes siguen la historia, a quienes agregan a fav, y sobre todo, a quienes comentan _(ya que me alegran el día al leerlos y me inspiran en parte para continuar escibiendo)._

 _contestaré los reviews debidamente vía PM._

 _¡Gracias Asuna-san!_

Seguiré todavía un poco perdida, pero claramente actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

.

Estoy satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo, fue una breve introducción del misterio que envuelve a la otra parte de la familia de Lilika, así que no será la única aparición que hagan los Cazadores Europeos.

¡Se viene la parte más interesante de todas! El climax está a la vuelta de la esquina... y vaya que ansío llegar pronto a esa parte:3

Estamos todavía a muchos capítulos por terminar la historia, pero sería bueno que empezaran las apuestas... ¿con quén consideran que se quedará la protagonista? _¿Kaname? ¿Takuma? ¿Fujishima? ¿Un cazador?_

Me encantaría saber la opinión de quienes siguen esta historia con respecto a ese tema, me ayudará para mi planeación, porque obviamente la tomaré en cuenta para capítulos futuros... así como si tienen dudas o desean alguna escena en especial... también la consideraré, no duden en comentar.

.

¡Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene!

Ja-ne!

 _ShelenyPrice_


	21. Un cambio radical

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

 _ **Un cambio radical**_

" _Cuando la tormenta nuevamente se levanta"_

Ya había amanecido cuando despertaste.

Dormiste desde la tarde anterior, cuando regresaste de la enfermería. Tenías recuerdos vagos, de que consumiste todas las tabletas necesarias para saciar tu sed y con la misma, te tiraste en la cama.

Habías escuchado entre sueños que tus amigas fueron a visitarte, pero no despertaste, necesitabas descansar.

.

.

.

Tocaste las amplias puertas y escuchaste un suave: «adelante».

—Con su permiso—. Dijiste a la vez que entrabas.

El director Cross estaba sentado tras su escritorio, pero no estaba sólo. Yagari-sensei, Takamiya Kaito e incluso Kiryuu se encontraban con él.

Todos posaron sus miradas sobre ti.

—Lilika-chan, adelante, siéntate por favor.

El director no tenía mucho de haber vuelto a la academia para ayudar a Yagari; su posición como líder de los cazadores lo tenía más que agotado, pero seguía siendo amable.

Obedeciste sin decir una sola palabra.

Tuviste que ir a encontrarlos antes de ir a clases, ya era el cuarto día que faltabas a ellas, todo un récord en alguien tan aplicada como tú.

Cruzaste tus brazos y te recargaste en la silla esperando que ellos hablaran mientras los observabas, les darías esa ventaja.

—Lilika, verás, nosotros… —comenzó el director, pero el grito de Yagari lo interrumpió.

—¡¿Dónde crees que te habías metido niñata?! ¡Te llamamos desde ayer!

Aguantaste las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Estaba enferma, me la pasé descansando en la enfermería y luego en mi habitación… —le restaste importancia al asunto.

—Los monstruos no se enferman… —escupió Kaito.

Sentiste a Zero tensarse levemente tras sus palabras.

—Pero yo no soy un monstruo, así que esa estúpida regla no aplica conmigo… —le miraste retadoramente.

—Lilika-chan, discúlpalo… pero tiene razón, los vampiros no suelen enfermarse, su naturaleza es inmune a todo aquello.

—Verá director… no soy muy «normal» que digamos… aún al momento de mi conversión caí en fiebre, estuve enferma por días… Kuran dijo que se debe a que mi sangre de cazador rechazaba mi nueva naturaleza, me ha pasado en otras ocasiones: un poco de fiebre, cansancio extremo… nada de qué alarmarse, pasa rápido.

Meditaron un poco en tus palabras.

—Aún así… sigues siendo uno de ellos, si llegas a enfermar de tal manera, es porque hay algo que lo causa, ¿no es así? —Reflexionó Yagari—, lo mismo pasa con Kurenai María; cuando cae porque su cuerpo es débil… el cambio de clima es el detonante…

—Lo que nos lleva a deducir que solamente cuando estás en situaciones de estrés es que te enfermas… —terminó Zero, para tu asombro, pues había permanecido al margen.

Lo observaste y sonreíste dándole la razón.

—Es cierto, solo en ese tipo de situaciones caigo por completo.

La mente de todos, salvo el director, empezó con un caos de pensamientos, que te involucraban como sospechosa en un complot…

Dejaste de escucharlos, era fastidioso.

—Eso demuestra su relación con el sangrepura, ¡es cómplice de él! —Kaito estaba exaltado. Zero compartía sus sentimientos.

—Lo único que demuestra es su paranoia, Takamiya-sensei~ —contraatacaste con voz cantarina.

—¡Tú…

—Vamos, calma, Kaito-kun, debemos ser respetuosos…

«…estúpida!», culminó el chico como un pensamiento. Ni siquiera las sabias palabras del director impidieron que te insultara.

 _«Mas estúpido es el idiota que acusa sin pruebas»._ Comentaste en su mente dejándolo perplejo.

—¡¿Qué…?! ¿Qué acabas de hacer? —Interrumpió al director que estaba por hablar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Intervino Yagari.

—Me… me habló en mi mente…

Todos te miraron.

—No sé de qué habla—, negaste de manera «inocente» —mis poderes son sentir las emociones de la gente y cuando quiero, leer los pensamientos, pero ¿hablarte? ¿En serio? —Cuestionaste con descaro—, ni siquiera quiero hablarte presencialmente, por lo que, aún si tuviera ese poder, no lo desperdiciaría contigo…

Se puso furioso, reíste internamente al lograr tu objetivo. Empezó a lanzar improperios en su mente hacia ti, pero lo bloqueaste. No revelarías más.

Los cazadores restantes no creyeron ninguna de tus palabras, pero lo dejaron pasar porque tenían algo más importante.

—Si puedes leer nuestros pensamientos, sabrás por qué estás aquí…

—No necesito leerlos—, contestaste a Yagari—, si quieren saber dónde estuve pueden llamar a la mansión Yamaoka, lo confirmarán…

—Ya lo hicimos, Lilika-chan—, el director seguía hablando—, nos han dicho que estuviste los dos días con ellos…

—No veo cuál es el problema entonces…

—No les creemos, ese es el problema —Kiryuu te lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

Sentías que, dentro de él, algo había cambiado estos días. Algo le había pasado y era muy seguro que estuviera relacionado con cierta sangrepura…

Lo que te llevaba a querer saber qué era lo que había pasado exactamente…

—¿Cuál fue la situación de estrés que te hizo enfermar? —Preguntó Yagari.

—Fácil… —mentiste—, Seiichi está en contra de que vuelva aquí, piensa que los cazadores pueden estar acosándome por ser un vampiro y cree que es mejor estar lejos de ellos y más cerca de casa… pero me agrada aquí… nos exaltamos un poco… nada del otro mundo…

—Lilika-chan… —comenzó el director—, Aidou Hanabusa-kun está detenido en las instalaciones de la asociación.

Te quedaste en shock.

 _¿Que Aidou qué?_

—¿Por qué?

—Es sospechoso de encubrir los planes de Kuran—, dijo Zero sin más.

—¿Qué planes?

—Eso es lo que queremos averiguar—. Takamiya seguía molesto.

Lo sabías, _él había empezado a moverse_. Pero ignorabas alrededor de qué.

—Necesitamos saber si conoces algo, si has tenido contacto con él o si tienes idea de sus planes.

La desesperación del director sólo tú la percibías.

—Lo siento, todo esto es nuevo para mí. No hemos tenido contacto en todo este año… e ignoro verdaderamente qué es lo que hará.

Tus palabras fueron suficientes de momento, aunque mintieras en parte.

—Está bien, te creemos.

—Director… ¿Hanabusa está bien? —Te miró confundido—, no lo están maltratando estos tipos, ¿cierto?

Los señalaste de mala gana haciéndolos enojar.

—Está bien desde que lo tenemos con nosotros —supiste que mentía, los tiranos habían torturado al pobre—, Seiren fue en la madrugada, dejándole un mensaje de Kaname-kun que le dio ánimos.

Imaginabas qué tipo de mensaje fue y cómo reaccionó el idol.

—Pero hablando de otros temas… supongo que te encontraste con los Granger… —su voz se tornó seria.

—Así es, me sorprende que me esperaran…

—¿Te ofrecieron irte con ellos?

—Lo hicieron, pero decliné su oferta, ni siquiera los conozco y no tengo la fortaleza mental para ser un vampiro y cazador a la vez… —comentaste halagando a Zero—, los volveré a ver, es seguro, pero por el momento ansío un poco de paz aquí…

—No entiendo del todo.

Suspiró levemente y sacó un documento de uno de los cajones. Lo reconociste inmediatamente, era la solicitud que habías llevado con anterioridad.

—Yagari me dijo sobre tu decisión de graduarte tempranamente del instituto.

—Así es—. Era bueno que tocaran el tema.

—Si dices que quieres paz… —interfirió Yagari—, por eso declinaste la oferta de los cazadores, y por lo mismo peleaste con Fujishima… ¿por qué esa solicitud?

Afirmabas querer seguir ahí y sin embargo pedías graduarte.

 _Buena jugada_ , habías olvidado ese detalle.

—Nadie conoce sobre ese documento más que los que estamos aquí. Si en casa se enteran de que me quiero graduar para ayudar a la familia y no por mi seguridad, no estarán nada contentos ni dispuestos a recibirme cuando vaya…

—¿Así que quieres graduarte por el bien de tu familia? —Preguntó Kaien.

—Así es, señor director. Quiero serle de utilidad a mi primo y honrar la memoria de mi tío. Fujishima me dijo alguna vez que ambos somos los cabecillas temporales de Yamaoka, sólo quiero ejercer mi puesto como se debe…

Obviamente no te creyeron, pero ya no indagaron más.

—¿Estás lista para el examen? —Cross había relajado su postura.

—Cuando quiera.

—En tres días vendrá un especialista en la materia. Prepárate.

—Gracias—. Sonreíste al saber que ninguno de los presentes te aplicaría el examen.

—Eso es todo entonces, Lilika-chan, espero podamos disponer de ti si llega a ser necesario.

El director había vuelto a su amable andar.

—Por supuesto, cuando quieran—. Le guiñaste el ojo a Kiryuu y Kaito mientras te ponías de pie para salir del lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

En la tarde, estabas en la azotea del edificio principal, ya sin uniforme; necesitabas tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas.

Ahora sabías que Granger tenía que pasar a segundo plano.

Te preocupaba un poco el hecho de que Aidou estuviera detenido, pues quería decir que los cazadores ahora no confiaban en Kuran.

 _Algo estaba por pasar._

—Lilika-chan, tenemos visitas… —la voz de Nadashiko te sacó de tus pensamientos.

Tus amigas te habían alcanzado un tiempo después de que subieras, pero se mantuvieron en silencio mientras meditabas.

Miraste a la entrada, los jefes de dormitorio de chicos y chicas entraban siguiendo a Wakaba.

Querían respuestas, el que te ausentaras por varios días no les daba nada de seguridad.

Evocaste toda la paciencia en ti. Los comprendías. Alguna vez, cuando fuiste humana te sentiste igual que ellos: abrumada y alerta por no saber cómo defenderte de ese peligroso mundo.

—No se preocupen—, hablaste al fin—. Todo está bien… de momento.

Les dijiste lo mismo que a los cazadores: estuviste en la mansión Yamaoka esos días; y aprovechaste para contarles sobre tu examen de graduación que sería en tres días.

—Pero no te quieres graduar sólo por ir a ayudar a tu familia, ¿cierto, Lilika-san?

Wakaba sayori, como siempre.

—La verdad es que no. Hay muchas cosas más que todavía no puedo comentarles… —Sabías que no era seguro hablar con ellos de eso—. Se aproxima algo grande, no será seguro para los humanos, es lo único que tengo claro…

—¿Habrá un enfrentamiento como el de aquella vez? —La líder de dormitorio ni siquiera ocultaba su terror.

Los miraste y resoplaste audiblemente.

—No, creo que será peor—. Todos los presentes se exaltaron.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El único chico entre ustedes también temblaba.

—No sé lo que es, pero sé que será grande, porque al parecer los involucrados son los que luchan por el poder… eso sí, no involucra a la academia, así que la guerra estará lejos de ustedes, por favor no se preocupen.

Antes de que alguien replicara algo, influenciaste en ellos calma y seguridad.

 _«No les pasará nada, yo haré lo posible para que también ustedes estén seguros»._

Lograste tu objetivo.

El ocaso llegaría pronto, estabas a buen tiempo para ir a comer algo, te habías saltado el almuerzo, pero seguro podías encontrar algo de la cena.

Sin embargo, el mal presentimiento llegó a ti de nuevo. Una sensación de catástrofe inminente.

 _ **Algo acababa de pasar.**_

El aire se escapó de ti y caíste al suelo sin poder sostenerte. Tus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas.

Nuevamente estabas perdiendo el conocimiento.

.

.

* * *

Despertaste en una cama de la enfermería. Últimamente la visitabas muy seguido.

Esperabas ver a alguna de tus amigas allí contigo, pero te sorprendió encontrarte con nada más y nada menos que Takamiya Kaito.

La sensación de catástrofe te seguía aturdiendo.

 _Algo andaba mal_ ; lo supiste.

Observaste el reloj de pared. Marcaba las seis cuarenta de la tarde, habías colapsado poco más de una hora.

Te sentaste con un poco de dificultad.

 _ **Cansancio.**_

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Cuestionaste aún sin verlo. Estabas un poco mareada.

—Lilika Granger, estás en calidad de detenida. Te escoltaré a la Asociación de Cazadores ahora mismo. No pongas resistencia.

 _Ok, esto estaba peor que mal._

—Como si pudiera resistirme en este estado.

Te levantaste con mucho cuidado y él te miró con molestia.

—No tenemos toda la noche.

—Yo creí que sí…

Pasó uno de sus brazos por tus hombros y te obligó a caminar rápido, mientras te sostenía con rudeza.

 _«Sé más gentil»._ Ordenaste en su mente.

Te miró intentando resistir a tu orden.

 _«Ahora»._

Inmediatamente relajó su agarre y caminó con más cuidado.

—Esto es estúpido—, dijo con ira—. Por eso odio a los que creen que está bien manipular a los humanos.

—Tendrías que odiar a humanos y cazadores primeramente, ellos son los más manipuladores—. Te observó con un deje de fastidio—, yo nunca me meto con nadie que no se meta conmigo antes, lo mismo va para todos, así se forman las cadenas de odio.

Pausaste meditando tus siguientes palabras.

—Tampoco apoyo la visión de los vampiros ambiciosos y manipuladores, después de todo, ellos me robaron mi pacífica vida. La mía y la de muchos otros…

Asintió digiriendo tus palabras.

 _«Después de todo, no eres tan estúpida…»._

Reíste por sus pensamientos.

.

.

Llegaste a la asociación sin poder descubrir qué había pasado. Kaito fue muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

Te abrió la puerta del auto y saliste a duras penas.

—Bien, esto es necesario—. Fue lo único que escuchaste antes de que te cargara como un costal de papas.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —No ocultaste tu molestia y eso le dio satisfacción.

—Ningún vampiro puede entrar a menos que lo lleve un cazador—, te dijo mientras avanzaba a la entrada—, el metal madre lo destruiría tan solo tocar el recinto… aunque pensándolo bien, no me opondría a eso… —rió por lo bajo.

Te las pagaría inmediatamente.

 _«Cárgame ahora mismo… como princesa»._

Paró en seco.

—Vamos, no tengo todo el día… —comentaste burlona.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo te sujetó firmemente hasta cumplir tu petición.

—Maldición… —masculló.

Sonreíste juguetonamente y pasaste tus brazos por su cuello.

—Gracias por sus cuidados, Kaito-sensei~ —susurraste mientras te acomodabas.

Pasó casi desapercibido, pero pudiste notarlo: un leve sonrojo adornando su cara.

 _«Eres todo un caballero»._

Suspiró resignándose.

—Puedo hacer que me pagues por esto más tarde, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Le guiñaste tu ojo derecho.

 _«Lo esperaré con ansias, sensei…»._

Si te retenían por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ya tendrías cómo divertirte.

.

Pasaron la entrada y siguieron hasta la sala de interrogatorios.

Todos observaban con asombro como Takamiya te llevaba, obviamente jamás en su sano juicio hubiera hecho algo parecido.

Él los ignoraba.

No lo controlabas, desde que acató tu orden lo dejaste en paz, pero él mismo decidió seguir con eso. Al parecer sí tenía un lado amable.

Llegando a la sala te depositó suavemente en una de las sillas.

—Gracias—. Sonreíste sincera.

Él te observó, todavía de cerca, una acción un tanto incómoda; tú te soltaste de su cuello. Sin decir palabra, se alejó de ti.

Lo viste dar instrucciones a los guardias mientras te miraba de reojo, no te molestaste en escucharlos.

Fuera lo que fuera, te enterarías pronto. Estabas segura.

—Oigan, señores cazadores… tengo hambre… —soltaste una vez que Takamiya se había ido.

Los dos se tensaron al instante y te apuntaron con sus armas.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, vampiro…

Rodaste los ojos.

—Me salté el almuerzo y la cena, necesito comida humana.

Se relajaron visiblemente, pero no dejaron de apuntarte.

—Normalmente me cuido en mi alimentación, pero ya que ha sido un día demasiado estresante… creo que una hamburguesa estará bien…

Te miraron extrañados.

Tú les sonreíste.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Cross Kaien y Yagari llegaron, se quedaron pasmados en la entrada de la habitación.

—Pero ¿qué dem…?

—Ah, buenas noches señores cazadores—, le interrumpiste—. ¿Gustan una papa francesa?

Estabas ligeramente recostada en tu silla, con los pies sobre la mesa, donde también descansaba la envoltura de lo que antes fue una hamburguesa. En tus manos tenías una bolsa llena de papas.

Los líderes miraron a los guardias que estaban a un lado de la puerta y ellos bajaron la mirada apenados.

—Oh, no es su culpa. Tenía que comer algo para recuperar fuerzas, y ellos me ayudaron…

Los defendiste sonriendo para tus adentros. Manipular a tantas personas en un día era una gran hazaña.

—Como sea… —el director se acercó a la mesa, bajaste los pies y te acomodaste—, Lilika Granger, estás en calidad de detenida, ¿lo has escuchado ya de Kaito-kun?

—Sí presidente de la Asociación, lo he escuchado… lo que ha olvidado mencionar es el motivo de mi arresto.

Te pusiste seria, dejaste a un lado la bolsa de papas, te sentaste rectamente en la silla y cruzaste los brazos.

Sabías que lo que escucharas a continuación no te agradaría para nada.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Estás segura? —La seriedad de Yagari también te impactaba.

Negaste levemente.

—Lilika… el sangrepura Kuran Kaname ha dado muerte a Aidou Nagamichi frente a muchos testigos.

La noticia cayó sobre ti como un balde de agua fría que te hizo levantarte de golpe y descruzar los brazos.

—Eso no puede ser…

—Es verdad, hubo tres testigos: el líder la asociación, la sangrepura Kuran Yuuki y su sirviente, Aidou Hanabusa.

Las palabras de Yagari pesaron bastante en ti.

Te sentaste de nueva cuenta, sintiéndote abatida.

Aquel día, cuando viste los recuerdos de Kuran, agradeciste no haber visto la muerte de tu tío, porque no lo hubieras soportado. Sin embargo, Aidou había sido uno de los testigos de la muerte de su propio padre. Muerte dada por la persona que más admiraba.

Debía de sentirse aún más devastado de lo que tú lo estuviste en su tiempo. Podías comprender su dolor.

—Lilika, estás detenida por sospecha de complicidad… eres su sirviente después de todo, sólo necesitamos saber si estás involucrada o tienes algún conocimiento de todo esto…

—Señor presidente… ya les he dicho que desconozco los planes del líder. Acaba de terminar con la vida del padre de uno de mis amigos, no hay forma de que yo apruebe eso…

—Hace un año aseguraste seguirle fielmente aún después de que terminó con la vida de tu propia familia —dijo Yagari cortante.

—Hace un año fue diferente, mi tío conocía sus planes y llegó a ese lugar deseando morir con honor, ya se los he explicado. No culpé a Kuran por querer destruir ese sistema, pero sí estaba lo suficientemente dolida como para seguirlo fielmente. Muestra de ellos es que sigo aquí después de todo este año…

—Lo viste en la fiesta de los Kuran, te acercaste a hablarle…

—Yagari-san —te estaba colmando la paciencia —sus acusaciones no tienen fundamento alguno, «nos acercamos», conmigo estaba Fujishima Seiichi y únicamente fuimos a mostrar respeto en representación de nuestro clan. Un saludo, eso es todo…

—Lo siento, Lilika, es necesario que cuestionemos…

—No, señor presidente, lo que Yagari-san está haciendo es acusarme, no cuestionarme—, te defendiste—, y eso se debe a que soy un vampiro.

—Eso se debe a que eres su sirviente…

—No, no es sólo eso… se debe a que no me lancé a odiar mi destino y odiarlo a _él…_ Yamaoka murió, me dolió su pérdida, y cuando pienso que Hanabusa está pasando por lo mismo… yo…

Cubriste tu cara con tus manos tratando de serenarte.

—Es nuestro trabajo, Lilika, no es nuestra intención de ninguna manera el hacerte sentir mal…

—Me niego a creer que él haya hecho eso… —descubriste tu rostro, _«algo tiene que haber detrás de todo esto, algo no cuadra en sus acciones…»._

—Es verdad, créelo.

—Quiero verlo—. Miraste directo a Cross.

—No es algo agradable…

—Lo sé, sólo… — _«por favor»._ Le pediste.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos un momento.

—De acuerdo.

Sin esperar más, entraste a su mente rápidamente y lo pudiste observar.

.

 _El momento en que Kaien entraba al castillo Hanadagi detrás de Yuuki y Hanabusa._

 _Kuran sin miramientos levantó la espada contra Aidou-san y lo decapitó. Aidou Nagamichi se volvió en ese instante arena que se fue perdiendo en el aire._

 _El grito desgarrador de Hanabusa retumbó en el lugar._

— _Padre ¿por qué? ¡Padre! ¡PADRE!_

 _._

Saliste de su mente. Eso fue demasiado para ti.

—No… no puede ser… algo debe de estar mal… —un murmullo; ni siquiera tenías fuerzas para defender al sangrepura. Te negabas a aceptar ese hecho.

Él no sería capaz, estabas segura de ello.

Pero ahora mismo no podías defenderlo frente a tan doloroso recuerdo.

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo.

—¿Dónde está Hanabusa?

—Arriba, en una de las habitaciones. Se ha negado a pronunciar palabra alguna, Yuuki fue a verlo.

—¿También está detenida?

—La interrogamos, al parecer no sabe nada, también está conmocionada—. Afirmó el director con un toque de dolor, no le agradaba esa situación con ella.

—Sin embargo, está bajo vigilancia, no puede salir de aquí. No hasta que tome la responsabilidad como miembro del clan Kuran—. Completó Yagari.

—¿Quiere decir eso que Kuran Kaname ya no es considerado aliado?

—Ahora está en la lista de los cazadores, en primer lugar, como vampiro peligroso.

Asentiste levemente.

—En cuanto a ti, te quedarás unos días mientras determinamos si eres peligrosa o no—. Yagari sí que podía llegar a colmarte la paciencia.

—Me niego, ya me han interrogado, es hora de que me dejen ir.

—¿A dónde irás?

—¡A ver a Hanabusa, por supuesto! —Exclamaste.

—Puedes ir a verlo Lilika, pero no puedes salir todavía.

—Exijo respeten mis derechos como miembro de la familia Granger—. Dijiste firmemente.

—Renegaste de ellos, no tienes ese derecho.

—Decliné el irme con ellos, pero acepté ser parte de su familia. Mi nombre es Lilika Granger, y en este momento abogo por la protección de mi familia.

Yagari suspiró con pesar.

—Es increíble como haces todo a tu conveniencia…

—Está bien, Yagari-kun. Ella tiene razón, es parte de los Cazadores, así que debemos de respetarla como uno de nuestros miembros. Podrás irte después de ver a Aidou —se refirió a ti—. Sólo porque no has mostrado actividad ni alianzas con él en todo este año.

—Gracias.

—Pero si de alguna manera te alías con él, estarás en la misma lista, en segundo lugar.

—Entiendo.

.

.

.

* * *

Se retiraron y mientras esperabas a quien te llevaría con Aidou, rememoraste la primera plática seria que tuviste con Kuran después de tu conversión.

.

 _Llegaste a una enorme habitación. Parecía la oficina principal, o algo así. Kuran estaba al otro lado, lo podías sentir. Sin darte tiempo a pensar en algo, las puertas se entreabrieron, como una invitación a que pasaras._

 _Te acercaste lo suficiente._

— _Estaba esperando a ver cuándo aparecerías._

 _Era su voz. No había duda de que te invitaba a entrar._

— _Con permiso —dijiste._

 _Estaba recostado de manera informal pero elegante en el sillón, dejó a un lado el libro que tenía en sus manos y señaló uno de los sillones frente a él._

— _¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

 _Negaste levemente, no estabas segura a qué tipo de bebida se refería y no querías averiguarlo._

— _Bien, entonces dime lo que quieres saber._

— _¿Por qué me salvo? —Las palabras salieron en automático._

— _Creí que ya te había quedado claro eso._

— _Realmente… lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué me ayudó desde el inicio? Sé que estuvo en contacto con mi padre…_

— _También te lo he dicho. Nuestros objetivos eran similares, Hayashi sería una carga más y tu padre quería deshacerse de él, fue… un bien común._

— _Entonces… ¿todo lo que pasó desde que llegué a la academia fue parte de su plan?_

— _Dejé que pasara lo que tenía que pasar y lo encaminé a nuestro objetivo…_

 _Asentiste de momento._

 _Una gran duda apareció repentinamente._

— _Si Seiren no me hubiera rescatado ni se lo hubiera pedido, ¿me habría salvado?_

 _Te miró y sus ojos brillaron sin que pudieras entender el significado. Luego desvió la mirada._

— _Es posible que no._

— _Entiendo._

 _Un vacío se formó dentro de ti, pero no supiste como explicarlo, ni quisiste hacerlo._

 _Después de muchos minutos de silencio hablaste._

— _¿Está bien para usted líder, que al igual que Seiren, trabaje para usted? Es decir… ¿que pueda encontrar yo mi propio camino si sigo el de ustedes?_

— _Siempre diciendo lo mismo, aun cuando estás en este tipo de situaciones… creo que desaprovechas las oportunidades que te he dado al decidir sobre «tus lealtades»._

— _Creo, —dijiste mirándolo directamente a los ojos, —que tiene razón, pero no por eso significa que me equivoco, pocas veces lo hago._

— _Y las veces que lo has hecho has terminado a punto de dejar este mundo…_

— _Pero sigo aquí…_

— _La próxima, tal vez no tengas tanta suerte…_

— _La próxima, tal vez no esté asustada de la muerte, y me vaya en paz conmigo misma…_

— _La terquedad definitivamente es tu fuerte, —comentó con algo de diversión, a lo que sonreíste ligeramente._

— _Eso nunca lo negaré._

— _También eres egoísta y mentirosa; poco paciente, un tanto altanera, despreocupada; eso sí, muy determinada, noble, leal, servicial e impulsiva…_

— _Al parecer leyó bien mi currículo… —no te sorprendía que supiera prácticamente todo de ti, después de todo, había bebido de tu sangre._

— _El sarcasmo es el que mejor se te da: aun las palabras que te callas son dignas de ti; tu burla, diversión y aversión a muchas cosas, hacen que el sarcasmo sea la mayor de tus cualidades._

— _Me halaga líder, nunca creí recibir felicitaciones por mi forma de ser…_

— _Por lo mismo, puedo saber que tu manera cerrada de pensar nunca cambiará, y eso es preocupante hasta para mí._

 _El atisbo de burla en su voz no pasó desapercibido para ti._

— _Eso es… creo que, en cierto modo, todos aquí nos parecemos por ese detalle: somos de pensamientos cerrados y decisiones complicadas… —dijiste mirándolo directamente—, si yo he de morir por algo, creo que no hay otro camino…_

 _Guardaron silencio un momento._

— _También eres astuta. No creo que cualquier persona en tu lugar tome las mismas decisiones que has hecho y salga con vida…_

 _Dejó en suspenso sus palabras, tú esperaste pacientemente._

— _Sé que serías una gran aliada, no me queda duda. Y estoy seguro de que en el futuro tendrás un papel muy importante en «nuestro bando»._

 _Quisiste preguntar a qué se refería con «nuestro bando», pero desististe._

— _Así que, si está bien para ti, tal como has dicho, aceptaré tu ofrecimiento._

— _Se lo agradezco líder. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí, mientras encuentro mi propio camino._

 _Él asintió._

— _Entonces, como primera tarea… —esperaste expectante—, tienes que quedarte en la clase diurna, convence al director, di lo necesario para quedarte allí._

— _¿Con qué objetivo?_

— _Quiero que te conviertas en guardiana y ayudes a Kiryuu y Yuuki con su trabajo… digamos que estos días estarán algo ocupados y necesito a alguien de confianza para cuidar de los estudiantes diurnos._

— _¿Se acerca peligro para ellos? —Ya intuías algo de todo eso._

— _Lo único seguro es que las piezas se están moviendo… —de pronto te miró de una manera diferente, imponente—, Lilika Granger, ¿tienes la voluntad para llevar tu nueva vida sin limitarte por tus antiguas creencias humanas?_

— _La tengo—. Dijiste sin dudar._

 _Sonrió de medio lado, aceptando tu respuesta._

— _Vive recordando siempre tus palabras—. Dijo—. Y recuerda también que la lealtad entre nosotros es nuestra mayor fuerza—, con eso, dio fin a su conversación._

.

.

Querías créele a pesar del cambio radical en sus acciones.

Aunque aún no entendías.

 _¿Qué es lo que ahora planeaba?_

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Como siempre, reitero mis disculpas ante cualquier falta gramatical, etc, etc…

 _¿Quién se imaginan que ha regresado? ***sonido de tambores*** ¡Así es! Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero aquí seguimos..._

Agradezco a quienes siguen la historia, a quienes agregan a fav, y sobre todo, a quienes comentan _(ya que me alegran el día al leerlos y me inspiran en parte para continuar escibiendo)._

En especial: _**Asuna-san**_ , **_Alejandra Darcy_** , **_MaggyARMY7F_** , ¡Gracias! Responderé apropiadamente sus reviews vía PM.

 _He de decir que Takuma, Fujishima, Kaito (a partir de ahora) y por supuesto, Kaname son buenos prospectos..._

 _ **¡Maggy!**_ Tu entusiasmo me ha contagiado de pronto, ¡gracias!

 ** _Guest:_ ** gracias por tu comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta, créeme también he empezado a dejar indicios en algunos capítulos... es decir, ¿por qué dejar olvidado al chico malo cazavampiros? Por favor déjame tu nombre la próxima vez para que pueda agradecerte apropiadamente.

.

.

Antes de continuar, **quiero aclarar algo:**

La idea de hacer el fic surgió por imaginarme un final diferente al del manga (el cual me dolió con todo mi corazón :'c), quería que de cierta manera, las cosas no hubieran terminado así…

 _Y desde el comienzo, tengo una idea del final que deseo._

Si les pido su opinión es porque quisiera saber con quién creen que se quedará Lilika en base a lo que he escrito, pues así me ayudan a comprender qué impresión estoy dando con cada capítulo. Es una apuesta, no significa que el chico más votado es con quien la emparejaré… aun puede que se quede sola, _no lo sé…_

 _Por ser un fic PxL_ , la protagonista se relacionará de alguna forma con cada uno de los chicos de este manga. Podrán darse cuenta de que ya lo ha hecho con algunos y faltan más todavía; así que les reitero, si desean alguna escena en específico, no duden en decirme y trataré de adaptarla (no prometo que al 100) con lo que ya tengo planeado. Después de todo, ella calza bien para quedar con cualquiera de ellos o esa es la idea…

Seguiré la historia modificando lo mínimo posible el canon, _pero_ haciendo un buen honor al PxL, habrá varios guiños a acercamientos con los personajes; además de que, por ser un fic, todo puede pasar, puede que después de todo no me apegue tanto al canon, incluso en el final… _mi advertencia del principio no está por nada…_

De todas maneras:

 _¡Recuerda que es una historia que intenta ser PersonajexLector!_

 _¡Aquí la protagonista eres tú!_

.

.

Una última cosa.

No estaba segura si todo lo que he escrito ha quedado claro, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, y por si no es así, quiero aclarar algo:

Fujishima Seiichi es un vampiro. Lo declara Lilika en el cap 8 si bien recuerdo. Él y Nishimoto son vampiros de clase «baja» según parecía (hasta que Kenji le confiesa a ella que Seiichi es su primo por parte de la familia de su tío: un noble, clase B; en el cap 15). La historia completa de él espero poder explicarla mejor más adelante.

Yamaoka Kenji, el primo de Lilika, es humano. Aunque su padre es vampiro, su madre le dio a luz cuando ya era humana, por lo tanto el no heredó esa naturaleza, aunque muy seguramente tampoco será un humano débil y voluble.

Sé que a veces puedo hacer demasiado confusa la trama, así que, si tienen alguna duda -por pequeña que sea- no duden en decirme y yo la contestaré con gusto.

.

.

Ya me he explayado demasiado.

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y (perdonando mi ausencia) me dejen sus comentarios.

 _¡La apuesta sigue abierta! Si todavía no has dado tu opinión sobre con quien consideras que se quedará la protagonista, o si quieres alguna escena en específico, estás a tiempo._

Gracias nuevamente a quienes ya han comentado. No sé cuando actualizaré nuevamente, pero tengan por seguro que lo haré; ahora mismo tengo una vida un poco complicada, así que no prometo fecha, solo recuerden que no abandonaré este fic.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ja-ne!


	22. Consuelo al corazón afligido

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

 _ **Consuelo al corazón afligido**_

" _Tu dolor puedo comprender…"_

Por más que pensaras, no podías atar ninguna pieza. Tus preocupaciones podían más que tu fuerza de raciocinio.

—Granger-san, he venido para llevarte—. Escuchaste desde la puerta; se trataba de una joven cazadora, aquella que te llevaría con Hanabusa.

Asentiste en su dirección y empezaste a seguirla en silencio.

Comer te había hecho bien, ya tenías fuerzas suficientes para caminar normalmente.

Reconociste los pasillos por donde Takamiya te había llevado, estaban regresando cerca de la entrada principal.

No sabías como actuar exactamente, pero suponías que lo irías descubriendo poco a poco.

—Oh.

La leve exclamación de la cazadora te alertó y miraste hacia donde ella veía.

Takamiya Kaito llevaba a una pequeña niña en brazos la cual de un momento a otro empezó a gritar y pedir por su madre, frente a ellos, Kuran Yuuki observaba confundida lo que acababa de pasar, dos cazadores más estaban a su lado, apuntándole con sus armas.

—Lo lamento, pero antes de que vayamos arriba tengo que arreglar este asunto—. Te dijo la cazadora a modo de disculpa, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

—No hay problema—. Respondiste algo impresionada por su amabilidad.

La seguiste.

—Ummm… ¿dónde está Zero? —La pequeña Kuran tenía una mano en su cabeza, meditando.

—Me dejará medio muerto si te lo digo —aseguró Takamiya mientras se giraba en la dirección de dónde ustedes llegaban—, lo siento.

La niña seguía llorando bastante.

—Déjame encargarme de esto, Kaito-kun. Ustedes suelen tener poca sensibilidad con estos temas—. Tan pronto llegaron frente a ellos, la cazadora extendió sus manos dispuesta a recibir a la pequeña.

El aludido bufó levemente y viró los ojos.

—La he tratado bien Emiko, así que no hagas escándalos por eso.

A pesar de sus palabras, le cedió a la niña de una manera delicada, hasta que se pudo acomodar bien en los brazos de la cazadora.

Tú observabas atentamente a Yuuki, su mente pensaba mil cosas a la vez, en espera de tomar una decisión.

—Lo lamento, Granger-san —dijo Emiko desconcentrándote—, Kaito-kun terminará mi trabajo mientras yo hago el de él. Nunca les he confiado a niños pequeños, no tienen la delicadeza suficiente…

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir, amable cazadora —respondiste vagamente logrando enojar al profesor —por favor, haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Ella sonrió.

—Me llamo Ito Emiko, fue un placer. Espero nos veamos pronto…

Asentiste algo perdida.

—El placer es mío, Ito-san—. Ella sonrió más y empezó a andar con la niña, consolándola.

—¡Tienes que preguntarme si quiero hacer tu trabajo, Emiko! —Takamiya empezó a seguirla mientras discutía, ignorándote por completo.

Lo dejaste ir, te enfocaste en Yuuki.

Ella empezó a caminar después de tomar la decisión de ir con el presidente.

Iba a paso decidido, pero su instinto te captó y se detuvo para observarte.

Ninguna dijo nada.

Ella quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero su mente estaba en blanco por completo. Empezaste a dudar si preguntar o invadir directamente su mente.

En lugar de eso, hiciste una reverencia hacia ella en señal de reconocimiento.

—Lilika-san… —dijo al fin —¿sabes lo que ha pasado?

—Me han traído bajo custodia por sospecha de complicidad con el líder Kuran, de alguna forma creen que estoy implicada en su crimen… —esperabas ver hasta dónde calaba tu respuesta.

—¡Lo lamento tanto Lilika-san! —Sin previo aviso hizo una gran reverencia hacia ti, disculpándose.

Te sorprendió solo de cierta manera pues, aunque no era nada común que un sangrepura se expresara así hacia alguien más, la lógica de Yuuki era la de un humano bondadoso.

—No te inclines ante mí, ni ante nadie más—, resoplaste levemente—, no fue tu culpa lo que pasó, de hecho, dudo también de la responsabilidad del líder.

Tu último comentario sirvió para que se enderezara como resorte y te dirigiera una mirada cargada de dudas.

Ahora también sospechaba de ti.

—No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasó y en definitiva no lo apoyo… —se sorprendió levemente—. Los cazadores solo buscaban un motivo para detenerme y esto les vino como anillo al dedo, pero no han hallado nada sospechoso así que ahora estoy en libertad.

Te miraba recelosa todavía.

—Si dije eso sobre la responsabilidad del líder, es porque de ninguna manera creo lo que se dice de él. No pienso que hubiera forma de que él hiciera algo parecido…

—Eso quisiera creer también, sé que tiene que haber un motivo… —al decir eso, bajó la mirada al suelo.

Te molestó de cierta manera que ella dudara de él.

—No es culpable, eso es seguro… —aunque lo dijiste seria, te faltó convicción: no podías defenderlo al cien, pues también estabas entre la espada y la pared.

 _«Es que tú no lo viste… no lo podrías comprender…»._

Ni siquiera se atrevió a responderte, pero la «escuchaste» a la perfección.

Bueno, no necesitabas pedir permiso para nada.

Tenías que verlo.

Entraste en su mente de manera fácil. Ella ni siquiera era cuidadosa en protegerse, ni se dio cuenta de nada. Tú aprovechaste.

.

.

 _La escena se repetía: Kuran Yuuki corría detrás de Hanabusa, y luego, presenciando la muerte de Aidou Nagamichi._

— _¡Kana…! —Intentó hablarle Yuuki, pero fue en vano._

 _Kuran sin miramientos levantó la espada contra él y lo decapitó, volviéndolo en ese instante arena que se fue perdiendo en el aire._

— _Padre ¿por qué? ¡Padre! ¡PADRE! —El grito desgarrador de Hanabusa._

 _Ellos dejaron de avanzar, Yuuki entró en shock._

— _He terminado de dudar—, dijo Kuran sin verlos, pero refiriéndose a Yuuki—. Tomé la decisión de estar a tu lado, sin embargo… voy a cumplir mis planes originales —le regaló una última mirada, indescifrable como siempre—, perdóname—. Se empezó a desvanecer dejando atrás su esencia en forma de murciélagos—. Gracias Yuuki._

 _Tras su partida, Hanabusa se acercó a las cenizas que quedaron, su semblante estaba completamente destrozado._

— _Padre…_

 _Cayó de rodillas al suelo, derrumbándose por completo._

 _La mente de Yuuki quedó en blanco en ese momento._

— _Ustedes dos permanezcan aquí, iré tras Kaname-kun—. Al escuchar la voz del director, la princesa Kuran salió de su trance._

 _«Kaname-oniisama asesinó al padre de Aidou-senpai, ¡Él lo mató! ¿Por qué…?»_

 _Las escenas siguientes pasaron de manera rápida._

 _Yuuki corriendo tras el director._

 _Ella misma perdiendo el control y el director pegándole en la mejilla para que reaccionara._

 _Ellos dos discutiendo._

 _«Él dijo que estamos a punto de empezar un largo camino juntos…»_

 _Su esencia formada del dolor y la desesperación saliendo en forma de alas de mariposa por su espalda._

 _El director intentando detenerla, quedando herido en la mejilla, pero de esa forma, haciendo salir a Yuuki de su ensimismamiento._

 _Ella siendo detenida y llevada a la asociación._

 _Aidou siguiéndola en silencio. El doloroso trayecto hasta ese lugar._

 _Ella siendo interrogada y luego visitando a Hanabusa._

 _Las mil imágenes que vio en la pequeña niña sobre Zero…_

 _La decisión que tomó en esos momentos…_

 _._

 _._

Fuiste botada de su mente de manera rápida tal, que te provocó un gran dolor de cabeza. Llevaste tu mano instintivamente a la misma mientras observabas a la sangrepura.

Estaba indignada al descubrir lo que estuviste haciendo. Pero era demasiado tarde, habías visto prácticamente todo.

La única sorpresa que te llevaste fue ver que reaccionó tan pronto tocaste el tema de Kiryuu, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de tu osadía.

—Lo… ¿lamento? —No sabías cómo reaccionaría, pero no te ibas a disculpar.

—¿Acaso tú…? Pero ¿cómo…?

—Una de mis muchas habilidades… —le restaste importancia—, lo siento, pero en verdad era necesario, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos, si no, no aceptaría nada…

Te miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues has visto ya demasiado, ¿no?

—Sólo lo necesario… pero eso ha sido suficiente…

—Entonces ¿ahora lo crees?

—Por supuesto que no. Él jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, hay un error en todo eso, ahora estoy muy segura…

Y ya no dudabas.

Las palabras que él le dedicó a Yuuki fueron suficientes para que te convencieras de que algo andaba mal ahí. Kuran jamás podría hacer algo tan descabellado.

Había una razón detrás de todo y tratándose de él, no podías confiar en lo que veían tus ojos, o en este caso, los ojos de los demás.

Pero tampoco podías decir abiertamente tus pensamientos cuando él mismo te había dejado a un lado.

Ella te miró tratando de comprenderte, pero no la dejarías.

Observaste de reojo como Takamiya iba hacia ustedes y decidiste dejar el tema para después.

—Escuche, Yuuki-sama… los cazadores no saben que los fui a visitar _ese_ día y le agradecería que no lo revelara de momento…

Ella te miró incrédula.

—No estoy involucrada en nada, desde ese día mi camino se distanció seriamente del de ustedes de manera indefinida… a pesar de ello, sé que todos están equivocados sobre este asunto… pero por ahora, sólo iré a ver a Hanabusa y después decidiré qué hacer. Usted sólo haga lo que crea conveniente.

—Lilika-san…

Tu revelación sobre la «separación» la preocupó sobremanera, te creía, pero le costaba averiguar que su hermano/prometido hiciera cosas tan descabelladas.

Takamiya estaba llegando a ustedes.

—Y le sugeriría que lleve a cabo sus planes lo más pronto posible o será demasiado tarde…

Ante esa mención se sobresaltó.

—Oh, es cierto—, frunció levemente el ceño al recordar cómo supiste de ello—, espero podamos hablar en otra ocasión… con permiso —sin esperar respuesta corrió en dirección a la oficina de su padre adoptivo.

—Bien… las dejo cinco minutos y parece que pelearon arduamente por horas… —comentó Takamiya a quien no pasó desapercibido el gesto de la sangrepura.

—Sólo está un poco sulfurada por la manera en que descubrí sus planes —confesaste.

—¿Y de qué manera fue…? —Aunque preguntó, ya sospechaba.

—Digamos que quise ver a través de ella lo que había pasado en realidad… y acabé viendo todo lo que hizo desde entonces hasta hace unos segundos… se dio cuenta demasiado tarde así que no me pudo detener antes… —sonreíste ante tu audacia.

Él se sorprendió grandemente.

Siguiendo los recuerdos de Yuuki, te dirigiste por el camino que creías, te llevaba hasta Hanabusa. El cazador te empezó a seguir.

—¿Así que a los sangrepuras también les molesta ser manipulados? —Rió genuinamente al pensar en ello, dejándote sorprendida—. Una probada de lo que ellos siempre hacen con todos… sí, es genial…

Sonreíste también ante su entusiasmo. Por un momento olvidaste tus preocupaciones.

—Bueno… no es la primera sangrepura con quien lo intento y vaya que da resultados…

—¿Con quién lo has intentado antes?

¿Confiarías en él? No era como si lo siguiente que dijeras tuviera relevancia ahora…

—Hace aproximadamente tres meses, me enteré de que Ichijou Takuma vivía con la sangrepura Shirabuki Sara y fui a averiguar que tan cierto era… sólo fueron unos segundos, pero fui descubierta por ella, y se interesó en mí… tuve que manipular sus pensamientos para que me dejara ir… una gran hazaña si me lo preguntan…

—Nunca supimos nada de eso… —estaba asimilando tus palabras.

—Nadie lo supo, lo mantuve en secreto hasta hace unos días, en la fiesta de Kuran, cuando se lo revelé a un par de amigos, quienes por cierto se enojaron por hacer algo tan peligroso…

—Ni que lo digas… sin embargo es interesante hasta dónde ha llegado el alcance de tu poder… —confesó interesado en ti.

—Lo sé, aquella vez me sorprendí de mi audacia… y ahora sé que me es más fácil hacerlo.

Rió por lo bajo. Era la primera vez que te mostraba esa faceta al hablarte; tal parece que le encantaba saber que habías dominado de cierta manera a los «causantes de todos los males».

—Creo que tendrás problemas por ocultar ese tipo de información—, aunque parecía una advertencia, la diversión en su voz era evidente.

—No lo creo, no es de relevancia para ninguna investigación; eso pasó hace meses y por poco no salgo viva de ese embrollo… si Shirabuki descubre que le mentí me matará… lo cual será pronto según mis cálculos.

—Es verdad, está haciendo sus jugadas bajo el agua—, respondió un poco más serio al recordarla—, es seguro que pronto se toparán…

—Pues espero que no sea tan pronto, apenas estoy comenzando a vivir—. Bromeaste.

—Bueno… si eso llegara a pasar, seguramente lo podrás resolver fácilmente.

—Tal vez no…

—Y si no… pues entonces podrás contar con la ayudar y respaldo de los cazadores. Podrás contar con todos nosotros.

Le miraste incrédula.

—Es decir… —parecía un poco incómodo por tu mirada, entonces desvió la suya —eres una Granger, aunque nos pese, tendríamos que ayudarte si lo requieres.

Sonreíste porque sabías que fingía la molestia en su voz.

—Entonces aceptaré su ayuda si lo llegara a requerir… aunque espero no hacerlo; es decir los cazadores me odian por ser un vampiro, por sus pensamientos sé que les ha costado a varios aceptar a Kiryuu… será aun peor con una extraña…

Ahora tú desviaste la mirada ante la de él.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Hay cazadores recelosos, es verdad, pero hay muchos que te aceptarían, por ejemplo, Emiko.

—¿Qué pasa con Ito-san? —Eso sí era algo que ansiabas saber.

—Es amable con Zero, siempre lo atiende bien; pero cuando supo que venías… bueno, la verdad es que ella ansiaba el conocerte.

Supiste que no mentía, pero eso solo te dejó más perpleja.

Él lo notó.

—Ella pertenece a los pocos miembros descendientes de la familia Granger. Es como un familiar lejano tuyo, supongo.

—Oh, así que era eso.

Claro, ella era una Granger de la división de vampiros, pertenecía a aquellos que no se involucraban en los asuntos de la familia de Europa.

—No es la única de su familia y tampoco será la única que te trate bien. Como dije, hay de todo.

Sus palabras de verdad te confortaron, es increíble como puedes cambiar la percepción de las personas que antes considerabas odiosas.

Supusiste que lo mismo era para él.

—¿Y para usted, sensei? —Empezaste a molestarlo, para ese entonces ya habían llegado al piso donde estaba Hanabusa, ya percibías su presencia cerca—, ¿me tratará bien a partir de ahora?

Se detuvo meditando tus palabras. ¿Debía de tratarte mejor?

— Prometo que este par de días que me quedan, pondré atención a su clase~

Agregaste de manera juguetona mientras te adelantabas a él.

—No te querrás involucrar con alguien a quien no conoces…

Antes de que pudieras reaccionar, te sujetó de una mano y te jaló hasta quedar frente a él.

—Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti y tampoco puedes fiarte de mí.

Su mirar era serio. Y tú no te quedaste atrás.

—Si quisiera atacarlos y traicionar mis creencias, ya lo hubiera hecho. No tengo nada contra _ustedes,_ pero tampoco tengo algo contra _ellos._ En un mundo donde todo es blanco y negro, siempre he amado ser gris.

—No puedes permanecer parcial mientras estés relacionada con ambos bandos. Algún día tendrás que elegir… si te trato bien y nos traicionas…

Acercaste tu mano libre a su sien. Y le rosaste levemente.

—Jamás traiciono a mis amigos y menos a aquellos que confían en mí. Yo sigo mis propias convicciones y las de nadie más.

No quisiste influir en él. Pensaría que lo estabas manipulando. Por el momento, dejarías que asimilara tus palabras, eso bastaría.

Jalaste levemente tu mano y te dejó ir. Reanudaste tu camino.

—Definitivamente eres diferente a lo que creí… en cierto modo…

Sus leves palabras llegaron a ti, te detuviste a escucharlo, pero antes de que terminara su frase, Hanabusa salió de la habitación donde estaba, algo exaltado.

Dirigió su vista a ti. Sus ojos se encontraron.

Estaba preocupado: también sintió tu presencia y la del cazador, pero tardaron demasiado en entrar, según su lógica, debías de estar en peligro.

Antes de que preguntara algo, te apresuraste y te lanzaste a sus brazos.

—¡Hanabusa!

Él te abrazó con la misma intensidad y miró receloso al cazador.

—¿Estás bien, Lilika?

Te separaste levemente.

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes por cosas insignificantes. Realmente soy yo la que está preocupada por ti.

Tras tus palabras, recordó todo y su semblante decayó.

—Bueno, cumplí mi trabajo… me largo—. Kaito empezó a retirarse.

—Gracias Takamiya-sensei —dijiste sin verlo, mientras encaminabas a Hanabusa de vuelta a su habitación.

Ya adentro, lo sentaste en la cama y tú te colocaste junto a él.

Esperaste a que fuera el primero en hablar, aunque eso llevara varios minutos.

—No lo comprendo del todo… —dejó su murmullo suspendido en el aire.

—No tienes que hacerlo—. Repusiste sin verlo.

Por su sentir y por los recuerdos de Yuuki, sabías que él se había guardado todo para sí, porque esa era la forma en la que siempre fueron educados los nobles, a sufrir en silencio.

Pero tú no viviste realmente atada a todas esas costumbres. Te dolía verlo en ese estado.

El dolor que crecía en su pecho era tan grande que empezaste a llorar en silencio.

Comprendías su dolor por los acontecimientos del año anterior; pero a diferencia de ti aquella vez, él no mostraría esa faceta; así que te desahogaste por los dos.

—No entiendo como mi padre pudo aceptar esa decisión de Kaname-sama sin más, no replicó, dejó que él…

Suspiró levemente mientras dirigía su vista a ti y se sorprendió por verte llorar.

Tu seguías sin mirarlo, pero podías saber cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Lilika, pero ¿qué…?

—Si tú no puedes llorar, yo lo haré por ti—, respondiste quedamente—, si necesitas confort, estaré aquí para ti. Si quieres hablar te escucharé; y si no quieres decir nada, también aguardaré en silencio…

Dirigiste tu vista hacia él.

—Si no quieres mostrarte débil yo lo haré por ti. Después de todo, no necesito que me digas ninguna palabra para saber qué tan afligido está en este momento tu corazón… yo le daré el consuelo que necesita, así que tú puedes confiar en mí…

En ese momento se derrumbó por completó.

Se acercó y te abrazó como un niño buscando consuelo, le devolviste el gesto y sentiste cuando empezó a sollozar en silencio.

Decir que estaba destrozado era poco. Sus pensamientos intentaban inútilmente de darle sentido a lo que había pasado, lastimándose más en el proceso.

Lo dejaste desahogarse unos minutos, mientras compartías su dolor; era inevitable, llorabas con él.

Pasado un tiempo, empezaste a influir en él tranquilidad, querías que se serenara un poco y que dejara de aturdirse pensando en cosas innecesarias… de momento.

Estabas segura de que pronto tendría que partir de ese lugar y su orgullo noble no lo dejaría salir delante de todos los cazadores con un semblante derrotado.

 _«Descansa de momento ese afligido corazón…»._

No sabías cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado, pero él detuvo sus lágrimas y sollozos. Aún un poco de tiempo más permanecieron en esa posición hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente para separarse de ti.

—Gracias, Lilika…

Acercaste tu mano a su cara y limpiaste los restos de lágrimas que surcaban todavía su rostro.

—No tienes que agradecer—, le sonreíste—, somos amigos, haría lo que esté en mis manos para que no llevaras tan pesada carga…

Él desvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? —Cuestionó al fin.

—Yo… no estoy segura—. Te sinceraste—, esta noticia igual me conmocionó bastante…

Querías decirle sobre tus sospechas, pero no querías influenciar en las decisiones que él tomara, era un reto que él tendría que afrontar sólo. No dirías nada que le hiciera dudar de su juicio para tomar decisiones.

—Ese día te fuiste sin despedirte—. Recordó de pronto—. ¿Te encargó alguna misión? ¿Algo que pudiera explicar su comportamiento ahora?

En lo profundo de sí todavía creía en él, ahí la explicación de no querer abandonar a Yuuki. Buscaba una respuesta lógica y cualquier pista que lo aferrara a la realidad le sería de completa ayuda.

Sin embargo, el dolor era más fuerte. Estaba en un dilema. Y tú no podías ayudarlo, porque era su propia lucha…

—¿Lilika…? —Te sacó de tus pensamientos.

¿Le dirías la verdad?

—Yo… —te miró expectante y dudaste de tu decisión—, tuve que irme pronto de ese lugar. El líder cree que todavía me apego a mis principios humanos y que esos me impiden avanzar como su sirviente… así que prácticamente me echó.

Le sorprendió. Y también le hizo crearse más dudas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Suspiraste.

—Pues… quisiera no hablar de eso… bastantes líos me echaron en casa como para darte a ti una preocupación más. No te preocupes, no me pasó nada malo—. Mentiste para tranquilizarlo.

—¿C-cómo…?

—Todavía no estoy segura de lo que pasó. No sé si puedo llegar a averiguarlo… así que avanzaré poco a poco por mi propio camino y tal vez así pueda entender algo de todo…

Asintió sin querer presionarte más.

—Todavía no sé qué debo hacer…

—No tienes por qué saberlo, Hanabusa—. Acariciaste levemente su cabello—, los genios no tienen por qué saber todas las respuestas, sería imposible…

Le sonreíste.

—Pero… entonces yo…

—Pasé por algo parecido y lo más prudente que pude hacer fue mantenerme al margen de todo… cada uno toma sus decisiones, lo que tú creas conveniente de momento estará bien…

—¿Y si me equivoco?

—No lo harás—. Lo pensaste un momento—. Yo no te estoy diciendo que odies al líder, tampoco que creas en él… no debes de pensar en ello de momento. Sólo toma las decisiones que te sirvan para ahora mismo, la que sea, estará bien.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Porque eres el gran Hanabusa—, dijiste como si fuera muy obvio—, todas tus decisiones son acertadas… aún cuando no estés convencido de ellas.

Te sonrió en agradecimiento por tus palabras, luego miró a la nada.

—Yo… necesito todavía unos días para asimilar todo.

—Eso está bien.

Tocaron a la puerta en ese momento. Era uno de los que te escoltaron cuando llegaste.

—Han venido por usted, Granger. Ahora mismo la esperan afuera de la asociación.

Viste a través de sus pensamientos. Era Fujishima.

—Gracias, ya bajo—. Respondiste extrañada.

Sin decir más, cerró la puerta y se fue.

—Lilika… ¿cómo acabaste aquí?

—Me detuvieron por ser una de sus sirvientes… ya sabes, buscaban cualquier pretexto para tenerme aquí, pero al parecer, ya hicieron que vengan a recogerme. Ese chico es capaz de armar un lío afuera si no salgo pronto…

Te pusiste en pie.

—Entiendo.

Te acercaste a él y depositaste un beso en su frente.

—Si me necesitas, llámame y estaré aquí.

Asintió algo perdido. Tú empezaste a avanzar.

—Lilika… —te llamó en un murmullo—, yo no quiero dudar de _él_. No quiero vivir en odio, yo no soy así… —pausó unos instantes—. No importa lo duro que es ahora… definitivamente no quiero vivir atormentado por esto… yo… sólo necesito unos días…

—Confío en ti, Hanabusa—, dijiste mientras reanudabas tu camino—, sé que será duro, pero a su tiempo tomarás la decisión sobre la que nadie más que tú puede llegar… tómate los días que necesites…

 _«Y siempre podrás buscarme cuando lo quieras… yo siempre estaré allí para ti…»._

 _«Gracias, Lilika»._ Respondió también en su mente a tu último comentario, antes de que cerraras la puerta.

.

* * *

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué efectividad! Parece que los cazadores tienen la amabilidad de llamar a alguien para que me lleve a casa… —exageraste tu voz al llegar a la entrada.

Takamiya y otros tres cazadores ya estaban ahí.

—Sólo apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión—. Takamiya estaba irritado por tus palabras.

—Oh, debí imaginar que fue idea del sensei—, comentaste burlona —siempre cuidando de sus estudiantes. Gracias… por cierto, ¿no planea cargarme igual que cuando me trajo?

Te miró irritado y se acercó a darte unas esposas unidas por una larga cadena.

—Con esto no necesitarás nada más.

Las miraste dudosa.

—Espero que no sea un truco para dejarme medio muerta en la entrada.

—No lo será si te las colocas—. Sonrió satisfecho.

Bufaste por lo bajo, pero obedeciste a su orden implícita.

—Si se podía de esta manera… eso hubieras hecho desde el principio—, señalaste lo obvio, mientras salías del lugar.

Esta vez te lanzó una sonrisa burlona y se acercó para que sólo tú escucharas sus palabras.

—No hubiera sido tan divertido de ese modo—. Sabías que hubo una ligera insinuación en su tono de voz que te tomó con la guardia baja, dejándote sin palabras.

De un rápido movimiento te soltó las cadenas una vez que estuviste lejos de la entrada y se empezó a alejar de ti.

—Te veo en clases, Lilika—. Se despidió con la mano mientras regresaba a la asociación. Impidiéndote siquiera el replicar.

—Lilika, ¿estás bien?

Fujishima llegó hasta ti, preocupado.

—Lo estoy, vayamos a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

En casa las cosas tampoco andaban nada bien. A estas alturas, todo el mundo vampírico sabía de lo sucedido con Kaname y se levantó el alboroto total.

—No puedo creer que algo así haya pasado…

Nishimoto no podía ocultar su sorpresa ante ese hecho.

—Y yo no puedo creer que te hayan acusado de ser su cómplice, después de lo que has vivido…

Y Fujishima seguía molesto contigo por haberte ido sin avisar… y luego por saber de tu detención.

—Protocolos. No pasó nada y sirvió para que pudiera ver a mi amigo, no la está pasando nada bien… —le restaste importancia.

—Te hizo algo similar, Lilika. Ese sangrepura nunca fue de fiar, desde el principio no debieron confiar en él…

Viraste tus ojos.

—No es momento de acusar a nadie. Puedo creer lo que yo quiera… por el momento pasaré aquí estos dos días, pero debo de regresar a la academia.

—¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Acaso no ves cómo está toda la situación aquí? —Fujishima tardaría en perdonarte, por lo que podías ver.

—Es cierto, Lilika—. Secundó Nishimoto—. Lo más prudente sería quedarte aquí hasta ver cómo avanza todo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme —replicaste —en dos días tengo un examen importante. No puedo faltar.

—¿Examen? —Cuestionó Seiichi.

—Sí, exacto—. Obviaste—. Si no lo presento, estaré perdida. Nadie me impedirá asistir…

.

.

.

* * *

El siguiente día por la madrugada, momentos antes de que partieras a la academia, recibieron una visita inesperada.

.

—Kuran Yuuki—. Dijiste tan solo entrar a la sala e hiciste una reverencia.

Tus tutores ya se encontraban en ese lugar.

—Lilika-san… necesito pedirte un favor—. Fue directo al grano.

—Así que decidiste seguir ese plan—. Viste sus pensamientos anteriormente, sabías lo que quería:

 _Reinaugurar la clase nocturna._

—Lo sabes… —frunció el ceño al recordar cómo—, entonces, por favor, préstame tu ayuda.

La observaste un momento y luego a Fujishima y Nishimoto. Ambos estaban expectantes.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle, Yuuki-sama…

Tus palabras sorprendieron a todos en el salón, pero tenías una gran convicción:

 _No la ayudarías de ninguna forma._

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _*Redoble de tambores*_**

 _¡Y aquí estamos nuevamente! ¡Yep!_

Como ya es costumbre, reitero mis disculpas ante cualquier falta gramatical, etc, etc, etc…

 _¡Tenía que actualizar hoy!_

 _No lo iba a dejar pasar por nada, pues resulta que precisamente hoy se cumplen dos años ya de que me decidiera a publicar este fic._

 _En esa época, no tenía ni la más remota esperanza de que a alguien le llegara a gustar... ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera creí que alguien lo fuera a leer y, sin embargo, henos aquí dos años después con más followers, favorites y reviews de los que imaginé en su tiempo._

 _Ha sido un poco duro por mi falta de tiempo para escribir y publicar; y ha habido ocasiones en las que he abandonado por muchos meses el fic dejándoles en la espera; sin olvidar que es el primer fic que escribo de este tipo (PxL) y por ello, he dejado mucho que desear..._

 _Pero por todo ello, agradezco a todas y cada una por su paciencia y comprensión, aún a aquellas lectoras anónimas que han, de alguna forma, pasado a leer la historia de esta intento de escritora:)_

 _Espero no defraudarles con lo que viene y que al final sientan que valió la pena tanta espera, porque todavía falta mucho (ni siquiera hemos llegado a la mitad de lo que tengo planeado); así pasen 84 años *inserte meme*, terminaré esta historia xD_

 _En fin~_

 _._

Gracias _**Maggy**_ y **Asuna-san** por sus reviews, los responderé adecuadamente vía PM.

.

En lo personal, estoy satisfecha con este capítulo, dolida como cuando leí esta parte del manga, pero segura de que pronto pasará. Esta triste parte era necesaria para avanzar.

Si tienen dudas acerca de cualquier cosa, no duden en preguntar;)

.

 _¡La apuesta sigue abierta! Si todavía no has dado tu opinión sobre con quien consideras que se quedará la protagonista, o si quieres alguna escena en específico, estás a tiempo._

Por la emoción de esta semana, he avanzado un poco en los siguientes capítulos, así que nos leemos en 15 días para la actualización. ¡Mis más sinceros saludos!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ja-ne!


	23. Lealtad al asesino

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 23**_

 _ **Lealtad al asesino**_

" _Sigo creyendo en ti…"_

—Granger, sé que es decirte demasiado, pero ahora mismo con el incidente de Kuran todos en la asociación estamos muy ocupados como para vigilar estrechamente la academia, así que hazte cargo…

—Su manera de pedir las cosas es ridícula… —pronunciaste sin interés mientras te mirabas las uñas. Yagari te fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Eso se debe a que no te lo estoy pidiendo! ¡Solamente te recuerdo tus responsabilidades!

—Sí, sí~ —le restaste importancia al asunto—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, no necesita venir a recordármelo, mejor aún, vaya y cumpla sus responsabilidades como los demás cazadores y de paso dele mis saludos al presidente de la Asociación.

—Tú… —comenzó su reprimenda, pero alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina del director y lo interrumpió.

—Con su permiso, —dijo la secretaria— ya está aquí el doctor Nakamura listo para la aplicación de las pruebas a Granger-san.

Te pusiste de pie en un instante.

—Perfecto.

—Dile al doctor que pase al aula asignada —le ordenó Yagari a la secretaria—, en cuanto a ti— lo miraste expectante—. No olvides que sigues en la mira y mucho más ahora… —pausó y añadió más sereno —quedas a cargo de los mocosos en estos días…

Eso último no lo viste venir. ¿Estaba diciendo que te daban un voto de confianza?

Sonreíste.

—No los defraudaré.

Sin más saliste de la oficina.

.

 _Las horas que precedieron a tu examen, las habías pasado en la mansión Yamaoka._

 _Seiichi estuvo insoportable todo el tiempo y la preocupación de Nishimoto no ayudaba en nada, así que prácticamente estuviste el mayor tiempo que pudiste con Kenji. Te hacía falta un rato de diversión con tu primo._

 _Momentos antes de que salieras en dirección a la Academia, Kuran Yuuki llegó de visita, no fue una charla del todo bienvenida de tu parte, y tampoco ayudó el hecho de rechazaras ayudarla._

 _Un par de horas después, en la Academia, fuiste llamada a la oficina del director, suponías que, por el asunto del examen, pero la plática con Yagari te sobrepasó._

 _Sabías que había mucho caos en todas las ciudades debido al acontecimiento con Kuran y que, por lo mismo, la asociación estaba hasta el tope de trabajo._

Mientras te acomodabas en el aula para realizar el examen, decidiste hacer algo al respecto sobre _ese asunto_.

.

.

* * *

—Lilika, ¿dónde estuviste estos días? —Cuestionó Hana cuando te alcanzó junto a Nadashiko a la hora del almuerzo.

—Hoy fue mi examen—. Dijiste sin más explicación mientras te echabas un bocado.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta—, apuntó la chica. Mientras ambas amigas se sentaban frente a ti.

—Entonces es seguro que te irás—. Confirmó, no preguntó, Nadashiko ante la mención de tu prueba.

—Sí, pero no será pronto. Tardan en calificar esos exámenes y aún un poco más en lo que decidan si merezco graduarme, así que me tendrán aquí unas semanas más, si no es que unos meses.

—Por favor, como si fuera difícil decir que calificas como una estudiante ejemplar— se burló Yayoi que iba llegando y tomó asiento junto a ti.

—Uno nunca sabe—, te encogiste de hombros haciendo que las tres rodaran los ojos.

—Sobre mi pregunta… —Hana y las demás te miraron expectantes y no tuviste más remedio que contarles lo ocurrido sin entrar en detalles.

El almuerzo continuó sin más y al finalizar, terminaron enterándose que se había desatado el caos por una disputa (sin saber específicamente entre quiénes) y que habías ido a la Asociación para ser interrogada y posteriormente llevada con tu familia.

No estabas del todo contenta en decirles verdades a medias, pero sentías que la tuya era una carga terrible como para que ellas la llevaran también.

.

.

* * *

Por los siguientes días, estuviste atenta entre clases y a tus horas libres en el día por cualquier incidente que pudiera desatarse en los terrenos de la academia; y por las noches, salías a dar tus rondines en toda la extensión de los terrenos.

Gracias a eso, fuiste capaz de detener a un par de sujetos que intentaba una noche adentrarse cerca del dormitorio de chicas.

—Nivel E, qué novedad —les hablaste con fastidio, parecía que aún tenían control sobre sus instintos, pero que optaban por dejarse llevar por ellos.

—Eres una de nosotros, deberías de comprendernos.

Levantaste una ceja, mientras bufabas por lo bajo. Era preocupante el hecho de que te compararan con ellos.

—Te equivocas, yo no soy como ustedes, como ningún otro, de hecho.

Les hablaste con altanería y eso les hizo enfadar bastante.

—¿Por haber bebido de la sangre de tu maestro, te crees superior a nosotros? —Te cuestionó el segundo sujeto, asumiendo que también eras una humana convertida.

—Eh… no, me creo mejor que ustedes por el simple hecho de dominar mis instintos cuando todavía puedo…

Antes que siguieras hablando, los dos se lanzaron a atacarte, algo que obviamente esperabas.

Retrocediste un par de pasos en dos saltos y adoptaste una posición defensiva. Ciertamente tenías mucho de no involucrarte en una pelea real.

.

Tardaste casi diez minutos en terminar con ellos, seguramente si hubieras usado tu poder mental, en cuestión de segundos hubiera acabado la pelea.

Pero no siempre podías andar fiándote de tu mente. Había posibilidades de enfrentarte a luchas cuerpo a cuerpo en el futuro y si no te ejercitabas, podrías llegar a perder, incluso.

Practicar con algún tipo de arma tampoco te vendría mal.

Recordaste entonces en esas llamativas cadenas que solía usar _Rai_ , el guardaespaldas de tu tío antes de que lucharas contra ellos hacía más de un año; pensaste que deberías entonces de pedirle a Nishimoto que te entrenara para que aprendieras a usarlas.

Suspiraste con pesar, esos días estaban agotándote.

.

.

* * *

No habías tenido tiempo a relajarte; las veces que no estabas vigilando, tratabas con todo tu ser de practicar el poder de tu mente.

Primeramente, para levantar ese muro antes impenetrable, luego para poder usar tus pensamientos como un arma y, por último, para tratar de localizar a Seiren o a Kuran Kaname.

Tenías que hablar con ellos para poder entender lo que estaba pasando… aunque cabía la posibilidad de que, al enfrentarte a ellos sin encontrar la _clave_ que te dijo Kuran, terminaras muerta. Ese pensamiento era aterrador.

Por lo pronto, intentabas encontrarlos, él mismo te lo había confirmado en aquella ocasión: si tu fuerza y control eran suficientes, podrías encontrarlo, aunque él intentara bloquearte.

Estaba claro que necesitabas entrenarte más, tanto física, como mentalmente.

.

.

.

* * *

La noche estaba helada. A pesar de que hacía más de 96 horas atrás habías negado tu apoyo a la _sangrepura_ , te encontrabas de camino a la reunión que programó para hacerle saber de su decisión a los nobles.

Ibas en compañía de Fujishima, quien te había ido a buscar a la Academia cerca de la media noche.

Todavía seguía enojado y aún más después de que le negaras abiertamente tu ayuda a la _pequeña_ _Kuran_ , pues era bien sabido que cuando ellos se acercaban a ti pidiendo «un favor», era más que una obligación cumplir sus deseos.

.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Lilika?! —El entrometido de Seiichi fue el primero en reaccionar no aceptando tu respuesta a la sangrepura._

— _No te metas, Fujishima…_

— _Tengo todo el derecho de m…_

— _Lo lamento por importunar… —interrumpió Yuuki un poco cohibida, sintiéndose responsable de ocasionar la pelea—. No es mi deseo que discutan por mi petición. Comprendo el hecho de que Lilika-san se reúse a ayudarme, así que no insistiré._

— _No, no diga eso, Yuuki-sama. Es nuestro deber ayudarles cuando lo requieran… —intentó convencer Nishimoto, mientras tú bufabas por lo bajo._

— _Eso es mentira, querida y apreciada Nishimoto—, comentaste como si fuera lo más obvio—, Kuran Yuuki también lo sabe y lo comprende, ¿no es así?_

— _Claro que lo comprendo—, te respondió la ex prefecta —siempre he sido partidaria de la colaboración igualitaria entre todas las especies y entre todos los niveles jerárquicos._

— _Aun así… —insistió Seiichi._

— _Ya la has escuchado, Fujishima. Estoy en todo mi derecho de negarme—. Suspiraste de manera imperceptible—. Cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo, Yuuki-sama no lo dude, pero tampoco creo conveniente asistir a dicha reunión, nunca he sido bien recibida, menos ahora que se conoce mi nueva condición… al igual que para los cazadores, seré siempre alguien de desconfianza…_

— _Entiendo tu postura Lilika-san… pero también has de saber que tu palabra también tendrá peso en mi decisión._

— _Lo sé, pero estoy algo renuente a cooperar con su familia, como podrá comprender. Sus motivos son nobles y con eso ya se ganó mi completo respeto… pero no puedo andar detrás suyo… no después de lo que ha pasado desde que nos conocimos, no después de decidir seguir mis propias convicciones…_

— _Respetaré tu postura, pero si cambias de decisión, estaré esperándote en unas noches—. Comentó mientras le entregaba un sobre con la invitación a Nishimoto._

 _Observaste que el sobre iba sellado por la Asociación de Cazadores._

— _¿Ellos están colaborando? Por qué no me sorprende._

— _Solamente están asegurándose de que tome mi responsabilidad en este asunto—. A pesar de su tono neutro notaste el dolor emanar de ella—. A partir de mañana me encargaré de que llegue a todas las familias nobles, ustedes son los primeros en recibir invitación._

— _Gracias, prometo pensar al respecto Yuuki-sama._

.

—Estaba en todo mi derecho de negarme… —comentaste por lo bajo, después de recordar, mientras mirabas por la ventanilla.

—Eres una insensata—, replicó él de una manera parecida.

—Ella no es como el resto de los sangrepuras, es alguien con el corazón bondadoso de los humanos… y también con una mente un tanto dejada…

—¡Deja de menospreciarla! —Reclamó—, por la misma razón de que ella es alguien diferente, deberías considerar el aceptar su petición sin replicar, porque con ella las cosas pueden cambiar…

—Ella no hará la diferencia —replicaste tercamente —hay una mente maestra detrás de todo así que no tengo ganas de participar en un suceso sin sentido.

Él bufó.

—Si no tienes ganas de apoyarla, no entiendo por qué decidiste venir.

—Porque me estarías molestando por eso toda la vida como si fueras mi «voz de la conciencia», y eso sería estúpidamente agotador —Fujishima te fulminó con la mirada —además, de que lo pensé mejor y ella tiene razón, mi palabra junto con la de _él_ , será de peso suficiente para ganar el apoyo de todos los nobles.

—¿Él? ¿Quién?

—No me involucraré, solo iré a mostrar mi apoyo, eso bastará. Ya después decidiré bien qué hacer—. Dijiste ignorándolo por completo.

Muy en el fondo de ti, sabías que, aunque la idea era buena, por el simple hecho de ser ella la que la llevara a cabo, te negabas a cooperar.

Te sorprendía descubrir cómo de la nada empezaste a tener cierta aversión hacia Yuuki.

 _«Tal vez no te sorprendía tanto. Tal vez no fue de la nada»._

Borraste cualquier pensamiento que se estuviera formando en tu mente, no era tiempo de pensar en ello.

—Como sea, tal vez ni alcancemos a llegar. Mira la hora, vamos a destiempo.

Miraste tu reloj de bolsillo. La reunión estaba por comenzar y faltaban poco más de cinco minutos para llegar a su destino. El llegar tarde no era nunca una opción para tu familia.

—Eso es porque te decidiste a venir de último minuto, era obvio que llegaríamos tarde…

—Eso es porque quisiste venir en auto, mi método de llegada era más rápido…

—No podemos llegar de esa forma a una reunión formal. Recuerda que somos una prestigiosa familia noble…

—Yo no soy nada de eso… —tu terquedad le ganó la batalla; decidió ya no replicar—. Además, te he dicho de qué tratará la reunión. Es algo descabellado, pero siendo ella es seguro que dé resultados…

.

.

«El hijo de Aidou-dono debe sospechar de usted aún más que nosotros…».

Tan solo llegar a ese lugar, sentiste los pensamientos hostiles de aquellos despreciables seres. Respiraste profundamente mientras te serenabas. No llegaste a ese lugar a ponerte de mal humor.

Te sorprendió sentir la presencia de Rima y Senri, pero aún más, saber de Hanabusa.

«Ella es incapaz de hacer algo así».

Era su voz, su pensamiento. Te alegró de cierta manera el saber que se había compuesto lo suficiente como para dar su apoyo.

«Yo también creo en ella».

Caminaste más a prisa con Seiichi pisándote los talones, parecía que daba lo mismo que hubieras faltado, pero ya que estabas ahí tenías que pasar a saludar.

—Perdón por entrometerme. Yo también colaboraré con ella—. Ahora podías escuchar la voz del idol y no solo guiarte por sus pensamientos.

Estabas a una puerta de llegar.

—Por favor—. Escuchaste la voz de Yuuki.

Al llegar al umbral, confirmaste tu suposición. Ella se había inclinado para hacer énfasis a sus palabras.

—No debería hacer eso delante de gente que no lo merece, Yuuki-sama —interrumpiste.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ustedes dos.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, pero estamos aquí para dar también nuestro completo apoyo a Kuran Yuuki-sama—. Fujishima siempre leal, se inclinó en señal de respeto hacia la sangrepura, quien los miró con cara de agradecimiento, típico de ella misma.

—Es cierto, ella, como líder de la familia Kuran, contará siempre con el respaldo de la familia Yamaoka.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tu comentario.

—Aún si el joven Yamaoka le apoya, tu palabra sigue siendo dudosa ante los miembros de la sociedad… — no faltó el irrespetuoso que se atreviera a dirigirse a ti.

—A mí personalmente me da igual lo que la sociedad piensa de mí—. Le restaste importancia, sorprendiéndoles por tu manera poco ortodoxa de dirigirte a ellos—, lo único que deben de saber, es que yo no soy como ustedes, yo no veo por mis propios intereses, sé lo que es el valor de la vida humana y la importancia de la convivencia entre todos… en otras palabras, sé lo que nos conviene y si ustedes son lo suficientemente inteligentes, también lo sabrán…

Todos te miraron con indignación marcada.

—Estoy segura de que mi tío también hubiera aceptado ayudar sin necesidad de poner pretextos. Siempre fue alguien sensato y responsable… —agregaste. Ante la mención de él, lograste que la mayoría de ellos dejara a un lado su hostilidad.

Tenías razón. Debían de elegir lo mejor para todos.

—Bueno, no estamos aquí para pelear —medió Yuuki.

—Es cierto, hasta el momento, las familias Touya, Shiki, Yamaoka y Aidou están a favor… —sentenció Hanabusa —¿Alguien más?

Poco a poco, todos los presentes, representantes de sus clanes levantaron su mano.

Yuuki estaba aliviada.

Todo había sido un éxito.

.

.

—¿Por qué llegan tarde? ¿Querían hacer una entrada genial o algo? —Cuestionó Rima una vez que todos los demás se hubieron retirado.

—Sin duda, la entrada de Aidou-san fue más que épica—, comentó Senri.

—No se pongan en ese plan conmigo, sé que también llegaron tarde e hicieron una entrada de lo más oportuna—. Les dijiste divertida después de haber visto en la mente de alguien la rememoración de lo sucedido.

—¿Y así piensan recriminarnos? —Hanabusa había recuperado un poco su semblante. Era obvio ante tus ojos que había pasado la etapa de desesperación y ahora buscaría respuestas a su manera.

Te encantaba su fortaleza mental.

—A todo esto, ¿te unirás a la clase, Lilika-san? —Yuuki sabía que, si fuiste a su apoyo, seguramente tenías condiciones, parecía que te empezaba a conocer un poco.

—La verdad es que no—. todos incluido Seiichi te miraron incrédulos—. De hecho, he de confesar que me graduaré pronto de la academia así que me será imposible de todas formas…

—Nunca escuché algo como eso… —Fujishima nuevamente te reclamaba.

—Pues ahora lo haces, todos ustedes de hecho.

—¿Por qué algo tan repentino, Lilika? —Shiki era el que más sereno tomó la noticia.

—No es repentino, llevo planeándolo por muchos meses… qué haré después, es un misterio aún para mí, pero lo cierto es que me iré, ya no puedo arrepentirme.

—Pero el trámite no es de un día para otro… aun si quisieras irte, te daría tiempo de estar en la clase nocturna, así que… ¿qué sorpresa nos tienes? —Aidou tan intuitivo como siempre, te miraba expectante.

—Pues… el examen ya lo hice… y está mi trabajo como prefecta que ahora más que nunca debo ejercer…

—Tienes todo planeado desde el principio, ¿no es así? —Dijo la sangrepura de lo más perceptiva—, y ahora también actuarás sola…

—Sólo hasta que termine por armar mi rompecabezas…

Todos te miraron intentando comprender lo que querías decir, Hanabusa intuyendo que ocultabas algo y Fujishima sabiendo que no te podría hacer desistir de lo que harías.

—Sea como sea, agradezco el apoyo que me brindan todos ustedes y espero que podamos colaborar para que funcione todo esto—. Yuuki estaba decidida.

—No será una tarea fácil, pero estoy segura de que harán un buen trabajo—, concediste.

—Así es, la clase de élite de la Academia Cross siempre debe de destacar en todos los aspectos… —secundó Seiichi.

—¿Entrará usted? —Preguntó Yuuki.

—No, a decir verdad, me considero demasiado viejo para estudiar en un instituto… además soy el cabecilla de Yamaoka, no puedo descuidar mi cargo.

—¿Viejo? —Cuestionó Rima escéptica a un Senri igual de escéptico.

—¿Será un «traga años»? —Respondió él con voz monótona.

—Acaba de cumplir los 25… —aseguraste con maldad marcada en tu voz.

—Tienen razón, se ve más joven de su edad real… —Yuuki se unió a los comentarios de los modelos.

—Esos son detalles que no tienes derecho a revelar… —te fulminó el aludido con la mirada.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, no se ve tan joven… —Aidou fue el último en comentar.

Pudiste jurar que un tic sobresalía del rostro de tu «tutor», reíste internamente mientras te encogías de hombros ante él.

—Supongo que es hora de irnos… —cambiaste de tema abruptamente.

—Tienes razón, Lilika, pronto amanecerá y nosotros debemos de trabajar—. Mencionó Rima.

—Nosotros por nuestra parte, debemos de terminar los trámites para que pronto esté en funcionamiento la clase nocturna—. Sentenció Aidou sorprendiendo a la sangrepura.

Sabías que esa era su declaración de seguir fielmente con ella.

—En cuánto tiempo crees que esté listo todo ese papeleo? —Le preguntaste a sabiendas de que, si él se hacía cargo, todo se agilizaría.

—Si todo va bien, posiblemente en dos semanas.

—Es bueno que en todo este año no se detuviera la reparación del _Dormitorio de la Luna,_ ¿no es así? —Señaló Seiichi.

—Sí, en verdad es una gran ayuda—. Respondió Yuuki—. Gracias nuevamente a todos, nos estaremos viendo pronto.

—Entonces lo dejamos a su cargo— se despidió Senri y Rima asintió a sus palabras.

—Espero verlos pronto, chicos—. Dijiste por tu parte y procediste a retirarte, asintiendo en dirección al idol y a Yuuki.

Aidou hizo lo propio, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar después.

.

.

.

* * *

Toda la siguiente semana las cosas estuvieron relativamente tranquilas.

Nishimoto acudía todas las madrugadas para entrenarte. A esas horas era más fácil pasearte por los terrenos y así evitar miradas curiosas. Te sorprendía que tu ama de llaves aceptara tan pronto ayudarte, pero ella respondió algo parecido a: «en estos tiempos peligrosos, es necesario que mejores tu defensa».

Dominar las cadenas era un poco difícil, pero no tardaste mucho en encontrar la forma de usarlas.

.

En tus tardes libres ibas al laboratorio de ciencias para intentar modificar la potencia de electricidad de tus guantes.

Sí, habías conseguido otros, pero como ahora eras vampiro, tenías más resistencia, por lo que intentabas que las descargas fueran mayores y más rápidas.

.

.

* * *

Pasados exactamente diez días de la reunión con la sangrepura, dieron el anuncio en la asamblea semanal de la Academia Cross.

—Le dejamos entonces la palabra al director adjunto Yagari Toga— comunicó el presidente estudiantil después de dar los anuncios matutinos semanales, y antes de darle el micrófono al cazador.

Sabías lo que se avecinaba.

Suspiraste desde tu lugar, te encontrabas algo retirada de la multitud.

—Estudiantes de la academia Cross, habrá una subdivisión en la academia y se establecerá en el área adyacente a la institución—. Hubo un silencio sepulcral—. Se trata de _«la clase nocturna»,_ que se pensó se había terminado cuando el año pasado su dormitorio colapsó… —para ese entonces, el shock en el que estaban todos desapareció para dar paso a los típicos murmullos escépticos.

—La clase nocturna es aquella a donde solo asisten personas de la élite, ¿cierto?

—Sí, eso creo, por alguna razón los recuerdo muy vagamente.

Muy pocos recordaban, menos de diez personas.

Dirigiste tu mirada a tus amigas a la distancia y las observaste muy juntas susurrando entre ellas para que nadie las escuchara.

Nadashiko levantó la mirada en dirección hacia ti y tú te encogiste de hombros. Regresó la mirada a las demás para seguir en sus murmullos.

—¡No he terminado de hablar! —Continuó Yagari—, bueno como sea, eso será en las próximas semanas mientras acondicionamos el edificio. Eso es todo.

 _«Entonces todos los chicos que estuvieron antes volverán»._

Escuchaste un pensamiento, una voz muy débil procedente de la multitud y viraste tu rostro hacia esa dirección.

—¿Eso incluye a Aidou-kun? —Cuestionó una segunda voz.

—Sí, es muy probable—. Contestó quedamente la primera voz que seguiste.

Eran dos de las chicas que conocían _el_ _secreto_.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —Oíste gritar a la líder del dormitorio de chicas, —¡¿Aidou-kun volverá a la academia?!

Viraste los ojos al ver a la chica sonrojada. Emprendiste camino hacia ellas.

—Eso fue lo que dijo Yagari-san, así que estoy segura—. Respondió Wakaba, a quien reconociste como esa primera voz.

—¿Qué debería hacer? Estoy tan feliz… —la jefa seguía en su mundo.

—Aunque, es algo gracioso… sólo unas pocas personas incluidas nosotras, recuerdan la verdadera identidad de la clase nocturna.

—Más que gracioso, yo lo consideraría algo _necesario_ — interrumpiste.

—Lilika-san —saludaron las dos.

—Les agradecería, sobre todo a ti Morita-san —dijiste viendo a la jefa —que no estén gritando a los cuatro vientos sus pensamientos, pues pueden hacer que los demás sospechen al ver todo su _entusiasmo_.

—¿Lo sabías, Lilika-san? —Preguntó Wakaba. Como siempre, intentando obtener una respuesta.

—Bueno, no es como si esos cazadores me informaran de todo lo que está por ocurrir —le restaste importancia al asunto.

—Pero es asunto de tus amigos vampiros, ¿cierto? Puede ser que sepas algo, y aún más, puede que tenga relación con todo lo que dices que está pasando, ¿no?

Wakaba Sayori era la persona más perceptiva del mundo. La única capaz de encontrar una respuesta a las situaciones más absurdas que llegaran a plantearse.

—A decir verdad, no hay algo como «mis amigos vampiros» —dijiste con mucha paciencia—, son _algunos_ y no tengo contacto con ellos, así que no puedo saber algo como eso; aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo, muchas veces estoy tan al _margen_ como ustedes.

Su mirada te dijo que no te creía, pero no hizo por indagar más.

—Pero sí tiene que ver con lo que está pasando, ¿no? —Ahora Yayoi preguntó.

Las tres se acercaron a ustedes.

—Pues…

—No queremos más verdades a medias, Lilika-chan —te dijo tranquilamente Nadashiko y entonces supiste que no podías huir todo el tiempo.

—Bien, entonces… en el lugar de siempre, a las 4…

—A esa hora tengo mi actividad del club, ¿por qué no mejor antes, cuando todos tenemos hora libre? —La voz masculina hizo que todas se giraran a ver a los recién llegados.

Era el líder del dormitorio de chicos y otro sujeto que también recordaba todo: Oka Hideki, el chico cobarde que prefería no involucrarse contigo porque te tenía miedo. El único chico en la escuela que huía de ti.

—Ese no es mi problema Shiraiwa-san—, te encogiste de hombros —estoy trabajando en un proyecto en el aula de ciencias a esa hora y además… es mejor estar fuera cuando los demás están ocupados.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró resignado—. Ahí estaremos.

Cuando señaló al otro chico, éste se sobresaltó.

—Sí, bueno, puedes traerlo también… supongo —agregaste no muy convencida.

.

.

—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó Hana una vez todos estuvieron reunidos.

—No tan apresurada, por favor—. Reuniste toda la paciencia y la calma posible y te sentaste en el barandal, tu lugar favorito.

—Esto… ¿no es algo peligroso? —Escuchaste murmurar a Oka.

No pudiste evitar rodar los ojos.

—Siempre lo hace —Shiraiwa Yuzo, el líder de dormitorio, le restó importancia.

—¿Qué quieren saber? —Preguntaste como si no tuvieras idea de el por qué estaban ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que en realidad está pasando afuera? —Wakaba Sayori tenía ante todo una máscara de tranquilidad inigualable. Lástima que no pudiera engañarte.

—Parece que nunca creen a mis explicaciones —comenzaste y pudiste escuchar un rotundo _«No»_ procedente de la mente de todos, chasqueaste la lengua ante eso —está bien, pero después de lo que les diga ni una sola palabra a nadie, ni entre ustedes, puede ser peligroso.

Después de ver los asentimientos de todos, proseguiste.

—Kuran Kaname está desaparecido —la reacción de asombro de todos fue obvia —está siendo buscado por la Asociación de Cazadores y por bastantes vampiros nobles.

—¿Qué pasó? —La desconfianza de Morita Rui, la líder de dormitorio, seguía latente.

—Pues, como dije antes, son problemas entre sangrepuras, yo no me meto, y lo que es peor, no les creo nada.

—Lo defiendes —afirmó el líder de dormitorio.

—Eh… sí. Lo hago, aunque declararlo en voz alta frente a todos, sería un gran suicidio.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? —Wakaba nunca se fío de él, con cierta razón.

—Mató a dos importantes vampiros —soltaste sin más; ellos enmudecieron—. Hubo tres testigos, ahora anda prófugo.

—Pero aun así lo defiendes —te reprochó Hideki.

—¿Tengo que explicar todo? —Cuestionaste con fastidio —es obvio que sigo creyendo en él.

—¿Aunque sea un asesino?

—Sí—. Te sorprendiste al decirlo tan rápido—. Parece que le sigo teniendo lealtad a ese asesino.

—¿Te volviste loca?

—Siempre he estado loca, Oka Hideki, no sigas —dijiste mientras te bajabas del barandal —hay todavía un enigma que pretendo descubrir, no le creo capaz de tanto; sea como sea, él no es de los que hacen todo sin un motivo. Así que tampoco me trago todo lo que se dice de él.

La mayoría entendió tu punto y no objetó más.

—¿Y si es verdad que mató a esos dos? —Insistió el chico.

Adiós paciencia.

—Pues aún con todo eso, le sigo creyendo, ya que yo no estoy libre de culpa ante ese tipo de acusación.

Para hacer énfasis en tus palabras, retiraste los lentes que llevabas puestos.

Las caras de asombro y miedo no se hicieron esperar.

—Yo también soy una asesina—. Declaraste.

Mientras tus ojos rojos reflejaban la nostalgia ante el recuerdo de tus actos.

.

.

.

* * *

Como ya es costumbre, reitero mis disculpas ante cualquier falta gramatical, etc, etc, etc…

Hoy vengo con una rápida actualización, hay todavía muchos misterios que resolver en esta trama.

¡Gracias por leer!

Especialmente, ¡gracias **Asuna-san!** ¡Es una alegría leer tus reviews!

*Respondo vía PM*

.

 _¡La apuesta sigue abierta! Si todavía no has dado tu opinión sobre con quien consideras que se quedará la protagonista, o si quieres alguna escena en específico, estás a tiempo._

De verdad espero no defraudarles, toda opinión es bien recibida. ¡Nos leemos en 15 días para la actualización!

¡Saludos!

Ja-ne!


	24. Confrontaciones directas

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 24**_

 _ **Confrontaciones directas**_

" _Al caerse la venda de los ojos"_

—Debes de estar bromeando —soltó Yayoi.

El silencio incómodo pasó de largo y después de las palabras de tu amiga, los demás reaccionaron.

—Con eso, quieres decir… que tú ya has… —dijo Oka con miedo.

—Deja eso de lado, Granger, tus ojos, su color… —le interrumpió Shiraiwa.

—¿Vas a atacarnos? —Casi gritó Morita.

Reíste por lo bajo.

—No.

—Si ella quisiera atacarnos, ya lo hubiera hecho antes—, razonó Wakaba.

—Wakaba tiene razón. Sin embargo, no tienes que ser tan crédula, te puede traer grandes problemas—. Le advertiste.

—No nos atacarás… ok—. Afirmó para sí misma la líder de dormitorios.

—No lo haría, ninguno de ustedes huele apetitoso, Morita-san —bromeaste a propósito.

Una broma de mal gusto, pero que tenías tiempo de querer hacerla.

—¿Oler? —Repitió Shiraiwa.

Sonreíste burlonamente.

—Ella está bromeando, tiene un sentido del humor muy pesado—, agregó Hana algo cohibida.

—Tenía que intentarlo en algún momento —dijiste sin más.

Tus ojos volvieron a su color natural. Y sin siquiera pensarlo miraste hacia la dirección del sol.

El gris claro de tus ojos recibió de lleno los rayos, los entrecerraste, pero todavía tardaste un poco en mirar a otra dirección.

—¿Tienes sed? —Cuestionó Nadashiko.

—Poseo un gran autocontrol, ya se los he dicho… sin embargo, podríamos decir que últimamente me ha dado más sed que de costumbre…

—¿Puedes sobrevivir sin tomar sangre?

—Claro que no, Oka. Para eso es que tomo _esas_ pastillas, es como sangre artificial sin todos sus componentes ni su sabor…

—Es asqueroso —dijo Yayoi.

—Ni que lo digas—, concediste.

—¡Pero te he visto comer comida humana! —Exclamó el chico molesto.

—Nuestro sentido del gusto mejora, y obviamente la comida humana es deliciosa. De hecho, con _ella_ podemos saciar nuestro apetito por más tiempo.

—Es por eso que últimamente has comido de más. Durante los almuerzos—. Te interrumpió Nadashiko.

—Por _la_ _sed_ —. Agregó Hana.

—Sí, bueno… —procediste a colocarte tus lentes.

—Te noto más cansada… también tienes ligeras ojeras.

Chasqueaste la lengua.

—Bueno, Wakaba Sayori, los vampiros están hechos para dominar en la noche, el hecho de que ande todo el día aquí es agotador… —pausaste —últimamente por los acontecimientos recientes, he estado día y noche en guardia, así que he dormido poco, y también es cierto que tengo mucho estrés…

—¿La llegada de la clase nocturna tiene algo que ver? —Preguntó Hana.

—Tiene todo que ver—, te sinceraste—. El establecimiento de la clase promete formar un pacto entre vampiros y humanos y con eso acabar con los conflictos que ha habido. La dirigente será la nueva cabecilla de la familia Kuran, sobre quién recae mucha responsabilidad… y eso aunado a muchas cosas más… implica más carga para mí…

—¿Te unirás a la clase nocturna? —Preguntó el líder de dormitorio.

—No Shiraiwa-san, seguiré como prefecta del turno diurno.

—Y… respecto a lo que mencionaste de asesinar… —Oka te tenía un miedo terrible.

Les diste la espalda, tratando de contestar lo mejor posible.

—¿Acaso esa declaración les incomoda? —hubo un silencio y ni siquiera en sus mentes podían poner las cosas claras—. Los guardaespaldas de mi tío… indirectamente les dejé morir, o casi a todos, no estoy segura. También asesiné a varios vampiros cuando fui a _enfrentar_ … —bajaste la voz.

Estabas revelando de más, lo sabías.

—Todo eso pasó cuando aún era humana y me fue menester para sobrevivir. Ahora mismo, no negaré que también he terminado con la vida de otros vampiros que se han intentado meter en los terrenos de la academia.

—¿Y por qué no dejarlos a cargo de los cazadores? —Aunque fue una pregunta firme, Morita temblaba.

—Gran idea, Morita-san, porque en lugar de matarlos por romper las reglas, los hubieran sentado a tomar el té con ellos, ¿no?

Tu sarcasmo calló toda réplica.

—En el pasado hice lo necesario para sobrevivir siendo humana, ahora como vampiro hago lo que está en mis manos para que ninguno de los estudiantes de esta academia pase de nuevo por una experiencia desagradable. No tengo nada más para defenderme.

Dirigiste tu vista a todos.

—No tienes que hacerlo, te conocemos y sabemos por todo lo que has pasado. Confío en ti, Lilika-chan—. Declaró Nadashiko.

—Sé que hay cosas que no puedes evitar, pero estoy segura que no las haces con mala intención —esta vez apoyó Wakaba.

—Bueno, el hecho de que te sinceres con nosotros, dice demasiado de ti —apoyó Shiraiwa.

—Después de todo, somos amigas —comentó divertida Yayoi.

—No nos importa lo demás—, secundó Hana.

—Supongo que no nos has dado motivos para desconfiar —se rindió Morita.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué dilema! —Se reprendió a sí mismo Oka.

—Gracias por su voto de confianza, supongo—. Todos rieron ante tu agradecimiento. Sabían que no eras buena en eso.

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras caminabas a la asamblea semanal, como todos los demás, fuiste interceptada por Takamiya Kaito.

—Aguarda un momento, Granger-san —te dijo con su voz amable.

Sonreíste burlona.

—Oh, sensei es un milagro que aparezca hoy por aquí… creí que había renunciado.

—No, nada de eso. Sólo me tomé unos permisos—, la sonrisa tan amable y jovial no se apartó de su rostro, aunque pudiste sentir el deje de molestia ante tu comentario.

—¿Y bien? —Dijiste todavía a manera de burla—. ¿Qué necesita de mí, sensei?

—Sí, bueno; sabemos que en todo este tiempo más que ejercer un papel de prefecta, has sido una delegada sobresaliente, y eso es debido a que no ha habido incidentes graves que no puedas manejar… ahora que la clase nocturna reabrirá, tu papel de guardiana y prefecta tiene que volver… Zero será nombrado delegado representante y yo por mi parte, seré el supervisor de ustedes dos.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que, como yo ahora estaré a cargo, quiero que Zero vigile la clase nocturna y tú la diurna.

 _«¿_ _Me mantendrán alejada de ellos?_ _»,_ preguntaste escéptica en su mente.

 _«_ _No, pero esa será nuestra coartada frente a los humanos. Los dos estaremos a cargo de vigilarlos como cazadores_ _»_ _._

—Entiendo— te resignaste —¿cuál será mi primera tarea?

—Alguien debe de hacerles saber a los demás las normas establecidas ahora que lleguen los chicos de la élite—. Su sonrisa era meramente de burla.

Y tú considerabas la posibilidad de salir sin castigo por golpear a un maestro.

.

Pudiste _oír_ la sorpresa por parte de todos. Jamás en la vida habías dado un _anuncio_ , ¡todo era tan pacífico antes!

—Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Lilika Granger, prefecta de esta institución. Hoy quiero anunciarles que nuevamente se integrará un comité de disciplina dirigida por prefectos. Takamiya-sensei será el profesor responsable, una servidora estará a cargo de los estudiantes diurnos y Kiryuu Zero-kun será el nuevo prefecto encargado de la clase nocturna.

Los murmullos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

—Les haré mención de las nuevas reglas aplicables ahora que habrá clase nocturna—. Una orden implícita.

Todos guardaron silencio, atentos.

—En primer lugar, el toque de queda en cada edificio sigue siendo a las 19 horas. Después de esa hora, nadie puede salir de su edificio bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos que estemos al tanto de ello.

» No pueden ir a visitar otro edificio, está prohibido. No en el dormitorio del Sol y ahora tampoco en el de la Luna. Hay asignado un líder en cada dormitorio que tiene que estar al tanto de esto.

» Al terminar las actividades extracurriculares todos sin excepción deberán abandonar las aulas, salas y gimnasios del edificio educativo. No se perdonará a quien rompa esta regla.

» Una vez abandonado el edificio, deberán regresar al dormitorio del Sol. Nada de querer fugarse e intentar llegar a los estudiantes nocturnos.

» Sé que ya intuyen esto, pero el dormitorio de la Luna queda estrictamente prohibido para cualquiera de ustedes. No tienen derecho a interactuar con los estudiantes de la élite salvo que sea estrictamente necesario y con supervisión. Ellos no desean ser molestados.

» Por último, recalcar que cualquiera que rompa alguna de estas reglas será sancionado. El comité de prefectos podrá asignar el castigo correspondiente por las faltas.

 _«_ _Y ellos no serán tan blandos con los infractores, en especial Kiryuu_ _»,_ agregaste en sus mentes. _«_ _Obedezcan, ¡no causen problemas!_ _»._

—¿Queda todo claro? —Preguntaste al final. Un _«_ _¡sí!_ _»_ demasiado energético de parte de la comunidad estudiantil se escuchó y tú sonreíste—. Cualquier duda o aclaración, estemos a sus órdenes. Gracias.

.

Mientras te retiraba del lugar, Takamiya te dio alcance.

—Sabía que era buena idea que dieras tú el discurso.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie tiene más poder de convencimiento en sus palabras —te dijo como si fuera más que obvio—. Me sorprendería si alguno de ellos llega a romper las reglas.

—Lo harán. La mente humana es obstinada por naturaleza.

—Suenas decepcionada de ellos.

—Para nada —hiciste un gesto con la mano—. Ahora dígame, sensei, ¿por qué me está siguiendo?

Él sonrió divertido.

—Ahora que trabajaremos juntos, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para establecer un plan de acción.

—No creo que sea conveniente andar platicando como si nada, de _eso_ —declaraste —y a todo esto, ¿por qué no hablar cuando esté Kiryuu presente?

Se quedó un momento serio y luego procedió a inclinarse levemente cerca de tu oreja izquierda.

—¿acaso tienes miedo de quedarte sola conmigo? —sonrió insinuantemente y de pronto quisiste golpearlo.

Ya no te tomaría por sorpresa.

—Ni lo sueñe, sensei, no estoy interesada en los viejos como _usted_ —le diste una sonrisa cínica a la vez que te apartabas de él y seguías tu camino.

Casi pudiste vislumbrar una de sus venas frontales estallar.

—Eres estúpida si no sabes diferenciar _una_ _broma_ … además de insensible y molesta —replicó.

—Podrá decirme lo que quiera, no me importa; para alguien viejo a quien le encanta llamar la atención de niñas de instituto, no hay nada que comentar.

Estaba a punto de replicarte con un comentario hiriente, pero las puertas por donde acababan de salir se abrieron para dar paso a Kiryuu y detrás de él, todos los demás estudiantes.

—¿Qué rayos hacen allá parados como unos idiotas? —Preguntó tajante —la asamblea acaba de terminar, es hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Mientras él hablaba, uno que otro chismoso se quedaba parado un poco alejado para presenciar lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Eso te dio una idea.

—Oh, vaya Zero~ no te había visto —comentaste a manera de burla —¿por qué tardaste tanto en salir? Te esperábamos~.

Por un leve momento, ambos cazadores quedaron en shock.

«¡Te lo dije, sí están saliendo!»fue un murmullo de los espectadores, pero los tres lo escucharon claramente.

—Justamente le acabo de decir a Takamiya-sensei que teníamos que esperarte antes de empezar la planeación de la semana.

 _«¿Escuchaste eso?»_

 _«Lo hice, es obvio que no son solo rumores»_

—Ah, ahora comprendo todo —Kaito se iluminó sobre lo que acontecía —no sabía sobre esa relación, mis sinceras felicitaciones, Zero-kun.

Ante esa mención las murmuraciones se propagaron rápidamente.

—¡Ustedes dos! No tengo tiempo para sus juegos —Kiryuu empezó a avanzar dejándolos atrás. Demasiado molesto por la situación.

Ustedes lo siguieron mientras aguantaban la risa.

—No seas celoso, querido~

Pudiste escucharlo maldecir en voz baja, mientras Takamiya y tú se sonreían de manera cómplice.

.

.

—Los preparativos están casi listos, en dos días vendrán.

Resoplaste ante el comentario de Zero. Para ese entonces ya estaban en la oficina de juntas.

—Aún si me aseguraron que en dos semanas estaría todo listo, sigo impresionada que tardaran solo veinte días en lograrlo, es una hazaña.

—No es tan difícil para esa sangrepura, teniendo el respaldo de la Asociación—. Contestó Kaito.

—¿Incluso por lo que implican los permisos legales? —Ni siquiera disimulaste el escepticismo en tu voz.

—Teniendo de nuestro lado el apoyo del concejal Wakaba, todo es posible—. La voz de Zero se escuchaba terriblemente cansada.

—¿El padre de Wakaba Sayori sabe el secreto? —Ellos asintieron levemente —¿debería sorprenderme? —Te preguntaste a ti misma.

—El asunto aquí es —les encaminó Zero—, que habrá que aumentar la seguridad y si es posible, prohibir que esas chicas vayan a verlos cuando ellos salgan de su edificio.

—Oh, con eso no hay problema—, aseguraste —en mi discurso les dejé establecido todo, muy pocos serán tan inconscientes como para romper las reglas y de ellos me encargo yo.

—Lilika tiene razón—, apoyó Kaito —podemos confiarle la seguridad de los estudiantes diurnos y así enfocarnos en nuestro trabajo mientras vigilamos a los _otros_.

Zero te miró y pudiste vislumbrar un brillo significativo en lo más profundo de sus ojos.

Nuevamente te preguntaste: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre él y Yuuki?

—Kiryuu —soltaste de pronto —¿confías en mí? —La pregunta sorprendió a ambos chicos.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—Sé que para Takamiya el confiar en mí todavía es un reto enorme y está en conflicto sobre si darme o no el beneficio de la duda —el aludido se sobresaltó.

—A mí no me metas.

—Por otra parte, Yagari está escéptico por mi testimonio, todavía duda de mí, pero no le ha quedado de otra más que confiar en el criterio del presidente. Porque el presidente, aunque sospeche de mí, ha decidido confiar de momento.

—¿Tu punto es…? —atacó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Después de todo este tiempo, ¿aún no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Crees que estoy implicada en lo que está pasando? ¿Me dirás que he estado equivocada todo este tiempo?

 _«Dime, Zero»_ pediste en su mente.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio. Él se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda.

 _«No creo que realmente te odie»_ , dijo en su mente también; _«sé que mientes en lo que has dicho, pero también sé que eres alguien confiable, lo has estado demostrando todo este tiempo. No creo que estés implicada… todavía»._

—Aunque te diga que estás equivocada no harás nada al respecto, ¿cierto? —Terminó en voz alta su discurso—. Es seguro que si decides seguirle sus planes serás la tercera persona que más odie en la vida.

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir.

—¡Espera! —Le pediste, él se detuvo en el picaporte de la puerta.

 _«Sé que también ocultas algo relacionado con Kuran Yuuki, algo que te ha hecho cambiar drásticamente en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto»._ Pudiste ver cómo se tensaba levemente tras tus palabras.

—Yo me preocupo por todos ustedes—, declaraste —los apoyaré con lo que pueda, pero si son ustedes mismos los que se buscan problemas, no los puedo ayudar.

—Solo no interfieras y todo estará bien—. Mencionó antes de salir.

—¿Acaso me perdí de alguna conversación? —Kaito estaba seguro que hubo algo que no se mencionó en voz alta.

Levantó la ceja de manera inquisidora. Tú sonreíste.

—¿Celoso? —Su chasquido de lengua te hizo reír—. Todo está bien, conoces a ese tipo… por lo menos ahora sé que de cuatro cazadores a tres sigo sin agradarles del todo… demos gracias por tener al admirable presidente Cross.

—No todo es tan sencillo como lo pintas—. Kaito también se levantaba de su asiento.

Sabías que tenía razón, pero lo dejaste pasar.

.

.

.

* * *

La escena por sí sola era absolutamente ridícula.

Era muy obvio que Yuuki fue criada como una humana promedio, pues ignoraba completamente el comportar refinado de un sangrepura. ¡Vaya! Hasta tú que odiabas el _protocolo_ , sabías cómo se supone que deberían de ser las cosas con los altos rangos.

Todos estaban… impresionados (por no decir otra cosa), con el actuar de la nueva líder. Aidou estaba indignado murmurando cosas sobre el prestigio de los magníficos sangrepura…

—…y espero que llegue el día en el que hacer este tipo de acuerdo no sea necesario… creo que todos aquí conocen «el acuerdo», pero lo diré una vez más: por favor no ataquen a ningún humano cerca de la academia. Si alguno de ustedes rompe el acuerdo, seré yo quien haga algo al respecto. Antes de que el cazador que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta lo haga.

 _Sabías que había algo._

Algo pasó entre ellos dos. Por respeto a Kiryuu y por obligatoria disciplina ante Yuuki, no habías indagado, pero había una pieza de por medio que no terminaba de encajar entre ambos.

Cuando Aidou abrió la puerta para que salieran todos, permaneciste de pie en tu lugar observándoles desde lejos.

Rima y Senri fueron los primeros en ir a ti.

—Creímos que no vendrías —comentó la primera.

—Sí, bueno… digamos que decidí atrasarme a propósito. Saben cuánto odio ser el centro de atención y más de un discurso.

—No pareces ese tipo de persona en absoluto —comentó Senri como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oh, bien, tengo mis momentos —comentaste vagamente mientras mirabas en dirección a la puerta.

Aidou estaba saliendo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Kiryuu, luego caminó hasta la dirección donde estaban ustedes.

—Lilika… —saludó tranquilo.

Tú le sonreíste y antes de que cualquiera pudiera advertirlo, le diste un abrazo.

—Hanabusa, ha pasado un tiempo—. Sonreíste al tiempo que lo viste ponerse rojo ante la mirada que los demás les daban.

Lo soltaste e ignoraste su reacción.

—Es bueno verte, porque necesito hacer una consulta meramente científica y nadie mejor que tú para ayudar en mi creación…

Los pensamientos de Rima y Senri eran de sospecha, pero optaron por no comentar nada del asunto.

—Claro, cuando quieras— dijo Aidou ya recuperado.

Miraste hacia la escena que se estaba dando en la puerta.

Yuuki intercambiaba palabras con Zero, cuando llegó ante ellos Kurenai María.

La habías visto en una ocasión cuando merodeabas en la enfermería de la academia en los primeros días que llegaste a ésta, sólo por mera curiosidad.

Sabías sobre su historia y la de Hiou Shizuka, cortesía de tu tío, y por lo mismo, en tus primeros días de estancia antes de ir a la clase nocturna, la visitaste. Entre el asunto de tu salida de la academia y tu posterior conversión a vampiro, al regresar, ella había vuelto ya a su hogar.

Supiste por palabras de Yagari como había terminado la historia de Zero y su gemelo Ichiru. Sabías el dolor que acompañaba a la mención de su hermano, por eso nunca le preguntaste.

Y ahora ahí estaba, María, aquella otra parte que Ichiru había dejado atrás. El amor incondicional que mostró esta chica hacia él parecía irreal.

Kiryuu se retiró del lugar y las dos vampiresas continuaron hablando…

 _«Él simplemente está aquí como un cazador que puede cazarnos en cualquier momento»._

—Lilika, nos vamos retirando entonces —habló con voz queda Rima.

—Los veré luego chicos.

No tenías ganas de platicar más. Tú sólo habías ido a «acompañar» a Kiryuu, así que era mejor retirarte del lugar.

—Puedo pasar más tarde por el laboratorio de la planta baja para platicar—, le comentaste a Aidou.

—Sí, ven. Veré en qué te puedo ayudar.

Su voz era seria, obviamente hablarían no sólo de tu proyecto.

Al encaminarte, inevitablemente te topaste con las dos vampiresas que seguían conversando.

—Lilika-san—, Yuuki asintió en reconocimiento—. No pensé que también te mandaran para vigilarnos.

Hiciste una reverencia de casi 30 grados en señal de respeto antes de hablar.

—En realidad estoy por mi cargo de prefecta y resultó que coincidía con el cargo de cazador de Kiryuu así que heme aquí —comentaste a falta de mayor explicación—. Como él se ha retirado ya, supongo que no tengo más que hacer aquí… vendré más tarde para dar mi rondín.

—Gracias por tu trabajo, Lilika-san. Es un alivio tener alguien confiable como guardiana.

—No me agradezca princesa Kuran —ella frunció el ceño ante el apelativo —ha sido un placer para mí salvaguardar la integridad de todos.

—Eres una humana convertida… —susurró Kurenai y toda tu atención se fue a ella.

—Cierto, Lilika-san, te presento a Kurenai María—. La señaló —María-san, ella es Lilika Granger, prefecta de la academia.

—Granger… debí de suponer que el aire que te rodea es de cazador. Una mezcla poco común… tal como el _hermano_ _de Ichiru_ , parece que tienen ustedes dos mucho en común…

Ante esa mención, sentiste a Yuuki tensarse levemente.

—Eh… puede ser —le seguiste el hilo de la historia por _alguna_ razón —hemos pasado juntos desde hace un tiempo, creo que eso hace que me sienta un poco más identificada con él.

—Sí me disculpan, tengo asunto que atender —se excusó Yuuki rápidamente—. Mandaré a alguien para que te escolte a tu habitación, María-san.

—Yo lo puedo hacer —te ofreciste—. Tengo la relación de las habitaciones asignadas.

—¡Me parece bien! —Apoyó Kurenai.

Yuuki se limitó a asentir.

—Con su permiso.

.

Caminaban juntas hacia las escaleras.

—Dime, Granger-san…

—Llámeme Lilika, por favor.

—Lilika-san… ¿estás con los cazadores ahora? ¿Esa es la razón por la que no entraste a la clase nocturna?

—No Kurenai-san, no estoy con ninguno… _por ahora_.

Ella te miró perspicaz.

—¿Es mucha indiscreción si te pregunto quién es tú maestro?

—Sí lo es, pero realmente no me importa, todos aquí lo saben—. Se sobresaltó levemente intuyéndolo—, se trata de Kuran Kaname.

Ella detuvo su andar, pero tú continuaste. Pudiste sentir su tensión aumentar y en ese momento vislumbraste la razón por la que dudaba:

Kurenai María vio en momento exacto en el que Kaname terminó con el Consejo de ancianos hacía un año. El temible movimiento del líder del clan la asustó sobremanera.

Ahora también había visto los rumores que circulaban entre los nobles.

—¿Alguien le ha dicho a su familia que espiar a los demás a través de los ojos de un ave es incorrecto?

—¿Cómo…? —Reanudó su andar extrañada.

—Tengo mis métodos—, te encogiste de hombros—. No sé _qué_ es lo que trama y no me estoy involucrando _ahora_ …

—Pero es tu maestro, ¿Cómo puede ser que no estés relacionada con sus planes?

—Me dejó el camino libre para que haga lo que quiera; hace más de un año de mi conversión, he estado lejos de sus planes.

—¿Por eso has seguido aquí?

—Sí, es uno de los motivos. He estado en la clase diurna y ahí me quedaré hasta que termine.

—Es… algo raro de ver, pero si aquí confían en ti significa que eres una aliada.

— _Aliada_ —repetiste—, sí, es posible que sea conocida así—. _«De momento»_. Pensaste—. Bien, hasta aquí llego, ésta es su habitación.

La plática que le siguió fue más amena, hasta que te dispusiste a salir.

.

.

.

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado y salvo para ir a mostrar tus avances en la modificación de tus guantes a Aidou, no te habías vuelto a aparecer por ahí.

Sabías que los nobles acompañaban a la _sangrepura_ para detener a los vampiros que rompían las reglas en la ciudad. Algo demasiado molesto para los cazadores.

Pero agradecías el no tener que participar de ello, pues te daba tiempo de avanzar en tú entrenamiento físico y mental.

 _Sabías que estabas cerca de encontrar el paradero de Kuran._

.

.

* * *

Estabas exhausta.

Fuiste llamada de emergencia a la oficina del director, pero a propósito retrasaste tu presencia.

No te encontrabas en condiciones.

«¿Qué pasa ahora?». Murmuraste nada más entrar.

Dentro, estaba solamente Cross Kaien.

—Lilika-chan, creí que ya no vendrías.

—Señor director… tuve muchos contratiempos, lo siento. Tampoco esperaba verlo por acá.

—Sí, bueno, es una situación de emergencia: un vampiro sangrepura pidió nuestra protección, le logramos contactar con Yuuki y actualmente está en el _Edificio de la Luna_.

—Entonces… ¿qué necesitaba de mí?

—Queríamos un guardián para que le escoltara, sólo por precaución, pero Kiryuu ya vino a nuestro apoyo.

—Entonces ya no me necesita.

—Sería bueno que te pasaras por ahí para que te conozca y para que te enteres bien de la situación… es un poco complicado.

—Entiendo.

—Kaito-kun no debe de tardar en llegar, cuanto le informe te alcanzará.

—Me iré adelantando entonces.

.

.

 _No creíste jamás que pasaría algo como eso._

Si no hubieses estado tan ocupada y cansada por tantos asuntos, posiblemente habrías pensado un poco la información que te había dado el director.

 _Pero ingenuamente habías ido a la boca del lobo._

Estabas entrando por la puerta principal cuando lo sentiste.

La presencia de _ella_ y de Takuma. Aún más, había muchos más vampiros.

Te detuviste cerca del umbral.

Habías sido muy estúpida. Ni siquiera preguntaste por la identidad de _esa_ sangrepura. Nunca creíste que ella haría una jugada tan inteligente.

Sentiste su reconocimiento y la preocupación de Takuma.

— _¿Lilika? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Ven aquí!_

Como estabas tan ensimismada con el asunto, desprotegiste tu mente y su orden tan directa te hizo ir en su dirección de manera automática.

No podías detenerte.

Kiryuu desde el umbral de la sala, te dirigió una mirada interrogante. No creía que precisamente tú obedecieras a esa orden y aún peor, que ya conocieras a la sangrepura.

Llegaste junto a él y te empezabas a adentrar, cuando una mano te detuvo fuertemente, haciéndote reaccionar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Te preguntó Kaito.

—Takamiya-sensei… —estabas verdaderamente agradecida al sentir su firme mano sobre tú brazo.

—Esa es una gran sorpresa—, comentó Shirabuki Sara—. Creí que pertenecías a los cazadores Granger de Europa.

—Shirabuki-sama —Asentiste en reconocimiento.

Ella se encontraba rodeada de muchas chicas jóvenes que la miraban ensimismadas. Takuma estaba un poco más alejado realmente en pánico.

Levantaste uno a uno los muros de protección en tu mente.

—Pero estás aquí. Con el uniforme de la Academia. Mezclada con humanos. Y de ninguna forma con tu familia.

—Oh, bien. Supongo que no puedo siempre ocultar la verdad, mucho menos de usted—. Dijiste restándole importancia al asunto.

—Me has mentido—. Aseveró, no se veía nada feliz.

—Más bien, yo lo llamaría _«ocultado la verdad»_.

Su enojo hizo temblar los vidrios de las ventanas.

—¡Sara-sama! —Takuma estaba acercándose a ella.

—¡Basta! —Intervino Kiryuu—. Es contra las reglas pelear entre ustedes, así como dañar el mobiliario.

Ella aún molesta, empezó a controlarse.

—Además—, anunció Kaito—, Lilika Granger está bajo la protección de la Asociación, así que de ninguna forma dejaremos que haga algo contra ella.

—Oh, no señor cazador~ —Con su voz cantarina hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad—. Solamente quisiera aclarar algunos _malentendidos_ que tuvimos antes. Por ejemplo, su irrupción en…

—Estamos al tanto de ese incidente, y nuestra protección no es intercambiable por nada que usted diga. Pueden aclarar sus asuntos en otro momento.

—Eso es cierto, ya tendremos mucho tiempo con mi _estadía_ aquí.

—Vámonos—, te guío Kaito.

—Fue un placer volverla a encontrar, Shirabuki-sama. Regresaré para aclarar todo—. Ella asintió vagamente.

No miraste a nadie más mientras salías _guiada_ por su mano.

.

—Parece que se le cayó la venda de los ojos—. Comentó una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Solo era cuestión de tiempo… gracias Takamiya-sensei.

Él te miró intrigado.

Exhalaste profundamente antes de continuar.

—Supongo que es tiempo de actuar como se debe.

Adiós vida pacífica.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Mis disculpas ante cualquier falta gramatical, pues no tuve tiempo de corregir.

Les traigo esta actualización rápida, pues parece que andaré ocupada los próximos días, así que no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo.

¡Gracias por seguir y leer mi fic!

Especialmente, ¡gracias **Asuna-san!**

*Respondo reviews vía PM*

.

 _¡La apuesta sigue abierta! Si todavía no has dado tu opinión sobre con quien consideras que se quedará la protagonista, o si quieres alguna escena en específico, estás a tiempo._

De verdad espero no defraudarles con lo que viene (¡se acerca uno de los arcos más interesantes!); toda opinión es bien recibida, así que no duden en comentar.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ja-ne!


	25. Firme decisión

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

 _ **Firme decisión**_

" _Un incómodo sentimiento"_

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó Kaito sospechando el trasfondo de tus palabras.

—Nada, olvídalo. Sólo… he estado algo cansada y he sido descuidada… en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera sospechado al instante y descubierto rápidamente los planes de _esa_ mujer.

—Sí, ni que lo digas. Cuando volví de mí misión, tenía un mensaje del presidente: me requería aquí. Pero los cazadores me hicieron saber de ese asunto. Al parecer ella llegó suplicando nuestra protección y sin más que poder hacer, llamaron a la pequeña Kuran para que la fuera a ver.

—Y lo más obvio que ella pudo hacer fue traerla consigo—, aventuraste—. Como líder es su responsabilidad dar protección contra los crímenes atroces que se han cometido.

—Por lo que sabemos, Kuran ha atacado el castillo Hiou —reveló, te sobresaltaste ante ese hecho. _¿Familiares de Shizuka?_ —Y según me informaron, Shirabuki señala a Kuran como el responsable de la muerte de su prometido en esa fiesta.

—Esa es una tontería —él no pudo estar más de acuerdo—. Esa acusación no tiene fundamento…

—Como sea. Vine lo más rápido a la academia para encontrarme con el presidente y me topo con la sorpresa de que te acababas de ir a verla. ¿Podrías ser más estúpida? Supongo que sí.

—Eso es cruel, pero nuevamente le agradezco. No estaba preparada para encontrarla, sin embargo, ahora puedo crear una estrategia para enfrentarla cuando se dé la oportunidad.

—Serías una tonta si no lo haces…

—Más sorprendente aún… Takamiya-sensei, usted no dijo nada—. Se extrañó, tú proseguiste —para estas alturas, esperaba que por lo menos el presidente de la Asociación estuviera enterado de mi anterior encuentro con ella… ¿por qué no les dijo?

Él se tomó el tiempo para responder.

—Si lo planteas de ese modo… creo que debí hacerlo en su tiempo… —se pasó su otra mano por la nuca, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas —sin embargo, no era un asunto en el que estuviera pendiente, como mencionaste esa vez, no era de relevancia para ninguno de nosotros… supongo que es hora de ir a aclarar todo con el presidente…

—Yo supongo que no tengo de otra, ¿cierto?

—No la tienes, menos después de que casi te arranca la cabeza esa mujer.

Seguramente Cross Kaien los esperaba con la confusión más grande al mirar como Kaito lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca por salir corriendo a buscarte.

—¡Ugh! —Te quejaste en voz alta de la frustración que sentías al haber cometido un error garrafal —¡Ahora mismo debe de saber todo de mí! El estúpido de Takuma no fue capaz de ocultar su nerviosismo y preocupación… ella no lo dejaría pasar, ¡ya ha de estar enterada de todo…!

—¿Cómo fue posible que antes no pudiera enterarse por medio de él?

—Le había borrado la memoria —confesaste quitada de la pena —de una manera rápida le hice creer que no nos conocíamos… pero en la fiesta de Kuran los encontré, a él y a los modelos. Cuando no me reconoció, tuve que confesar mi falta delante de los tres y devolverle sus memorias…

—Has quedado completamente expuesta…

—Lo sé, pero ya me las arreglaré. Gracias a que mencionaste que tengo el respaldo de la asociación, no me matará. Será más sutil como querer controlarme hasta dejarme a su completa merced.

—Bien, suena como algo que _ellos_ harían.

—Sí, y es aún mejor que _ese chico_ tenga los nervios de acero, porque al no reaccionar de ningún momento ante todo lo que usted mencionó Takamiya-sensei, hace parecer más real sus palabras.

—Supongo que Zero entendió al instante lo que pasaba y prefirió no intervenir, dejando que pudieras defenderte de alguna forma.

—Lo sé… —resoplaste por lo bajo —también a él le agradezco eso.

Desviaste tu mirada en otra dirección, y al hacerlo, te diste cuenta de que el chico seguía sosteniendo tu brazo, ahora cerca de la muñeca.

—Takamiya… —llamaste con voz queda.

—¿Qué? —respondió cansinamente. Parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado.

—Ya puedes soltar mi brazo—, agregaste mordazmente.

Él te dirigió una mirada interrogante y luego miró en dirección a la mano que te sujetaba., después, de nuevo a ti.

—¿Te incomoda? —Sólo percibiste seriedad en su voz.

—Ya no estoy al alcance de Shirabuki, así que ya estoy bien, puedes _soltarme_ —hiciste énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Y dejar que te escapes antes de que lleguemos con el presidente de la asociación? No gracias. Aguanta como una niña buena.

Pudiste percibir la maldad pura en su voz. Se burlaba de ti. Quería hacerte avergonzar.

Pero no le darías gusto.

—Debería darle vergüenza interactuar con niñas como yo siendo _tan_ mayor… pero a mí personalmente no me molesta… —te miró expectante mientras levantaba una ceja —¡hasta podrían confundirnos como abuelo y nieta! ¡Sería una imagen memorable!

Te fulminó con la mirada, pero no te soltó.

Se la pasaron discutiendo todo el camino, nada nuevo.

.

* * *

No fue muy agradable la visita a la dirección después de que el presidente de la asociación de cazadores te reprendiera por ocultarles información, sobre todo si esta, pudo poner en riesgo tu vida.

Te hizo prometer no ir al _Dormitorio de la Luna_ para evitarte problemas, pero obviamente los tres sabían que no cumplirías esa promesa.

.

.

.

* * *

Las cortas pláticas que _antes_ habías sostenido con Aidou rememoraban todos los sucesos que precedieron a la llegada de la clase nocturna.

Habías solamente asistido un par de veces para que diera su punto de vista en cuanto a la modificación de tus guantes, y después solo tenían tiempo de platicar unos pocos minutos, pues los cazadores estaban pendientes de tu entrada y salida. _También te vigilaban._

Esas pocas veces hicieron especial énfasis en lo que sucedió una vez terminada la fiesta de los Kuran.

No pudiste ocultar tu interés en descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando y él no tuvo objeción en contarte todo lo que él había vivido.

 _«Sería más fácil que vieras mis memorias, ¿no es así?»_ , fue la pregunta que él te había hecho la última noche que estuvieron platicando. « _La próxima vez, dejaré que lo hagas; a pesar de que siempre soy muy detallista en cuanto a mis recuerdos, estoy seguro de que tú puedes ver algo que se me haya escapado de las manos…»._

Bajo esa promesa, acordaron que lo visitarías tan pronto te fuera posible.

Pero en aquel entonces no contaste con la presencia de Shirabuki, así que no habías asistido en varios días.

.

.

.

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos. Era el salón de juntas en el edificio escolar.

Morita y Shiraiwa, los líderes del dormitorio del Sol, se encontraban algo incómodos, sobre todo después de la llegada de la sangrepura Yuuki, su fiel seguidor Aidou e Ichijou (en representación de Shirabuki, quien quería siempre tener la nariz metida en todo).

Los vampiros estaban también tensos.

Delante de ellos se encontraban ustedes. Takamiya y Kiryuu parecían fastidiados por todo ese asunto. Tú estabas aburrida.

Tus guantes por fin estaban completamente modificados y morías por ir a estrenarlos en la profundidad del bosque, para comprobar su potencia.

—Ya estamos todos. A partir de esta vez, tendremos reuniones… —Kaito omitió la presentación formal—. Nos servirá para aclarar cualquier situación y compartir estrategias… —Zero bufó por lo bajo —las reuniones serán mensuales…

 _«¡¿Qué?!»,_ gritaste en su mente, _«¡creí haber escuchado antes: bimestrales! ¡¿Por qué de pronto cambian sin avisarme?! ¡Y tan seguidas! ¡Cómo si hubiera algo por lo cual discutir en estas pseudo reuniones!»._

 _«Niña tonta, deja de interrumpirme de esa manera, pregúntale a Zero, él debió de avisarte…»._

—…hoy sólo aprenderán a llenar el formulario—, continúo después de haberse interrumpido por un par de segundos, nadie pareció notar el momento de su «plática»—, por cualquier emergencia… —explicó de manera breve el objetivo de _éste._

Pero en ese momento, ni siquiera le tomaste importancia. Mientas él hablaba tú estabas en otro asunto.

 _«¡¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado que se cambiaron las reuniones para cada mes?!»_ Le cuestionaste exaltada a Zero, _«¡Con dos meses era suficiente! ¡Sabes que nadie hará nada aquí! Se nota la incomodidad de todos a leguas, solamente la princesa es optimista sobre esto…»._

Le miraste directamente y él también a ti; se tomó el tiempo para responderte tan quedamente que te enojó más que lo que te dijo.

 _«Yo no tomé esa decisión, fue idea de Yagari y del presidente, así que deja de gritar, me pones de mal humor… yo debía avisarte de todo eso, pero tal vez se me olvidó, no tengo por qué estar pendiente de pequeñeces… de todas formas ya lo sabes, así que enséñales a llenar el formulario…»_

Takamiya en ese momento concluyó su explicación: —Lilika les ayudará—, coincidiendo las palabras de ambos, frunciste levemente las cejas.

 _«…esa, fue idea de Kaito, así que ni se te ocurra reclamarme. En todo caso, habla con él»._

Era el colmo, pero no podías hacer nada.

Ese par no era nada considerado contigo, parecía que hacían todo a propósito. Si te enojabas, solo satisfarías sus egos, les darías la razón.

Y tú no querrías hacer eso.

 _«Entiendo… buscaré la manera de devolverles la amabilidad que me han mostrado…»._ Replicaste en la mente de ambos cazadores, con una leve sonrisa que a ninguno de los dos les auguró nada bueno.

Kaito, llamándote sin formalismo, sorprendió tanto a humanos como a vampiros, pues el solo mencionar tu nombre, hablaba de su cercanía. Él por su parte, creía que no tenía por qué fingir tratarte como a cualquier alumno si ellos sabían el secreto.

Todas las miradas recayeron en ti después de escucharlo y se dieron cuenta de que tanto Zero como tú se miraban fijamente, uno al lado del otro; en ese instante sonreíste levemente, parecía que lo hacías para el huraño cazador.

Pero Kaito había escuchado tu amenaza implícita en la frase anterior y ambos cazadores temblaron en su interior ante tu gesto.

—U-ustedes, dejen de coquetear… Lilika, haz tu trabajo…

Le costó bastante salir del trance tras tu amenaza mental y, aunque tartamudeó al inicio, logró crear un ambiente donde _ustedes dos_ eran los centrales, basándose en los rumores de la escuela.

Nadie más que tú y Zero lo notaron, pues a este último también le costó bastante sobreponerse al sentido de amenaza.

—Oh, cierto… casi olvido que ellos dos están saliendo… —comentó Morita en voz ultra baja a Shiraiwa, pero obviamente todos los presentes escucharon.

—Sí, pero este no es el momento… —respondió aquel.

 _Rayos._

Podías sentir el ambiente, era de total confusión.

Kaito sonrió por lo bajo, había logrado distraerte lo suficiente.

Zero estaba por rodar los ojos, pero prefirió evadir el tema.

—Como sea… —les dijiste a ambos cazadores —ya lo veremos… —miraste a los demás y fingiste no escuchar sus múltiples pensamientos.

Takuma estaba en un mar de confusiones, pero eso fue desde que llegó, así que no quisiste ahondar en ello.

Hanabusa estaba escéptico no creyéndose nada.

Los líderes humanos no pensaban en aquello.

Yuuki era la más conmocionada… casi, casi podías jurar que los celos eran los que la dominaban, aunque intentara esconderlo bien de ti.

Ignoraste completamente a todos, y comenzaste a tu explicación de manera rápida.

.

.

.

* * *

Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando llegaste al dormitorio de la Luna.

Después de dicha reunión patrullaste con los cazadores hasta que tomaron caminos separados.

Por los sentimientos de Takuma al retirarse, supiste que, si no ibas a verlo en ese instante, seguramente tendrían problemas en el futuro.

El dormitorio parecía vacío, pero no te dejaste engañar.

Subiste las escaleras principales y estabas por dirigirte a la habitación de Shirabuki, pero Takuma te interceptó antes.

—Necesitamos hablar—. Te dijo vacilante.

Asentiste levemente y lo seguiste hasta la sala de descanso del tercer piso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Fuiste al grano, una vez cerró la puerta.

—¿Estás saliendo con Kiryuu?

Su pregunta te descolocó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Contesta. ¿Están saliendo de verdad?

Resoplaste ante su insistencia.

—Creí que querías hablar de alguna otra cosa… llegaste muy desesperado a esa reunión, necesitabas contarnos algo… ¿y ahora preguntas por esa insignificancia?

—¡No es insignificante!

Los dos se sorprendieron tras sus palabras.

—No estoy aquí por aquello… así que habla ya el asunto importante o me iré.

Trataste de tener paciencia, pero con esa actitud era difícil.

 _«No es algo que pueda decir en voz alta»,_ pensó tristemente.

 _«Entonces mírame a los ojos, será rápido»._ Él se sorprendió al escucharte.

En cuanto sus vistas chocaron, ingresaste a su mente de manera audaz gracias a tus entrenamientos.

Lo viste.

 _El plan de Shirabuki._

 _El asesinato de su prometido, Ouri._

 _Las pastillas._

 _Su deseo de reinar._

 _Lo que fue y sería capaz de hacer…_

Apartaste tu mirada molesta, sólo te tomó diez segundos.

—Si no quieres decir nada, no lo hagas.

Él se desconcertó.

—Lilika…

—No, escucha tú —le miraste de soslayo —no exijas saber nada de mí si no quieres hablar y contarme…

 _«Lilika… ¡tienes que leer mis pensamientos para saber!»_

—Adiós Takuma—. Aprovechaste el silencio que hizo mientras intentaba comunicarse contigo mentalmente.

Ignoraste por completo sus pensamientos, si le dejabas cualquier pista de que lo habías escuchado, estarías muerta por esa mujer antes del amanecer.

Antes de que te alejaras lo suficiente, Shirabuki abrió la puerta.

—Bien dicho, Lilika —sonrió de manera cínica.

Ichijou estaba pálido.

—Shirabuki-sama —asentiste en su dirección.

—Sal, Takuma. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Pero… Sara-sama…

—Si trajiste aquí a Lilika y no hablarás con ella, yo lo haré por ti.

—Ve. Hazle caso a tu _dueña_ —. Lo apresuraste, hiriente.

Indignado con tus palabras, caminó renuente a la salida y les dedicó una mirada significativa antes de marcharse.

Una vez a solas, miraste recelosa a la sangrepura, esperando.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

Sería duro, pero ibas preparada…

.

.

* * *

Un presentimiento incómodo llegó hacia ti tan solo pusiste un pie fuera del dormitorio de la Luna.

Parecía que nadie había ido a dormir, aunque estaba por amanecer.

Tratando de ignorar el ambiente, emprendiste camino hacia los terrenos educativos.

«Lilika…» escuchaste la voz de Aidou.

Miraste en su dirección. Se encontraba a unos 500 metros de distancia, en el interior de la arboleda.

Suspiraste levemente y te dirigiste hacia él.

Sabías que era el momento perfecto para que terminaran _su pendiente_.

—No has dormido—, declaraste con voz cansina.

—Tú tampoco —replicó.

—¿Estás listo? —No estabas segura de querer mirar dentro de su mente, pero ambos sabían que era necesario si querían lograr su objetivo.

—Hazlo.

No dio lugar a réplicas.

Te acercaste y colocaste una de tus manos en su sien. Él cerró los ojos de manera casi automática y le imitaste.

.

 _Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, mostraban todo lo que había vivido ese año en los que no tuvieron comunicación._

 _El día de la fiesta en la mansión Kuran…_

 _Su castigo por parte del líder el día que los visitaste…_

 _Llegaste a un momento interesante: el día que fue puesto en custodia por los cazadores:_

 _La salida de Kuran Kaname a la reunión con las cabecillas de familia._

 _El intento de escapa de Yuuki ante su hermano._

 _La frustración de Aidou al tener que seguirla para vigilar su bienestar._

 _El largo camino hacia la mansión de Shouto Isaya._

 _La plática decidida de la princesa Kuran con el líder de esa familia._

 _El camino al cementerio… y la posterior pelea con Touma, el imprudente sangrepura._

 _El encuentro con Zero y su posterior entrada a la asociación de cazadores…_

…

 _Yuuki huyendo por la ventana._

 _Hanabusa siguiendo a Yuuki después de cuestionar a Zero sobre lo que había acontecido entre ambos._

 _Vio como Yuuki fue llevada por Kaname*_

 _Su detención tras el abandono de Yuuki._

 _Las «torturas» de los cazadores hacia él._

 _El mensaje de Seiren._

 _Cuando fue puesto en libertad._

 _El asesinato de su padre._

 _Los remordimientos de su mente._

 _La decisión de permanecer con Yuuki._

 _Su arduo trabajo para restablecer la clase nocturna._

 _Recuerdos vagos de sus compañeros y amigos en el dormitorio de la Luna; entre ellos te vislumbraste también._

 _El más sorpresivo de todos fue ver que decidió seguir siéndole fiel a Kaname._

 _Ahora mismo iría a buscar pistas por él mismo._

 _._

Quería tu confirmación para ver cualquier detalle que él pudo pasar por alto e ir en paz y seguridad.

—Hanabusa… ¿estás yendo ahora? —Te encontrabas abrumada por tanta información, pero la sorpresa de que encontró rápidamente su resolución seguía latente.

Él te miró sin responder. Su silencio lo confirmó.

—Eso… wow, me dejas por primera vez sin palabras…

Retiraste tu mano de él.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó sin vacilar —puedes sentir como yo que algo no está bien con todo esto… ¿no es así?

No contestaste, él prosiguió.

—Siempre voy a creer en él… y le voy a seguir, pero necesito respuestas…

—Irás a hablar con él… —intentaste erróneamente.

—No. Cr… Yuuki-sama… me prometió que lo encontraría y lo confrontaría sobre ese asunto. Confiaré en ella y yo seguiré sirviendo para sus planes…

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Iré y buscaré pistas de lo que está pasando afuera… seguiré siendo espía de Kaname-sama.

—¿Abandonarás entonces tu tarea de cuidar de la princesa?

—No la estoy abandonando… —dijo algo avergonzado —pero ella ya tiene a alguien confiable que la cuide.

 _Kiryuu Zero._

Todo encajó entonces.

—Entiendo—. Dijiste sin más.

—¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme de todo esto? —Volvió a su asunto principal.

Pero realmente tú no tenías nada que fuera de utilidad. _Para él._ Porque encontraste algo interesante de todo eso, algo que te serviría a ti.

Una pista sobre el comportamiento de Yuuki y Zero. Algo que Aidou también sospechaba.

—Nada que te pueda servir —declaraste—. Lo que sé y creo, como bien dijiste hace un momento, son corazonadas, creencias, sentimientos… nada que pueda afirmar con pruebas…

—Tú ya sabes lo mío… ¿qué hay de lo que tú crees? ¿qué harás?

Pasaste ansiosamente una mano por tu cabello.

—Lo mío no es tan fácil… —empezaste dudosa —él mismo me echó, y con todo lo que ha pasado… solo puedo aventurar que…

—Él se quería deshacer de nosotros… —aunque quiso parecer una afirmación, sonó como una pregunta.

Sonreíste de lado. Estar pensando entre ustedes dos, siempre sacaba el lado analítico de ambos al cien.

—Como dije, es una corazonada. Aunque eso no explicaría el por qué de su actuar atroz desde que los abandonó —dijiste refiriéndote a los sucesos desde que asesinó a Aidou padre. Hanabusa entendió.

—¿Por qué insistes en que lo tuyo no es fácil? ¿Te hizo algo?

—No—. Contestaste al instante y caíste en cuenta de que sonó muy a la defensiva, así que suavizaste tu tono—. No como _tal_ algo… podríamos decir que me dijo un acertijo y sólo cuando lo resuelva puedo presentarme ante él.

—¿Acertijo? —Cada vez más dudoso, estaba por ofrecerte ayuda, lo sabías.

—Es aún más complicado… pero deja eso de lado, no es algo en lo que alguien me pueda ayudar… por eso creo que lo hizo de manera que me sea casi imposible volver con ellos…

—¿Por qué no puedes volver?

Tras su pregunta, hubo un silencio sepulcral.

 _«…si vuelves antes de comprenderlo no serás perdonada»._

Casi pudiste escuchar de nuevo la resolución de Kuran.

 _¿Sería capaz de matarte?_

¿Lo creías capaz? Sí, lo creías.

¿Te mataría si volvías? No lo sabías.

Puede que no. Puede que sí. Lo único claro que tenías es que no podías volver sin una respuesta.

Pero, aunque decías estar «siempre» pensado en ello, realmente no querías hacerlo y solo dabas vueltas en la superficie.

 _Jamás pensaste profundamente en ese asunto._ En lo único que te habías enfocado verdaderamente, era en pulir tu habilidad de tal modo que pudieras romper la barrera natural que los separaba y que te impedía saber su ubicación.

 _Todo para que cuando llegara el momento, pudieras ir a su encuentro._

¿Pero para qué perfeccionabas tu habilidad si realmente no habías profundizado en lo que quiso decir aquella vez?

Era como si dentro de ti, le temieras a lo que él te haría cuando fueras a su encuentro con la respuesta equivocada.

 _¿Sería capaz de matarte?_

¿Desde cuándo le empezaste a tener miedo?

¿Por qué no te podías concentrar en encontrar una simple respuesta a su simple pregunta?

 _De pronto, caíste en cuenta de algo._

—¿Lilika? —La voz preocupada de Hanabusa, interrumpió tus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no puedes volver?

—No lo sé —te sinceraste —y por eso mismo, creo que él ha estado haciendo todo esto a propósito… sé que tengo que averiguarlo, hablar con él.

—¿Tú sí irás a buscarlo?

—Sí—. Te sorprendiste a ti misma —la parte más racional de mí no se ha rendido con ese asunto y está tratando de localizarlo con todas sus fuerzas…

Él frunció el ceño.

 _«¿Y la otra parte?»._

—Ustedes siempre han sabido mi postura —contestaste —amo ser gris. Nunca he querido escoger bandos en esta interminable lucha.

—Sí, tu lado cazador y tus amigos vampiros… he escuchado eso antes, pero exactamente ¿qué…?

—Mi lado neutral es el que me impide actuar, por eso siempre he estado aquí —continuaste como si no te hubiera interrumpido —creo que ya estoy entendiendo algo de todo esto…

Lo miraste fijamente, la duda reflejada en su rostro.

—Ve con tu firme decisión, yo iré con las mías… estoy segura de que solo así podremos encontrar la respuesta.

—¿Irás a verlo, aunque te echó y no puedes volver con él? —Hanabusa estaba tratando de entenderte.

Pensaste en lo que dijo.

—Sí, puedes decirlo así… supongo que tengo asuntos que resolver y mucho en que pensar antes, pero mientras más pronto comencemos nuestros planes, mejor…

—En eso tienes razón, pero debes de tener cuidado, Lilika, nada de esto deja de ser peligroso—. Puso ambas manos sobre tus hombros.

—Lo sé —contestaste quedamente—. También debes de tener cuidado, no te metas en muchos problemas, me enteraré… —fingiste ser severa en eso último.

Él soltó una leve carcajada.

Desde una cierta distancia, los dos pudieron percibir a dos presencias que se acercaban a la arboleda, era hora de retirarse…

—Entiendo. Aquí nos separamos, buena suerte, Lilika—. Te soltó mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Asentiste y giraste para emprender camino al dormitorio del Sol.

 _«A ti también, Hanabusa»._

Las dos presencias que se acercaban se detuvieron en la entrada del bosque.

Ya sabías quiénes eran, pero tomaste tu tiempo para salir de allí: empezaste a caminar con la lentitud de un humano promedio, mientras rodeabas el lugar donde ellos estaban.

Hanabusa no se movió de su lugar.

Esos dos ahora mismo estaban discutiendo. Zero le ofrecía su sangre porque según él, ella era débil por su abstinencia.

Yuuki se negaba porque seguía siendo leal a Kuran en cierta manera, y sabía que no había peor traición para él que aceptara la sangre de Zero.

 _Todavía guarda algo de lealtad,_ pensaste.

Sin embargo, su sed e instintos pudieron más que ella. Y terminó cediendo a la orden de Zero.

Pero le hizo saber antes que solo lo hacía por el bien de su nuevo puesto como líder.

Ya estabas saliendo de ese lugar. Obviamente ellos percibían tanto tu presencia, como la de Hanabusa, que seguía sin moverse, atento. Sin embargo, esos dos estaban en lo suyo, no les importó menos el hacer caso omiso de su presencia.

Y entonces lo sentiste.

En el momento que la sangrepura empezó a beber del cazador, las mentes de ambos fueron como un libro abierto para ti.

Como si por mucho tiempo sus pensamientos más ocultos estuviesen buscando apoyo, a alguien con quien desahogarse.

Y desgraciadamente para ti, estabas en medio del caos de sus mentes.

Con tan ruidosos pensares no podían culparte por mirar dentro, si prácticamente ellos te lo estaban «gritando».

Seguiste tu camino, ahora que la conexión era demasiado obvia, podías ver dentro de ellos, aunque estuvieses alejándote.

Los sentimientos de ambos seguían siendo tan obvios como hace un año.

 _Zero la amaba._

 _Lo daría todo por ella, incluso aunque odiara su nueva condición._

 _La amaba. Paradójicamente no la odiaba por ser vampiro, y sangrepura. Odiaba que su destino fuera estar con Kuran Kaname. Que ella fuera de ese sujeto._

 _Odiaba a Kuran con todo su ser._

 _Quiso cortar todo lazo con ella, pero era imposible. En lo más profundo de sí lo sabía, pero hacía un buen trabajo en ocultárselo…_

 _Yuuki lo amaba._

 _Pero estaba confundida y nunca quiso aclararlo._

 _Desde niña (cuando era humana) había estado enamorada de Kaname. Era un sentimiento que no podía controlar, ni quería._

 _Fue en tiempos recientes cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Zero, más que ser su «hermano adoptivo». Pero los sentimientos por Kuran opacaban lo demás._

 _Cuando volvió a su ser vampiro, pudo ver que su destino era estar con Kaname, quien había sacrificado todo por ella; también se dio cuenta de que Zero no le era indiferente, sin embargo, ni siquiera podía plantearse algo con él. Simplemente no era su destino._

 _Quería a ambos y tenía sentimientos encontrados: los amaba de manera igual y diferente a la vez… tanto, que en ningún momento se detuvo siquiera a pensar en ello._

 _El día que se encontraron, en la asociación, ella casi lo muerde por instinto mientras estaba inconsciente. Estaba tan sedienta que casi pierde el control con él, quien la llevaba en brazos._

 _Él por un instante estuvo a punto de dejarla hacerlo, bajo el pretexto de que la mataría si lo intentaba._

 _Ella se dio cuenta de su error y huyo por la ventana._

 _Zero resopló aliviado una vez que Aidou saltó para ir detrás de ella._

 _Ese encuentro, había levantado nuevamente una tormenta en su interior y de pronto todos los sentimientos de inquietud, dolor, furia e impotencia que tuvo ese año (y que tú misma te encargabas de apaciguar), fueron remplazados por enojo, celos, amor…_

 _Zero todavía la amaba y eso es lo que le había hecho dudar todo ese tiempo._

 _Por eso ya no tenía los momentos de tormento, por eso ya no iba contigo, ya no te necesitaba._

 _Hizo lo mejor para evitar que cualquiera se enterara, incluida tú._

 _Le dabas crédito por eso._

 _Incluso en ese preciso momento, Yuuki no podía sentirlo, todavía le ocultaba ese detalle._

Yuuki siguió bebiendo de Zero.

Y a pesar de que te incomodó que cediera ante su sed y sus sentimientos (aunque ella negara esto último), también te hizo entender _algo_.

 _Debías de partir pronto._

Era hora de dejar la academia, de dejar atrás a todos estos traidores a sus creencias, a los «doble cara».

A esos enredos amorosos.

Dejar de dudar.

Darle la espalda a aquellos que se metían a sí mismos y no hacían nada por arreglar su situación.

Dejar de ser gris, de ser neutral.

Era tiempo de decidir la respuesta, de afirmar tu corazón.

Sujetar firmemente tu decisión sin mirar atrás.

De actuar para terminar con todo el desastre.

 _Era hora de ir con Kuran._

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡¿Qué tal?!

Hoy vengo de manera rápida con esta actualización, me disculpo ante cualquier falta gramatical, etc... etc...

¡Gracias por seguir y leer!

.

 _¿Qué fue lo que habló Sara con Lilika? ***Misterio por resolver en el próximo episodio xD***_

Viene el momento decisivo, antes del último arco, así que espero no decepcionarles con éste y los siguientes capítulos...

.

¡Gracias **_Asuna-san_**! *Te he respondido vía PM*

 ** _PersiKore_** : ¡Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado el fic! Gracias por comentar:) siempre tomó en cuenta todas las opiniones y trato de plasmarlas, así que cualquier duda o comentario en general que quieres hacer, eres más que bienvenida.¡Ah, Kaname! Él tendrá su protagonismo tal como en el último arco del manga, tenlo por seguro. Espero sea de tu agrado el capítulo y ¡también saber de ti muy pronto! Saludos.

.

He tenido muchos problemas en mi vida personal y profesional, por lo cual no he podido concentrarme en ésto como se debe, a penas estoy amoldándome a los cambios que he tenido... por eso pido me disculpen si continúo perdida un poco más...

Sin embargo, tengo avanzado una parte del siguiente capítulo. Si todo va bien y me acoplo a todo, en tres o cuatro semanas máximo, debo de estar subiéndolo. ¡No más! Sólo no prometo fecha.

.

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí y no has dado tu opinión, tienes una queja, duda o alguna sugerencia, no dudes en comentar... o si quieres alguna escena en específico, estás a tiempo._

¡Se acerca uno de los arcos más interesantes!

¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Ja-ne!


	26. Tabletas de sangre arrogante

**Dos mundos distintos**

Disclaimer:

Vampire knight no me pertenece. Únicamente uso sus personajes y parte de historia para entretenimiento. Créditos respectivos a su autora.

* * *

Advertencia:

Este fic es un intento de personaje x lector, el nombre y la descripción dada a la protagonista es únicamente para su distinción, ya que no me agrada mucho el llamarla "T/N" o algo por el estilo. En esos momentos para gustos del lector, se puede agregar su nombre si así lo desea, en lugar de Lilika, que es como decidí llamar al personaje principal de esta trama.

Es un personaje x lector, pero se centra mucho más en Kaname, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

Puede haber algo de OCC.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 26**_

 _ **Tabletas de sangre arrogante**_

" _Encuentros oportunos"_

— _Supondré que llegó la hora de que hablemos de nuestro asunto pendiente… —admitiste quitada de la pena._

— _Algo así… que me confirmes algunos asuntos, más que nada._

— _Creo que Takuma ya le ha dado toda información que sabía de mí, no veo qué tendría yo que confirmar entonces…_

— _Él solamente me ha dicho lo que sabe que, por supuesto pudiste haber alterado, no puedo estar segura…_

— _Parece que me da mucho mérito, realmente mis habilidades no son para sobreestimarme…_

— _Eso lo juzgaré yo… —su vista se hizo mortal de pronto—. Sentada—. Ordenó._

 _Caminaste de manera automática a uno de los sillones bajo su atenta mirada. Decidiste seguirle un rato el juego._

— _¿Cómo puedo saber que no finges escuchar mi voz? —Cuestionó mordazmente mientras te sentabas._

 _Shirabuki Sara hizo lo propio frente a ti._

— _Porque usted es una sangrepura, y yo una simple joven nivel D a lo sumo…_

— _Déjate de juegos, ambas sabemos que no eres alguien común—, acusó con desdén —ahora habla…_

— _Soy Granger, pero también tengo sangre Hayashi. Mi madre fue la hija mayor de esa familia…_

— _Conozco esa historia, la maldición de Hayashi Melody, quien mató a su familia…_

 _Ignoraste el comentario y proseguiste como si nada._

— _Viví con los Yamaoka después de aquel incidente… —pausaste levemente—. Hace más de un año fui a terminar con Hayashi Masaru y sus hombres, pero al hacerlo quedé condenada a muerte, y al final de todo sólo hubo una manera de salvarme…_

— _Fuiste convertida por Kaname-san…_

— _Así es, él me dio la libertad de escoger y decidí por obvias razones quedarme aquí en la academia… —no entraste en detalles, ella ya lo sabía._

— _Y fuiste tan estúpida y temeraria para ir a mi mansión y mentirme creyendo que jamás lo descubriría, niña tonta…_

— _Investigué y supe que Takuma estaba con usted, sólo quise comprobarlo por mí misma, jamás fue mi intención molestarla…_

— _Me mentiste completamente —casi podías jurar que una vena le saltaba de la frente —utilizaste tus poderes para manipularme y eso no lo puedo perdonar…_

— _Se equivoca —declaraste—, realmente no fueron del todo mentiras… fueron verdades a medias, recuerde, jamás negué o le dije historias diferentes a la verdad…_

 _Y tenías un punto en eso._

 _«_ _Hija de cazadores… de una familia poderosa…»._

 _«…estoy en Japón por una misión… tengo ya 18 años…»._

 _«…hija única, huérfana, sin amigos ni familia aquí… yo solo busco diversión»._

 _Aquella ocasión cuidaste bien de tus palabras; aunque había algo de mentira en ellas, la mayor parte podrían ser justificadas ante cualquiera que quisiera reprocharte._

— _Aseguraste pertenecer a los Granger. Dijiste que fuiste convertida en una misión —recordó._

— _Pero yo_ _pertenezco_ _a los Granger, ésto tal vez Takuma no lo sepa, pero vinieron a mí y decidí unirme a ellos una vez termine mis estudios, por ello, la asociación de cazadores aquí me ofreció su protección…_

 _Asintió algo renuente a tus palabras._

— _En cuanto a mi conversión, realmente fue en una misión… solo que no sucedió como la describí… temía que si revelaba como fue y usted descubriera quién era mi maestro, no creyera en mis nobles intenciones de ir a buscar a Takuma me disculpo por eso…_

 _Te fulminó con la mirada ante tu «disculpa»._

— _Le hiciste creer a Takuma que no se conocían y nos engañaste al decir que estábamos rodeados de cazadores…_

— _En eso está equivocada, Shirabuki-sama; no soy tan genial como lo hace ver, sólo le robé las memorias de mí a ese chico, se las devolví luego como sabrá…_

— _Nos manipulaste…_

— _No, realmente había cazadores esperándome. Mi tío Gilbert llegó con compañía por una misión y cuando supo a donde me dirigía me siguió… yo no puedo manipular a nadie, mis habilidades solo consisten en autoprotección —mentiste descaradamente, mientras pudieras ser convincente, no tendrías por qué temerle._

— _¿Qué rayos quieres decir?_

— _Que lo único que puedo hacer en la mente de las personas es tratar con lo que tenga que ver conmigo, no puedo manipular de ninguna manera si no se trata de mí misma._

— _¿No implantas recuerdos falsos o algo así? —frunció una ceja en incredulidad._

 _Te quedaste meditando un momento ante su sugerencia._

— _No. Aunque gracias por la idea, preguntaré a mis familiares si es posible hacerlo…_

 _Te fulminó con la mirada._

— _No regresaste nunca a Londres._

— _No, pero no mentí al decir que tendría problemas con ellos si no salía de su castillo, no son conocidos por su paciencia… he estado y seguiré aquí este tiempo._

— _Mis órdenes no surten efecto en ti. Por lo menos no todas, estoy segura._

 _Esa acusación iba sin rastro de dudas y sabías, por obvias razones, que no podías negar nada._

— _Como todo vampiro, no soy inmune a los altos rangos, pero al haberme encontrado antes con los Granger, soy capaz de resistir algunas de sus órdenes, específicamente, las que tienen que ver con mi supervivencia._

 _Estabas orgullosa, esa era la explicación más sencilla que te pudiste inventar._

— _Sé más específica._

— _Ellos, mediante sus sellos familiares y esas cosas antiguas del clan, me han dado protección extra… ya sabe, en caso de emergencia. Cuando mi instinto me dice que puedo peligrar, se activan y cualquier conexión que no sea con el sello, se rompe…_

 _Tu respuesta pareció ser aceptada por ella._

— _Parece que las dudas de tu anterior visita están casi explicadas._

— _¿Casi?_

— _Falta algo igual de importante. De casualidad, tú ¿estás enamorada de Takuma?_

 _Quedaste sin palabras por un momento._

— _E… ¿enamorada? —Pudiste vislumbrar que ella no bromeaba, lo cual te sorprendió aún más—. No. Lo aprecio como a un buen amigo, como a los demás chicos, pero no tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia él…_

 _Te evaluó un momento con la mirada._

— _De acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de Kaname-san entonces?_

 _«¿qué sentido tiene que me hayas devuelto mis memorias, Lilika?». Preguntó Takuma._

 _«…la encontraré aquí seguramente y sabrá que todo lo de antes fue una farsa, pero ya no importa nada de eso… me siento segura al saber que está también mi maestro…»._

 _Los recuerdos de Takuma vinieron a tu mente, y te diste cuenta de que Shirabuki los estaba rememorando. Claro, ella también los había visto a través de él._

— _No hay tratos entre nosotros. Lo vi en la fiesta aquella vez, pero no hemos hablado realmente…_

— _Temí que pudiste ponerte de su lado… —dijo recordando tus palabras a Takuma —a pesar de que asesinó a tu tío y de sus otros múltiples crímenes…_

— _No estoy de su lado, si eso pregunta, a pesar de esos desafortunados incidentes siempre he sido neutral en esta lucha —sabías lo que quería —pero por obvias razones preferiría ser parte de los cazadores, si tuviera que decidir…_

— _¿No estarías mejor de este lado? ¿Con Yuuki-san…? ¿O tal vez conmigo…?_

 _Sonreíste en tu interior._

— _Lo lamento, pero hice un voto. Mis convicciones van más allá de esta lucha. Por el momento, estoy bien aquí en la academia, con los cazadores… puede que más adelante cambie de idea, pero no ahora…_

— _¿Tienes hambre?_

 _Su pregunta te tensó levemente._

— _En realidad no._

 _ **«Cederás de alguna forma…».**_

 _Su flujo de pensamientos en su mayoría, estaba oculto de ti, pero algunas de sus emociones eran tan fuertes que podías escuchar sus gritos internos._

 _Eso te indicaba que, aunque ella lo pudiera sospechar, no estaba segura de que pudieras leer sus pensamientos… tenías ventaja._

— _Tranquila —sonrió cínicamente —no te ofreceré mi sangre, puedes estar segura de que no quiero someterte… —«ajá», rodaste los ojos en tu interior—, sólo te quería ofrecer tabletas…_

 _Sacó de su bolsillo una caja y te las mostró._

— _Están nuevas. Acaban de llegar de la fábrica. Anda, toma unas, te ves un poco pálida… no quiero que los cazadores digan luego que te ando molestando…_

 _Insistió tanto que terminaste cediendo._

— _Gracias, las tomaré entonces._

— _Si quieres puedo ordenar una bebida para combinarlas… y las tomamos con tranquilidad mientras hablamos otro rato…_

— _Bueno, yo…_

 _Estabas por excusarte, cuando se levantó de un sobresalto._

— _Creo que será en otra ocasión. Acabo de recordar algo… es menester que me retire._

 _Mientras hablaba se dirigió a la puerta y tú la seguiste no perdiendo oportunidad._

— _Entiendo, Shirabuki-sama, no se preocupe. Vaya con cuidado…_

 _Asintió perdidamente mientras empezaba a caminar rápido en dirección a la planta baja._

 _Se te ocurrió que solo caminaba porque estabas allí, porque su prisa parecía tal, que podría incluso aparecerse de ser necesario._

 _Intentaste averiguar de qué iba su apuro, y a tu mente llegó la imagen de Takuma hablando con Yuuki en uno de los salones vacíos de abajo._

 _Estaba nerviosa, y eso confirmó la nueva información que tenías de ella._

 _Debías de darte prisa en salir de allí._

 _De seguro estaba por amanecer… ¿qué acaso nadie en ese lugar iba a dormir?_

.

.

.

Habías ya terminado de empacar; estabas dormitando y reposando un rato en tu cama, rememorando tu plática con _esa mujer_.

A pesar de que fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte durante aquella reunión y hasta el momento que presenciaste el vínculo de Zero y Yuuki, te sentías exhausta.

Esa loca quería hacerse de un ejército, manipulándolos con las tabletas. Te quería también tener de esa manera.

Por lo que viste en la mente de Takuma, sabías que ya era tarde, ella había comenzado su jugada.

Shirabuki se quería asegurar de que Takuma no lo comentara con nadie, por eso los interrumpió cuando quería hablar contigo y luego te dejó para interrumpir su plática con Yuuki.

 _Pobre._ Seguramente recibiría un castigo de ella por querer revelar su plan.

Lo más importante ahora para ti, debería ser el averiguar cómo detenerla.

Pero tus instintos te decían otra cosa.

 _Tenías que ir dónde Kuran_.

Lo confirmaste un par de horas atrás tras hablar con Hanabusa y ver a la « _princesa y el cazador»_.

Era tu prioridad por alguna razón. Tu instinto rara vez fallaba.

Te levantaste abruptamente y saliste hacia el comedor.

.

Ya estaba terminando la hora del almuerzo, una vez más te habías saltado las clases.

—¡Lilika! —Te llamó una voz conocida y al mirar, visualizaste a tus amigas.

Estaban acostumbradas a que faltaras algunas veces por lo que no se preocuparon de tu ausencia anterior.

Tomaste algunas frutas y de manera rápida fuiste a su mesa.

—Perfecto; chicas, las necesito —ni siquiera les diste tiempo de saludar, pero por tu tono, se pusieron serias al instante —saldré de la academia por un tiempo —bajaste la voz —y necesito una coartada…

—¿Está todo bien? —susurró Yayoi.

 _«¿No es nada peligroso?»_ Escuchaste la voz de Hana.

—Tranquilas, no es nada… pero los cazadores me tienen vigilada, no puedo salir así por así…

 _«Sólo necesito que digan que he estado enferma todo el día y estoy en mi cuarto descansando, no debo ser molestada»_ , añadiste en su mente.

—De acuerdo—. Murmuró Nadashiko.

 _«Iré ahora mismo a mi habitación y desde ahí me iré. Por favor, les explicaré bien las cosas cuando regrese…»._

.

.

.

Te sentaste en la cama y cerraste los ojos.

Empezaste a concentrarte como en otras ocasiones.

 _Tenías que encontrarlo._

Era la única forma. Activar la conexión que los unía.

 _Ibas a encontrarlo_.

Después de algún tiempo, abriste tus ojos de golpe.

Un sentimiento de realización llegó a ti.

Lo habías hecho.

 _ **Lo encontraste.**_

O eso creías.

No había tiempo de detenerte a meditarlo. Tenías que partir ya.

Te levantaste de la cama y te dejaste envolver con la sensación que acompañaba a la desaparición.

.

.

* * *

Ya había anochecido.

Llegaste al norte de la ciudad según tus cálculos.

Al abrir tus ojos miraste alrededor, y corroboraste la esencia que fuiste siguiendo.

 _No era él._

Sentías la presencia de Kuran, pero no era él como tal.

Era un espejismo, una forma creada. Se encontraba cerca, pero no estabas segura dónde. Había que investigar.

Estabas en una calle poco transitada así que doblaste en la esquina para salir a otro lugar.

El ambiente era extraño.

Caminaste un par de cuadras mientras tanteabas los pensamientos en el aire, esa sería una manera más fácil de encontrarlo.

Ibas ensimismada cuando una cabellera rubia se cruzó en tu campo de visión.

Doblaba una esquina lejana, pero aun a esa distancia podrías reconocerlo.

Le seguiste sin más.

Había muchas presencias vampíricas alrededor, lo cual te hizo pensar que podría haber una reunión o alguna fiesta, pero aún así te intrigaba que fuera a estas horas y en esos lugares.

Un hombre corría hacia tu dirección, parecía que huía del lugar donde estaba el rubio a quien seguías.

 _«¡Tengo que huir, o Sara-sama me matará!»._

A pesar de que sabías que debías detenerlo, su pensar era de supervivencia, le darías esa oportunidad; ahora tenías asuntos más importantes.

Caminaste y estando más de cerca vislumbraste que el rubio no estaba solo.

—¡Nunca pude ponerme en contacto contigo! —Reclamaba la voz de Hanabusa.

Él se encontraba ante nada más y nada menos que Kain Akatsuki, su primo.

Si él estaba cerca, probablemente Souen Ruka también.

—Lo siento Hanabusa, por favor escolta a esta señorita a la asociación. Su comportamiento era demasiado extraño —comentó Kain refiriéndose a la vampiresa que yacía desmayada a los pies de Hanabusa.

—¿Qué…?

—También lleva ese frasco de pastillas que está en el piso contigo.

Estabas lo suficientemente cerca; Kain se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

—Oye, espera un momento. ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —Cuestionó el rubio.

—De regreso… de regreso al lado de Kaname-sama—. Unas llamas lo envolvieron sin darle tiempo a Hanabusa de replicar.

Antes de desaparecer por completo, Kain te lanzó una fugaz mirada en reconocimiento.

¡Lo sabías! ¡Kuran estaba cerca!

—¡Lilika! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —Te cuestionó Hanabusa una vez reparó en tu presencia.

—Lo mismo que tú. Decidí salir a encontrar respuestas… te vi de lejos y te seguí.

—Él está aquí—. Asintió algo perdido.

—Lo sé, eso dijo Kain-san.

—Yo… —el corazón de Aidou estaba en un mar de emociones tal, que te recordó aquella vez que enfrentaste a Kuran tras la muerte de tu tío.

—Creo que es mejor no apresurarse. Haz lo que te dijo Kain-san. Yo lo seguiré para ver más pistas…

Te miró sabiendo que no tenía de otra.

—Nos estaremos viendo —comentó antes de levantar a la chica del suelo.

—Así será.

.

.

* * *

Habías apresurado tus pasos hacia el lugar más lejano de ese condominio, pues entre el mar de pensamientos lograste captar uno muy fuerte: _impotencia_. Y esa provenía nada más y nada menos de Cross Kaien.

Al llegar al lugar observaste que su pelea era con la persona que buscabas.

O por lo menos con la esencia de esa persona.

No era Kuran, podías casi asegurarlo.

Te mantuviste lo suficientemente alejada, pues no querías ser implicada por el presidente de la asociación de cazadores.

Estaban frente a una mansión, y una presencia sangrepura estaba dentro de ella. Cerca de esa entrada se encontraba parada Souen Ruka.

Parecía que el presidente estaba muy ansioso por atrapar al líder.

Su resolución era tan fuerte, pero su mente era como un libro abierto que podías ver a la perfección.

 _«¿Por qué estás tratando de acabar con los sangrepuras…? Creí que habías decidido seguir tu camino junto a Yuuki…»._

Recuerdos de palabras recientes rondaban su mente.

 _«Por favor dile a Yuuki que fui yo quien mató a Ouri-san y que la próxima será Shirabuki Sara…»._

Kuran se echaba la culpa de un crimen que no cometió.

Había algo extraño con todo eso.

—Si bien, el camino para conseguirlo es completamente diferente, mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo…

La voz de Kuran resonó a lo largo de la calle.

—…como presidente de la asociación de cazadores, no deberían molestarte mis acciones, Cross Kaien…

Ese fue el punto culminante.

El presidente se lanzó para atravesarlo con su espada, lleno de furia ante sus palabras.

¿Y quién no lo estaría?

Acababa de herir verbalmente al defensor de la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros. A su mayor aliado en todo ese tiempo.

Al momento de atravesarlo, la esencia de Kuran se empezó a desvanecer del lugar, en forma de murciélagos.

Lo sabías. No era realmente él.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, quien quedó atrás y que estuvo retenido por la esencia de Kuran fue el sangrepura líder de la familia Touma.

Lo reconocías por las memorias de Hanabusa.

Fue Touma quien atacó a Yuuki en el cementerio en aquella ocasión.

Kuran iba enserio en su afán de desaparecer a los sangrepuras. Pero también te parecía a ti, que le quiso dar un escarmiento a _ese_ _sujeto_.

 _¿Podría hacer que Cross Kaien hiriera a Touma a propósito, por venganza debido a que antes atacó a Yuuki?_

No.

Era demasiado extremo. En tal caso, pudiera ser que lo hizo para acabar con Touma debido a su deseo de exterminio… y por lo de Yuuki.

Abandonaste el lugar, no querías problemas.

Si no hacías algo, todo se saldría de control muy pronto.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias a tus poderes de aparición (a los que no estabas tan acostumbrada), regresaste a tu habitación; era bien entrada la madrugada.

Te sorprendiste al notar a Hana durmiendo en tu cama. Había una bandeja de comida en tu cómoda.

—Hana—. Moviste levemente su brazo.

Ella gruñó un poco y lentamente abrió los ojos.

—Lilika… has vuelto… —se desperezó y sentó en la cama—, no te escuché entrar…

—No lo hice… —le restaste importancia mientras te cambiabas el abrigo de lana que llevabas puesto por una chaqueta de cuero.

—¡Ah! ¿Es uno de tus poderes vampíricos? —Susurró con emoción.

—Algo así… —dijiste vagamente—, dime, ¿hay alguna novedad?

—Tuviste muchas visitas —mencionó con seriedad —la líder de dormitorio, la trabajadora social, incluso Takamiya-sensei preguntó por ti… tuvimos que turnarnos para quedarnos aquí y decir que te cuidábamos.

—Gracias…

—Les dijimos a todos que te sentías mal y que necesitabas reposo, que no querías ser molestada, pero incluso Takamiya te dejó un mensaje.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que dejaras de vagabundear e hicieras tu trabajo. Al parecer llevaba prisa porque tenía una reunión con los cazadores.

Rodaste los ojos.

—Lo tengo, ¿algo más?

—Es todo.

Recogiste tus maletas y ella frunció el ceño.

—Escucha, tengo que irme ahora. Sé que dije que les explicaría a mi regreso, pero si no parto ahora, no podré hacer nada con lo que está sucediendo afuera.

—¿Hay algo mal? ¿Corremos peligro?

—Mientras permanezcan aquí estarán seguras, la princesa Kuran los protegerá de todo. Pero yo tengo que ir afuera, comprobar en mi casa si todo está bien y tomar partido de una vez por todas…

—¿Ya te decidiste? —Preguntó escandalizada.

—Sí, decidí saber qué está pasando. Y desde luego hacer algo para acabar con lo que sea que sucede afuera. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Asintió algo renuente.

—Volveré pronto, por favor esperen noticias de mí. Tan pronto como averigüe la situación regresaré a hablar con ustedes. Por lo pronto, no le digan ni una palabra a nadie fuera de ustedes tres.

—De acuerdo.

—Si alguien quiere averiguar, les dices que estuve rara después de tomar unas pastillas, y que dije que me sentía mal y me fui a casa.

—Lo haré. Cuídate por favor y trae noticias pronto.

.

.

Caminabas cerca de la entrada de los terrenos cargando tu maleta, probablemente amanecería en poco tiempo.

Llevabas lo más importante de tus pertenencias, enviarías por el resto después. Incluso dejaste atrás las armas que los Granger te habían obsequiado.

No podías levantar sospechas mientras huías.

Sentiste la presencia de varios cazadores que estaban saliendo en la puerta principal. Acababa de terminar su reunión.

También sentiste como se acercaba hacia ti el cazador más molesto que conocías.

—Lilika Granger, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa? —Preguntó desde atrás, pero no te detuviste, ni le miraste.

—Takamiya-sensei, que alegría verlo~

—Deja las hipocresías atrás —te sujetó el brazo que cargaba tu maleta —y dime dónde has estado y hacia dónde vas…

Le miraste directamente.

—Suéltame o no respondo.

Levantó la ceja en clara señal de reto.

Decidiste «ceder».

—Estuve enferma desde la mañana, he estado en mi cuarto, mis amigas cuidándome…

—Zero dijo que se cruzaron esa mañana y parecías bien.

—Pues tal vez Zero estaba tan ocupado en _sus asuntos_ que no notó mi estado de salud… estoy yendo a casa, no aguanto seguir aquí _así_.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy enferma. Y después de tomar unas tabletas que Shirabuki me dio, me he sentido peor… —mentiste mientras le enseñabas el frasco que ella te había dado.

Él te soltó super enojado.

—¡¿Por qué carajo tomarías algo que esa mujer te obsequia?! ¡¿Acaso eres tan estúpida?!

—¡Tenía que hacerlo…! Ahora mi mente se siente confundida, es mejor parar en casa y alejarme de los humanos lo más que pueda…

—¡No! tú vienes con nosotros… buscaremos la forma de ayudarte…

Quiso tomar nuevamente tu brazo, pero te alejaste.

—Estaré bien en casa, no necesito de tu ayuda Takamiya, así que déjame partir ahora que me siento cuerda…

—¿Estás segura que vas para allá? ¿No estarás yendo a ver a tu maestro?

Su pregunta inquisitiva casi te toma por sorpresa.

—Estoy segura. Y aún si no fuera así, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Me arrestarías?

—No—. Contestó quitado de la pena—, en la reunión que tuvimos con el resto de los cazadores, nos han dejado en claro que ellos apoyan la decisión de Kuran para exterminar a los sangrepuras… y pensándolo bien, Zero y yo creemos lo mismo…

—Eso dejaría devastado al presidente si se llega a enterar…

—Por eso nos citaron aquí, aprovechando que él está en una misión.

Asentiste quedamente. Sabías lo que había pasado con el presidente y Kuran. Estaría más devastado que ahora.

—Como sea, tengo que irme y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá.

—¿Olvidaste que tienes deberes aquí? Se supone que te irás cuando te den el veredicto de tu examen.

—No olvidé nada; por favor, avísales a todos que iré a recuperarme a casa. Nadie me puede retener aquí.

Te miró molesto, pero sabía que tenías razón.

—Estamos de acuerdo con que se maten los sangrepuras entre ellos, sin embargo, si te involucras y llegan a romper las reglas, iremos también detrás de ti—. Pausó un momento mientras te observaba—, sé que tarde o temprano tomarás partido en esto… y no será precisamente para nuestro lado…

Resoplaste.

—Puede ser, todo depende de lo que encuentre una vez que sepa qué rayos pasa afuera… por el momento sólo tengo que ir a casa y descansar allá. Gracias por la advertencia, estaré bien.

—Las cosas cambiarán si te vas… estarás sola allá… —había un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos.

—Es un riesgo que debo tomar. Recuerde, Takamiya-sensei: siempre cumplo a mis convicciones…

Hubo un pequeño silencio en que ambos se observaron.

—Entonces, es una despedida, Lilika.

—Lo es, Takamiya Kaito. Nos volveremos a ver.

Empezaste a caminar hacia la salida, dejándolo atrás.

 _«Cuídate, que será peligroso…»._

Escuchaste sus palabras, las cuales jamás serían dichas en voz alta.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya había aclarecido completamente cuando llegaste a la mansión Yamaoka.

Para no levantar sospechas, viajaste en el tren de alta velocidad y caminaste a casa desde la estación.

Ese viaje te sirvió también para descansar después de tantas apariciones.

Abrías la puerta de entrada, cuando escuchaste un alboroto proveniente del comedor.

 _¿Qué no podías volver a casa bajo situaciones normales?_

Fujishima se encontraba forcejeando con Nishimoto a la cabecera de la mesa y Kenji estaba en el otro extremo completamente en pánico.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —Te hiciste notar.

Nishimoto, que trataba de alejar una caja de pastillas de Fujishima, se distrajo por una fracción de segundo con tu voz. Seiichi le arrebató dicha caja de un movimiento.

 _Ya sabías lo que ocurría._

Nishimoto trató de alcanzarlas de nuevo y Fujishima estaba por golpearla.

—¡Lilika! —Gritó Kenji.

No te detuviste a pensar.

Antes de que Fujishima asestara el golpe, te interpusiste y lo desviaste. De una patada hiciste que soltara las pastillas y de otra lo mandaste hacia la habitación de al lado, rompiendo una pared en el proceso.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntaste a Nishimoto mientras observabas esa caja.

—Estoy bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí Lilika?

—No te acerques, Kenji—, advertiste a tu primo al ver sus intenciones—, dime Nishimoto, ¿has probado de estas tabletas?

—No, no suelo tomar productos nuevos, así como así…

—No lo hagas, es más, deshazte de todas las pastillas que se hayan comprado y sean procedentes de la nueva marca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó alarmada.

—Están envenenadas. Shirabuki Sara ha estado haciendo de las suyas y ha decidido compartir un poco de su _sangre arrogante_ con el mundo…

—¡Lilika! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! —Seiichi se levantó de entre los escombros—, ¡¿podrías comportarte al llegar a casa?!

—El que parece que no se comporta es otro—, replicaste un poco sorprendida al ver algo de cordura en él.

—Eso no importa. Dame las tabletas.

Te pusiste en guardia.

—No.

—Dámelas—. Repitió.

—Sobre mi cadáver—. Retaste mientras te preparabas mentalmente.

Siempre quisiste decir una frase como esa en plena batalla, te vino bien ver la cara de confusión del chico. Sonreíste.

—¡Lilika! —Se lanzó a atacarte.

Le pasaste sutilmente las pastillas a Nishimoto y fuiste a su encuentro.

Después de intercambiar un par de golpes, procediste en tu plan.

 _«¡Detente ahora!»._ Ordenaste en su mente.

No se detuvo por completo, pero dudó.

 _«¡Detente, Fujishima!»._

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. El efecto de las tabletas contaminadas tenía un gran poder sobre él.

Te acercaste y le golpeaste en la cara.

Él retrocedió y aprovechaste para tumbarlo al suelo.

 _«¡Para ahora mismo!»._

Siguió temblando sentado en el piso y te miraba confundido.

Subestimaste el poder de las pastillas oscuras de Shirabuki. Tenías que pelear contra ella.

 _ **No eres una marioneta de Shirabuki Sara.**_

Seiichi empezó a gemir dolorosamente y su rostro reflejó el sufrimiento por el cual pasaba.

En ese momento, te llenaste de una gran _determinación_.

No era posible que esa mujer le hiciera daño a tu familia. Ellos no tenían por qué sufrir por ella.

Harías que el control que la sangre contaminada de Shirabuki ejercía sobre Seiichi desapareciera, así te costara la vida.

Te arrodillaste mirándole a los ojos.

 _ **Ahora mismo deja de lado tu debilidad, y lucha por tomar tú mismo el control…**_

 _«¡Reacciona!»._

.

.

Te tomó un tiempo, pero lo lograste.

Resoplaste sonoramente mientras él se desplomaba en el suelo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó Kenji.

—Logré quitar el control que _ella_ ejercía sobre Fujishima.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo supiste esto? —Cuestionó Nishimoto.

—No lo sabía, pero fue bueno volver ahora—, dijiste poniéndote en pie —estoy aquí porque quiero acabar con todo esto…

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Trataré el problema de raíz; no dejaré que ella lastime a más personas. Iré con aquel que la puede detener…

—Acaso tú… —dijo escandalizada.

—Así es —levantaste tu mirada, tus ojos inyectados en sangre—, iré a encontrarme con Kuran Kaname.

.

.

.

* * *

Mis disculpas si tengo alguna falta gramatical, y bla, bla, bla...

¡Gracias por seguir y leer!

Vengo con una actualización rápida; seguiré algo perdida, pero trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible...

.

 _Reitero: ¡Ya viene lo bueno!_

¡Nos estaremos leyendo!

Ja-ne!


End file.
